Shattered Love
by Countess Kawakage
Summary: StarClan has helped and hurt, but one cat, Mosskit, will challenge them. For they have taken her brother and will take many more whom she loves along the way. But with the help of Ravenpaw and Firepaw, she'll learn that she's meant to lead ThunderClan.
1. Chapter 1: Kit to Apprentice

**Hooray to a new Warriors story! This is Shattered Love and I plan to make a sequel to this story once I finish it. I estimate that there will be somewhere between thirty and forty chapters. This is my first Warriors Fanfic, so I hope you like reading the story. **

**Here's Chapter one! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Kit to Apprentice

"Graypaw!" called a small kit. She poked her head out of the nursery and looked for her friend. Bluestar had just ended a Clan meeting and her mother had refused to let her come out.

"But mom, I'm six moons old! I should be able to go to Clan meetings now!" she argued to her mother when the meeting was first called.

"I know, and your apprentice ceremony will be soon, but some cat has to stay behind to watch the kits, and I'm not letting you go out there on your own." her mother, Featherfur replied softly. She bent down and licked her kit's head.

"I can't wait to be an apprentice!" she yowled at her mother. Featherfur sighed and turned to the mewling kits. Her daughter rolled her fire-red eyes before looking out the nursery.

"Graypaw!" she called again, wanting to see her gray-furred friend.

"Yes Mosskit?" he answered, walking over to her with a stranger at his side. The kit gasped and let her claws slid out, as her fur fluffed up.

"There's a rogue behind you!" she yowled rushing out of the nursery. Graypaw just crackled a laugh.

"He's not a rogue, or a loner either." he replied. The kit stopped growling and her fur returned to normal.

"Then who is he?" she asked, looking at the ginger stranger.

"This is Firepaw. He's going to be training to be an apprentice like me." he responded. Mosskit growled at the word apprentice. She thought it was unfair that Graypaw became an apprentice before her. They were the same age and were the best of friends in the nursery.

"Hi." Firepaw purred as Mosskit looked him over.

"He smells like a kittypet." she stated, standing next to Graypaw.

"I used to be one, but now I'm part of ThunderClan." the ginger tom meowed, standing firm.

"ThunderClan doesn't need more apprentices!" Mosskit snarled. Firepaw winced, thinking that he said something wrong.

"Don't worry; you'll be one before you know it." Graypaw reassured. Mosskit just flattened her ears. Taking a deep breath she looked at them.

"So what are you doing?" she asked.

"Taking a tour of the camp." Firepaw answered.

"Can I come?"

"Ask you're mother first." Graypaw reasoned.

"Fine. Mom, can I go with Graypaw and show the new cat around camp?!" she yowled. Featherfur walked out of the nursery, her light green eyes worried, and her fur twitching.

"I guess, but don't leave camp and be back before sundown." she told her daughter. She was very protective of Mosskit since her son, Mosskit's brother, Wolfkit, died from a raid by rogues.

"Thank you mom." Mosskit meowed, touching her nose to her mother's white and black flank.

"Come on then." Graypaw announced, walking toward the Warriors den. Featherfur watched her daughter as she went with the two young apprentices.

_She has to grow up sometime, and I guess that time is now. _ She thought to herself. Frostfur and Speckletail walked up to her, distracting her from her thoughts. She nodded to them. Speckletail immediately went into the nursery to check on her kits, leaving her with Frostfur.

"Did you hear what happened?" Frostfur asked standing next to her, sadness shining in her eyes.

"No, Mosskit was arguing with me. I couldn't even hear myself think." she replied, looking at Frostfur.

"Redtail was killed!" That sent a shudder through Featherfur's splashed fur. "And Ravenpaw was seriously injured."

"The poor thing. I remember looking after him when he was nothing more than a newborn kit." The queens continued to talk, but Featherfur kept her gaze on the sleek, white figure in the distance. Her precious kit. She would soon have to deal with battles, and the horrors that come with it. Featherfur couldn't bear to imagine it.

* * *

"Here's the Warrior's den!" Mosskit shouted, jumping up and down. She was so excited just to be out of the stuffy nursery and away from all the whining kits.

"The senior warriors get to sleep in the middle where it's warmer." Graypaw added.

"But every cat has their own little nest, so when you choose where to sleep, you're stuck there. Now come on, I want to go see Spottedleaf!" Mosskit shouted with happiness. The two tomcats shared a look. "What?"

"We shouldn't go in there right now." Graypaw meowed, looking at her.

"Why? Spottedleaf loves it when I see her." she replied, feeling confused.

"She's busy with patients right now." Firepaw added, making her nervous.

"What happened?" she demanded. Graypaw took her away from the Warriors den and told her to lie down in the shade of the camp wall. Firepaw was a little confused, but stood next to Graypaw.

"There was a battle. R-Redtail was killed by a RiverClan warrior, and Ravenpaw was injured." Graypaw whispered. Mosskit gasped and looked at him with disbelief.

"T-then who's the new deputy?"

"Bluestar hasn't chosen one yet. But personally, I hope she picks Leopardstripe."

"He won't want that. Father doesn't want to be the deputy anyway." Mosskit replied, the shock ebbing away.

"You okay?" Graypaw asked her. She nodded. "Then let's go teach Firepaw how you never disturb the elders." After giving her a quick lick on the ear, they toured the rest of the camp.

When they reached the elders, they were welcomed with warm eyes and purrs.

"Hello youngsters." one greeted them.

"Hi Smallear, we're giving the newest apprentice a tour." Mosskit announced nodding politely. Graypaw repeated the action. The rest of the elders looked up and focused their attention on Firepaw, but only for a moment.

"So this is our new apprentice Firepaw." meowed a different cat.

"Yes." Firepaw responded, nodding like Mosskit and Graypaw.

"Welcome to ThunderClan." Several cats purred.

"Are you hungry?" Dappletail asked, giving Mosskit a soft lick between the ears.

"We could spare a mouse or two." Halftail meowed pointing to a small pile of prey.

"Thank you." The three young cats chimed at once.

"Firepaw, you should get first bite, since I doubt you've had anything as wonderful as mouse before." Mosskit joked, smiling to herself.

"Thanks." he responded sinking his jaws into a plump mouse. He closed his eyes as the warmth and flavors swept over him. Graypaw and Mosskit pushed him aside playfully.

"Let us have some!" Graypaw protested.

"Don't be rude to your new friends! Or else we'll gang up and take you down while you sleep!" Mosskit purred. After they each had some to eat, Bluestar called a Clan meeting. Mosskit followed them, hoping not to be noticed by her mother.

"Aren't you going to get in trouble?" Graypaw asked as they sat down.

"No. It's not sundown, and I'm still in camp." she retorted, searching the clearing while hiding behind her friends.

"Do you know what this meeting's about?" Firepaw inquired, trying to stop them from fighting.

"Bluestar's going to tell us who the new deputy will be." A new voice sounded. Only Firepaw jumped. Mosskit gave a small laugh as he licked his chest fur to hide his embarrassment.

"Leopardstripe." Graypaw motioned to the giant tabby as he sat next to Mosskit. His white legs looked like fresh fallen snow as the sun shined on them. His face looked alienated, as if belonging to two different cats. One side was white, while the other was striped brown and black. A single stripe started from the corner of his left eye and went down his back to his striped tail. The one thing Firepaw didn't understand, was his name. Along his light brown sides were darker colored spots, like a leopard. _So where did the stripe part come in?_ His question was answered when Leopardstripe moved. The spots morphed into stripes as his fur quivered.

"You must've heard from Bluestar then." he meowed to Mosskit.

"That Redtail died? No Graypaw told me." she replied, tilting her head.

"Not that, the cere-, oh you don't know, then I'll keep it a secret."

"What are you talking about father?" she persisted, staring at him.

"Nothing. I'm going to go see where you're mother is." he smiled, leaving them.

"Guess you're not in trouble." Graypaw whispered once he was out of earshot. Mosskit opened her mouth, but was cut off as Bluestar bounded up to the top of Highrock. She let out a yowl that silenced her chattering Clan.

"Tonight we have many things to cover, both good and bad. To start with the bad, we all mourn our fallen deputy, Redtail. But life must go on. I say these words so that his spirit will approve of my choice." she paused, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Most of the warriors were looking at Tigerclaw, while some were staring at Leopardstripe from the corners of their eyes. But the giant tabby, along with Featherfur and the elders were looking at Lionheart. Even Whitestorm was staring at him. Bluestar opened her eyes. They were expressionless, as she looked over her Clan.

"Lionheart will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

Lionheart stepped forward and nodded, "I will serve my Clan well."

"I know you will. Next to some happier news. One of our kits has been eagerly waiting to become an apprentice. Tonight, she finally will. Mosskit, come here." Mosskit was frozen to the ground as she heard her name. And only after a nudge from Graypaw and Firepaw did she finally move her paws. With one look at her mother and father, she saw pride in their eyes, making her the happiest cat in the world.

"From this day on, until she earns her warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Mosspaw." Bluestar's gaze shifted from the newly apprenticed cat to a small brown dusky she-cat. "Mousefur, it is time you had your first apprentice, you will mentor young Mosspaw. You are a great fighter as well as a talented hunter. And you know when it is time to strike and when you need to listen. I know you'll be a great mentor for her and will teach her everything you know." Mousefur walked up to the young cat and gently touched noses with her. She looked as proud and excited as her new apprentice.

"Mosspaw! Mosspaw!" The Clan yowled with enthusiasm. Mousefur guided her to the edge of the group and continued to watch Bluestar.

"One of our apprentices has recently been left without a mentor. Dustpaw, your new mentor will be Darkstripe. I expect him to teach you everything he learned from Tigerclaw. Now I will take vigil for Redtail, you are dismissed." She finished and jumped to the bottom of Highrock. Graypaw and Firepaw ran over to Mosspaw.

"I told you that you would become an apprentice soon." Graypaw said, licking her on the forehead.

"I-I'm just so, so excited. I just can't believe I'm now going to be training with you guys." she stuttered, her eyes wide with eagerness.

"We're so proud of you Mosspaw." Featherfur and Leopardstripe purred, coming up to their daughter. Featherfur licked her kit on the ears as Leopardstripe placed his tail around her shoulders.

"We'll see you in the apprentice den." Graypaw announced, leaving them. Firepaw stayed, in till Graypaw wrapped his tail around his friend's throat and led him away.

"They need to be alone for right now." he meowed to the ginger tom as they headed to their den.

Just as they were settling in, Mosspaw joined them. She yawned as she curled up against Firepaw and Graypaw, her two friends. Giving them each a lick on the ear, she purred, and rested her head on her paws. Falling into a deep sleep, she felt as if nothing could go wrong.

**This was just to show when this takes place. I don't own Warriors, but I do own some of the characters in this story. I.e. Featherfur, Leopardstripe, Mosspaw, and a few yet to come. **

**Please tell me what you think!**


	2. Character Reference

**An Author's Note From Kawakage**

**I've had a few questions about the first chapter. For starters, with Leopardstripe he doesn't actually morph. His fur just moves and it **_**looks **_**like his spots turn to stripes. My own living cat, who I based Leopardstripe after, his fur does as well when he stretches or moves. And the history behind Mosspaw's heritage will be revealed later on, it plays a big part in the story. And thanks to everyone who likes the first chapter. Hope you like the rest of it!**

**A little um… reference, includes cats that are coming… but are just the ones that I came up with…**

**Mosspaw: Snow white she-cat, has ebony paws, legs, dash on chest and tip of tail. Eyes are fire-red.**

**Featherfur: Black and white she-cat with light green eyes.**

**Leopardstripe: Amber eyed tom. Has white legs and underbelly, light brown flank with dark brown patches and black spots that turn into stripes when fur moves. Half of face is white while the other is striped black and tawny. Has a stripe from left eye that heads down his spine. Tail is also striped as well as the back of his head.**

**Wolfkit: Dark brown tom with a black lightning stripe down back to the tip of his tail. Has yellow eyes.**

**Halo: Black she cat with a white line around neck, circles around her legs right above her paws. Has dark green eyes.**

**Leo: Ginger tom with white patch on right ear and eye. Has light brown eyes.**

**A may add another one of these later in the story. Happy readings!**


	3. Chapter 2: First Day

**Here's Chapter two of Shattered Love. Thanks to everyone that reviewed for Chapter 1!**

Chapter 2: First Day

"Wake up!" yowled a voice. Jumping, Mosspaw opened her eyes. Looking around she saw that Dustpaw and Sandpaw weren't in their nests. Graypaw, who was groggy with sleep, lifted his head and yawned. Firepaw was licking down his ruffled fur. There was no sign of anyone else that could have made the call.

"Who-" Mosspaw started.

"Good apprentices should be out and waiting for their mentors!" the voice yowled again. Scrambling to their feet, all three cats ran out of the den. Awaiting them outside was Tigerclaw, Lionheart and Mousefur.

"Leave them alone Tigerclaw, they had a very long night. And Firepaw and Mosspaw are going to experience their first day of being an apprentice." Lionheart replied. Mousefur looked like she was both frightened and angry at Tigerclaw, who growled at Lionheart.

"Lionheart, I'm going to go take Mosspaw on a patrol of the border." Mousefur whispered.

"Can't we go on a patrol with Firepaw and Graypaw?" Mosspaw asked quietly.

"I don't think so." Tigerclaw snarled making her shrink closer to Graypaw.

"Then let's get going Mosspaw." Mousefur hurried, pushing her apprentice away. Looking back at her friends, Mosspaw left camp for the first time.

* * *

"I'm so thankful he was never my mentor." Mousefur sighed, once they reached the top of the sandy ravine.

"Who was your mentor?" Mosspaw asked as she sat down.

"Rosetail was. I'll teach you everything she taught me."

"So where are we going first?"

"To the RiverClan border. I'm going to teach you the scents of the other Clans, then scents about all the prey and predators in the forest."

"Are we going to see any RiverClan warriors?"

"I don't think so. We're too late for the morning patrol, but we might see a hunting party." Mousefur meowed, scenting the wind.

"Which way is RiverClan territory?" Mosspaw asked, her paws twitching with anticipation.

"Towards Fourtrees. We have a lot of ground to cover though. You up to it?"

"Of course! I've been waiting to do this forever!" Mousefur looked at Mosspaw warmly as she jumped up and down.

"Then let's go." Feeling the sun on her pelt, and energy flowing through her, Mosspaw followed Mousefur through the undergrowth.

* * *

"I smell mouse!" Mosspaw announced. They had just passed the Owl tree and were now catching their breath.

"Good, where is it?" Mousefur asked, sitting down. Mosspaw closed her eyes and let the scents of the forest overwhelm her.

"It's hiding in that bush." she replied pointing towards a juniper bush.

"Excellent, now see if you can catch it. Keep you body low to the ground and step lightly. And be aware of your surroundings. You wouldn't want to lose a piece of prey by getting your tail caught on a bush." Mousefur instructed, drawing her own tail over her paws. Mosspaw nodded and headed for the bush. Doing as her mentor said, she dropped low to the ground. Carefully placing her paws, she took one step at a time. Turning around the corner she spotted the mouse. Before it could make a sound, she pounced on it and killed it with a swift bite to the neck.

"I did it!" Mosspaw shouted, showing her mentor.

"Well done."

"Should we take it back to camp, or eat it now?"

"You didn't have anything before you left, and we still have a ways to go… So I think I'll just turn a blind eye to this."

"Oh thank you Mousefur. Do you want to share?"

"No, I'm good." she meowed. She climbed up the trunk of a tree and stood at the end of the branch. While her apprentice ate, she scanned the horizon for any predators.

"Mousefur? Do you know why Tigerclaw's in a bad mood?" Mosspaw asked, wiping her tongue over her mouth. Her mentor slid down the tree and looked at her apprentice.

"He's just upset about what happened with RiverClan yesterday. And also not becoming deputy. But he'll get better once some days pass." she replied. Mosspaw nodded as Mousefur started to pace around.

"I hope so, he scares me."

"Don't worry about him. Now let's head towards the border." Mousefur meowed. Mosspaw nodded as they headed towards the sound of rushing water.

* * *

Walking closely along the shore, Mosspaw looked into the crystal blue river. The sunlight bounced off creating little rainbows. Stalling for a moment, she bent over the rushing water. She saw a glimmer of silver racing along with the current.

"What's that?" she asked.

"A fish. RiverClan eat them, but they don't taste nearly as good as a rabbit, mouse, or bird. In fact they taste almost like crowfood. Now get away from the edge before you fall in. I'm not good at swimming and I don't think a RiverClan patrol would like fishing you out of the river."

"Yes Mousefur." she squeaked, jumping away from the edge. Mousefur stopped a few tail lengths away from the rivers edge. Mosspaw followed, sat down and rested her tail over her paws. Her mentor placed her paws under her and warmed herself in the sun.

"We are right next to the border. I want you to take in every scent you can. Then I want you to weed out all the scents you already know." Mousefur instructed. Her apprentice nodded as she let the scents overtake her.

"I smell this muddy, wet, and rainy smell. And there's a tang of what I think is fish."

"Good, that's RiverClan scent. Remember that for the rest of your life. Anything else?"

"Wait, there's this new scent. It's a musky scent, mixed with prey scent. And blood!"

"What?" Mousefur asked. She walked over to Mosspaw and sniffed the air.

"Do you smell it?" Mosspaw whispered. Mousefur's eyes grew wide as she realized what it was.

"It's fox! We have to get out of here!" Mousefur yowled. She placed her teeth in Mosspaw's scruff and dragged her to her feet. Running with fear, they headed towards camp. But the farther they went from the border, the stronger the fox scent got. Mousefur struggled to pinpoint the creature, while protecting her precious apprentice. Dodging shrubs, trees, and unsuspecting prey, Mousefur got nervous.

_Where is that piece of crowfood? _She thought. Her question was answered as the fox ambushed them. Mosspaw looked at the creature with huge, terrified eyes. She was turned into a statue of stone, frozen to the ground.

"Climb up the trees! Get out of here! Go get help!" Mousefur yowled. Mosspaw didn't even twitch. The fox went closer to her. Mousefur took up a fighting position in front of her apprentice. Snarling she clawed at its face. Beads of blood ran down the fox's muzzle. It didn't even whimper. Growling, the fox bit into Mousefur's back and tossed her aside. Trying to get to her feet, she watched in horror as the fox went after Mosspaw.

"No!" she shouted. The fox had his jaws around the young cat. Its teeth dug into her fur making her yowl out in pain. The fox threw her into the air. She landed with a thud, and was sent sprawling across the forest floor. Mousefur tried to get to her paws, but collapsed each time. In an effort to save her apprentice, she opened her mouth, and screamed with all her might.

The fox looked at Mousefur for a moment, its eyes dark with blood lust. Before the fox could reach her, Mosspaw stood to her feet and bit at the fox's legs. The fox snarled as it lunged for her. It grabbed her by the scruff and tried to suffocate her. Mosspaw whined as blood came out of her neck.

"Let her go you piece of dung!" Mousefur yowled at the creature. She leapt at the creature's neck and bit in maliciously. The fox shook its head and Mousefur lost her grip. _Oh no, are we going to fight to the death?_ She thought as her legs failed her again. As if StarClan was watching, a miracle happened. A battle cry was sounded.

Lionheart, Tigerclaw, Firepaw, and Graypaw bounded through the underbrush. Fiercely they jumped on the fox. They scratched and bit like LionClan in an attempt to save the young apprentice. The fox still held onto Mosspaw. Her eyes rolled back into her head as her paws twitched. Graypaw and Firepaw glared at it through enraged eyes as they watched as their friend was being treated like a toy.

_What can we do to make it release Mosspaw?_ Firepaw growled to himself. _Tear her out of its mouth themselves? Kill the fox? Wait! _A though hit him. Firepaw climbed atop the fox's head and clawed at its eyes with wrathful swipes. Whimpering, the fox dropped Mosspaw, turned around and fled the cats. Tigerclaw followed it, leaving the rest of the group.

"Mousefur, are you okay?" Lionheart asked, rushing to the she-cat's side.

"Just some cuts and scratches. What about Mosspaw?" she replied, slowly getting to her feet. This time she didn't fall.

"Firepaw and Graypaw are checking on her." he meowed helping the injured cat.

"Oh Lionheart, I'm a terrible mentor. My first apprentice and I almost get her killed and on the first day!" she yowled, shaking her head.

"You're a wonderful mentor. Now just tell me what happened."

"I was teaching her RiverClan scent. While at the border she smelled the fox. So we bolted out of there and tried to get home. But the fox scent started to get stronger no matter which way we went. Then it ambushed us. Mosspaw was frozen with fear and didn't respond to anything I told to her. It went after and attacked me. I tried to give her some time to get away by distracting it, but she was too afraid. The fox went after her after taking care of me."

"See? It wasn't you're fault at all. And I'm sure she'll be just fine." he licked the nervous she-cat's ear, trying to calm her down.

"Mosspaw, Mosspaw, are you okay?" Graypaw asked frantically. She was shivering as she lay on the ground. Firepaw helped Graypaw get her on her feet. Her eyes opened. And she looked around wildly. She shook her head and moved close to the two toms.

"That was the scariest thing ever! I hope I never meet another fox as long as I live!" she shouted, her eyes wide and her body still trembling.

"Don't worry; we'll protect you from anymore foxes!" Graypaw promised her, cleaning his wounded friend's bloodied fur.

"Firepaw, I want to thank you." she meowed looking at the ground.

"For what?" he asked.

"When you clawed at the fox's face, that's what made it let go of me. You saved my life." she whispered, touching her wounded nose to his.

"Hey what about me? I helped too!" Graypaw yowled. Mosspaw gave him a lick on the cheek.

"I know, but you weren't the one that ultimately saved my life." she retorted, earning a small nip on ear. She squeaked in pain, receiving a look from her mentor and Lionheart.

"Is something wrong?" Mousefur asked, concern thickening her voice as she stumbled over to her apprentice.

"Everything hurts, and all I can smell is blood. Can we go back to camp?" Mosspaw asked, watching a droplet of blood from her ear, fall to the ground.

"Yes, and we can get both of your wounds treated. Graypaw, Firepaw, help Mosspaw get back in whatever way you can." Lionheart instructed. As soon as she tried to stand on her feet without help, Mosspaw fell back to the ground. Graypaw and Firepaw both pressed against her shoulders and helped her back on her feet.

Slowly, after much stumbling and tripping, they made their way back to camp. Tigerclaw was waiting for them with Bluestar at his side. She sent them to Spottedleaf, while Lionheart stayed behind to explain what happened.

"So how bad is it?" Spottedleaf asked coming out of her den. She was expecting them, but from what Tigerclaw said, she thought they would be maimed for life.

"Treat Mosspaw first." Mousefur meowed. Firepaw and Graypaw set Mosspaw down gently and backed away from her.

"Certainly. Now let's see what we have here." Spottedleaf replied, checking her over. She parted the wounded cat's fur with her paw and sniffed at her cuts. But when she placed her paw gently on Mosspaw's back, she whined.

"That hurts!" she protested.

"Well I don't thing anything's broken. But you're bruised all over, and have a few wounds that look like they could cause trouble. And you won't be able to go out of camp for a few days."

"But I'll still be able to be an apprentice, right?" Mosspaw asked, desperation shining in her eyes.

"Yes, but for a few days, you'll need to take it easy. And you're going to stay with me so I can check your wounds daily. Now hold still." Spottedleaf ordered. She rubbed a poultice of goldenrod into the bite marks on Mosspaw's neck. She winced and dug her claws into the ground as the poultice stung her wounds. Afterwards Spottedleaf wrapped cobwebs around the apprentices neck, making sure they wouldn't choke her, but also that they would stay on and stop the bleeding.

"Graypaw, go get something from the fresh-kill pile. Firepaw, I need you to go get some more moss. There's a spot right outside camp, make sure there are no splinters in it."

"Yes Spottedleaf." The two cats chimed, leaving the den.

"Now, Mousefur, all you need is some horsetail and cobwebs. Then I want you to get some rest. Everyday I want to check your wounds to make sure there's no infection. And you'll want to take it easy." The dappled tortoiseshell instructed. Mousefur nodded as she waited to be treated. When she was done, Graypaw and Firepaw returned carrying their tasks.

"Spottedleaf, I'm not really hungry right now." Mosspaw meowed as a rabbit was set at her feet.

"Eat some anyway. You need the strength. Then I'll let Ravenpaw have the rest of it when he wakes up. Firepaw, just place that moss over there, by those purple berries. After that you and Graypaw can leave." The two toms stalled for a moment before leaving their friend behind.

"I'll come and visit you later." Mousefur promised Mosspaw, giving her a quick lick on the ear before heading to the warrior den.

"Okay Mosspaw, I've dressed all you're wounds. Now as soon as I make you a nest you can rest." she purred, messing with the pile of moss Firepaw brought. Mosspaw just nodded and dug into fresh-kill brought for her. When she finished, she looked around the den. In the far back she saw a heap of black fur gently rising and falling. _That must be Ravenpaw. I haven't seen him since we were both kits in the nursery. That was so long ago, though. He was made an apprentice two moons before me, and Graypaw was made one a few sunrises after that. It wasn't fair. I should've been made an apprentice with him. _Mosspaw thought to herself. Just then Ravenpaw lifted his head and looked at her with bright green eyes.

"Spottedleaf, my shoulder's starting to bleed again." he meowed, twitching his whiskers.

"Alright. I'll be right there. Mosspaw, here is your nest and some poppy seeds to help you sleep. I added a little orange blossom, for taste. I know how much you love it."

"Thank you Spottedleaf." Mosspaw purred, licking up the bundle in front of her. With a small yawn, she climbed into the nest prepared for her. Shifting her weight so she wouldn't hurt any part of her, she instantly fell asleep.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors! Until next time!**

**Sayonara!**


	4. Chapter 3: Friends Are The Best Medicine

**Sorry this chapter is short. The next one's longer, and it's almost done. And I'm excited because in the next two chapters, you learn about Mosspaw's past. Let me tell you… it plays a big part in the story. So without further a due, here's Chapter 3!**

Chapter 3: Friends Are The Best Medicine

"Mosspaw, run!" Mousefur yowled. She was on the ground, blood coming out of a wound on her stomach. Mosspaw was right in the line of fire, the fox standing in front of her. Foam was coming out of its mouth as it snarled, its eyes were glowing with hunger, and its tail was puffed out. She felt like the mouse she had caught just that morning. She felt helpless; not knowing when death would take over her, she was afraid to die, and wanted to survive.

The young cat whimpered as pressure was applied to her throat. Mousefur watched in horror as the fox bit into Mosspaw's neck, causing blood to fall to the ground. Mosspaw felt like she was in the middle of a forest on fire. The only ways out were the ones that could also cost you your life. And just like fire, her body was burning as her instincts were telling her to fight. She ignored them as the world around came crumbling down around her.

This time, no other cat came. Mosspaw yowled in pain as she was killed by the fox. What was worse, she saw herself get killed again as Wolfkit brought her to StarClan. Her eyes were wide with repulsion as she watched the fox tear into her. Blood covered her body, and her mentor, was trying to get away from the fox that preyed on her.

Mousefur was able to escape and headed back to camp. The Clan cats were worried when they saw her alone, with no apprentice, her fur sticking out everywhere, and blood drying on her coat. Bluestar demanded to know what happened. Mousefur shuddered as she yowled out that Mosspaw was dead. Featherfur, standing in the crowd her eyes wide with shock, hung back her head and let out a wail of sorrow. Her mate, Mosspaw's father, asked how his daughter was killed.

"Fox." Was all Mousefur could choke out. She looked at Bluestar who was comforting the grieving queen. The morning patrol made of Lionheart, Tigerclaw, and the two tom apprentices were not back. That made Mousefur fall to the ground when they came walked through the gorse tunnel. Graypaw tried to make a joke when he saw everyone upset. It backfired on him big time.

"You all look like someone died." Featherfur snapped at him before heading into the warriors den. Leopardstripe followed her, after telling them that Mosspaw had been killed by a fox. Graypaw froze to the ground. He stayed out in the cold all night with Firepaw, Mousefur, and Mosspaw's parents.

Mosspaw hated watching this. She turned to her starry brother, Wolfkit. Grabbing his black tail and refusing to let go, she snarled at him.

"Send me back! I didn't die! I lived!" she yowled.

"No, you were killed, and you'll be killed a thousand times over again!" he growled. She let go of him as his tail puffed out and turned crimson red. He quadrupled in size, towering over her. His muzzle grew longer and uglier as his fur became the color of blood. Her brother had turned into a fox, and a fox that wanted to kill her. She closed her eyes and screamed as she felt the life being ripped out of her body.

"Hey, hey, calm down." Ravenpaw meowed, standing over her. Mosspaw jumped and opened her eyes. Her heart was beating like a pair of hummingbird's wings and she was having a hard time breathing.

"Wh-where am I? What's going on?" she stuttered, trying to control her panicked body.

"Don't worry, you're in Spottedleaf's den, and you've been asleep for almost two days. But you looked like you were fighting a horde of badgers the whole time." he replied, sitting next to her nest.

"It felt like it. Where's Spottedleaf?" she asked, her breathing and heartbeat returning to normal.

"She went out to collect herbs. She said to give you this when you woke up." He nosed a bundle of leaves towards her. She sniffed at it and smelled juniper berries and rose petals. Gently, Mosspaw bit into it, taking in the wonderful flavors.

"Mmm, she always puts in something good." she purred, swiping her tongue around her mouth.

"So what are you here for?" Ravenpaw asked, placing his paws underneath him.

"Mauled by a fox. You?"

"Stupid RiverClan warriors chewed me up and spat me out like crowfood." he replied, bitterness in his voice.

"Oh, sorry about that." she muttered, taking a closer look at him. They were almost like mirror images, only reversed. Ravenpaw was jet black with a dash of white on his chest. Mosspaw on the other paw, was snow white with a lick of black on her chest. It was the same for the very end of their tails. The only other difference was that her paws were a beautiful ebony black, spreading up her legs.

"Yeah so am I." Ravenpaw almost growled. Mosspaw was saved from giving a response as Firepaw and Graypaw strolled in.

"You guys came to visit!" she meowed.

"Of course." Graypaw replied giving her a lick on the ear.

"Well, actually, we came here yesterday but you were asleep. We waited for you to wake up, but you never did. Spottedleaf said we had to leave before we got in trouble. It's good to see you again. One cat can only stand so much of Graypaw." Firepaw purred sitting next to her. Mosspaw gave a purr of amusement as Graypaw nipped Firepaw's tail.

"I don't suppose you brought any fresh-kill?" she asked, her stomach growling. Firepaw nodded and disappeared for only a second. He returned with a squirrel.

"Graypaw caught it." he meowed, dropping it next to her nest. It was within reach to her as she sat in her nest.

"You guys are already hunting squirrels! That's so unfair." Mosspaw yowled, standing to her feet. Pain blasted in her neck and was sent down her front legs. She collapsed back down as her legs trembled. She fell out of her nest and hit the stone floor.

"Mosspaw!" her friends cried. She couldn't get back up, her muscles screamed out in pain, and felt like they were on fire. Graypaw and Firepaw tried to steady her, but she just couldn't stay on her own paws.

"Quick, Firepaw, go find Spottedleaf. Graypaw, go get some water soaked moss." Ravenpaw ordered. Without hesitating, they bolted out of there. Ravenpaw gently picked Mosspaw up and set her back in her nest. She whined as his teeth touched her neck.

"I feel like crowfood." she whispered, a shudder traveling through her body.

"It's okay. Spottedleaf will be here soon. She'll take care of you." he meowed softly. He comforted her by stroking his tail down her back. Giving a tiny purr, she relaxed, letting the darkness overwhelm her.

**Aww… Mosspaw has such good friends. And did anyone notice *wink wink* anything about Ravenpaw… no? Oh well, you will later on! Now… I hope to update once I get, 6 reviews. Which isn't much… **

**Sayonara!**


	5. Chapter 4: Past Lives

**Okay, this chapter is the set up for revealing Mosspaw's past. I hope every one and cat out there will enjoy this Chapter. And I'm sorry if I forgot something when I talk about Bluest- Oh no! I'm starting to reveal the secrets! Quick, read before I blab!**

Chapter 4: Past Lives

"Mosspaw. I want you to know that you'll be alright." A voice whispered in Mosspaw's ear. She opened her eyes to see a small cat sitting in front of her. He was dark brown with a black lightning shaped stripe running down his back. It headed all the way to the tip of his tail. Stars glowed around his neck and paws. Looking warmly at her with yellow eyes, he purred.

"Wolfkit! W-what are you doing here?" Mosspaw stuttered, surprised to see her long lost brother. Her happiness was overrun with horror as she remembered her last nightmare.

"I came to tell you that, you will make it through this. Just give it some time and you'll be back on your paws soon."

"But I feel horrible, worse than crowfood. Why did this happen to me?"

"Things happen for a reason. It may not seem clear right now, but this was planned by StarClan. This was suppose to happen. Now, go to sleep, and when you wake up, things will look better." he whispered in her ear.

* * *

The sound of rain greeted Mosspaw's ears. Twitching her fur, she saw glittering raindrops through the mouth of the den. The almost full moon was rising over the trees, shining down on the falling rain. Mosspaw loved the smell of rain, the way it sounded when it crashed down, and the way it gently covered her fur.

Looking around, she saw that Spottedleaf and Ravenpaw were both asleep. They looked peaceful; curled up in their nests, their sides rising and falling as the slept. Next to her nest was the same squirrel from earlier. Swiftly, Mosspaw ate the whole creature, even if it was ice cold. Giving her nose a quick lick, she looked at the two sleeping cats again.

Carefully, Mosspaw crept out of her nest. She instantly froze when Spottedleaf sneezed. Afraid to be caught, she lowered herself and waited. Only when silence answered her, did she dare to move her paws. Watching her step, she quietly slipped out of the den.

Feeling free, she stretched her legs. A ripple traveled through her body, causing her muscles to show through her white fur. Shaking the droplets from her whiskers, she ran around in the rain. This was the only medicine she needed; to feel like a kit again, with no worries at this moment.

"Having fun?" a voice purred. Mosspaw spun around and came face-to-face with a bluish-gray furred she-cat.

"Bluestar! W-what are you doing here?" Mosspaw stuttered.

"I was having trouble sleeping, so I decided to come out and look at the stars. What about you?" Bluestar replied, amusement in her eyes.

"The rain woke me up. And I haven't been out of Spottedleaf's den since my accident. I just wanted to stretch my legs." The apprentice meowed hurriedly.

"It's okay Mosspaw, you're not in trouble. In fact I'm glad you decided to come out. Sometimes it gets lonely out here." she meowed, giving Mosspaw a small lick on the ear.

"Thank you Bluestar." After several moments of silence, Mosspaw spoke again. "Um, I have a question for you."

"Yes?"

"Why did you give me the name Mosskit?"

"What do you mean? You're parents named you."

"But they always told me that you saw me running around camp before my parents came up with name for me. And you told them that you thought Mosskit would be a good name for me."

"You're right. I must've forgotten. Anyway, back to your question. What don't you understand?"

"Well, I mean, Snowkit, Winterkit, Icekit, even Whitekit would've been better because of my fur. So why Mosskit?"

"It's because you reminded me of my lost daughter. You don't look like her of course, you just act like her. When she was a little kit she was different than the others. She was scared and refused to go anywhere without her siblings and she was a quiet little kit, unlike Mistykit and Stonekit. But then I lost her; it was the saddest day of my life." Bluestar hung her head as grief clouded her eyes.

"I was a scared little kit?" Mosspaw asked in disbelief.

"Yes, but you grew stronger as the days went by and with the help of Graypaw and Ravenpaw."

"What about your other kits? Mistykit and Stonekit?"

"They too were unfortunately lost. But Mosskit left me first. That cut really deep in my heart. One night, it was freezing, even in the nursery. Mosskit was the smallest, and she never really wandered out that much. When I woke up, she was ice cold, and wasn't moving. I tried desperately to get her up, to warm her, to make her move. She stayed still; I had lost her to the freezing cold of leaf-bare." she paused, "And to answer your question, the reason I named you Mosskit was because I saw her in you and I hoped that you would live to be what she would've been if she hadn't died young." She was silent for a moment.

"Huh. The rain stopped." she meowed.

"Aw, I wanted it to wash off some of the dry blood on me." Mosspaw protested, looking at her mangled fur. Bluestar gave a small laugh.

"You are like Mosskit, in so many ways. Or at least how I pictured she would be if she became an apprentice. Any other questions?" Bluestar asked flicking Mosspaw's ear with her tail.

"What happened to Mistykit and Stonekit?"

"The nursery was raided when I went out for a walk one day. The ironic thing was that only my kits were taken. They were never found even with all our cats looking for them. I still grieve for them everyday."

"I'm sorry. I know what it's like to lose someone you love. I'm still angry at the rogues that took my brother away from me."

"Try not to be. Revenge is never the answer. Just forgive and forget and look towards the future."

"Thank you Bluestar, for everything." Mosspaw meowed. Bluestar looked at her warmly and purred.

"No problem. I think it's time for you to get back to bed. If Spottedleaf saw you were missing she'd be furious with you." Bluestar warned touching her nose to Mosspaw's.

"Okay. And don't worry I won't tell anyone about this." The white cat promised, bowing her head.

"Thank you. Sleep tight Mosspaw, and dream about the heavens tonight." she whispered as the small apprentice headed back into Spottedleaf's den. _I feel something special about her. She's so caring and _tries_ not to jump ahead of herself. I chose right in giving her to Mousefur. I think she'll grow into a fine warrior, just like you would have been. Huh, Mosskit? I hope you approve of her, for she might just become the next leader of ThunderClan. Her or Firepaw. I know the rest of the Clan would approve of them. Now I just have to wait for them to become warriors and show me just what they can do. _Bluestar thought to herself, as she stared at the sparkling stars in the sky. _And I still remember when her parents came here. I was right to let them join ThunderClan. _

**Disclamier- I **_**do not**_** own Warriors. **

**I know that I made the death of Mosskit and disappearance of Stonekit and Mistykit different than in the books, but it fits in my story. I'll update when I get…. um what's a magic number I'm looking for….9. I'll update when I get nine reviews. And I'm looking towards the future, meaning, at a certain point, I'll ask for names. But I don't know if it'll be warrior, kits, apprentices, and I don't know when. But keep on your toes. They'll be important for the story! Until later! Sayonara!**


	6. Chapter 5: Previous Apparels

**First off, I'd like to thank Falconflight, Angelfang, and****.tuerzame.** **for reviewing my last chapters. I hope you review again as well as every one else. Second… ****the moment is here! The chapter you've all been waiting for! It explains Mosspaw's origins, and how she came to ThunderClan. This has **_**almost**_** all the secrets that should be known. It's the longest chapter I have written and be warned if some things don't seem to fit. But I tried to stay consistent with the way it's in the book. And it's just like a little add-in for my story. It doesn't interrupt the flow of chapters that much. So without further a due, here's chapter 5 with all the secrets behind Leopardstripe and Featherfur, well most of them as I stated earlier. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Previous Apparels

Featherfur had told Mosspaw this story a thousand times; when she couldn't sleep, when she was ridiculed by Sandkit and Dustkit, when lightning struck and scared her out of her fur, and when she was depressed because of Wolfkit's death. It was the story of how her parents came to ThunderClan. But she'd never forget when she first found out.

* * *

"Mother, Dustkit said that I'm not part of ThunderClan!" Mosskit whined, running through the nursery entrance. Featherfur looked at her and gave a small purr.

"We're just as much ThunderClan as he is." she reassured.

"But he said that I was dragged in by a rat!"

"You weren't, you were brought in by me."

"What do you mean, 'brought in'?" Featherfur froze when her daughter noticed her mistake.

"Well… Dustkit is half right. We weren't born into ThunderClan. We were taken in."

"From where?"

"The two-leg place."

"You mean we were kittypets?" Mosskit asked with disgust.

"No, your father and I were once rogues." Featherfur replied.

"Like the ones that killed Wolfkit?!"

"Yes and no. Here let me tell you how we became ThunderClan cats." Featherfur sighed, motioning outside.

(Featherfur's Point Of View)

_We can't keep living like this. We'll die before I get the chance to give birth. _Crystal thoughtas a battle erupted around her. _Where's Ember? He's not in the fight is he?_ Shaking her head, she heard her name.

"Crystal! You don't belong here!" the voice belonged to her sister, Halo. Making out her unique fur, Crystal followed Halo out of the fray. Even when her lungs were on fire, and her legs were screaming to stop, they still kept running. Only when Halo saw a familiar place, did they stop. Crystal sat there, gasping for breath as her body whined in protest.

"Halo? Was Ember in the fight?" she wheezed, trying to look into her sister's dark green eyes.

"I didn't see him, but he might've. But are you okay?" her sister answered. She twisted her neck and started to clean her ruffled black fur.

"I'm fine." She paused and caught her breath. "So where are we?"

"Near Leo's home. He always loves it when I come by."

"Well I'll be! Is that my pretty little Halo?!" a voice called. Crystal turned around and saw a ginger tom with a white patch covering his right ear and eye. He was sitting on the top of a fence and looked down at them.

"Hi. Did you hear about the battle?" Halo asked, purring when he jumped down. She rubbed her cheek against him before he replied.

"Yes, I'm glad you two didn't get caught up in it. If my little Halo disappeared, I don't know what I would do." the tom meowed. Crystal stared into his light brown eyes and saw love and warmth. _He loves my sister? Well I guess it's about time she found some cat._

"Leo, do you mind if we stay with you until the battle is over?" Crystal broke in. He looked at her before nodding.

"Sure. Would you like me to catch you something as well?" he replied. She shook her head, and got to her feet. Gingerly, she jumped onto the fence and examined the area. _Where will we go? How will we hide? What about Halo?_

She'll be happy here. A voice told her.

"Crystal!" her sister shouted. She looked at Halo, her gaze residing on the white line around her neck. Her eyes then swept down and saw the rings around her legs, right above her paws. "Leo says that his owners are gone. Come inside so you don't worry your fur off!" Crystal nodded and followed her sister, still hoping that the day would be over.

* * *

As the day passed on, Crystal kept looking behind her. She wished that Ember would come home, she whished that she could bury her nose into his fur. _What about our kits? I don't want them to be without a father. _Sighing, Crystal turned her attention to her sister. She was talking with Leo and purring loudly. There was a look in their eyes that told Crystal that she could leave and not worry about her sister being lonely.

"Where is he?" she asked out-loud. Halo turned around and sighed.

"He'll come back. And he'll be alive and waiting for you." she replied watching her sister.

"Yeah, Ember's strong. No cat can take him on and live." Leo added.

"But that doesn't mean he can't be killed." Crystal retorted.

"You sure?" a new voice meowed. Her ears pricked and she ran over to Ember. He licked her cheek as she purred.

"You're alright." Crystal breathed, entwining her tail with his.

"Of course I am. I was just worried about you." he replied, placing his head on her shoulder.

"So when are you two leaving?" Leo asked. Ember seemed taken back.

"We're not leaving." he responded.

"Yes we are. I'm not staying in this place when I'm so close to kitting. They'll be killed." Crystal fretted.

"Then where are we to go? It's not as if there's a paradise out there."

"Well… no. But Barley said, before he left, that there are Clans of cats in the forest. And if they don't take us in, we can live with Barley once we find him. Please. I want to save our kits and ourselves." she begged. Ember looked away from her.

"If we leave, we won't be able to come back. You won't see Halo ever again. And there's no guarantee of surviving."

"I know that. But I'd rather try than _know _that our kits will die from the cats that prowl the city, looking for a kill. Can we please go? I know I'll miss Halo, but she has Leo. She won't be alone."

He paused and didn't speak for three life times.

"Alright. We'll leave tomorrow. So spend tonight with your sister. I'll go catch us something to eat." Ember sighed, turning away. Crystal bowed her head and padded to her sister.

"I'm sorry. I'll miss you with all my heart, but this isn't the life for me." she breathed, dipping her head. Halo pressed her nose against her sister's flank.

"I've always known that you would head off with Ember. You hated the battles, yet loved being outside. Ember despises the food we were given as kits, preferred to go hungry than to touch it, as well as being cooped up indoors. You two were made for each other and the outdoors. I'll pray for your safety every night. And I'll never think you've let this world." she meowed.

"Neither will I. I'll always love you and know that you're safe. And Leo, take care of Halo." she whispered, rubbing her cheek against Halo's.

"I will. I'll treat her as if she was a queen." Leo promised.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Crystal purred, her eyes closed as she stayed next to her sister.

* * *

When the first light came, Crystal said goodbye to Halo and Leo. Ember wished them peace as he pulled his mate away. _If we're to get far, we need to just keep on moving._ He thought as they headed out. _That's the only way they could get to the "forest cats" Crystal talked about._ _I hope we don't regret this. I hope we find a new place, even if it's not with the forest cats or Barley._

As they left the city, Crystal stalled. Her eyes grew soft with sorrow as she said goodbye to the place she grew up in and knew. Even if she couldn't stay with Halo, at least she was able to take Ember with her. Along with the kits in her belly, they'll always be together. _This is harder than I thought, leaving._ _Not being able to see Halo every night, not being able to see if she'll ever have kits or not. At least she has Leo. At least she'll be happy. _

_Goodbye…my old life… goodbye everything I once knew and loved._ That was the last thought she had as she headed into the forest.

The shadows immediately wrapped around them as new scents overwhelmed their senses. Crystal shied closer to Ember as a twig cracked. His fur fluffed up as he smelled a group of cats._ Are they the forest cats? We found them so quickly. Have they always lived this close? Or are they others?_ He thought as the cats advanced. He sniffed the air and detected two toms and a she-cat, one young cat and two adults. They all had a familiar scent, as well as their own.

"Who's there?" one of them called out. It had a warm sound, almost purr-like.

"Like they'd actually answer." a husky voice answered, full of snarl and hate.

"But I smell milk. And warm cinders." a meow sounded.

"Nice job Willowpelt; that means a queen is nearby." the purr sounded again.

"Can we just stop them?!" the growl replied.

"Darkstripe! If it's a queen then she's either pregnant or nursing kits. She would be no harm." The cat named Willowpelt answered.

"Excuse me." Ember spoke up. The three walked through the underbrush to confront them. The gray she-cat, Willowpelt, instantly padded up to Crystal and sniffed her fur. Crystal backed away a little before Willowpelt purred.

"I'm no harm. I was just made a warrior, but I can tell you're pregnant. I will not hurt you." she meowed.

"A warrior?" Ember questioned.

"It means that they've passed training in both hunting and fighting. I too am a warrior. My name is Whitestorm." the white tom responded.

"I don't care if one's a queen. They're trespassing!" Darkstripe roared.

"That's horrible!" Willowpelt raged, fluffing up her fur as she faced the tom.

"Now, now you two. We need to get- I'm sorry, what's your names?" Whitestorm requested.

"I'm Ember, and this is my mate Crystal. We've left our old life and hope to find a new one." the tom meowed, placing his tail on his mate's shoulders.

"Really? Would you like to visit our camp? Bluestar would be intrigued to see cats such as yourselves." the snowy tom asked. Ember looked at Crystal.

"I think that would be fair." he answered.

"Great! Come on Crystal. I'll tell you about the Clans on the way there." Willowpelt exclaimed, giving a small jump. Along the way, the two she-cats talked while Ember was questioned by Whitestorm. They were subtle questions, "have any siblings?", "ever been hunting?" and "do you know how to fight?", meanwhile Darkstripe stalked through the bracken and grass, a scowl on his face.

The cats were greeted at the entry to the camp by a tortoiseshell tom with a fire red tail. Whitestorm meowed a greeting before taking Ember and Crystal to an enormous boulder with an opening in the side. He gave a warning; a blue-gray head poked out and looked at them.

"What is it Whitestorm?" she asked.

"During patrol, we found these two cats." he started.

"Bring them in." she replied. He nodded before sweeping the two strangers into the leaders den with his tail.

"Ember, Crystal, this is our leader, Bluestar." Whitestorm introduced.

"So you two are from the two-leg place?" she questioned instantly, drawing her tail over her paws.

"Yes. We were raised in separate homes as pets. But after we met, we ran away and lived with Crystal's sister, who remained behind. In the city, there's this battle going on between the inhabitants and a group that wants to invade us. Crystal wanted to get away to ensure the survival of our soon to be born kits. Please, don't think badly of us for running away from our lives." Ember meowed, entwining his tail with Crystal.

"Have you ever hunted or fought before?" she asked.

"I know how to hunt and fight-" he began.

"But I only know how to hunt." Crystal finished. Bluestar closed her eyes to think about this.

"We are short on apprentices right now. And the kits we do have still will take moons to train. Ember could immediately become a warrior, and that could help us with food. And Crystal, you're kits would become a part of ThunderClan. They'd train to become warriors and in the future would have to face fighting other Clans. But they wouldn't be alone. Is that a risk you're willing to take?" Bluestar breathed.

"Yes. We would." Crystal answered at once.

"Very well. I'll tell the Clan." the leader stated, padding out of her den. Whitestorm followed as well as Ember and Crystal. Bounding up to the top of the boulder she let out a yowl.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting." she called. Cats wandered out from several dens and looked at their leader with confusion. The uncertainty grew when they spotted the two newcomers.

"ThunderClan is the strongest Clan, but we have so few apprentices and kits. Under my rule, I chose to let in two outsiders. They will learn our way, as well as their kits that will soon be born. Ember, Crystal, do you agree to stay with our Clan, to never doubt our ways, to train under our code and to always think of us as your family?"

"Yes, we do" the two answered together.

"Then I shall give you your new names so that you will be given an insight to our world. Ember, from now on you shall be named Emberclaw-"

"Bluestar, wait. We do want our warrior names, but please, don't use our actual names. We want to erase our past; we want to forget everything that was before." Crystal requested. Bluestar looked at her and nodded.

"Very well. To honor your wish, Ember you will be known as Leopardstripe. Crystal, you shall be known as Featherfur. Now, Frostfur, take Featherfur to the nursery to settle in. Lionheart, I want you to show Leopardstripe the territory. You are now dismissed."

* * *

That was how her parents came to ThunderClan. But Mosspaw was never told why rogues came to their new home, or why they killed Wolfkit. Mosspaw never asked, nor did she want to know. All she ever dared to remember was opening her eyes to see Graykit and Ravenkit looking at her with warmth. Dustkit and Sandkit, who were three moons older, refused to look at her. She felt hurt, but still found friends. As time passed, she started to enjoy her friendships and began to enjoy life, until she started to dream about the rogues. They only went away when she slept against her mother or her friends.

And now, they barely happen. Mosspaw's happy with her life but still wishes that her brother was still alive to be enjoying it with her.

**So how did you like it? Was it good? Did it seem realistic? Or did I screw the whole thing up? Or what about-**

**Ravenpaw: Enough! It was good, so stop worrying! **

**Mosspaw: I liked it. **

**Graypaw: So did I.**

**Firepaw: It was superior in stature.**

**Thanks, but Firepaw do you even know what those words mean?**

**Firepaw: Yes, I stole your dictionary.**

**Mosspaw: Always trying to outdo his own whiskers.**

**So what number do you think I should wait for?**

**Ravenpaw: None.**

**Mosspaw: Update right away.**

**Firepaw: Keep them waiting, and they may not come back.**

**Graypaw: Do whatever makes you happy.  
**

**Alright… I'll update in four days, maybe less. *wink, wink* Please review!**

**Ravenpaw: Or else we'll find you. **

**Mosspaw: Nice touch Ravenpaw. Didn't know you had it in you.**

**Graypaw: Will you two hush? Our time is limited.**

**Firepaw: Actually, only yours is Graypaw. Ravenpaw, Mosspaw and I can talk all we want.**

**Graypaw: That's not fair.**

**Mosspaw: Take it up with the writer.**

**Ravenpaw: Disclaimer time! **

**Mosspaw: Kawakage **_**does not**_** own Warriors. **

**Firepaw: And neither do we! And if we did, that would eerie. **

**Graypaw: Also we don't-**

**We've run out of time! See you all later! Sayonara!**

**Ravenpaw, Mosspaw and Firepaw: Bye! *Graypaw growls as he's pulled away***


	7. Chapter 6: Honors

**Back to the normal story; Training, hunting, and so forth. I'd like to thank GinnyStar, Dawnfire17, Starpaw, Lilypelt and Angelfang for reviewing. Wow, quite a few names. Um… I hope you enjoy this chapter. It didn't take me as long as the last chapter, but the next chapter is taking so long, I won't be able to update right away. But I'll update as soon as I can. So here's Chapter Six. Hope all of you like it.**

Chapter 6: Honors

"Hey Mosspaw, are you awake?" a voice whispered in her ear. It was two days after her talk with Bluestar.

"I am now." she growled, opening her eyes. She saw Firepaw standing over her.

"Oh sorry, it's just… Bluestar called a meeting and I thought you might want to come." he mumbled looking at the ground.

"Stupid furball. Of course I want to go to a Clan meeting. Is Graypaw out there?" she meowed, stretching her legs.

"No, he went on the morning patrol. I woke Ravenpaw up though. He's already out there."

"Then let's go." Together they trotted out into the clearing. Ravenpaw had saved them a seat as Bluestar was just beginning to talk.

"Two of our apprentices have been injured, while one has been sharing mentors. We need to speed up the training of our young cats. From now on, I will take on Firepaw as my own apprentice. And I want to warn you all that a fox is still in ThunderClan territory. Don't let any kits out of camp, and always be wary when you're out in the forest. You are dismissed." Ravenpaw and Mosspaw stared at the ginger tom with wide eyes and open mouths.

"Wow, Bluestar hasn't mentored a cat in forever." Mosspaw meowed.

"Yeah, the last cat she took on as an apprentice was Runningwind." Ravenpaw added, pointing to a tabby by the fresh-kill pile. "He was made a warrior before I was kitted. Moons before."

"So this is a big honor?" Firepaw asked, tilting his head.

"Bigger than a kittypet deserves." Tigerclaw growled. Ravenpaw instantly ducked his head and flattened his ears. Mosspaw stared at the giant tom with wide and slightly frightened eyes. Firepaw just glared at him and refused to break eye contact. The other two apprentices waited until one of them cracked. Bluestar noticed and came over.

"What are you two doing?" she sighed, sitting next to Mosspaw.

"Nothing. Just wishing Firepaw luck on being your apprentice." Tigerclaw responded with an icy tone. Bluestar rolled her eyes as Tigerclaw left.

"He thinks I'm as blind as a new-born kit. That stupid thistle-brained tabby." Bluestar half growled. The three apprentices looked at her. "Sorry, I don't mean anything by it."

"You sure? I know that I'm not that only one that feels this way, but Tigerclaw is menacing. Like a creature with no heart. He cares only about himself, and scares several cats. Father says he'd never trust Tigerclaw even if he was the last cat to live." Mosspaw meowed to her leader, hatred coating her voice. Ravenpaw shuffled his paws as he opened and closed his mouth.

"Don't let him catch you saying that!" Ravenpaw finally choked out.

"Don't let _any cat_ catch you saying something like that. I don't want my warriors turning on each other." Bluestar snapped at them. Ravenpaw frowned when she said that. He even gave a small growl.

"Calm down. I wasn't being that serious." Mosspaw defended herself, causing Ravenpaw's expression to revert back to normal.

"Spottedleaf says you two are healing up. In fact she says you to can go back to apprentice duties starting this morning." Bluestar replied, changing the subject. "So you three are coming on patrol with me." The apprentices' ears twitched as they lifted their heads. Their jaws dropped a little as their eyes grew wide.

"Are you serious?" Mosspaw asked. Using her tail, she snapped shut her friends' mouths.

"Why of course. Your mentors won't mind if I steal you for the day. And Firepaw is now my apprentice. I want him to come on patrol with me as well as his two friends. And you two haven't been out of camp for awhile." Bluestar responded. Firepaw felt a few inches taller as he heard Bluestar say he was her apprentice.

"Thank you Bluestar." All three apprentices meowed, bowing their heads. The gray she-cat gave a small laugh.

"Come on then." she purred, trotting to the camp entrance. The three young cats padded after her, not noticing the look they were getting from Tigerclaw and his small gang of followers.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Firepaw asked, as they followed an invisible trail.

"No where in particular. We're just running along the border. When we're done, we'll hunt before heading back." Bluestar answered scenting the air.

"Can we start with the ShadowClan border?" Mosspaw requested, as she climbed atop a giant bolder. She gave a small shudder as she remembered the RiverClan patrol.

"Yes. And don't worry about foxes." Bluestar replied.

"But you told us we should, at the meeting." Mosspaw argued.

"Not exactly. I said to look out and be cautious, not to be worried out of your fur."

"Yes Bluestar." The young she-cat sighed. As the group of cats headed along the border, Ravenpaw grew tense. He jumped at every sound and every moving shadow.

"Nothing's going to get you." Firepaw muttered after his black-furred friend bolted from a falling leaf.

"Sorry. It's just that I haven't been out of camp for awhile and I'm a bit edgy." he replied, moving away from Firepaw. He moved closer to Mosspaw as they continued to walk.

"It's natural. I'm afraid of foxes right now because of what happened to me." Mosspaw reasoned, giving her nervous friend a soothing lick on the ear.

"Thanks." he smiled, touching his nose to hers.

"And if you want, we can claw up Firepaw and show him how we feel." the she-cat suggested as she grabbed the ginger tom's tail. He turned around and gave a fake hiss as he pulled his tail away.

"I'd like to see you try." he warned before he started laughing. The other two joined in as they continued to walk.

"Now, now, you three, calm down. We're nearing ShadowClan territory. I want you all to be on your toes and watch each others backs." Bluestar instructed them. The three apprentices' laughter died away as their eyes hardened and their fur rippled.

"Yes Bluestar." they responded at once. Their leader nodded as they scanned the border. Mosspaw was the first to notice something wrong. She smelled a sour scent that made her fur prickle. As the scent flooded her senses, she scrunched up her nose, hoping to get rid of the foul scent.

"It's a rogue's scent. They were here a little while ago." she pointed out.

"You're right. Come on. Let's go track them down." Bluestar ordered, bounding after the scent. The young apprentices chased after her, staying right on her trail.

_Is it one of the cats that attacked our Clan when Wolfkit was killed? Or are even more rogues showing up?_ Mosspaw thought to herself as she ran alongside Ravenpaw and Firepaw. _If it's the one that took my brother's life, I will kill them without a second thought. Even if it's seen down upon by our ancestors._

The patrol followed the scent across ThunderClan territory. As they ran, they passed the Great Sycamore, the Training Hollow and the Owl Tree. The rogue was still moving fast, but they never saw him. Along the way they found a half eaten piece of prey, marked with the rogue's foul stench. Mosspaw grew angrier as she traveled further.

_No good filthy piece of crowfood! Trespasses, steals our food, and doesn't even finish it! They are going to pay when I get my claws on them! _She growled in her mind at the thought of the rogue actually turning out to be the cat that took her brother away from her.

Bluestar stopped at the edge of the river and scented the air. Mosspaw dug her claws angrily into the damp ground, imagining it as the rogue's fur. Firepaw and Ravenpaw stared at her with slightly frightened eyes as their friend glared at the ground with eyes full of rage. With a defeated look on her face, Bluestar looked at the trio of young cats.

"It's no use. They're RiverClan's problem now." the leader meowed.

"So we're just giving up?!" Mosspaw raged.  
"We can't go over into RiverClan. And that's where the rogue went." Bluestar tried to reason.

"So! That cat trespassed and stole our prey! They need to pay!"

"Mosspaw calm down!" Firepaw snapped. The she-cat turned her attention towards him. Her fur lied flat and her eyes were cleared of rage.

"Fine, if you want to be a spineless mouse, then I'll go after him myself." she growled, turning her back towards them. Instantly she tore at the ground as she raced away from them. Ravenpaw went after her while the other two stood speechless.

"Stop acting like a kit!" he yowled at her as he tried to keep up.

"Leave me alone!" she roared at him, watching her steps as the mud around the bank grew towards the forest.

"Mosspaw, listen. You can't take on the rogue without having a clear head." Ravenpaw called. She ignored him and sprinted thirty mouse-lengths ahead of him. Snarling he called within himself and tried to summon enough power to run faster than her and to get in front of her. Then he could stop her.

Lunging, he flew past Mosspaw and swerved in front of her. She skidded to a stop and barely missed crashing into him. Ravenpaw whipped around to face her. He hardened his eyes as he refused to let her pass.

"Come on, you really can't be that angry at a rogue. What's going on?" he asked calmly. Mosspaw flexed her already out claws.

"Leave me alone or I'll push you into the river." she threatened. Again he stood his ground, and didn't move.

"No. I won't let you do something you'll regret later." he hissed. Anger shined in her eyes she turned around and started to run the other way, just to get away from him. But Ravenpaw grabbed her tail in his mouth and bit down, hard. Mosspaw whisked around and raked her claws down his side. Blood swelled out of his flank and clogged the fur on her paws. He let go of her tail and bit down on her neck, taking advantage of her past wound. She shrieked in pain as the wound sent pain throughout her body.

Her eyes then grew dark, a scowl formed on her face, and she could think of nothing but bringing pain to the one's that got in her way. She actually thought about killing him; her friend that she had known since she opened her eyes, the friend that she now wanted to destroy. _Oh StarClan! What am I doing?!_ She screamed in her mind, but it was pushed away by malicious thoughts.

_You're taking down the one that stands in your way. Now kill him, and avenge your brother! _ The voice rang in her head as she clawed at her dark-furred friend. Ravenpaw's eyes widened with fear, as he fought for his life.

**Poor Ravenpaw and Mosspaw, but then again all relationships have their rough patch. Oh! Did I just ruin one of the secrets yet to come?! Kawakage, you ignoramus! I guess I'll now have to be extra careful. And I know a few chapters ago; I said something about asking names, well now is the time to reveal the cats I need names for. I need two names of apprentices from RiverClan, both are she-cats, a male warrior from RiverClan and a tom apprentice from WindClan. I also need their colors, markings, anything unique about them, etc. And I'll announce the names I chose in a few chapters, and they'll be a major-ish part of the plot. But I should say that they only appear for two or three chapters. You can be as creative as you want. But I need the male warrior sooner than the apprentices. **

**Disclaimer time! I do not own Warriors. **

**Firepaw: Finally, I get to say something. Is Mosspaw alright? She never told us her past.**

**Mosspaw: Because some things are meant to be secrets!**

**Graypaw: Blame Firepaw! I told him not to say anything.**

**Ravenpaw: I blame you both. Leave her alone once in awhile.**

**Firepaw: Sorry I said anything. **

**Graypaw: Me too. So Ravenpaw, do you have anything against Tigerclaw? Firepaw told me about your little confrontation before going on the patrol, **_**without **_**me.**

**Ravenpaw: *glares at a certain ginger tom* He's a little harsh and not that good of a mentor. I'll leave it at that. **

**Mosspaw: I'm glad Mousefur's my mentor. She's the best. And… Lionheart's okay, but seems to let Graypaw off with too much. **

**Graypaw: Hey! He's great and there's nothing wrong with me!**

**Firepaw: Except for the fact that you eat more than Mosspaw, Ravenpaw and I combined. **

**Graypaw: Oh hush! At least I'm not-**

**No more Graypaw.**

**Firepaw: Now that's-**

**No more for you either. We've run out of time, again.**

**Mosspaw: *mutters under breath* You two always waste our time.**

**Ravenpaw: See you next time! **

**And please review!**


	8. Chapter 7: Words Are Sharper than Claws

**Greetings cats, wolves, bears, people and aliens. First, I would like to thank GinnyStar, Wildpelt, and Starpaw for reviewing. Second I would like to thank those same cats and Angelfang for suggesting characters. One of the suggested characters is in this chapter while the others are coming soon. So here's Chapter 7, and be warned, there's fighting, both physically and mentally.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Words Are Sharper than Claws

Mosspaw reared onto her hind paws and tried to shake the dark-haired tom off of her. The claws stuck into her back, but didn't seem to draw blood. Ravenpaw's grasp soon lightened as he was dropped to the ground. The white she-cat spat with fury as she tore into his fur. He raked his back claws against her belly while he snapped at her throat. The two cats tumbled over and rolled across the ground growing dangerously close to the edge of the river.

"Why are you even doing this?!" Ravenpaw demanded, looking down at her face.

"If you lost someone you loved, then you would feel this way!" she snarled digging her claws deeper into his fur. He gritted his teeth as he was back on the ground. A growl rumbled in his throat as he pushed her off of him with his back paws. She seemed to fly off and crash just at the edge of the river. Snarling she lunged at Ravenpaw and dragged her claws across his cheek. Blood crashed to the ground as the pain stalled him.

"This is idiotic Mosspaw. Killing me won't bring Wolfkit back." he snapped, dragging his paw across his cheek, wiping off the blood.

"Says you! You don't know how I feel or how much pain I'm in. Everyday when I wake up, and see that Wolfkit isn't there, the tear in my heart grows wider. The only way it goes away is when I curl into a ball and think about absolutely nothing! But then the next morning it starts all over again. You have no idea the charade I have to put on just to make my parents and Bluestar happy. If they really knew what was going on, they'd watch over me every single moment, hoping that I get over my brothers death. The only way, I'll get over it, is to take the life of the rogue that took Wolfkit away from me." she hissed. "I can't think of anything else." she continued with a soft, sorrowful voice. She dropped her head for a few moments.

"You think he'd be proud if he saw you this way? Let go of the past and move on!" he yowled at her. She looked up and bloodlust spread across her fire eyes.

"I can't! And you can't tell me what to do!" she growled and sprang from her spot. Ravenpaw dodged before placing his teeth into her shoulder. She spat with fury and twisted to get free. It didn't work, she was stuck.

Giving one last attempt, she flailed her paws, hoping to connect. She did. It barely clawed Ravenpaw's shoulder as she wrenched herself out of his grip. Smiling, Mosspaw twisted in the air, dragging her claws along his flank. He jumped into the air and avoided the attack. Rolling onto her back, he landed on her paws. Before she could fling him, he flipped over and the cold grass pressed against his fur. Hoping to end this fight, he kicked her in the stomach. She tumbled to the ground and sprawled towards the edge of the river. Ravenpaw's eyes widened as her hind paws dipped into the fast moving current.

Desperately, Mosspaw tried to claw her way onto the bank. Her paws kept slipping in the mud. And even though they had just tried to kill each other, Ravenpaw still couldn't let her be dragged down by the water and ultimately drown. But before he got to try, her claws raked against the ground and she fell into the river.

"Mosspaw!" he yowled as her head went below the bubbling surface. _Is she gone? Oh StarClan! Why did you do this?!_ He thought as he searched for her. Suddenly her head popped out of the water. She struggled for breath as the current dared to drag her back under.

"Mosspaw, kick your hind legs, try to come closer!" Ravenpaw instructed. She disappeared again. _Please, I hope you heard that._ He prayed. This time it took longer for her to come back up. _What's wrong? Is there some cat or creature down there? _ Panicking, he raced along the bank, trying to find a stick or a vine, anything that would help. He didn't see anything that would be of any use, but that didn't matter. For a figure had appeared on the other edge of the river.

"What are two ThunderClan cats doing so near the RiverClan border?!" the cat yowled. They were smoky in color and had darker stripes, almost like Tigerclaw's. Their tail was abnormally long, and seemed to be twice the length of Ravenpaw's.

"My friend fell into the river! She's going to drown!" Ravenpaw shouted back. The cat groaned before jumping into the rushing water. The cat did not surface for moments, and when they did, Ravenpaw breathed a little easier. Mosspaw was being carried to him by this mystery cat through the water.

"Help me." the cat meowed through the fur. Ravenpaw nodded and placed his teeth into the cat's scruff. Pulling this savior was hard though, they weighed twice as much as he did, and was sleek yet had muscles showing through their wet fur.

With one last tug, both cats were out of the water.

Mosspaw was panting hard as the stranger dragged her farther away from the river's edge. Ravenpaw trotted behind them, keeping an eye on the foreign savior. When he couldn't see the water anymore, Ravenpaw thought it was safe to let her rest.

"Stop here." he meowed. The stranger nodded and let go of her. Both of them then watched over her as she resided on her side, gasping for air.

"W-why did you save me? You could've just let me flow down the river. I'm of a different Clan than you." she wheezed. The stranger hesitated and looked at her with his light green eyes.

"Because, I can't let apprentices die when they just began to learn what life is about. I saw you two fighting, even if I couldn't hear it. I didn't understand your battle though. You two are of the same Clan and both apprentices. So what were you arguing and clawing at each other for?" the stranger answered.

"Our patrol was chasing a rogue. They went past your border. Mosspaw wanted to chase after them. I tried to stop her, but she's too headstrong. And I thought that if she clawed me up, she might be able to vent her anger out. I didn't want this to happen though, but thank you for saving her life." Ravenpaw replied.

"No problem. And thanks for the notice. I'll tell Crookedstar when I get back to camp. Will you two be okay, or should I take you back to your camp?" the cat asked.

"Our patrol is near here. We can join up with them. And thank you again for rescuing Mosspaw. But, what's your name?"

"I'm Smoketail. And don't worry, I won't tell a soul about this, and I know you'll do the same. If there's nothing else, I'll be going home. I hope you two work things out." he meowed, turning around. Mosspaw waited until he was gone before she stood up.

"Were you worried about me?" she asked. Ravenpaw didn't answer at once; instead he padded over to her and licked her ear.

"I didn't hurt you, so what do you think?" he mumbled to her. She looked at her body and noticed that in fact there wasn't any blood anywhere on her. Guilt washed over her as she noticed a few crimson drops running down his side and falling to the ground. It was worse on his face; the wounds could be seen from where she stood.

"Sorry. I was just furious because I thought that the rogue might've been the same cat that took my brother away from me." she replied quietly.

"Revenge isn't the answer. You have to become the best warrior you can and focus on the Clan." his gentle mew then turned into a hiss. "You can make your brother proud that way, not by blindingly jumping at every cat you see." She looked away and winced. _Really? I always thought that the answer was revenge, to kill the one that killed my brother. And eye for an eye, as her mother said. _Mosspaw thought, and then remembered the other part of the saying. _An eye for an eye makes the world blind. _

"You really think Wolfkit will be proud of me?" she breathed, her eyes shining. Ravenpaw sat down next to her and began to lick her wet fur.

"If you do the best you can at hunting, and in battles, I'm sure he will." he promised. She smiled at him as she cleaned up his bloody side.

"Thank you Ravenpaw, for everything. Now let's get your wounds washed. I don't want the others to find out what I did. You, you won't tell them will you?" she begged, looking into his eyes.

"No, because I think you learned your lesson by almost drowning." he replied, licking her fur the wrong way so it would dry.

"Yeah, my apprenticeship is starting off on a very good note." she meowed sarcastically.

"If it started off this bad than the rest should be smooth flying." he meowed, checking his fur for cuts. When he saw them drying and hidden, he gave a small purr.

"I hope so." she sighed, shaking the last few water droplets from her fur.

"Not everything is set in stone, and only if you want something bad enough and are willing to give your all to get, will it finally happen."

"Explanation?"

"Follow your heart to make your dreams come true."

"Oh, well thanks for the advice. Now do I look like I did before I fell into the water?"

"You look fine, okay. Now let's get back to the others." Ravenpaw murmured, giving Mosspaw another lick on the ear.

"Alright, even though I don't want to." she whispered as they headed up the river.

* * *

"I'm sorry I clawed you, I really am. And I promise it'll never happen again." the white she-cat vowed as she walked next to the black-furred tom.

"I know you won't." he replied with a soft voice.

"There you two are!" Firepaw exclaimed, trotting towards them. Bluestar was just a few tail-lengths behind him. The two looked up and stopped walking.

"What happened to you two?" she demanded. They shared a look.

"Nothing really. We just yowled at each other." Ravenpaw answered.

"And I feel better now. Ravenpaw knocked some sense into me." Mosspaw added.

"Good, I didn't want you to attack your Clanmates. Now, let's hunt." Bluestar chirped. Mosspaw took one look at Ravenpaw. Guilt washed over her again, and her ears grew hot with shame. Without saying a word, the trio of apprentices nodded at her, right before they bolted into the forest.

**Thanks to GinnyStar, who came up with Smoketail. Thanks you, and don't worry for everyone else. I liked your names and I might use them again. And in two chapters a Gathering will happen. That means the names suggested will be used. I'm almost done with that chapter, so I'll update in a few days. Now, some foreshadowing questions… **

**Will Ravenpaw keep his promise and not tell?**

**Ravenpaw: Of course I will!**

**Or will you?**

**Ravenpaw: Why would I? Stop messing with my head!**

**Alright… Will Graypaw ever get the chance to talk?**

**Graypaw: I hope so.**

**Will Firepaw realize that he's in a prophecy, but that prophecy isn't in this story? Or is it?**

**Firepaw: You bet I- wait, what?**

**And will Mosspaw ever find the secrets of her past and realize her true potential?**

**Mosspaw: Kawakage, what are you talking about?**

**Nothing. Well, not nothing, but nothing in terms of you'll have to keep reading to find out.**

**Mosspaw: Uh-huh, that's what every writer says.**

**Ravenpaw: Am I in a prophecy?**

**Maybe… and maybe not. You'll have to find out when I decide to tell you. **

**Graypaw: That's just fancy talk for **_**I don't know**_**.**

**Oh be quiet, or else I'll cut you from the story.**

**Graypaw: Oh, please, please don't! My fans won't like it if I'm not there!**

**Mosspaw: Fans? Why would you have fans? Ravenpaw and I are the main characters. **

**Graypaw: But I'm your friend. I always have been and always will. That's why I **_**deserve**_** fans.**

**Firepaw: How do you even know about the fans? Kawakage always kept them secret.**

**Graypaw: Because-**

**That's it! We're out of time! **

**Ravenpaw: Of course.**

***glares at cats* Say goodbye or else.**

**Firepaw, Graypaw, Mosspaw, and Ravenpaw: Bye!**

**Until next time! Hope you review!**

**A little note, those that review get a Ravenpaw Plushie! **

**Ravenpaw: Awesome!**


	9. Chapter 8: Frenemies

**I'd like to thank many cats, people, whatever you are for reviewing. Those people/cats/others are GinnyStar, Wildpelt, Starpaw, Angelfang, and Rainmask256. All of you get a Ravenpaw Plushie! Even if it's virtual, he still feels like the real thing, and don't worry, Ravenpaw is loving this. I never knew he had an ego…**

**A note: originally this was two chapters. I merged them into one because both of them were short on their own. So if there's any point where it seems like "How did that happen?!" well it's because I merged chapters. And this chapter is special because it shows the sweet side of two certain apprentices. So, let's read!**

Chapter 8: Frenemies

As soon as she smelled prey, Mosspaw realized she hadn't learned to hunt anything except mice. With ears hot with embarrassment, she ducked away from her friends. Firepaw gave a small laugh as he climbed a tree. Ravenpaw, giving her a smile, slinked into the undergrowth and became part of the shadows. Growling inwardly, she went off to see if she could find any prey.

Scenting the air she detected mouse, rabbit, and some small birds. Mosspaw honed in on the birds, and detected woodpecker, thrush, and robin. They smelled delicious to her as she followed them. She halted as she realized that a thrush was just a few tail-lengths in front of her. With her mouth watering, she unsheathed her claws. Jumping from the bush she landed squarely on the bird. She had killed it before it could make a sound. Burying it, she went out to find more prey.

In the end, Mosspaw had caught three mice and the thrush. Firepaw had caught a squirrel and a rabbit, while Ravenpaw caught two voles, a mouse, and two birds. Bluestar was proud of them as they headed back to camp. Firepaw kept tripping over his catches, so Mosspaw took the rabbit, gave him two mice and took a bird from Ravenpaw. It made carrying easier but still tuckered them out when they reached the gorse tunnel.

"I want each of you to take something back to your den and have a good night's sleep. I am proud of each of you and will be telling your mentors what you did today. Now, go join Graypaw, he seems lonely." Bluestar purred. The three looked behind them and sure enough, there was Graypaw. He was crouched over a shrew and looked miserable.

After choosing their prey, they snuck up on their gray-furred friend. At once, all three of them pounced on him.

"Get off of me you furballs!" he laughed. They jumped off of him and laughed as well.

"You're the furball!" Mosspaw teased, flicking his nose with her tail.

"No, you're all furballs!" a voice hissed. The four turned to see Sandpaw and Dustpaw glaring at them.

"I don't need my apprentices fighting!" Bluestar snapped, walking towards them. Mosspaw sneered at the other two apprentices that annoyed her.

"I think some kits need to go back to the nursery." she whispered to her friends. They laughed until Bluestar glanced at them.

"I was planning on bringing you four to the gathering tonight, but instead, Sandpaw and Dustpaw will come." The blue leader meowed. Her tone and eyes were expressionless as she walked away. With a smug grin, the two elder apprentices looked at Mosspaw. She growled at them with bared teeth as her claws slid out.

"You two better run." she warned. The two laughed at her before they headed towards the gorse tunnel. Mosspaw crouched and got ready to jump on them. Firepaw raced in front of her and blocked her way. Graypaw stretched his paws over her back and tried to hold her down. Ravenpaw wrapped his tail around her throat, and sat on her shoulders. He placed his head near her ear.

"What did I tell you?! Stop jumping blindly at every cat you see!" he hissed in her ear. Her fighting against them ceased as she stayed there; squished against the ground and two toms. They waited until they thought it was safe to let her up.

"Please get off of me." Mosspaw meowed. There was no anger in her voice and she sounded sincere. With one look at each other, the toms got off and let her free. Without looking at them, she wandered into the apprentice den, leaving behind her untouched robin.

When Ravenpaw went in after her, carrying her piece of prey, he saw her curled into a ball, her nose tucked under her paws. Her breathing was slow and uneven, meaning she was falling asleep but trying to make it look like she was actually asleep. Giving a sigh, Ravenpaw placed the robin next to her head and left the den to be with Firepaw and Graypaw.

Mosspaw opened her eyes and sniffed at the bird residing by her. Ravenpaw's scent covered it and made her fur tingle. Carefully, she plucked out all the feathers and stuffed them underneath her nest. Listening to the toms outside, she nibbled at the robin. Only after she realized how hungry she was did she rip at it. With one of the wings in her mouth, the entrance of the den rustled. She looked up and saw Graypaw staring at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Mosspaw finished off the bird before answering.

"Eating. What's wrong with that?" she retorted.

"You could've eaten with us." he replied, sitting next to her.

"I just wanted to be alone. But can you thank Ravenpaw for me?" she asked, her eyes darting away from him.

"If you want me too. Now get some sleep. From what Firepaw and Ravenpaw told me, you had a long day." he whispered, licking her ear. She purred before circling in her nest and closing her eyes. Graypaw slinked out of the den for only a second before returning with Firepaw and Ravenpaw at his side. Mosspaw waited for one of them to say something.

"So was she awake when you came in?" Ravenpaw asked, moving towards her.

"Yes, she told me to thank you, but she fell asleep before saying what it was about." the gray tom replied.

"Oh, that's okay I guess."

"Don't look so down." Firepaw meowed, clawing at the moss in his nest.

"While you two gossip like queens, I'm actually going to sleep." Graypaw announced, crawling up into a ball. Snores were heard from him within moments.

"So what exactly happened between you and Mosspaw?" Firepaw whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Ravenpaw retorted.

"Mosspaw's hind claws were muddy and had gravel stuck in them when you two returned. I don't think Bluestar noticed though."

"We fought with each other, and she almost fell into the river. I pulled her out. That's all, but please don't tell anyone else." the dark tom begged.

"I promise I won't. And I won't tell Mosspaw that you did." Firepaw responded. They talked no more as Mosspaw wasn't listening anymore.

* * *

A nose nudged at her side as light filled the den. She snarled before she realized that it was Ravenpaw that was trying to get her up. Instantly she jumped to her feet and opened her eyes. A black shape stood in front of her, an aura glimmering around him from the sun peeking through the den entrance.

"What do you want?" she asked, grooming her messy fur, but a purr still rumbled in her throat.

"Time for training. Mousefur's taking both of us to the sandy clearing to learn fighting moves." he responded, his eyes bright.

"Can we eat first? Or else my growling stomach will be bugging me all day."

"Mousefur said yes, but it can't be too big."

"Then let's go." she purred, trotting to the fresh-kill pile. Featherfur was pawing through it, trying to find the best meal for the waiting queens in the nursery. Her ears twitched as she heard her kit coming towards her.

"Morning dear, are you doing okay?" she meowed, licking her kit on the ear.

"Better, but I'm still a little sore." Mosspaw replied.

"It'll wear off when you get your blood flowing." Ravenpaw added, grabbing a small finch.

"What are you two doing today?" Featherfur asked.

"Mousefur's teaching us fighting moves." he responded.

"And we better hurry. She'll claw our ears if we're late." Mosspaw meowed, taking the finch away from Ravenpaw. He faked a growl and bit into it. Playing along, Mosspaw tugged at it. She smiled when his paws were dragged towards her. Gnawing at it, the bird dwindled from between them. Mosspaw finally bit through the finch, freeing the tie between them. Ravenpaw flew backwards and tumbled, still holding onto the half of the prey. Mosspaw chewed what was in her mouth before saying bye to her mother.

"You should show more respect for your prey." Featherfur scolded.

"Bu-, yes mother." she muttered, dropping her head. Ravenpaw padded over and bowed his head as well.

"Now go, before Mousefur decides to leave you." The queen ordered. She turned around and headed back to the nursery carrying a squirrel.

Ravenpaw quickly ate his part of the finch before following Mosspaw out of the gorse tunnel.

* * *

"First one there gets first pick of the fresh-kill pile when we return!" Mosspaw called, racing as fast as the wind.

"Must you turn everything into a contest?!" Ravenpaw responded, annoyance flickering through his eyes. Mosspaw skidded to a stop and looked back at him. Her eyes were full of hurt as she trailed towards him.

"No, I was just trying to have a little fun!" she hissed at him. He retaliated as if she clawed him.

"Sorry, it's just first with the fi-"

"You better be sorry!" she growled before leaving him in the dust. _He swore to me he wouldn't tell anyone that I attacked him! But no, he went and told Firepaw! Why should I ever trust him again?!_

Mosspaw growled as the underbrush clawed at her. The pain went unnoticed as her mind drifted.

* * *

Mosspaw broke through the undergrowth and skidded to a stop in front of Mousefur. Without saying a single word, she sat next to her mentor and waited for Ravenpaw to catch up. Her heart raced when he didn't show up. _Did something happen? Was he caught by that fox that attacked me?_ Mosspaw thought. But she relaxed when he poked his head through the bushes.

"I noticed that Mosspaw hasn't been taught any fighting movements yet. Also Tigerclaw told me that Ravenpaw could brush up on his moves. But I will have no bloodshed! That means keep you claws sheathed. Got it?" Mousefur warned. The two apprentices nodded.

"I'll begin by teaching you some basic fighting techniques. First I'm going to show you how to keep an enemy off your back." she meowed nodding to Ravenpaw, who in return sprang from his spot. Quickly, Mousefur dropped to her belly and flipped over, exposing her tender underbelly. When Ravenpaw landed, he landed on her paws. Instantly she flung him across the clearing.

"Nice try. But think about what your opponent can due, and don't let your eyes tell your secrets." she meowed.

"But I stared at you the entire time!" Ravenpaw protested.

"No, at the last moment you looked above me. That betrayed your move." she replied, purring. Ravenpaw gave a small growl as he headed back to Mosspaw. She refused to look at him.

"I wish I taught you this move earlier, but I show you the best way to claw a fox." Mousefur announced circling around the two. She stopped and twisted on her hind legs, lashing out her claws. She struck the air and flipped herself over, landing on her front paws. She then turned around and faced the two apprentices.

"Amazing." Mosspaw yowled. Her eyes were glowing with excitement when she tried the move. It was almost perfect. Ravenpaw then tried, but made a wrong move when he tried to flip himself over. Mosspaw then helped; touching lightly with her tail where he needed to move this joint or when he needed to jump higher.

"Excellent!" Mousefur praised when they both got it spot-on. "Now, let's try some team moves."

The trio practiced until the sun created long shadows along the ground. Mousefur dismissed them and said they could either hunt or go straight to camp. They told her that they wanted to hunt. However, Mosspaw waited until Mousefur was gone before talking at Ravenpaw.

"Why?" she simply asked. He looked at her and twitched his whiskers.

"Why what?" he retorted. She let out a small hiss.

"I heard you. You told Firepaw. Why? Why did you tell him?!" she yowled with anger.

"He promised not to tell-"

"So? You still told after you promised me you wouldn't. I trusted you. And I don't confide in that many cats."

"Mosspaw, please don't do this."

"I want to know!"

"Fine. I told him because he was worried about you. I didn't want him to think the wrong thing. Okay?" he meowed gently. Mosspaw looked at him and her eyes softened.

"Alright. But please next time I ask you not to tell, don't tell." she whispered, walking towards him.

"I promise." he purred, licking her ear. She echoed his purr and pressed her nose against his.

"Come on. We better catch something or else we won't be able to eat tonight." she joked. Laughing the two strolled into the forest, flanks brushing and rumbles in their throats.

**Bonus: (This is a sneak peek of the next chapter!)**

"I'll stay with you." Ravenpaw purred. Mosspaw gave a small smile.

"You're so sweet. Now come on; help me find that RiverClan warrior. I want to thank him." she breathed, searching the clearing.

"Oh, I think I saw him talking to some apprentices. Uh, over there." he replied, pointing to a group of five cats. Excitedly, she raced over while he followed more soundly.

(Other part of Chapter)

"Well that fox tried to strangle me." Mosspaw whispered. She could still feel the teeth marks. Ravenpaw pressed his nose against hers, making her forget about that hideous day where she got attacked.

"At least you survived." Littlepaw encouraged.

"So, Ravenpaw, how long have you been an apprentice?" Lakepaw smiled as she meowed that. Mosspaw felt her fur ruffle, but she didn't understand why.

"Three moons. Mosspaw's been an apprentice for a moon and a half though." he answered.

(Another part)

"At least we can count on WindClan for not giving in." Ravenpaw meowed in a low voice.

"If only RiverClan weren't so mouse-hearted." she replied.

"But what about Smoketail? He risked his life to save you, an enemy cat." he reminded her. She shuffled her paws and looked away, as if embarrassed.

**So there's Chapter… 8. And I'm really thankful to all that review. I truly am. And the next chapter is the Gathering! I'm so happy, I love working with so many cats talking. It can get hard, but I think the outcome will be worth it. And the chapter is long. It's almost done, but won't be up for a week, hopefully, sooner. And now the ThunderClan apprentices will take over…**

**Sandpaw: Finally **_**we**_** get to talk.**

**Dustpaw: Yeah, you guys always exclude us.**

**Mosspaw: Because we have a cult.**

**Ravenpaw: We're planning for your destruction.**

**Graypaw: And we've come up with many ways.**

**Firepaw: How do you like being poisoned with fox-dung?**

**Graypaw: Or what about being set on fire?**

**Mosspaw: Oh! How about being ran over by a monster, being trapped under ice, or accidentally falling into the gorge?**

**Ravenpaw: I vote the poison by snakes, dragged under the ice, thrown over a cliff, and then set on fire.**

***Sandpaw and Dustpaw shudder before fleeing the other apprentices***

**Firepaw: *laughing along with the others* They are so gullible! **

**Graypaw: Yeah, but at least they're out of our fur for now. **

**Mosspaw: *sigh* You guys excited about the Gathering?**

**Firepaw: You bet! I can't wait to meet cats from other Clans!**

**Graypaw: Me too. Lionheart always talked about WindClan. I hope they're not mouse-hearted as Tigerclaw says.**

**Lionheart: You just lost your chance Graypaw! **

**Graypaw: Chance for what?**

**Lionheart: Going to the Gathering.**

**Graypaw: *shaking head, hoping this wasn't real* NO!**

**Mosspaw: Oh shush, he's not serious. Kawakage already put you in the chapter. So stop crying!**

**Ravenpaw: I'm embarrassed to know you.**

**Firepaw: Ditto. **

***looks at imaginary watch* Since I don't know what else to say… I'll end the chapter now.**

**Ravenpaw: Okay. Bye.**

**Mosspaw: Please review.**

**Firepaw: And happy holidays!**

**Graypaw: If you want, ask Santa to send me-**

**Bye! Happy Holidays!**


	10. Chapter 9: Starlight Warnings

**This is a long chapter, not even kidding. But, it is so awesome! And before I say anymore, I have to thank Wolfgaze, GinnyStar and Angelfang. The cats they suggested are in here, and may come again in another chapter. Otherwise, I'd like to thank Starpaw, Wolfgaze, and GinnyStar for reviewing. Thanks you so much! And also, this is different, yet also has some of the same aspects as Firepaw's first gathering. There's also a thing StarClan does that I think is so cool! I hope you all like this chapter! **

Chapter 9: Starlight Warnings

As her training progressed, Mosspaw felt happier and happier. Her friends were always there for her, as well as her parents, she was having fun while being taught by Mousefur, and never disobeyed her, but there was something…. that bothered her. When she was with Ravenpaw, her paws felt lighter, her heart always thundered, and she felt as if nothing would bring her down. Firepaw and Graypaw saw that they spent time together and soon became inseparable, but they could still spend time together. Yet… there was a weird mist, a shroud that hung around them. It almost guaranteed death, but it was finally revealed when the ancestors took over.

-*-

The full moon shone in the sky, sending rays down to earth. Frost barely coated the grass as the cats headed to Fourtrees. Mosspaw stayed close to her friends, particularly to Ravenpaw who jumped when he heard a leaf crunch.

"Its okay." she reassured him, pressing her cheek against his. He smiled at her before continuing. When they reached the barrier that signaled the end of their territory, Mosspaw felt a shiver run through her veins. _This is the first time leaving ThunderClan grounds, well except for falling into the river, but that doesn't count. I wonder if that cat is here. What's his name? Smokepelt? No that's not it… maybe I'll remember it later, or maybe he'll be here tonight. I want to thank him again for saving my life. _Mosspaw drifted into her thoughts and came close to crashing into a shrub. But Firepaw swerved her out of the way. She gave him a sheepish look as they walked.

When they finally reached Fourtrees, the four apprentices couldn't believe their eyes. Graypaw had his mouth open as he stared at the swarm of cats, Mosspaw was staring at the giant rock that stood in the center, while Ravenpaw and Firepaw gazes were skittering as they took in everything. As they headed down the slope, the warriors dispersed and headed towards the other cats. Bluestar paused and gave the four a little advice.

"Have fun tonight. Talk with the other apprentices, but remember, when the moon is no longer full, these cats will be your enemies." she instructed.

"So say nothing that will be used against you." Tigerclaw hissed as he passed them and headed straight for a giant white tom with black paws. Bluestar sighed before padding over to a lean tom. He was black and white with a tail twice as long as Bluestar's.

"Who's that?" Firepaw asked.

"Tallstar." Graypaw answered.

"He's the leader of WindClan." Mosspaw added.

"And there's Crookedstar, the leader of RiverClan." Ravenpaw meowed.

"I don't see Brokenstar though." Graypaw muttered, searching the crowd of cats.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Mosspaw sighed.

"I'm going to see where Tigerclaw went to." Firepaw answered, padding away from them.

"I want to hear what the elders are talking about." Graypaw meowed, walking in the opposite direction of Firepaw.

"I'll stay with you." Ravenpaw purred. Mosspaw gave a small smile.

"You're so sweet. Now come on; help me find that RiverClan warrior. I want to thank him." she breathed, searching the clearing.

"Oh, I think I saw him talking to some apprentices. Uh, over there." he replied, pointing to a group of five cats. Excitedly, she raced over while he followed more soundly.

"Hi! I'm Mosspaw." she exclaimed when she reached the cats. They looked at her before returning back to their conversation. There were two she-cats, both apprentices and they both had gray fur and blue eyes. _They must be related._ Mosspaw thought. One had darker stripes along her flank, the other pale. The two toms were nothing alike. One was a small, light brown tabby with light blue eyes. He seemed like a kit standing compared to the other apprentices. The other tom was pure black except for one white foot, his eyes were green.

"And I'm Ravenpaw." he introduced, sitting next to Mosspaw. The two she-cats looked at him, and mischief glowed in their eyes.

"Welcome, I'm Smoketail." the smoke colored tom meowed softly, giving her a warm smile. Otherwise, only the small tabby smiled at Mosspaw.

"You two from ThunderClan?" the black tom asked with a slightly bored tone.

"Yeah, this is our first gathering." Mosspaw responded, joy in her mew.

"So, who exactly is who?" Ravenpaw asked.

"I'm Littlepaw, from ShadowClan." the fluffy tabby whispered.

"You can call me Lakepaw. And this is Fallingpaw." the dark gray she-cat meowed.

"We're both RiverClan." the other she-cat added.

"And I'm Galepaw. WindClan." he murmured, looking as if he was about to fall asleep.

"Nice to meet you." Mosspaw smiled, although she was thinking other thoughts. _Are all WindClan cats lazy, or just him? And what about those two she-cats? They look like they're up to something. Littlepaw seems okay, but he still has his kit fur. Just how old is he?_

"Smoketail, how long have you been a warrior?" Ravenpaw questioned, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Four moons. In fact, Fallingpaw is my apprentice." he answered, pride barely touching his eyes. But when he looked at Lakepaw, his face seemed a little colder. _Doesn't mind Fallingpaw on her own, but with Lakepaw, she's a bossy furball I take it._ Mosspaw thought, amusement causing her tail to curl.

"Interesting." was all Ravenpaw meowed.

"Mosspaw," Littlepaw breathed, "how do you like your training?" She looked at him and gave a small smile. _He seems like a sweet little cat._

"The beginning was horrible. I got attack by a fox my first time out of camp and had to spend days cooped up in the medicine cat den. But afterwards, it was fun, especially since I have my friends. They make everything better." she replied, happiness in her eyes.

"Wow, attacked by a fox. We don't get many of them on the moors. Good thing too." Galepaw chirped, looking at the snow white she-cat.

"Yeah, they're so ugly and I wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for Firepaw. He saved my life and stopped the fox from killing me. Graypaw helped him, they're such good friends." she added.

"Badgers like it in ShadowClan territory. We have more of them showing up than foxes." Littlepaw mewed.

"I still haven't seen a badger, nor do I think I want to." Mosspaw rambled.

"In WindClan, not many lumbering creatures like it out on the fields. But neither do prey, well… except rabbits." Galepaw stated, drawing his tail over his paws.

"RiverClan never has to worry about those annoyances. They could never cross the river without warning us." Lakepaw spoke up, her voice smug.

"That's not true. When I was a kit, a badger blindly walked into our camp. It was a young cub and had no idea what we were." Smoketail retorted. Lakepaw gave him a glare.

"Are badgers more trouble than foxes, or are they equal?" Ravenpaw asked. The warrior paused to think about this.

"Both will kill if they're hungry, or if a cat is alone. But if there's a patrol, they won't be likely to attack unless provoked. However, badgers can crush you with their paws, while foxes can suffocate you. Based on that, I'd say their about equal." he responded.

"Well that fox tried to strangle me." Mosspaw whispered. She could still feel the teeth marks. Ravenpaw pressed his nose against hers, making her forget about that hideous day where she got attacked.

"At least you survived." Littlepaw encouraged.

"So, Ravenpaw, how long have you been an apprentice?" Lakepaw smiled as she meowed that. Mosspaw felt her fur ruffle, but she didn't understand why.

"Three moons. Mosspaw's been an apprentice for a moon and a half though." he answered.

"Really? I've only been an apprentice for a moon." Littlepaw sighed, giving a small frown. Mosspaw gave him a sympathetic look.

"Don't worry, soon you'll be a warrior." she purred. The fluffy tabby smiled.

"Ha. I've been an apprentice for four moons! I'm going to have my warrior naming ceremony soon." Lakepaw rubbed in.

"Not if you slack off and act like you're queen of the world." Smoketail warned. Fallingpaw looked at her and smiled.

"Tomorrow can you teach me that new move that Blackclaw was talking about?" the pale she-cat begged. The striped warrior seemed surprised, but then looked as if StarClan had come down and presented him a fox-sized mouse.

"Sure. And then we can go hunting." he promised.

"Littlepaw!" a voice called. Mosspaw turned around and saw a very fluffy white cat weaving through the cats as she tried to reach the small group. She raced on black paws as she tried not to get crushed by the larger warriors.

"Lilacpaw, what is it?" the tabby responded. She bumped him with her dark gray muzzle, before giving him a quick lick on the ear.

"Clawface wants me to tell you that-" she whispered the rest in his ear. From the look on his face, it wasn't good.

"Alright. Did Nightpelt tell you the same?" he retorted. She nodded, her light blue eyes troubled as her gaze swept the cats in front of her. Giving a small growl, she took a step closer and glared at us, her fluffy kit fur puffing out. _What's up with the ShadowClan cats? Are they young apprentices, or just very fluffy to keep out the cold?_ Mosspaw asked herself.

"If you don't mind, Littlepaw needs to come back to his Clan." she said in a demanding tone. The light brown tabby sighed.

"It was nice meeting you Mosspaw, Ravenpaw, and Galepaw. Happy hunting!" he shouted as he left them with Lilacpaw in tow.

"Cat's of all Clan's!" a voice yowled, silencing the crowd. Mosspaw looked up and saw Crookedstar, or at least the cats she thought would be Crookedstar, as well as the other leaders. Next to Bluestar and Tallstar, a dark tabby stood on the Great Rock, his eyes cold. _That must be Brokenstar. Nasty looking cat, isn't he?_ Mosspaw thought as he glared at every cat below him.

"Welcome." Bluestar began, "To begin, I would like to notify every cat of the birth of two kits in our Clan. The proud mother, Speckletail, gave birth a few sunrises ago. She has named them Cloverkit and Maplekit. Otherwise, nothing negative to report. ThunderClan is doing well." she meowed. She then stepped back and let Tallstar move forward.

"WindClan has no problems except for a few twolegs walking through our territory." he stated.

"All is well in RiverClan. No twolegs have come by so far, and we don't think they will until next Green-leaf." Crookedstar meowed calmly, but his whiskers were twitching, as if something was bothered him. He then stepped back.

"Leaf-bare is a terrible time." Brokenstar started, "Kits are lost and cats go hungry. But while you're kits perish, ours survive. They're stronger than yours the moment they take their first breath. Now, they're growing, and our land can't feed all of us. So I demand that you give us part of your land, so that our kits can continue to survive." the dark tabby hissed. Yowls of protest and rage rang through the crowd.

"He's mad. As if we would give up our land." Mosspaw whispered to Ravenpaw. He nodded in agreement.

"Silence!" Brokenstar yowled. The cats dropped their voices to murmurs as the leader looked down at them.

"Bluestar! Please tell us you're not giving into those dark-hearted creatures!" a voice demanded. It sounded like Smallear's.

"As long as I'm leader, I'll never give into your orders." she vowed. A ripple of agreement passed through the ThunderClan cats.

"But Bluestar, would you give your warriors lives to save the pitiful land you have?" Brokenstar mocked.

"If it's pitiful in your eyes, why would you want it?" she retorted. The tabby snarled before turning to the other leaders.

"What about you two?" he ordered.

"If it means no bloodshed, I'll let you have some of our land." Crookedstar muttered. His Clan looked at him with shameful eyes.

"I'll never let you put one paw on our land!" Tallstar growled, unsheathing his claws. Cheers came from his cats, while hisses and snarls came from the ShadowClan cats.

"At least we can count on WindClan for not giving in." Ravenpaw meowed in a low voice.

"If only RiverClan weren't so mouse-hearted." she replied.

"But what about Smoketail? He risked his life to save you, an enemy cat." he reminded her. She shuffled her paws and looked away, as if embarrassed.

"I give you a choice. Give in, or prepare to fight for your land." Brokenstar warned. Then in a split second, he jumped into the crowd. He landed near Tigerclaw, who flicked his ears. As a secret message passed through them, Blackfoot jumped on Tigerclaw, as Brokenstar clawed at the nearest cat, Runningwind.

Then all StarClan was let loose.

Claws sliced through fur, teeth glinted in the moonlight as blood was spilled. Apprentices locked in battle with one another, warriors who were just talking and laughing, were now trying to kill each other, and the elders… they were faced against warriors half their age, and twice their skill.

Mosspaw froze to the ground when she heard cry after cry. She shut her eyes and tried to imagine she was somewhere else, somewhere safe. But no matter how hard she tried, images of dying cats kept returning to her over, and over again. _Why is this happening? Why isn't StarClan stopping this?!_

"StarClan can't stop this. It's your job, along with one other. You will stop this fighting, even if you don't know how." a voice hissed in her ear.

"Who are you? Why are you telling me this?!" she demanded. A snow white cat appeared in front of her, with stars glowing throughout their fur. The stranger's eyes were eerily familiar… a blue that seemed still and peaceful, like the water…

"I'm Snowfur-" the cat began.

"You're Bluestar's sister!" Mosspaw exclaimed, cutting her off. Snowfur looked at her with confused eyes.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"Whitestorm told me that Bluestar's his aunt. So she must've had a sister or a brother that had a mate to have given birth to Whitestorm."

"But I could've been the mate of Bluestar's brother. Why did you say sister?"

"You both have the same eyes. That means you're related by blood." Mosspaw replied. Snowfur looked surprise, but then smiled.

"You're very interesting. StarClan chose well. I hope Bluestar names you correctly."

"Pardon?"

"Oh nothing that concerns you yet."

"Yeah, _yet_ being the key word. Can you please just tell me why I'm here and not fighting with my Clan?"

Snowfur paused. Sighing, she then turned around and flicked her ears. Mosspaw followed for she didn't want to be alone in this strange place. As they walked through the starry sky, other cats joined. A sandy-gray tom with a white spot on his chest and green eyes stood next to Mosspaw on her right, while a bright ginger tom with yellow stripes and green eyes stayed at her left. The last cat was a silvery-gray, long furred tom with long whiskers and amber eyes; he stood behind her.

_Are these cat's protecting me or something? Because they're a little too close. And they all have stars around them. I guess they're all StarClan cats. And judging by their features, I guess they're all ThunderClan as well. _

"Snowfur, will the other join us?" the ginger tom asked. She turned to face him.

"Not today. He's fighting and will prove himself to his leader." she replied. Mosspaw just stared at the cats.

"But he will find out soon?" the sandy-gray cat meowed.

"Yes. I think a certain cat will tell him of Mosspaw tonight. I am uncertain though." Snowfur responded. Soon Mosspaw couldn't take it anymore.

"Who are you cats? What's so special about me? Why are the Clans fighting? And who is the 'other one' that you're talking about?" she demanded, her voice quick and edgy.

"We're cats that have both impacted and have lived by Bluestar." the sandy-gray tom answered.

"But you may know us from the elders' tales. I'm Featherwhisker; the medicine cat that taught Spottedleaf." the silvery-gray cat meowed.

"I'm Sunstar; the leader before Bluestar. And I am also Featherwhisker's brother." the ginger tom spoke, making Mosspaw a little more nervous. _They were two of the greatest cats of ThunderClan. I should watch my mouth._ Mosspaw warned herself.

"And I am Thrushpelt. I was a warrior along with Bluestar." the sandy-gray tom muttered, his eyes filled with sorrow. _Was he friends with the blue-furred she-cat? Or is it something else?_

"So there's a medicine cat, a leader, a warrior and a queen. Now all we're missing is a kit. Then this would be a full Clan." Mosspaw whispered, seeing that she was an apprentice.

"Actually, we do have one more cat, but she's just trying to get away from her grandmother." Snowfur paused, "Moonflower, let her go! She needs to be here!" she called into the starry sky around them. No figure appeared, but a hiss sliced through the air. A yowl then sounded as a cat fell from above them. They landed on apparently nothing, but still stopped declining. The small bundle of fur looked up and shook their white and gray fur. The kit looked at Mosspaw and gave a small smile.

"Are you okay?!" a she-cat asked, her voice full of worry.

"Yes Moonflower. I'm fine!" the little kit answered. She then turned to the white apprentice. "I'm Mosskit. Nice to finally meet you." Her green eyes were sparkling as the stars glowed in her fur.

"Y-you're Mosskit? Bluestar's daughter?" Mosspaw stuttered.

"Yes. I was nervous about coming to StarClan, but Snowfur helped me. I still wish I was with my mother. I miss her deeply." the young cat sighed, her head low.

"I can tell your mother that. If you want." the apprentice promised. Mosskit raised her head and stared at Mosspaw with surprise, but happiness was painted on her face.

"Really? Oh thank you!" the kit exclaimed.

"It's no problem, and she misses you. She told me that you leaving was the hardest thing she ever went through."

"She still keeps that secret and many more intertwined. Don't tell any cat or you'll regret it." Thrushpelt warned.

"I know the stakes that are being given. But I trust and respect Bluestar enough to never, and I mean _never_ tell any soul. Now, please, can you tell me what I'm doing here?" Mosspaw promised. Featherwhisker nodded his head and moved closer to the apprentice.

"You, and three others, will be the saviors of ThunderClan. However, two are alive now, while the final two will be born along with a new leader. Understand so far?" the silver tom asked. She nodded.

"Claws will slice along with the broken darkness. Along with a stalking figure that has a secret powerful enough to cause a tear in ThunderClan. Try to avoid them." Sunstar added.

"Alright. But why are the Clans fighting?"

"Because the Clans will soon decide who will lead them all and end war forever." Snowfur whispered.

"And now, you need to go back. We will lead you through this battle and show you how to stop it, but you will not always have us. Now go." Thrushpelt purred. The cats faded into nonexistence and the stars vanished.

Mosspaw opened her eyes to see a ginger warrior heading her way. She hesitated before jumping into the air as the warrior tried to claw her. She landed on his back and began to claw at his fur before a cry sounded in her ears. Only she could hear it, and it was distracting her.

Faint words could be heard. They sounded like "rock", "blood", "death", "shadow", and "blaze". She had no idea what they could mean. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the terrible screams. They only got worse.

It was then that she started shrieking, but no cat paid attention. No cat… but one. With fury racing through his veins, Ravenpaw glided over the grass, racing to his friend's help. He tackled the ginger warrior to the ground, slicing at his throat and chest. In a few short moments, the warrior turned around and retreated.

"Ravenpaw, make it stop. Silence them, they hurt." Mosspaw gasped. He stood over and saw her fur twitching with fear.

"What do you want me to do?" he purred. She looked at him and her eyes were glazed with panic.

"I need to stop this; I need to stop it all. I need a place where I can talk and all will hear." she whispered.

"The Great Rock. I'll help you up there." he offered. She nodded and placed out a trembling paw. _Please, stop putting me through this torture! I'm trying to stop the fighting, but you're hurting me!_ She pleaded in her mind, although she wondered who would listen.

The dark apprentice led the shaken she-cat through to turmoil. He saw Bluestar and Tallstar in combat against Brokenstar. Lionheart was fighting off a battle scared brown tom with Leopardstripe's help. Even the elders were fighting, even if it was only with each other now. Mosspaw shut her eyes so she wouldn't see it. The voices were already enough.

When the two got to the rock jutting out of the ground, Ravenpaw had to basically carry Mosspaw up it. But when she was finally atop, her quivering ceased, and her eyes cleared. While standing beside her, Ravenpaw noticed that different scents including ones he's never smelled, yet still felt familiar, shrouded around the she-cat. Opening her mouth, a yowl sounded through the clearing, echoing as if in a cave. Mist and fog gathered around Fourtrees, creating a barrier.

"Sheathe your claws and stop your meaningless fighting!" it wasn't Mosspaw's voice. Instead it was several voices, all speaking at once. The Clan cats stilled, not because of the command, but because the scene in front of them was eerily hypnotizing. _An apprentice on Great Rock?! Sounding like a patrol of cats with only one voice! It was impossible! _

"Why should we listen to you?!" a voice protested.

"You're only an apprentice!" another cat hissed.

"Silence!" the voices snapped. Mosspaw's body and mind seemed to be taken over by their ancestors. Why, was any cat's guess.

"We are the voices of those that have fallen. We are the ones that you pray to; we are the ones that decide your future! But we can't appear in front of this many cats, so taking over a cat is the only way to tell you all that you're new-born kits! We did not create the Clans for war; we created them to _stop_ war! Mosspaw understands, that's why we're talking through her. Now listen!"

Sunstar's voice now rang above the rest.

"If you don't stop these pointless battles, we will have no choice but to end the Clans. Forever."

**What's going to happen now? Sorry, I just had to make the ending of this chapter pop out. And I didn't know where else to end it. This was a long chapter, I think the longest one I'm going to write, no promises though. The next chapter will be shorter, and it's actually really important. However, I don't know when I'll update, because the chapters not done yet. And um… again thanks to Wolfgaze who suggested Fallingpaw, Galepaw, and Lakepaw. Thanks to Angelfang who suggested Lilacpaw. And thanks to GinnyStar who suggested Smoketail. Thanks to all of you! Also thanks to everyone that reviewed!**

**Firepaw: I'm so glad we went to the Gathering!**

**Graypaw: I know. Poor Mosspaw though, she's still possessed. **

**Ravenpaw: Will you two stop talking about that! I was there, I know what happened!**

**Mosspaw: *voice is Snowfur's* You toms are so annoying. **

***changes to Thrushpelt* What I never understood was how you could chose Thistleclaw. He's such a hothead. And don't get me started with his ego.**

***Sunstar* Didn't you know anything about what StarClan prophesied? If I let him become deputy, he would've killed us all.**

***Snowfur* All you toms just hate other toms. He loved me and that's all I cared about. **

***Mosskit* But, how could you see past the killer? He scared me when I was a kit. And look what he did to Tigerclaw!**

***Featherwhisker* You know, Goosefeather actually said that Tigerclaw was supposed to die as a kit. It would've saved a pawful of lives. Turns out he was right. Who would've thought? **

***Snowfur* The thought of that senile dung-bag being right is worse than saying that Tigerclaw is a considerate, sympathetic queen. **

**Ravenpaw: Will you stop it? If you're going to argue, argue in StarClan!**

***Mosskit* Come on Snowfur. I think you've bothered these apprentices enough. **

***Sunstar* I agree.**

***Thrushpelt* Me too.**

***Featherwhisker whispers* Still think that Thistleclaw is a mouse-brained tabby.**

***Snowfur* Oh that is it!**

***The StarClan cat's voices disappear, but Mosspaw is still possessed***

**Graypaw: Okay… that was weird. **

**Firepaw: You're telling me. Snowfur seems rather… touchy. **

**Ravenpaw: Well, what do you guys want to do to pass the time until the next chapter?**

**Graypaw: Eating Contest!**

**Firepaw: Hunting Contest!**

**Ravenpaw: First we do the hunting contest, then the eating contest.**

**Firepaw and Graypaw: Sounds good to me.**

**You toms are so annoying. I wish Mosspaw could talk to me, then I wouldn't be stuck listening to your useless babbling. **

**Graypaw: That's cold Kawakage.**

**I know. Anyway… You three have fun. **

**The three toms: Alright! *dash off into the forest***

**Finally! They're gone! Now I can read my manga. Oh, before I go…**

**Review and you get your choice of either a Graypaw plushie or a Sunstar plushie. Or both if you want. **

**And I hope you got what you wanted this year. And I hope you had a great Christmas or Hanukah or Ramadan or whatever holiday you celebrate!**

**Sayonara!**


	11. Chapter 10: Unknown Omens

**Chapter ten! I'm so excited about this story, and I love this chapter.**

**Graypaw: You say that about every chapter.**

**Get out of here! You come at the **_**end**_**! *pushes Graypaw away* Now, this chapter has omens and prophecies, hence the name Unknown Omens. And I want to see if you can figure them out. You probably won't considering that the names aren't in place. Wolfgaze was close on the one from the last chapter, so here's your Sunstar plushie! *tosses cat through computer* And Starpaw, about the Plushie business, I posted a review explaining it. Otherwise there's no oth- Firepaw! Put that notebook down! It contains the secret plot of this story! Oops, shouldn't have said that… I'll let Bluestar take over while I go punish the apprentices.**

***pushes Bluestar forward and then runs off***

**Bluestar: But I- Uh… *freezes when she sees several other cats and twolegs she does not know* Hello… I'll be honest; I have no idea what I'm doing here. Kawakage just said something about meeting new cats. **

*** walking up towards her* Oakheart: Maybe I can help you out. **

**Bluestar: I thought you were dead!**

**Oakheart: Kawakage was kind enough not to kill me. In fact she doesn't feel like killing any of the original cats except for a few that deserve it.**

**Stop ruining all my secrets! Or I **_**will**_** kill you!**

**Oakheart: Alright. **

***In background* Firepaw: SAVE ME!!**

***Laughing at friend's pain* Ravenpaw: You deserve it! **

**Will all of you- ugh… *Several other cats show up, all talking with one another***

**Since this isn't working out, just read while I put the cats in their places. **

**Mistyfoot: Do I come-**

**All cats out of my room until further notice!**

**Whitestorm: Here's chapter ten. I hope you enjoy it while we're getting yelled at. **

Chapter 10: Unknown Omens

"End the Clans?" Patchpelt repeated. Thrushpelt's voice answered.

"That's right. We have foreseen it. And we are advising you now, to ensure that you _have_ a chance of survival." he warned. Bluestar seemed to fear the sound of his voice, but also seemed thankful.

"So prepare, train your apprentices' minds, hunt for your Clans, but don't make wars for idiotic squabbles!" Snowfur's voice raged at them. Whitestorm and Bluestar had sorrow cover their eyes. Ravenpaw didn't understand as he stayed by Mosspaw. She was still taken over; her fur quivering, her claws digging into the rock, and her eyes wide with unknown terror.

"Because of fighting, many cats have and will die! This has happened before, and what we can't understand is why you don't learn from your past mistakes!" Featherwhisker's voice fumed.

"We know fighting is needed for territorial battles, but not about prey or kits! Please, just listen to us." Mosskit's voice begged. Bluestar jumped and felt her fur tingle as she heard her kits voice.

"Now think about what we have said. In a few days we will send a sign to one of the medicine cats. Now, go home!" a new voice yowled. It sounded like a queen's voice; however, no cat in the clearing remembered ever hearing it. Then all the voices vanished, as well as the mist that had gathered. Following, the Ancestors released their hold on the young apprentice.

Mosspaw's eyes rolled back, her fur stopped shaking, her claws forced themselves out of the rock, and her limbs went numb. No cat could save her as she collided with the earth, for no cat was fast enough. Ravenpaw slid down the giant rock and pressed his nose in her fur. There was still a heartbeat, but she was unconscious from the power the StarClan cats possessed. Spottedleaf then dashed over; her eyes worried.

"Bluestar, we need to get her back home so she can rest!" she yowled. Bluestar nodded.

"All ThunderClan cats are to follow Lionheart home, Spottedleaf go with him. Ravenpaw and I will carry Mosspaw back." she instructed. The dappled tortoiseshell hesitated, gave a small whisper and then followed Willowpelt.

"Come on!" Lionheart shouted, helping the elders to their feet. Bluestar waited until every ThunderClan cat was gone before turning to Brokenstar.

"See what you've done! You've caused the ancestors to punish us! And worse! You caused an _apprentice, _one of my apprentices, pain just so they could warn us! You should be ashamed of yourself." she hissed. Ravenpaw was surprised to hear so much hatred in her voice.

The dark tabby narrowed his eyes, but then gave a small laugh.

"Me, ashamed? I feel no such emotion. And if any cat is to blame, it is you." the leader snarled.

"Me? Why in StarClan would you say that?"

"You brought three kittypet's and their kits into the forest! What's worse was that you took them in and taught them our ways! You should be stripped of your name and exiled for that."

"Don't tell me how to run my Clan! Leopardstripe and Featherfur are excellent at being warriors; they hold a place in my Clan just like every other cat. While Mosspaw and Firepaw have enough potential to eventually rule ThunderClan! Which more to say about you. I bet you were only named deputy because you threatened to kill your own father if he refused! You make me sick!" the she-cat growled, baring her teeth. Brokenstar's claws slid out as he showed his canines that had blood on them from the earlier battle.

"Knock it off you two! The apprentices are already frightened enough and don't need to see you two trying to kill each other!" Tallstar intervened, pushing the two leaders away from each other. Crookedstar was watching with an expressionless face. Ravenpaw padded next to Bluestar and placed his muzzle next to her ear.

"We need to get Mosspaw home." he whispered. The she-cat sighed before letting her fur lie flat.

"If you excuse me, I need to get my apprentices home. May StarClan light your path, Crookedstar, Tallstar, and may you see your way Brokenstar." Bluestar meowed in a flat tone. "Ravenpaw, say goodbye to any cat you wish to. Otherwise, we should go." Ravenpaw paused.

"Happy hunting Galepaw, Smoketail and Littlepaw. I wish you peace." the apprentice murmured carefully. They didn't respond, and he didn't think they would. Sighing he placed his shoulders under Mosspaw and lifted her towards their territory. Unfortunately, Bluestar stopped them after they left Fourtrees. She placed her tail around his neck and stopped him.

"We aren't going any farther." she whispered.

"But we need to get Mosspaw help!" he protested, carefully setting the white cat down. Bluestar looked at him and lowered her head.

"I know, I know. But after tonight, I'm just afraid that our Clan-oh, never mind." she sighed.

"What? What are you hiding from Mosspaw and I? The other apprentice might not notice it but I do! I notice how you look at us!" he raged. She hesitated, shook her head and then looked at him with frightened eyes.

"Spottedleaf has been receiving messages from StarClan. They're trying to tell her who will lead ThunderClan to greatness. The first one was 'Fire alone will save our Clan'. I thought Firepaw was our savior when I let him join ThunderClan. But the omens kept coming; they also changed as much as the moon. The recent one told of a night bird setting the green forest ablaze after the dying of the shadowed claws. I have no idea how this helps us!" she explained. Ravenpaw heard, and thought that he understood. However, he kept quiet, scared to bring distress to his leader.

"I'm afraid that I don't understand. Nevertheless I shall try to figure this out, as long as you promise me one thing." he replied.

"What's that?"

"Keep Mosspaw away from Tigerclaw. That is all I ask."

"I promise. They shall never go on patrols together or be alone. As long as you help me figure out what these prophecies mean. And you can't tell any cat, not even Mosspaw."

"But why? And why would you tell me all this?"

"Because I'm certain that Mosspaw will be the next leader of ThunderClan. Her destiny has been set since the moment her parents came to our Clan. Our Ancestors have foreseen peace with her, so as long as she stays alive and learns the way to make every cat proud. And the reason I'm telling you, is because I know that you'll protect her with your life, for I can see that you love her. Now let's get her home."

Leaving the tom speechless, Bluestar grabbed Mosspaw's scruff, thankful that she was still small, and started to carry her through the forest. Ravenpaw was still for a moment before realizing that they were gone.

_How did Bluestar know that I 'loved' Mosspaw? I've never said anything like that, I might've shown it, but when would she see? And what about Mosspaw leading our Clan to greatness? Can that actually happen? Or was she just misreading an omen? It doesn't matter either way; I'll stay with her until I'm taken up to meet my Ancestors. That, any cat can hold my word to._ These thoughts were racing through his mind as he followed his leader.

He had finally caught up to Bluestar, who had a smile on her face. However, Ravenpaw could see the strain Mosspaw was putting on her. Without warning, he took the unconscious she-cat and carried her first on his back, then by her scruff, and finally, by placing her on his shoulders. He put up with the ache in his muscles until they were right at the gorse tunnel. For Bluestar took the she-cat once again, pushed her way through the green spines. She was greeted by yowls of both worry and happiness. Ravenpaw followed, not being noticed.

The two brought Mosspaw into Spottedleaf's den; but the she-cat was busy looking at the wounds of tonight's battle. Willowpelt had slashes along her flank and seemed to be the worst. She was breathing heavily as she slept. Otherwise, there was only two other cats in the den from the battle, Patchpelt and Runningwind. They both stirred when Bluestar came into the den.

"Ravenpaw, watch over her until she falls asleep. Spottedleaf, prepare a bed for her and when you're done I want to talk to you about tonight's events." the leader ordered.

"Yes Bluestar." the two cats meowed together. The cats hustled around, both following orders and trying to help Mosspaw. And the last thing Ravenpaw remembered, was feeling his fur against hers.

* * *

Mosspaw opened her eyes, her limbs felt weak, her vision was blurry, and pain welled in her chest. The one thing she did see, was Ravenpaw's head on her flank as he continued to sleep. A warm wave swept through her veins as she tried to figure out what this was.

_Is this what love feels like? Or am I confusing this emotion with something else? Does Ravenpaw feel the same? I hope so, he's so caring, and seems to like me. Should I ask him, or wait to see if he says something first? After the fox attack me, he was there also when we fought. He never held that against me. And last night… he stayed by my side by helping me when I was in pain. Does he love me, or am I just being delusional?_ She twitched her fur to see what would happen.

Ravenpaw lifted his head and looked at her. He was glad to see her awake, even if slight terror was in her eyes. _Must be remembering last night._ He thought as he got to his feet.

"What happened?" she asked. He looked at her with surprise. _Okay, maybe she wasn't remembering last night._

"We were at the gathering. StarClan took over you and warned all the Clans to shape up and stop acting like kits." he paused for a moment, "You hungry or do you need anything?" he muttered.

"No, just feeling… out of it." she replied. Getting to her feet, she noticed Mousefur asleep in the back of the den. Her mentor seemed to be in pain from the sickness she had caught. _I hope she gets better. I don't think I can handle if Mousefur was unable to teach me. _Mosspaw thought, padding to the entrance of the den. Ravenpaw followed.

"Ravenpaw, if you had a secret, one that you couldn't tell any cat, would you still tell me?" she mumbled. He looked surprised, but gave a tiny purr.

"Of course. As long as you do the same if you ever had a secret." he promised. She smiled.

"That's good. I'm glad I can trust you." she whispered. They were silent for a moment before Ravenpaw opened his mouth.

"Mosspaw, I-"

"Stop dolling around! If you want to be warriors, you better start acting like them!" Darkstripe snapped. "And Ravenpaw, Leopardstripe wants you for a patrol." Ravenpaw gave a small hiss as he headed towards the camp entrance. Darkstripe then turned to Mosspaw. "Shouldn't you be doing something? I mean, besides wasting space." He left before she could react. _That annoying fleabag! No wonder he doesn't have a mate or friends! _ She growled in her mind. Shaking her head, she went to find Spottedleaf.

"Since you're still unstable, today, you're going to help me collect herbs." the tortoiseshell she-cat meowed. Mosspaw nodded as she followed her out of her den and then out of the camp.

"So what are we collecting?" the apprentice asked.

"Some simple herbs: goldenrod, horsetail, comfrey, borage, and maybe some catmint just to be safe." the medicine cat answered. _This won't be as much fun as hunting, but at least I'll be helping my Clan._ Mosspaw thought as she trotted through the undergrowth.

The sun peeked behind the white clouds in the pale blue sky. It was a crisp, warm day for Leaf-bare. Prey scuttled through the leaves, trying to prepare for the worst of the season, including when it snowed. Mosspaw couldn't wait to see snow. She knew it would be cold and strange, but still beautiful. She also knew that it meant hunting would be harder, as well as staying healthy. Kits and the elderly were so vulnerable during this time.

_But things will get better. No matter how horrible something is, things will turn out right if you believe it will. _Or so Ravenpaw told her. She tried to follow his outlook on life, and it seemed to be working. She felt more content and didn't let little things get her down; her parents even noticed. They started saying things that always made her embarrassed. She wished they would stop.

Otherwise, things couldn't be better in her eyes. At least she thought that, and it seemed to show to every cat.

"Mosspaw! Stop daydreaming!" Spottedleaf snapped. The apprentice flattened her ears and gave a sheepish smile.

"S-sorry! Um, what do you need me to do to help?" she stuttered. The tortoiseshell she-cat sighed before pointing to a patch of blue star-shaped flowers.

"Pick some leaves off of these flowers. Don't take too many, otherwise they won't grow back for awhile. While you do that, I'll go find some comfrey. Rosetail was complaining about her cracked pads." she ordered before trotting off. Cautiously, Mosspaw went towards the flowers. They smelled slightly sweet, but also had a bitter tinge in them as well.

"And Medicine cats do this all day? No wonder Spottedleaf seems snappy sometimes." she whispered, plucking a leaf off the plant. The taste reminded her of being in the nursery… with Wolfkit. Shaking her head, her senses were cleared. _Can't stay in the past forever. I need to move on._ She reminded herself.

After ripping several leaves off, Spottedleaf returned with thick, black roots.

"There. Now let's find some borage. Speckletail's finding it hard to give her kits milk. Would you like to keep going or do you want to take what we have back to camp?" the medicine cat meowed.

"Keep going. I'm feeling up to it." the apprentice answered. Picking up the bundle, they headed farther into the forest.

* * *

The two she-cats were only able to find three borage leaves. The rest were either dried up or moldy from _not_ drying out. Spottedleaf was irritated and wondered how this could've happened. Mosspaw simply replied,

"I don't know."

The two then searched for some goldenrod, knowing that it was the last time to grab the leaves before New-Leaf. And Spottedleaf knew where there was a patch of growing yellow flowers. However, something stopped them; a simple bird.

Mosspaw spotted it standing on some moss under an oak. She gasped and dropped her leaves. The bird then looked at her.

"Spottedleaf! It's a crow! It's looking at me!" she hissed. The tortoiseshell turned and gave a small laugh.

"It's a raven, not a crow." she answered, intrigued by the fact that the bird was still there.

"But what's the difference?" the apprentice asked as she took a step towards it.

"A raven is larger than a crow, and its head is shaped differently. They also don't smell as horrific as fox-dung. What it's doing here is a mystery though. In Leaf-Bare, they all fly away, looking for a warmer place."

"So not many ca-" The bird flapped its wings and took to the sky. As soon as its shadow left the ground, the moss it was standing on, burst into flames. Frightened, Mosspaw jumped back with her fur fluffed out.

"Spottedleaf! We need to- Spottedleaf!" she called. The medicine cat was staring at the flames, her body stiff as her eyes were blank. It was if she wasn't in this world anymore. "Spotted-"

"Get back to camp! Take the herbs and go! Don't tell any cat but Bluestar!" Spottedleaf hissed.

"But-"

"Now!"

Scooping up the leaves, Mosspaw raced towards the camp. Fear rushed through her veins. _Was StarClan talking to her? Or something else mystical?_ Those thoughts and others accompanied her as she dashed towards home. And even though her legs felt as if they were burning, and her lungs felt like they'd give out, she refused to stop. She even surprised Whitestorm, who was heading out of camp with Sandpaw behind him.

"Watch where you're going!" Sandpaw snapped. Whitestorm scolded her before continuing.

Dropping the herbs in Spottedleaf's den, Mosspaw darted into the clearing searching for some cat to talk to. _Ravenpaw and Leopardstripe are on a patrol, while Graypaw and Firepaw are hunting. Featherfur's in the nursery, but because of Brindleface being so near to kitting, no cat was allowed in there. I could go see the elders. Rosetail, Patchpelt, and Dappletail always love seeing me. I could go see them and ask if they have an explanation for what happened. _Mosspaw thought as her breathing started to calm down.

"What do we have here?" a voice growled. "I see a scared kit that's lost without her protective father and shielding friends."

Mosspaw recognized the voice. It was a voice that seemed to be followed by death, one that made her jump out of her fur every time she heard it. The voice reminded her of claws raking against stone, a sound that made her want to hide. Even though he was seen as a hero, Mosspaw always felt like she was looking at the face evil.

"Now, do you wish to die?" they hissed. Mosspaw turned to see a cat staring at her with ice cold eyes, eyes that pierced through her like thorns. Their claws were out and clawed at the ground impatiently. She opened her mouth and let out a small squeak.

"Tigerclaw."

**Pretty freaky ending huh? Now, the omens and prophecies are…**

**A night bird setting the green forest ablaze after the dying of the shadowed claws (Ties with the one below)**

**The bird flapped its wings and took to the sky. As soon as its shadow left the ground, the moss it was standing on, burst into flames. (Half of the one above)**

**From the last chapter:**

**Claws will slice along with the broken darkness. Along with a stalking figure that has a secret powerful enough to cause a tear in ThunderClan. Try to avoid them. (Very, very Important)**

**Faint words could be heard. They sounded like "rock", "blood", "death", "shadow", and "blaze". (Very important)**

**Mosspaw and three others, will be the saviors of ThunderClan. However, two are alive now, while the final two will be born along with a new leader. (Semi-important)**

**I think that's all that have been mentioned. I'm just refreshing your memory, and also my own. And I actually made up all of these while I was writing, didn't even think them up beforehand and try to make them work. They become apparent in either Chapter 12 or 13, don't know which yet. And the cats will not discuss this chapter, for they are all trapped under laundry baskets for looking at my possible ideas for this story. It's amazing how easy you can trap a ThunderClan cat. Or maybe it was because they trusted me too much, big mistake on their part. **

**Um… see if you can figure the prophecies out. If you can, I'll message you with a sneak peek at the next book. Yes there will be a sequel to this story. It has to do with the two cats that will be born with a new leader. Man… I feel like I'm giving out all me secrets today…**

**So… one last secret**

**Silverstream **_**will**_** live, and Cinderpaw will not be crippled. That's all I have to say. Oops, that was two… **

**Sayonara!**


	12. Chapter 11: Judgment

**Okay, from here on out, this story will not be following almost anything in the books. It's the ripple affect from everything that happened: Mosspaw coming to the Clans, the rogues attacking, the battle with RiverClan… and so on. Some things I will leave the same, others I will totally change. Like some of the names, maybe even who ends up with whom… So that's just a warning. I hope you still like my story! Heh… (probably shouldn't have said that and let it be a surprise… oh well) **

**Thanks to Grassfeather (new reader!) Wolfgaze and GinnyStar for reviewing! And Wolfgaze, you are so close on the prophecies! The next chapter (not this one) will make them semi-clear, while chapter 13 will **_**definitely**_** reveal what everything means. So… Wolfgaze, since you are so close, I'll message you the preview of the next book! Keep it secret, and it actually is a puzzle within itself. **

**Also there are two fan-made cats in here: Panthertail and Slashpaw. Grassfeather suggested them even when I wasn't asking for them. And I will be having a name contest for Chapter Sixteen (Long way away I know) and then again for Chapter Twenty. Or close to then. So without further a due… Chapter Eleven!**

Chapter 11: Judgment

"I know he told you, for that I must kill you. It'll cause him more pain than if I just destroy him." Tigerclaw snarled. Mosspaw stared at him with fearful eyes. _W-what is he talking about? Who told me? Is he talking about the StarClan cats visiting me? But wait-how could he? And if that's not it, then why does he want to kill me?_ She thought as he pinned her against the camp wall, his claws digging into her fur.

"W-why would you want to kill me?" she stuttered. The giant tabby almost smiled, almost, but it turned into a twisted scowl instead.

"So he hasn't told you. Either way, this will cr-"

"Get your claws off my daughter!" Leopardstripe yowled, knocking Tigerclaw over. Mosspaw scrambled to her paws after being freed from his grasp.

"Are you okay?" Ravenpaw asked, looking her over. She nodded and pressed her nose against his flank.

"Please, don't ever let him come near me again. He wants kill me." she whispered, her fur quivering. He licked her ear before glaring at his mentor, who was now trapped by Mosspaw's father.

"What in StarClan is going on?! Why are my warriors fighting?!" Bluestar raged, bolting from her den.

"This flea-bag tried to murder my daughter." Leopardstripe hissed. He dug his claws into the dark tabby's fur, causing blood droplets to fall to the ground.

"Let him up. We'll have a fair trial. Runningwind!" he poked his head out of the warriors den and padded over. "Help keep Tigerclaw restrained. Featherfur! Go call Whitestorm back! I want all my warriors present. Spottedleaf!" she waited but there was no answer. "Spottedleaf!"

"She's out in the forest." Mosspaw breathed. Bluestar looked at her.

"You mean she was collecting herbs?" she asked. The apprentice shook her head.

"We were but…" the shaken she-cat trailed off. _I can't tell you in front of every cat!_

"Did something happen?" the leader persisted. Mosspaw nodded and then turned around and ran to Blustar's den, hoping she would follow. She did.

"We were collecting herbs, this bird showed up, flames erupted, she told me to come here, can only tell you." the apprentice choked out.

"A sign from StarClan. Oh, why is it always ThunderClan?" Bluestar sighed. "Fine, we'll wait for her to return. Go to your den and wait with Ravenpaw. He'll take care of you."

Mosspaw nodded before leaving her leader. Upon walking into the apprentices den, she was greeted by a sympathetic purr. A dark-furred tom was waiting with a mouse right next to him. She gave a small smile but it obviously didn't mask the fear that was overruling her. Sitting next to Ravenpaw, she placed her head on her paws and closed her eyes.

"I know why Tigerclaw wanted to kill you." he whispered. Her eyes opened wide as she took in a breath.

"Why? I couldn't have done anything to make him angry." she retorted. He leaned closer to her.

"Redtail wasn't killed by a RiverClan warrior. He was murdered by Tigerclaw." he breathed.

"But, then why does he want to kill _me_?" she pleaded, desperation shining in her eyes.

"Because I saw it. And Tigerclaw has been noticing how… much time we spend together. He must've thought that killing you would keep me quiet. Sorry." he murmured.

"Sorry for what?" she replied, pressing her head against his shoulder. "You've always been there for me. I couldn't have a better friend."

"Friend? Mosspaw, I care about you more than a friend should. I l-"

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Bluestar called. Ravenpaw looked discouraged as he padded out of the den with Mosspaw. _Why is it that I can't tell her how I feel? Is there a reason or just bad timing?_ The tom thought as he sat right next to the apprentice. His fur pressed against hers so close that he could feel her shaking.

"Cats of ThunderClan, we have a warrior that has tried to kill an apprentice. We are here to have a trial and figure out his punishment. Bring him forward." the leader ordered. Runningwind and Leopardstripe brought Tigerclaw closer to Highrock. It was then that Mosspaw noticed every cats face light up with excitement. The queens were pressed up against the entrance to the nursery; they didn't want to miss a word. Even the elders were all out, watching with interested eyes.

"Tigerclaw, you have been accused of trying to kill an apprentice. Three cats saw you; one was even in the camp from the very beginning. What do you have to say?" she asked.

"All I have to say is that this Clan is full of useless cats that can't do anything right." he snarled at her. She flinched, causing Tigerclaw to smile. His smile vanished when she bounded down and slashed her claws across his face.

"You insolent fool! If only you understood what I've thought for these past seasons. Goosefeather said that you should've died as a kit. He was right. I still wonder what might've happened if a different cat besides Thistleclaw had mentored you. Maybe you would've actually developed a heart. Any other cat want to add something?" she raged, turning to her Clanmates.

Ravenpaw opened his mouth and took in a breath. Mosspaw shook her head and took ahold of his scruff. He pulled away from her and headed closer to Bluestar. Tigerclaw saw and snarled.

"Say one word, even open you're mouth and you'll find yourself dead." he warned his apprentice. Ravenpaw hissed at his former mentor, it was full of malice.

"You're in no position to threaten me. Bluestar… In the battle between RiverClan and ThunderClan for Sunningrocks, it wasn't a RiverClan warrior that killed Redtail. It was Tigerclaw." he announced. Gasps erupted from the crowd, followed be immense chattering.

"Now hold on! Are we actually going to trust the word of an _apprentice_?" Darkstripe interrupted.

"You can ask Oakheart. He was in the battle, and would know if any of his warriors stayed behind." Ravenpaw added slyly. Darkstripe glared at him before looking back at Tigerclaw.

"I think we can mange that. Whitestorm! Take Ravenpaw, Graypaw and Longtail with you to RiverClan. See if any of their warriors killed or know who killed Redtail. Otherwise, no cat is to go out of camp until this is all figured out." Bluestar ordered.

Mosspaw watched the four cats as they headed out of the camp. She was both happy not to be with them, but also wished that Ravenpaw didn't have to leave. He was the only cat she wanted to talk to right now. But at least she wasn't alone. Firepaw was here, and even though she had been neglecting their friendship, she could fix that.

"Firepaw, do you mind if we talked? It feels like eternity since we shared prey together." she meowed quietly. The ginger tom looked at her and gave her a smile.

"Of course. You know, Graypaw and I don't mind you two. As long as you remember that we're you're friends, we're happy." he replied. She didn't know how to react, so she just smiled.

* * *

_Now that tabby can't push me around. He'll be killed for attacking a Clanmate. And he won't be able to come after Mosspaw. We'll never have to see him again. _Ravenpaw thought as the patrol stood at the edge of the river. Whitestorm was busy, looking down the bank while Longtail was trying not to get wet from the rushing current.

"What are you ThunderClan cats doing here?" a warrior hissed from the opposite bank.

"Calm down Blackclaw. Let them talk." a familiar voice sounded. Ravenpaw twitched his ears as he saw Smoketail and his apprentice Fallingpaw. Two faces that he knew would help them.

"Greetings, we wish to speak to Oakheart." Whitestorm meowed politely as the cats stood at the opposite side of the river. They talked amongst them as a new cat appeared. They had a golden dappled coat that seemed to shimmer in the sun.

"Our deputy? Why may I ask?" the cat asked.

"We just want to ask him a few questions!" Longtail yowled back, apparently annoyed. The cats murmured something before bounding across the stones to the ThunderClan cats.

"Does this have anything that might be used against RiverClan?" the black tom snarled.

"No. It's only to confirm something in our Clan." Whitestorm replied. The water cats relaxed, but only a little.

"Fine. Smoketail, you and Blackclaw will go and tell Crookedstar about our… _guests_. Fallingpaw, you and I will take these cats to camp. Understand?" the golden she-cat ordered.

"Yes Leopardfur!" the cats chimed before Smoketail and Blackclaw turned around and dashed across the stones. The dappled she-cat swept her tail in an arc before moving forward. Fallingpaw fell in step next to the two apprentices.

"Ravenpaw, what's going on? Why do you need to talk to Oakheart?" she whispered as they jumped from stone to stone.

"There's a conflict going on between our warriors about the last battle over Sunningrocks. Things got a little violent, so we want to make sure who's right and who's wrong." he breathed back, careful of his words.

"Oh, well then I'm sure Oakheart will help. He's a very nice cat." she replied, catching Graypaw who was about to fall into the river.

"Thanks." the gray tom gasped when his paws were back on the stones. She flicked his ear with her tail before continuing.

"Come on!" Longtail called impatiently. The apprentices scrambled to meet up with them on the bank.

"Now, before you enter our camp, I have some guidelines. If I see you touch one kit, sniff one piece of prey, go near anything you're not told to, I'll personally claw you out of our territory. Got it?" Leopardfur warned. The apprentices gave a nervous little bop, while the warriors gave a terse nod. For the first time, Ravenpaw noticed the heavy stench of fish and rain. _How that escaped me, I'll never know._ He thought as he followed Fallingpaw through the reeds. When he saw the RiverClan camp, he was a little surprised.

Dens spread out against the surrounding wall, made of reeds, feathers, and broad leaves. The smell of herbs came from a cleft near the back of the camp. Fish piled up and resided in the middle of the small clearing, under a small fan of leaves. A warrior stood at the front and mewed a greeting to the RiverClan cats. Three apprentices were practicing battle moves with each other outside one of the dens. Queens herded their kits inside when they saw dark clouds gathering in the sky. _This is just like ThunderClan._ Ravenpaw thought as he walked alongside Graypaw.

"Fallingpaw! What's with the other Clan cats?" a silver tabby meowed as she raced towards them.

"They're here to talk to Oakheart." the pale she-cat replied, giving the new cat a lick on the ear.

"Uncle? But why?" she persisted, staring at them with confused bright blue eyes.

"Because-" Graypaw began.

"Ravenpaw! Come here!" Whitestorm yowled. The dark tom sighed before following the sound of the giant warrior's voice.

"Hi, I'm Graypaw." Ravenpaw heard him purr.

"Silverpaw. So what's going on?" the tabby responded.

Ravenpaw didn't hear the rest of their conversation. He wished though that he could talk with the apprentices as well. Giving a small sigh, he went into Crookedstar's den; he was greeted by the deputy and leader.

The red-brown leader looked huge in comparison to even Whitestorm. His pale green eyes seemed to stare right through the apprentice's fur. Another cat sat right beside him, almost an exact copy but with darker fur and amber eyes. Crookedstar twitched his ears as Oakheart's tail-tip trembled nervously. _I guess they're anxious about why we're here. I know I would._ Ravenpaw thought.

"What may I ask, brings you to our Clan?" Crookedstar demanded. Ravenpaw sat next to Whitestorm, who placed his tail over his paws.

"Forgive us, but we need to talk to the warriors that were in the last battle over Sunningrocks." Ravenpaw meowed, bowing his head.

"And exactly why?" Oakheart contradicted, his neck fur rising.

"A cat was accused of murdering a Clanmate. Bluestar wants to make sure if it's true or not." Whitestorm replied carefully. The RiverClan warrior's neck fur smoothed down.

"Will this complicate anything for our Clan?" Crookedstar asked.

"No, it will not." Whitestorm promised.

"Then what is it you need?" Oakheart demanded. Ravenpaw stared at them with determined eyes.

"We need to speak with the warriors that fought in the last battle over Sunningrocks. Just the warriors." the apprentice requested. The RiverClan cats whispered something to each other before the dark deputy slipped out of the den. He returned several moments later with several cats behind him.

"This is Panthertail." the deputy pointed to a black she cat with his tail. Her silver eyes gleamed with curiosity as she stared at the ThunderClan cats. "My son, Stonefur." He then pointed to a gray tom with battle-scarred ears and water like eyes. He seemed to be wondering why he was here. "And I believe you know Blackclaw and Leopardfur. Otherwise I was also at the battle." Oakheart finished. _These were the only warriors at the battle. Either they have less cats than I thought, or they just don't have that many warriors._ Ravenpaw wondered as the warriors stared at him.

"Why am I here? I promised that I'd take Slashpaw hunting." the she-cat, Panthertail asked, her eyes filled now with annoyance and her fur barely rising.

"Calm down. You just need to answer one question before you can go hunting with your son. Okay?" Crookedstar reassured. The queen relaxed.

"Which of your cats were at the end of the battle? When both Clans realized it was over." Ravenpaw meowed, seeing surprise in their eyes.

"That would be Oakheart and me." Stonefur answered motioning to his father. Crookedstar then used his tail to dismiss the other cats.

"Could you two tell us the whole battle? And don't skip any details." Whitestorm requested. They gave one look at Ravenpaw before starting.

"Our border patrol was attacked by some ThunderClan cats. Tigerclaw, Redtail, Darkstripe, and this apprentice were in the patrol. That striped tabby kept saying we were trespassing. He obviously couldn't smell the scent markers even though we just set them. After much arguing, Tigerclaw and Blackclaw leaped at each other. Then every cat was fighting. Seeing no end to it, I sent Slashpaw back to camp to get reinforcement. Tigerclaw didn't see as they surfaced out of the water and sprang into battle.

"It was obvious that we would win. We outnumbered them two to one, at least. Tigerclaw had ordered Darkstripe to go back to camp to get help. But it never came. Redtail then told the other two that the battle was over. That's when I told my cats to hold their claws and to stop. The ones on patrol instantly went back to marking our territory, the rest backed off enough so that they wouldn't do something they'd regret. Stonefur and I were the only ones left." Oakhert meowed.

"Tigerclaw then hissed something to this apprentice. He ran off leaving just Redtail with the striped tabby. Oakheart said that the battle was over and we should get home to report to Cookedstar. We left. None of our cats killed any ThunderClan cats. Is that all you need?" Stonefur finished. Whitestorm's eyes shifted to Ravenpaw.

"That means- Ravenpaw! You were right!" the white warrior exclaimed.

"Would you two come back to our camp and say that in front of our Clan? This would be all the evidence we need. And then you can go home and we wouldn't bother you about this ever again." Ravenpaw begged.

"I think I can allow my warriors to do that." Crookedstar agreed.

"Excellent, Ravenpaw, go get Graypaw and Longtail. We need to get home as soon as we can." Whitestorm ordered. The dark apprentice dashed out of the den and found his friend surrounded by other cats. _Lucky furball. I get to be interrogated while he makes new friends._ He snarled in his mind.

"There you are! Ravenpaw, I'd like you to meet Silverpaw" Graypaw motioned to the tabby she-cat, "Slashpaw" he then leaned towards a brown tom with gray stripes, "And I think you remember Lakepaw." Graypaw meowed.

"Nice to meet you. Do you know where Longtail went? We're going back to camp." the dark-furred tom persisted, thinking that it was nice that Graypaw was meeting new cats, yet also annoyed because he wanted to get back to camp so that Tigerclaw would finally meet his end.

"I'm right here!" the warrior snapped. He had walked up behind the apprentice. _Scare me out of my fur why don't you!_ Ravenpaw hissed, the words barely escaping his mouth.

"Time to go home, say your goodbyes!" Whitestorm called, signaling to them. The apprentices got to their feet and padded towards him.

"Bye!" the apprentices chimed.

"It was nice meeting you two!" the RiverClan apprentice replied as they followed the warriors to the entrance. Ravenpaw gave them a smile as Graypaw waved his tail and twitched his ears in acknowledgement. It was then that Ravenpaw noticed a longing look in Graypaw's eyes as they headed away from RiverClan. It left him puzzled.

* * *

The patrol of cats raced through the undergrowth, causing unsuspecting prey to scatter in different directions. If it weren't for a suspected convict at camp, they would've taken advantage of the plump prey that was disappearing. _Finally, Tigerclaw will get what he deserves! He'll be out of my life and can never harm Mosspaw again._ Ravenpaw thought as he scrambled down the ravine, sending small stones to rumble down the side. _Almost home! I can smell the sweet scent of payback._

"There you guys are!" Willowpelt yowled from the entrance. The patrol flicked their tails in greeting before she darted inside the gorse tunnel. Part of the crowd still remained as the patrol emerged into camp. Cheers and hisses sounded from the gathered cats; they obviously though it was odd to have RiverClan cats in camp at a time like this.

"You're back! How-" Bluestar froze when she saw Stonefur and Oakheart.

"I apologize for bringing them here without your approval. But their story will end this." Whitestorm bowed his head as he spoke. Bluestar nodded before snapping out of her trance.

"Leopardstripe! Runningwind! Bring him out!" she ordered. The two toms appeared from the back of the camp, pulling a snarling Tigerclaw. The remaining cats piled out of the dens and into the clearing, curious of what was going to happen. Stonefur didn't seem surprised at the fact that the striped tom was the one charged with murder; Oakheart however, looked shocked.

"Please tell them what you told us." Ravenpaw meowed quietly.

"Certainly." Oakheart replied. While the two RiverClan cats told their story, the clearing was silent for it was afraid to miss one word. By the end, Tigerclaw was spitting with rage, the queens had shock and horror in their eyes, and the warriors were speechless. Afraid of what might happen, Bluestar dismissed Oakheart and Stonefur. They wished her the best before slinking out of camp.

"The pieces have fallen into place. Tigerclaw… you are here by banished from this Clan. And if any of my warriors spot you, they have my permission to skin you alive and turn you into mince meat." Bluestar growled. The tabby looked at her with hatred gleaming in his eyes.

"If you set me free, I'll come back and murder every one of your warriors. Is that a risk you're willing to take?" he spat unable faze the great leader.

"Touch one of my cats and I'll come after you myself." she warned. "Now, get out of my sight!"

Tigerclaw struggled as Leopardstripe, Runningwind and Lionheart forced the tabby out of their camp. Ravenpaw watched him go and was ecstatic that justice had finally been dealt. It was short lived for he realized that Mosspaw wasn't in the clearing, even though every other cat was. With panic racing through him, he dashed from den to den, trying to find her scent. He finally found her in the medicine cat den.

"Calm down." Spottedleaf snapped as he trampled into the den and raced over to Mosspaw. "She's fine, I just gave her some thyme and two poppy seeds for the shock. She'll live."

"That's good. Um can I talk to her?" he asked nervously. The tortoiseshell she-cat nodded, her whiskers twitching mischievously. Giving a small chuckle, she left them.

"What happened? Did he get exiled?" the white she-cat meowed, her eyelids drooping. Ravenpaw curled up beside her and pressed his nose against her cheek.

"Yes, he's gone. He'll never harm you as long as I'm around." he promised.

"That's good. I'm so lucky to have you." she purred resting her head against his, her eyes closed.

"Mosspaw," he pulled away. She looked at him with confused eyes.

"What, did I do something wrong?" she whispered. He shook his head.

"You never did." he paused, unsure of his words. "I-I love you with all my heart." he choked out. A gasp escaped her, as shock covered her face. "And I want to know, do you love me?"

**Cliffy ending! I love them so much! And I know I updated this rather quickly… And I'll try to write quickly, but school's coming back… so I'll try my best.**

**And as you can see… the meeting between Graypaw and Silverpaw was totally different than what it was like in the books. Well, be prepared for more of that, because everything is going to change, and it's all because Tigerclaw was found out so soon. And I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time, I hope you all review! **

**And some of the cats want to talk; I'll let them… for now.**

**Mistyfoot: Kawakage **_**doesn't **_**own Warriors. Trust me. **

**Lionheart: Nor does she rule us all… okay she does… **

**Whitestorm: She's really nice though. She didn't kill Lionheart just yet.**

**Lionheart: Yet? That means she will kill me!**

**Mistyfoot: All cats die eventually. **

**Whitestorm: Yeah, but no cat **_**wants**_** to die.**

**Will you stop talking about death?!**

**Runningwind: She's right, it is a little depressing.**

***trots over* Frostfur: Oo what are you guys doing?**

**Mistyfoot: Talking about the story.**

**Frostfur: That sounds like fun! Can you believe Tigerclaw killed Redtail?! **

**Lionheart: Not really… it was very out of the blue.**

**Whitestorm: At least we got rid of him.**

**Runningwind: But who knows if he'll come back. **

**Since I don't see this conversation going **_**anywhere**_** I'll end it now.**

**Mistyfoot, Whitestorm, Lionheart, Frostfur, Runningwind: Alright.**

**Sayonara!**


	13. Second Character Reference

**Here is the second Reference for this story. There will be more yet to come but not that many, most likely two or three. And I'd like to also say at this point that I'm thankful, really thankful to everyone for reviewing. I'm so glad that I finally got a story right! (that sounds really bad… sorry) So here's some cats in this story that weren't in the original, there's also ones yet to come. **

**These cats were **_**not**_** made by me. Instead they were created by the reviewers.**

**Smoketail: Smoky tom with almost black stripes and has an abnormally long tail. Eyes are light green. He's part of RiverClan. **

**Fallingpaw: Pale gray she cat with light blue eyes. Apprenticeship Delayed due to greencough.**

**Lakepaw: Ash gray she-cat with darker stripes along flank and has dark blue eyes. She's in RiverClan along with her sister Fallingpaw.**

**Galepaw: Black tom with white back left paw and has green eyes. He's in WindClan.**

**Lilacpaw: Fluffy white she-cat with black paws and dark gray muzzle, has light blue eyes. Is protective of Clanmates and can be stubborn. She's part of ShadowClan**

**Slashpaw: Brown tom with gray stripes and has ash colored eyes. He lives in RiverClan with his mother Panthertail.**

**Panthertail: Pure black she-cat with silver eyes. Mate to Stonefur.**

**Grayfur: Fluffy ash colored tom with black nose. Underbelly and legs are tawny with bark brown stripes. Eyes are dark green. Is in WindClan and mentors Galepaw.**

**Leo (she-cat): A fat black kittypet with three brown streaks on flank and has an almost hairless belly, eyes are amber.**

**These cats, I did create. And they're in ThunderClan. Except for one.**

**Maplekit: Light brown she-cat with a black spot on her long-furred tail. Eyes are tawny.**

**Cloverkit: White she-cat with light brown, leaf-shaped spots around right eye, muzzle, nose, and ears. Eyes are dark green. **

**Icekit: White she-cat with a gray splash on face and has green eyes.**

**Sunkit: Dark brown tom with black stripes on tail and has red eyes.**

**Astor: Tawny tom with white dashes along fur and black splotch on nose, has amber eyes. Is a loner.**

**Umm… I think that's it for now… Until next time! **

**Sayonara!**

**Oh! I have a poll on my profile please check it out!**


	14. Chapter 12: Deceitful Youth

**I survived the first two weeks of school! Heh, otherwise I wouldn't be here… Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, not enough time in the day because of *hisses* school. But I've created an outline; it helps some… except I'll go totally off-course. This chapter is an example. I hope you still like it. And I was surprised to see that people reviewed for the reference, thanks though. And Grassfeather, I fixed the reference. Panthertail is now Stonefur's mate. Otherwise… let's get to the story. **

**Here's Chapter 12! Kind of long, but has a lot of good info and plenty of twists and turns. Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 12: Deceitful Youth

"I want to know, do you love me?" Ravenpaw asked, staring at her with hopeful eyes. Mosspaw looked away and gave a low sigh. _Oh no! I shouldn't have said anything!_ He screamed in his mind.

"Honestly, I never thought about that, but it was mostly because I didn't know if you loved me or not. I was afraid that you didn't like me…" she trailed off, twitching her whiskers. He gave a small purr and licked her cheek.

"Who wouldn't like you?" he teased. She smiled before closing her eyes again as she rested her head on her paws. Ravenpaw could see how tired she was, or at least, how tired the herbs were making her. Purring, he started to lick her fur, until he ultimately fell asleep.

* * *

"Come on you two!" Graypaw called from the entrance of the den.

"Bluestar just called a meeting!" Firepaw yowled while they both prodded their friends. Mosspaw and Ravenpaw lifted their heads.

"We're coming, keep your fur on." the she-cat mumbled as she lifted herself out of the nest.

"What is it about anyway?" Ravenpaw muttered as they padded towards the clearing.

"I'm guessing that you're getting a new mentor while the rest of us will go training." Graypaw whispered as they sat down.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Bluestar addressed, "Even though we've witnessed betrayal in our camp, life _still_ has to go on. We must stay strong against ShadowClan and the elements that will soon force us to work harder. Our apprentices must continue to train, while our kits should stay healthy." she paused and looked at the sky, closing her eyes, "Ravenpaw, your new mentor will be Longtail. Lionheart and Whitestorm I wish to speak with you; ThunderClan you are dismissed." She finished by sliding down the Highrock. There was only an instant of silence.

"Mosspaw!" A voice shouted. She turned to see her father and mentor coming towards her.

"We're taking you on patrol, along with Firepaw. Longtail wants his _new _apprentice to go hunting with him, while Graypaw needs to wait for Lionheart to be done. Okay?" the striped tom meowed. The apprentices nodded, now barely looking up at him. _They've grown exponentially. Soon they'll get their warrior names._ Leopardstripe thought to himself, felling slight nostalgic as he looked over the younger cats.

"Which border are we checking?" Firepaw asked as the patrol got to their feet.

"ShadowClan. We need to make sure those pieces of crowfood stay on their territory." Mousefur replied. Mosspaw sighed as they headed out of camp. _When will ShadowClan finally be brought down and realize their not the best in the forest?_ She asked herself, knowing that she wouldn't get the answer. It still felt good to ask.

"Do you know how long it's been since we've been training?" Firepaw asked once they reached the top of the ravine.

"Four, five moons, somewhere around there. Why?" Leopardstripe retorted.

"Just wondering." the ginger tom murmured quietly. _We'll be getting our warrior names soon. Hopefully it'll be before Dustpaw and Sandpaw. It would be fun to rub their noses into it._ Firepaw snickered as he leapt over bushes and trampled on blades of grass.

"Father, when we're done, can we go hunting?" Mosspaw whispered. The tabby gave a small purr.

"Of course. We could even assess what you've learned."

The two apprentices looked pleased as they headed towards the ShadowClan border. Unfortunately, their friends weren't as happy at that moment.

* * *

"Graypaw, you get to do whatever you'd like for today. Just don't stay in camp sleeping." Lionheart warned his apprentice before padding off. _Just my luck! Sandpaw and Dustpaw are practicing fighting moves while my friends get to go on patrols. While every other apprentice gets to do something productive and fun, I'm stu-_ Graypaw stopped in his tracks as he realized something. _I can go out of camp without my mentor or any other cat. Excellent._ He gave a wide smile as he raced out of the gorse tunnel. Instantly heading towards the sound of rushing water, he felt happier than he could remember.

"You came. I thought you wouldn't." a purr sounded as the cat came out of the river.

"I was given the day to do what I wanted. So of course I came." he replied, pressing his fur against theirs, barely even minding the water.

"Thanks, now what should we do? Talk, play fight, oh I could teach you to swim!"

"And I could teach you to hunt something other than fish."

"Why would I do that when I could push you in the water and see if you can stay above water?"

"Try and I'll bite your tail."

"I'm just kidding… such a beautiful day out."

"Not as beautiful as you."

"Oh shush, you're just saying that!"

The two talked until the sun created shadows that stretched across the river, and both didn't want to leave.

* * *

"Come on Ravenpaw! We need to catch prey for the queens. Brindleface alone could eat the whole fresh-kill pile if she wanted to. She's so huge." Longtail purred as he walked along an invisible trail. _He may be more annoying that a pelt full of fleas, but at least he's not trying to kill me._ Ravenpaw thought as he followed his _new_ mentor. _I still wish I was with Mosspaw, Firepaw, or Graypaw. We'd turn this into a contest and have so much fun. Oh well…_ He gave a mental sigh before noticing that he was now alone.

_He left me to go hunting… better bring at least something back to camp. _With that he leapt into the bushes, consequently landing on a rabbit. _That was good luck._ He blinked before killing it with a bite to the neck. Burying his prey, he searched for more.

* * *

"Scent anything?" Mousefur asked as the patrol stood near the ShadowClan border. Firepaw and Mosspaw paused to let all the sounds and smells overtake them.

"A very faint trace of badger." the she-cat meowed.

"Twolegs." the tom added.

"And the ShadowClan scent marks." she finished.

"Good, are they fresh?" Leopardstripe sounded as he marked their territory.

"No. They're stale, so early morning?" Firepaw guessed as the scents started to become too much.

"You're right." Mousefur praised. Mosspaw looked a little discouraged but still nudged her friends shoulder as they padded away from the stench of rotting food and mangy pelts. That was how the apprentice thought the cats of the shadows were like… as did every other cat in the forest.

"Can we hunt now? Or should we finish marking the territory?" Mosspaw muttered as she heard a squirrel scraping its claws against the ground in an effort to find food. Her mouth watered as her stomach protested against her.

"Go get the squirrel. Or else you won't be much help later." Mousefur purred her pale eyes shining with amusement. Driven by hunger, the apprentice dashed into the bushes. The bushy-tailed creature looked up, distracted by the sudden noise. _Stay still!_ The white she-cat begged as she watched from the shadows. Holding her breath, she refused to move until the creature set all four feet on the ground. It finally did and in that moment, Mosspaw leapt from spot she was at. Her claws barely missed the bushy tail as the squirrel darted towards the nearest tree.

"Fox-dung!" she yowled. Her sight followed the creature as he sprinted up the tree, only to run into a ginger tom.

"You can't catch a squirrel to save your life." he teased as he dropped the furry thing from where he was standing. It landed three mouse-lengths from Mosspaw, causing her to jump as blood droplets splattered her ears.

"Oh be quiet before I stuff its tail in your mouth." she retorted as she crept closer to the newly killed prey. Its scent wrapped around her, taunting her as the sound of a monster met her ears. But it was no monster; it was a waterfall that had appeared in front of her.

The trees were now gone, rock walls replacing them. In fact it was if she was in a cave that was inhumanely smooth, a cave that was closing in as water lapped at her paws. From the highest ledge, the water came crashing down filling up against the tan surfaces. Cries started to sound, echoing towards her with such intensity her legs crumpled underneath her.

"Icekit! Sunkit! You can't leave!" A yowl sounded, familiar yet alien at the same time. More followed, with different voices shouting pleas.

_Don't… don't kill my kits! Kill me instead! _

_No… they never harmed you!_

_Why in StarClan are you doing this?!_

_You didn't have to protect us… you didn't have to give your life for us!_

_This is the end… as long as they're safe… as long as they live I'll leave doing one thing right._

Faces swirled past, barely staying still to recognize, until they all blurred into a mist that clogged the air. Their pain flooded the young cat's senses, showing her what they saw, or at least what they _will_ see.

Claws slashed the air, shattering the barriers between cats, severing the bonds that they once had. Stripes of blood kept appearing as well as the same figure that was made of nothing more than a destroyed shadow. Two more outlines materialized, smaller than the first but still held similar devastating power. Only their teeth showed… a twisted face in a snarl full of hate and surprisingly despair.

"There shall no longer be a ThunderClan. For it will be destroyed by our claws and _only_ by ours." the voices hissed together. Mosspaw could remember hearing them, she just couldn't figure out _who_ they were.

"As long as we're strong… as long as we fight… there will _always_ be a ThunderClan." her voice was no more than a whisper, "You can wipe it from every cat's memory, you can get rid of the camp, the scent marks, even one of the Fourtrees… but you can't get rid of the spirit." she sounded confident when meowing those words. The figures looked like they were frightened at the words; it even spoke in their now bristling fur.

"We'll see about that when the time comes. Better keep you flea-bitten friends near; I'll enjoy killing them in front of you." the lead voice warned. Their form, along with the two others, altered into wisps before they were gone.

Another blast of agony swept through Mosspaw. She now was reliving the dying moments of Redtail. The dark fur of Tigerclaw passed her eyes as he slashed into his own deputy. Blood spilled onto the grass and rocks… finding its way back to earth, back to the heavens from whence it came. Heart-wrenching pain as life is taken away… It was far too much for her to handle.

She then felt as if her body was made of stone, for she was freezing. Snow was now in front of her as well as a she-cat that licked her fur. Mosskit was showing her, making her feel how she had died. If the wet, cold snow wasn't enough, the wind buffeted through her fur as well as shards of frozen droplets. She couldn't even feel her own fur anymore, nor could she even see anything.

"Why are you doing this?!" Mosspaw screamed as her limbs froze and her eyes fastened close.

"To show you what has happened, to show you what to stop." A voice snapped at her. In front of her a speckled gray cat with pale blue eyes stared at her. Its fur was dull and stuck out at strange angles.

"Who-"

"I'm Goosefeather! I guess no cat bothered to mention me to the new kits, even if they're not _ThunderClan_." the tom hissed.

"Well according to StarClan, I'm the one that will _save_ ThunderClan!" she snarled, her neck fur fluffing out. The tom looked at her with surprise before giving a laugh.

"You've got spunk. Looks like I was wrong for doubting StarClan. Not many cats would talk back to a medicine cat let alone a _StarClan_ medicine cat. But you still will undergo suffering, pain, sorrow, and deceit… just like any other cat. Got it? You won't have a free pass through life." he advised. She nodded nervously as her whiskers trembled.

"I understand."

"Good thing you do. Now before you go… there's one last death you need to see and _prevent_."

"Whose dea-" She didn't finish as lightning seemed to course through her veins. A voice kept calling, saying that it was going perfectly, saying that she would survive. She recognized the voice; it was Graypaw.

"The kits are coming! I can see it. You're doing great." the gray tom encouraged. Another spasm ran through her body, worse than the first. She whined in pain even though only one cat heard.

"Graystripe! I brought Maplepaw!" a new voice yowled as he raced towards them. Struggling to lift her head, she spotted Firepaw running towards them with a small light brown cat racing towards them. In their mouth they carried several herbs.

"Oh thank StarClan. You're in good paws now." Gray_stripe_ purred resting his nose on the she-cats forehead. Another ripple passed through her fur, followed by the sound of a small mew.

"Oh no… the bleeding's not stopping. Fireheart warm up the kits, Graystripe out of my way." the brown she cat ordered looking down at the cat Mosspaw was in. A tremor passed through her fur, causing more blood to spill onto the gray stones.

"Silve-"

"Get her to eat these herbs. Now!" the young cat hissed through the cobwebs. Fear shone in his eyes as the gray tom tried to open her mouth. It was easy considering how weak she was, but she couldn't swallow them no matter how hard she tried.

"Graystripe, I love you. Take care of our kits." she whispered as her life seemed to flow out along with the blood.

"No… Silverstream no! You can't leave me!" he cried, his mew getting softer. "You can't… go."

It was too late; her spirit was now rising to join her ancestors.

Mist gathered around, blocking the shining stars and the waning moon. Silence met her ears as she stumbled along the night sky. _I just want to get home! I'm tired of dying over and over again!_ She gave a small whimper as the mist grew thicker. _I don't want to be here!_

"Mosspaw." A new voice breathed. It scared her out of her fur, causing her to drop close to the ground and her tail to dart between her legs. Carefully she looked to see the same silver tabby she had both met in RiverClan and the cat she not only saw die, but also lived through her as she died. The now full grown queen emerged from the dark sky allowing light to flow in, blinding the she-cat.

"But you just- and the other day-" The silver tabby placed her tail over the white apprentices mouth.

"It's okay. That won't happen as long as you keep an eye on Graypaw." she promised.

"But then he'll have to decide to stay with us or go with you and your Clan." Mosspaw retorted at the thought of losing her best friend.

"I know… but at least he won't be put through the agony of losing me. As you just saw, he loves me deeply. Nothing will ever change that. Just look at you and Ravenpaw." the apprentice froze. "You'd be in so much pain… no cat would wish it on they're worst enemy. And if Ravenpaw lost you, he'd be so depressed he wouldn't see any point of living. It's the same for almost every pair of mates that has been, or will be. Just wait until you're older and you'll realize what I mean. Now, go back to camp." Silverstream's voice immediately turned darker, almost like a hiss in the night. "You better hurry before it's attacked by the same rogues that took your brother away."

The queen materialized into smoke and swirled away with the rest of the clouded night. Mosspaw's body crashed to the ground as everything she just saw replayed in her head. _I'm going to have nightmares for moons._ The scenes died as her eyes opened to reveal a sunny, yet frosty day. Her devastating experience that seemed to last an eternity, only lasted a few moments here in the forest. Getting to her feet she saw Firepaw standing over her, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

"What, not going to eat the whole thing?" he purred. Obviously nothing had happened to her body or he would be looking concerned.

"We need to get back to camp!" she shouted moving away from him.

"Your squirrel won't become crowfood and I'm sure the queens can wait!" he called to her. She spun around to face him. Desperation shone in her eyes as she could hear cries in her mind.

"Listen to me! ThunderClan is being invaded! We need to go and help."

"I don't hear or smell anything that would suggest that. And the camp is well guarded."

"No it's not! Leopardstripe, Mousefur, Longtail, Sandpaw, Dustpaw, Runningwind, Ravenpaw plus you and I are all out of camp right now! It's utterly vulnerable! Why won't you believe me?!" she whimpered as pawsteps echoed in her ears. _They're getting closer._ With one last look at him, Mosspaw growled before leaping over the bushes near her. _I have to get to ThunderClan; I have to protect our queens and kits._

She raced like the wind, flying across the cool ground and over fallen trees. All the creatures were in their dens, aware of a battle that they could sense. _The sandy clearing is on the other side of camp, Graypaw must be near RiverClan if I learned anything from Silverstream… and Ravenpaw has to be somewhere not far from camp. Oh why did they only tell me?!_ Her pelt brushed against thorny bracken as a twig snapped. An instant later a pair of eyes appeared in front of her forcing her to stop. They were glowing pale green against the shadows. _Sandpaw!_

"Where are Dustpaw and Runningwind?" Mosspaw demanded. Sandpaw blinked before showing herself.

"They smelled rouges and decided to go to camp since they were the fastest. And they told me to go find your patrol. Umm, where _is_ your patrol?" the ginger she-cat asked, her eyes barely lit with amusement.

"Firepaw didn't believe me while Leopardstripe and Mousefur were hunting. I realized that there are almost no cats in camp so I decided to go on my own." she answered, her paws twitching to get home.

"But how did you know about them? And why wouldn't they believe you?"

"Does it matter?! Our camp is probably being attacked right now!"

"Then stop yapping and come on!" Sandpaw snapped as she sprinted in front of the white apprentice. _Even though she's annoying, she'll at least help in battle._ The two she-cats then used all their energy to get to camp.

When they reached the ravine, yowls could be heard; filled with pain and triumph.

"Look! They're attacking our Clan!" Sandpaw shouted.

"Then what are we standing here for?!" Mosspaw snarled as she descended down the rocky gorge. Sandpaw followed, her eyes glittering with both excitement and confusion.

_Why in StarClan, no who in StarClan would be invading us? And what about Mosspaw? She noticed them from the other side of our territory. It doesn't make sense._ She thought as she burst through the gorse tunnel. She was surprised to see the clearing alive with fur flying and claws slashing.

"Mosspaw, where's the rest of your patrol?" Bluestar asked as Sandpaw headed into the fray. The white apprentice looked at her, fear conquering her eyes.

"They didn't believe me that a battle was going on at camp. I raced ahead to be of some use." she breathed. Bluestar nodded before turning to the fight, leaving the apprentice alone. She glanced around before spotting Rosetail, Willowpelt and Patchpelt guarding the nursery. Mosspaw noticed that one of them would occasionally dash to Spottedleaf's den and emerge carrying some sort of herb or cobwebs. She didn't understand what was going on, but decided to help. Charging at the nearest rogue, she slashed her claws along its side. They retaliated with a snarl before giving a gasp.

"Y-you're Ember's kit!" he exclaimed causing Mosspaw to stop in her tracks. _How do they know my father? And why in StarClan do they know this?_ She thought as confusion swirled through her.

"How would you know that? Unless- unless you helped the cat that took Wolfkit away from me!" she raged, hate in her eyes.

"I don't know what would make you think that; I never hurt my kin." he answered.

"Kin?" she retorted.

"Ember's my brother, making you my niece." he clarified, his amber eyes soft. _Kin?! Then why is he even here?!_

"If you don't start explaining, I'll have to force you out of here." she warned. He gave her a mixed look, the emotions unreadable.

"I-I always thought that Ember was dead, I mean that was the only reasonable answer after he disappeared from the Dominic Alley Brawl. However Halo and Leo found me sulking around the city and told me that he left with Diamond or Quartz; I always forget her name."

"Her name was Crystal and now it's Featherfur!"

"Oh, right. Anyway they old me a few moons ago that he left to find the wildcats. I was so thankful to know he was alive I could've gone and licked a dog on the nose. But I couldn't just come to the forest; there would've been too much chaos afterwards. The only thing I could do was follow our leader when he wanted us to attack you. I wish it would've been more pleasant, but this was the only way to see my brother."

Mosspaw's fur lied flat as she looked at him. _He doesn't seem to be lying. In fact he's more sincere than any cat I've ever seen._ _But should I still trust him?_

"How did you know I was Ember's kit?" she asked cautiously. He looked at her; a purr of amusement escaped him.

"Because you have red eyes. Every cat in our family, well except Ember and I, had fire red eyes that were unreadable and very hard to come by. It was a very logical guess; looks like I was right." he answered. She blinked and drew in her claws.

"You… if you want to meet father you better stay away from the fighting. From _both_ sides." she advised, turning away from him. He didn't follow nor try to stop her.

_StarClan… you can warn me of invaders, make me experience death over and over, see into the future, control the Clans, and yet… yet you can't tell me that a cat is related to me before I almost killed him! How about next time, you just let me kill every cat I meet!_ She ranted, unafraid of her ancestors' wrath. _You can sentence me to blazing flames, destroy everything I love, cause me more pain than death, but I won't let you control me or tell me what to do! If I want to save the Clan, I will, not because you want me to. Got that? _

As if giving her a warning, the clouds opened up as lightning slashed through the skies. Snarls and hisses sounded while the ground rumbled; rocks rattled, grass flattened, tree branches shook like whiskers, wind threatened to blow every cat over as if they were no more than a feather. _I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! _Mosspaw's eyes were frozen shut as she struggled to stay upright. _Please, I'm sorry!_ She begged for the elements to cease, for her Clan to survive, for her ancestors to listen.

"I'm sorry!" she shouted to the sky. A purr sounded followed by the dark clouds disappearing, and the wind calming itself down.

"What just happened?!" a voice called. It was one of the rogues, most likely the leader.

"A freak storm perhaps?"

"Does it matter?!"

Yowls then sounded as the fight continued. Streaks of colors blurred past her nose as well as claws and teeth. She backed away before bumping into a she-cat. They took one look before digging their teeth into her spine. Mosspaw let out a hiss of fury before retaliating by dragging her claws along the rogue's flank. Blood followed, falling to the ground.

"Little scrap, I'll claw your face off!" the rogue snarled, aiming her paw at Mosspaw's face. It connected. Mosspaw drew back, the blood blinding her for a moment. The rogue took the advantage and slashed repeatedly into her fur. With every slice, the wounds hurt more, blood spill increased as well as the inability to move._ Not good, not good._ She thought, her head spinning.

Vigorously shaking her head, images cleared and figures appeared. She dropped to the ground, rolling away from her attacker. The rogue looked confused, her brown eyes analytical. Mosspaw got to her feet again and pounced from her spot landing squarely on the rogues gray shoulders. Biting into her fur, careful of her neck and spine, she drew blood. The rogue yowled with pain as she tried to knock off the apprentice.

"Do you give up?" Mosspaw growled through the fur.

"Yes, yes!" they shrieked. Slinking to the ground, the rogue turned tail and ran.

"One down… but still too many to count left." she sighed as she turned back to the fighting.

"Maybe you could use some help then." A voice purred. She smiled when Ravenpaw pressed his nose against her cheek.

"That would be wonderful." she meowed contently. Together, they headed into the swarm of cats.

Fighting was easier with Ravenpaw next to her. She felt as if now no cat could stop her, nor did she feel any means as to stop slashing and biting. The pair worked excellent, matching each others moves, leaving the enemy confused. It was short lived though, for a single cry sounded through camp, forcing every cat to freeze. Mosspaw recognized the howl. _N-no it can't be. _She pushed her way through the fur to find herself near Highrock. What she saw was horrific.

A cat's body lied motionless in a pool of blood, their _own_ blood. Their limbs were crumpled up underneath themselves. Fur was caught in their paws, along with a tint of blood that welled near their claws. The fur stayed still, moving only with the wind along with their whiskers. The cat seemed both peaceful and pained as their life seeped out of them. Only it wasn't any cat that was dead.

It was Bluestar.

**So... What'd ya think? I actually changed it from what I put on my outline… mostly because something… just hit me. I won't tell what I changed, because it's revealed in the next chapter. I want to say though that I may not be able to update soon… I actually just finished this chapter today. I'll try my hardest to type when I can. I love this story and really want to continue writing. **

**So until next time, Sayonara!**


	15. Chapter 13: Rising Heroes

**Wow! So many people reviewed! GinnyStar, Wolfgaze, Starpaw, Grassfeather, Awyn, silverstarfan, and Dawnfire17 all reviewed! That's the most reviews for a single chapter in this story! I'd like to thank all of you from the bottom of my heart. Because of all the reviews, I tried to type really fast. But this chapter is actually the longest one, by what the computer says. So re-cap time!**

**Rogues are attacking**

**Bluestar is dead**

**Mosspaw met her uncle**

**Four of the apprentices are fighting**

**I haven't gotten any new books (wait… that's not important)**

**StarClan visited Mosspaw**

**That wraps it up… I think. Umm… I really enjoyed writing this chapter, except for a few small parts. There are a few time skips, but they are easily spotted. And one last thing… I might've messed up on some of the other Clans births, apprenticeships, and warrior ceremonies. I tried to stay consistent, but if I messed up, I'm sorry. **

**One last, last thing; I had no idea when to stop this chapter. I wanted to cut it short at three different parts, but I hope I chose the right place.**

**Without further a due, chapter 13!**

Chapter 13: Rising Heroes

"Bluestar! Bluestar!" Mosspaw called out. She pressed her nose into her leader's fur. The rogues all looked at her, triumph in their eyes. Turning to glare at them, she let out a snarl.

"I will personally skin each of you alive if you don't get out of my camp." she warned. The cats laughed at her, causing anger to well inside. It boiled as she tried to control it.

"What a big threat for a small scrap of fur. Do you honestly think you could take one of us on, let alone kill us?" one mocked. Her anger had reached its point; she had no other decision but to let it overwhelm her. Mosspaw tried to pinpoint the rogue that had ridiculed her. She spotted the dark brown tom behind two equally strong cats.

"Then let me show you what I can do!" she raged, leaping from her spot. She landed on the tom and instantly bit down on his shoulder. He let out a wail of pain before trying to get rid of the apprentice on his back. She refused to be tossed aside and dug her claws into his side. Placing her muzzle near his ear, she hissed,

"Had enough? Or should I finish you right here, right now?" The tom let out a small whimper. The gathered cats looked at the apprentice with shock.

"Please, we'll get out. Just let me go!" he begged. Digging deeper to prove her point, she gave a hiss before disconnecting her claws. The tom shook his fur, trying to stop his trembling as he retreating back to his own.

"Listen up! From now on, if I hear that you're on our territory, I'll come after you myself! And you'll _hopefully_ get away with all your fur." she snarled. The rogues took one last look before pushing and shoving each other to get away as fast as they could. Staring at them with victory and pleasure, Mosspaw saw something that made her feel sick to her stomach.

Ravenpaw was looking at her with frightened and ashamed eyes. She froze, his gaze causing guilt to flood through her. Before she could even say a word, he turned around and walked away. She desperately wanted to yowl out that she wasn't a monster. _Ravenpaw… don't think I'm a creature like Tigerclaw. I'm not a killer._ The words desired to be spoken, but were shunned away.

"Mosspaw, a-are they gone?" Bluestar's weak voice sounded. The apprentice swirled around with relief to see her leader get to her feet. _Thank StarClan she's not dead!_

"Yes. I attacked the cat in charge. He left with the others following him. But are you okay, should I fetch Spottedleaf?" she asked her paws twitching frantically.

"No, no. I just lost a live, that's all and she has enough problems with Brindleface." Bluestar answered, observing what had happened to her Clan. _Mosspaw drove off the rogues? Well I'll be a fox's uncle. She's more powerful than I realized. _

"What's wrong with Brindleface? She didn't get hurt did she?"

"Of course not; she's giving birth. Now help Lionheart get the injured that can't wait to be treated to Spottedleaf. Or if they can't move, get Spottedleaf to them." Mosspaw nodded before dashing off. _It's time for her to become a warrior. Many won't agree with my actions… but she deserves it. It would also make her one step closer to her fate; Ravenpaw as well. He's come a long way._ Bluestar thought wistfully.

"Mosspaw! We found another rogue!" Sandpaw snarled. With Dustpaw helping, she was holding down a tawny tom. Along his fur were white splashes, looking eerily familiar, his nose poked through revealing a black dash surrounding it. Mosspaw realized who it was when she saw amber eyes.

"Leave him alone!" she yowled looking at them with narrowed eyes. The two apprentices exchanged confused glances before reluctantly letting go.

"But he's an enemy!" Dustpaw exclaimed.

"Mouse-brain! He's not fighting back, thus he obviously has a reason for being here. So before I claw your mouth shut, go help Lionheart and Spottedleaf." Mosspaw ordered. _I'm sick and tired of these two thinking they can control me. I can't wait until I'm deputy so I can make their lives miserable. _The elder apprentices seemed astonished that she would even dare bossing them around. She watched them walk away before looking at her uncle. Her eyes softened as she gave a small purr.

"Thanks. Those two are really aggressive." he meowed, shaking his fur.

"Tell me about it. They've been haunting me since I was born." she replied. Giving him a moment to lick his wounds, she stretched her legs. For the first time, she noticed all the cuts and blood on her. _I didn't even feel most of these. Is that a bad omen? Or was I just too focused on my enemy? _She shrugged before turning to her kin.

"So, what's your name?" she asked. He opened his eyes, amazed he forgot to mention it.

"Oh, Astor." he meowed. Mosspaw nodded before turning to see her mother rushing over.

"Honey, are you alright? You scared me to death, attacking that rogue. What were you thinking?" Featherfur scolded, cleaning her kit's fur.

"They took one of Bluestar's lives! It was the only thing I could do. Besides I drove them out didn't I?" she retorted squirming away from her mother's tongue.

"Wait until your father hears! He'll be-" the queen noticed Astor for the first time. Sliding out her claws, she leapt in front of her kit. "What are you still doing here? Haven't learned your lesson, or do you just want to die?" She let out a warning hiss as she advanced a step.

"Mom, no! He's our kin!" the apprentice bellowed. She looked from Mosspaw to Astor, confusion lighting her eyes.

"How? Only kin I have is Halo however she's still at the Twoleg place. And your father never mentioned leaving behind any siblings." she muttered. Astor's eyes clouded for a moment, obviously hurt by the comment.

"He _is_ our kin. I just know it." Mosspaw breathed. Featherfur let out a deep breath before licking her kit's ear.

"Alright. I believe you. Now why don't you show him around the camp, _after_ you get those wounds treated. No buts." she added when the apprentice opened her mouth. Smiling, her mother let out a purr. "I'm going to talk to Bluestar. And you, my kit, need to talk to Ravenpaw later. Explain what happened when you fought that rogue. Trust me, you'll feel better; and no I'm not reading your mind." Her mother trotted away, leaving her bewildered. _How in StarClan does she do that?_

"Uh… let's go-"

"Mosspaw! What happened here?!" Firepaw called as he bounded towards her with Graypaw, Mousefur and Leopardstripe behind him. All of them were carrying prey.

"The rogues attacked, like I tried to warn you. _I_ was the one who drove them off. Next time Firepaw, I hope you believe me and Graypaw; I want to talk to you later. Now, would you like to help me take care of the wounded?" she meowed bitterly. The two toms looked at her before nodding. "Oh and this is Astor. Have fun talking Dad!" She didn't see her father's reaction for she had padded towards the nursery just in time to see Spottedleaf.

"So there's our little savior. I heard what you did and I wouldn't be surprised if you got your warrior name for it." the tortoiseshell praised. Mosspaw flattened her ears in embarrassment.

"Thanks. Um, do you need help with the injured?" she asked, shuffling her paws.

"Yes. Willowpelt, Runningwind and Whitestorm got scratched up pretty badly; not to mention Bluestar. If one of you could take her some strengthening herbs, I would be thankful." Spottedleaf meowed, looking at the apprentices.

"I'll do it. I wanted to ask her something as well." Mosspaw volunteered. Disappearing for only a moment, the medicine cat came back carrying little purple berries, which the white apprentice remembered as juniper berries, little white and yellow flowers, which she had seen but didn't know what they did, and very narrow green leaves, which she remembered as thyme.

"After you give her these, come to me so I can clean your wounds. Make sure she eats them to." the medicine cat advised. Mosspaw nodded as she took the herbs and berries into her mouth. Trying to keep them from falling proved a challenge, but finally she made it to her leaders den.

"Oh, Mosspaw, good thing you're here. I need to talk to you about something." Bluestar meowed, her tone matching her eyes; emotions swirling around, making it hard to figure out what she was feeling. _Is she mad at me or pleased that I drove the rogues off?_ She thought, setting the herbs in front of her leader.

"Alright, but please eat these first otherwise Spottedleaf will claw my ears off." she replied warily. Giving a tiny purr, the silver-blue she-cat lapped up the leaves and berries. Swiping her tongue over her mouth, she looked at the young cat.

"You fought well today. However, I need to know how you knew that rogues were attacking the camp."

Mosspaw shuffled her paws, flattened her ears, and drew in a deep breath. _I should've guessed that… but I still thought she would yell or praise me first. _

"StarClan told me, right after I experienced death over, and over again." she spat the last part, still angry at her ancestors for the pain, oh the pain. It hurt worse than getting crushed by a monster.

"Whose death did you experience?" Bluestar asked, intrigued.

"Redtail's, Mosskit's and a RiverClan queen's; I didn't know her name however. All I know is that she died giving birth. Such a horrible experience it is. I hope it never happens to me. Need anything else?" the apprentice asked, wanting to get out of there to talk to Ravenpaw.

"That cat you talked to after the battle, who is he?" the queen meowed.

"Astor, my uncle. He's Leopardstripe's brother. I don't know if he wants to stay though. I think he just wanted to see if Father was still alive or not. Umm, can I go get my wound healed now?" the apprentice muttered.

"Of course. Just never attack a cat that blindly. I know you were furious that they took one of my lives, but if they hadn't run away you might've gone and murdered all of them. I know Ravenpaw's disappointed as well as Featherfur. If you want to become deputy, then you need to learn self-control." she paused, "Go get your wounds looked at. If they get infected you won't be much use to the Clan." Bluestar warned her tone firm. Mosspaw nodded before padding out of the den with her head drooping. _Can every cat suddenly read my mind? It's so annoying! _

* * *

After Mosspaw had her scratches checked out, she went to find Ravenpaw, only for Bluestar to call a Clan meeting. Giving a snarl, she reluctantly headed to the clearing, taking a spot next to Graypaw and Firepaw. Astor also joined them, receiving looks from the other cats. Mosspaw hissed at them before looking at her kin with sympathetic eyes. He gave her a small purr as to thank her.

As Bluestar started talking, the snowy apprentice looked around to find her ebony furball. He sat at the edge of the crowd next to Whitestorm, Dustpaw, Frostfur and Sandpaw. He didn't look all that happy sitting next to the two apprentices; in fact he looked as if ants were crawling through his pelt. Yet whenever she tried to look at him, his eyes would harden before he turned away. _I wish you would look at me or something! You don't know how much pain this is causing me. I'm not a killer… I'm not like… him. _She felt like yowling those words in front of the whole Clan, but when she opened her mouth, no words came out.

"Our Clan has survived an attack today. Our apprentices fought bravely, and there were no major causalities. I'm happy to report that four of our apprentices will receive their warrior names, while one of our kits will get their apprentice name. This is a proud day for ThunderClan and I'm pleased to be leading our noble Clan. Sandpaw, Dustpaw, Ravenpaw and Mosspaw, come forward." Bluestar chirped. Mosspaw froze. _I'm already getting my warrior name?! I-I can't believe it._ She thought.

"Why are you getting your name and not us?" Graypaw whispered.

"Because I participated in the battle!" she hissed through her teeth. Firepaw shook his head before nudging the she-cat towards Highrock.

"It doesn't matter now, but I'm happy for you. However if you don't get your hindquarters up there, you may not be getting your name." the ginger tom encouraged. Mosspaw looked to see all the Clan cats looking at her. Looking at the ground, she timidly bounded up to the other apprentices.

"I, Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Mosspaw, Ravenpaw, Dustpaw, Sandpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Sandpaw and Dustpaw meowed together.

"I do." Mosspaw and Ravenpaw echoed, slightly louder yet even more nervous.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names; Sandpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Sandstorm. StarClan honors your quick thinking and strength. Dustpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Dustpelt. StarClan honors your courage and open-mindedness. Ravenpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Ravenshadow. StarClan honors your bravery and ability to see what no other sees. And Mosspaw… from this moment on, you will be known as Mossblaze. StarClan honors your warm spirit, bravery, and courage against both enemies and friends. We welcome all of you to ThunderClan." She leapt down from Highrock and stood in front of Sandstorm. The leader placed her head on the new warriors head, receiving a respectful lick. When she reached Mossblaze, the new warrior was shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"You will blaze through the forest leading us to greatness, but keep a clear head or you may lose those that you love." Bluestar breathed. Mossblaze stopped shaking for now she was frightened. _Greatness… every cat tells me that. I'm afraid I'll let them all down, just like I let Ravenshadow down today. _Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she licked her leader's shoulder.

"Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Ravenshadow, Mossblaze!" the Clan cheered._ I'm a warrior now, I can't believe it! But now I have to live up to every cat's expectations. _Giving a sigh and gazing at Ravenshadow, who looked away, she headed towards Firepaw. He licked her ear while giving a small purr.

"Who would've thought the warrior in front of me was the same little kit that wanted to attack me when I first got here?" he teased. Her eyes lightened up as she pressed her nose against his.

"Soon you'll be up there. My guess for your name would be Firestorm or Fireheart." she meowed, remembering her vision earlier. "And Graypaw would be either Graystripe or Grayfeather."

"Grayfeather? Really? I don't think many toms have 'feather' in their names." the tom retorted.

"Featherwhisker, Goosefeather and Reedfeather were all toms." she pointed out. Graypaw grumbled before looking away. Mossblaze snickered as she turned to Highrock only to catch the last part of the new apprentice's ceremony.

"Leopardstripe, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Swiftpaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your wisdom and strength to him, and teach him the skills that will make him a proud warrior of ThunderClan." A frightened black-and-white tom trotted up to touch noses with the striped tabby.

"Swiftpaw! Swiftpaw!" the Clan yowled. Mossblaze thought her yowl was the loudest in the clearing. She had been there, she had lived that moment and it was the best in her life. The young tom looked a little brighter seeing his Clanmates cheering him on. His fur stopped shaking as he headed towards Goldenflower for a moment. He then zoomed around the clearing checking out every little space. Feeling a surge of energy from the apprentice, the new warrior weaved through the sea of fur to find a certain cat.

"Mousefur! I wanted to thank you for all you've done for me. I couldn't have had a better mentor." the young warrior purred, looking at the dusky she-cat.

"You're welcome. I couldn't have had a better apprentice. I'm glad you were the first one I ever had." she replied, giving her old apprentice a friendly cuff on the ear as she purred.

"Mossblaze, I think you should eat before going on vigil." Bluestar advised, coming up to the two she-cats. The new warrior nodded, her eyes starting to cloud. Mousefur tilted her head before a certain black furred tom walked behind them.

"Ah, young love. Such a beautiful thing." she meowed. Mossblaze gave a deep sigh and closed her eyes.

"It seems more like a curse. Bluestar in a few days can I go to Mothermouth?" she mumbled, staring at her paws.

"Of course, but Ravenshadow will be going with you. Now go talk to him and set his mind straight." the queen meowed, pushing the young she-cat's flank. Stumbling on her paws, Mossblaze headed towards the dark tom. He was sitting by Dustpelt and Frostfur. The three had a weird, yet joyful gleam in their eyes.

"Well done, brother." Dustpelt praised. Frostfur purred as she licked both the toms on the ear.

"I'm sure mother would be so proud of you two. And father would be happy to seen his sons showing all that they're worth. Oh, hello Mossblaze. Congratulations on becoming a warrior." Frostfur yowled, her voice filled with happiness. The young she-cat nodded before lowering her head.

"Could I speak to Ravenshadow?" she whispered. Dustpelt's tail curled in amusement while Frostfur gave a sympathetic purr.

"Sure, come on Dustpelt. I think Whitestorm wanted to say something to you." the queen responded, placing her tail around her younger brother's throat and dragging him away. Mossblaze then motioned to a spot near the camp wall. The tom followed, unaware of what was going to happen. Letting out a deep breath, the she-cat cleared her mind of all negative thoughts.

"I'm not a monster! I was frightened when I leaped on that rogue. I didn't want to even kill him… I just wanted him out of our Clan, so no other kit would lose their life. Please, don't think I'm like Tigerclaw! I don't like seeing others suffer unless they did-" she stopped when Ravenshadow placed his muzzle against hers.

"You're nothing like Tigerclaw, no cat could be as cold-hearted as him. I can understand your actions, but next time, be careful. I _was_ afraid that you might collapse or worse, leave me. All the blood and scratches that covered your body, as well as seeing you deliberately jump onto a lead rogue. It was more than I could handle." he breathed, circling around her. She let out a heavy sigh just as a purr overtook her.

"Furball, you won't be able to get rid of me easily. I'll always be by your side, nagging you on." she teased earning a nip on the ear. She pressed her head against his shoulder.

"You nagging me? I'm the one that'll be telling you not to jump in head first."

"That's the way I am. Just get used to it."

"Oh, I will. You can believe that my love."

"I believe it; that's why I want you to come with me to Mothermouth in a few days."

"To meet with StarClan about you leading ThunderClan?" he guessed. She looked at him with shock.

"H-how did-"

"Bluestar told me after you got possessed by StarClan at the Gathering a few moons back. She told me because she knew I would protect you."

She blinked, feeling a warm sensation from his words. Finding no words to say, she simply closed her eyes and let out a deep purr. The two stayed together until shadows crept across the ground as the sun touched the horizon. Dustpelt had reluctantly come to fetch them to sit vigil.

Together all four cats sat in the cold, fueled by the energy coming from one another. It seemed as if all four had a new way of seeing each other and everything else around them. It was an experience that could never be recreated.

* * *

Mossblaze found that being a warrior was harder than she ever thought. The dawn patrols seemed to be crankier, hunting party's quieter, not to mention Dustpelt and Sandstorm. They seemed more brutal when it came to her. They would say loud comments, push her around, and even take her prey away. She knew why, _they're mad because I earned my warrior name at the same time they did. They also hate me for snapping at them during the attack._ She kept telling herself that over and over. Astor being there made life livable and bearable. The two would always go hunting; it helped her relax.

"Are you staying in ThunderClan?" she asked him while they were out one day. He looked surprised, but gave a small laugh.

"I don't know. It's nice being surrounded by cats, not to mention seeing my kin. But… I'm not sure if it's where I'm supposed to be. I can fight and hunt, that's been proven… yet I don't feel like I'm at home. Do you understand?" he explained. The she-cat nodded solemnly.

"I do. I hope you decide to stay though, it's nicer when you're around." she muttered. Astor pressed his nose against her forehead.

"Then maybe I'll stay."

That was a few days after her ceremony. It took a quarter-moon for her kin to make a decision, but Astor had chosen to live in ThunderClan; his new name was Cloudsplash. Darkstripe thought he should've left before he tainted the Clan with his kittypet blood. Mossblaze threw herself at him, managing to drag her claws across his cheek before being stopped by Lionheart.

Something else she noticed was that she was putting off everything; talking to Graypaw, going to Mothermouth, and seeing if it was possible to get an apprentice. She was afraid of what would happen, so she didn't even bother. Even though Silverstream would invade her dreams to tell her otherwise, she refused to do anything. She changed her mind however when she noticed Graypaw leaving camp a little too often. At first it seemed harmless, but he started to get detected by several cats including Bluestar. Finally Mossblaze pulled her friend aside, three days before the Gathering.

"What do you want almighty warrior?" he mocked, deciding not to look at her. She forced herself from clawing him senseless.

"Listen you thistle-minded tom! I know you're seeing Silverpaw." she snapped, anger illuminating from her eyes. He instantly froze.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about." he stuttered, lowering his head.

"Oh cut the fox-dung." she spat at him. "Silverpaw's warrior version came to me; she'll die if you don't let me help. So if you truly love her, you won't go out of camp that often unless I can come with you or cover for you. Okay? I want to help you through this Graypaw. You're my best friend and I don't want you to go through the pain I saw." Her voice was now softer than the gentle wind blowing through her fur. Graypaw took a step closer.

"W-what did you see?" he whispered, even though he didn't think he'd like the answer.

"I experienced Silverpaw giving birth. She delivered two beautiful kits, but… there was too much blood. There was nothing that could be done to save her. However, if you let me and Firepaw-"

"You haven't told him, have you?" he asked, fear conquering his voice.

"No, you're the one that will tell him, but he was there, he went to get help for Silverpaw. If you want her to live, you will tell him yourself and you'll stop thinking that you can do this on your own. Alright?" she replied sympathetically. He nodded.

"Yes. I guess I should be thanking you. I'm also sorry for ignoring you, Firepaw and Ravenshadow."

"No problem. Now come on; the sooner you talk to Firepaw, the sooner I'll be out of your pelt."

He did tell Firepaw, even though the ginger tom already had an idea of what was going on with his friend. He also promised to never tell any cat and help however he could.

* * *

The full moon shone in the sky, they were on their way to the Gathering; Mossblaze's first as a warrior. She was both excited and nervous, but she couldn't wait to see Littlepaw, Galepaw and Smoketail. Even thought they were from different Clans, they were friendly and haven't done anything malicious to her yet. _I wonder if Littlepaw and Galepaw have gotten their warrior names yet. Probably not, but it would still be nice. _She sighed as she continued to walk.

Her pelt brushed against Ravenshadow's and Cloudsplash's. She could feel tension coming from her uncle. _He's nervous about the other Clans. RiverClan's and WindClan's fur might bristle, but I doubt they'll pull anything. ShadowClan I'm afraid of though. They could attack him._ A shudder passed through her fur at the thought.

"Mossblaze," Ravenshadow whispered. She flicked her ears in response. "After the Gathering is over, we're going to Mothermouth. I already cleared it up with Bluestar."

"Even though I don't want to." she muttered.

"You have to stop putting it off, mouse-brain." he purred. She stuck her tongue out at him before receiving a hiss from Darkstripe. Her fur bristled as she thought of slicing his mouth off. It was then that she realized that they were at the edge of Fourtrees. Racing past some of the other warriors, but staying behind Bluestar and Lionheart, she searched the clearing for her friends. She spotted Littlepaw talking to Galepaw and Lilacpaw. With Ravenshadow behind her, she bounded up to them.

"Mosspaw, Ravenpaw! How have you two been?" Galepaw meowed, reaching forward to touch his nose to the two ThunderClan cats.

"Surviving. And we got new names!" Mossblaze replied, excitement lighting her eyes.

"We're Mossblaze and Ravenshadow now." Ravenshadow added, placing his tail over his paws. Shock shone in the three apprentices eyes.

"That's great." Littlepaw whispered, even though his eyes were clouded. Mossblaze gave a purr and nudged his shoulder.

"You'll get your name soon. The only reason I got mine was because-"

"Bluestar will tell the Clans if she wants to. You wouldn't want Darkstripe coming after you, do you?"

"That thistle-brained tabby won't be able to lay a claw on me. Or Cloudsplash." she snarled, her neck fur rising with agitation.

"Cloudsplash?" Galepaw repeated, tilting his head in confusion.

"Uh-huh. He's my uncle. Want to meet him?" she replied, looking around. She spotted him by Leopardstripe, Whitestorm, and Mousefur.

"He looks busy." Ravenshadow commented, following her gaze. She let out a sigh.

"True. How about we have Swiftpaw join us? He looks rather lonely." she meowed, looking at the black-and-white tom. He sat alone at the edge of the clearing; his shoulders were hunched as his fur fluffed out a bit. _Overwhelmed by all the cats, poor thing._ She thought.

"Swiftpaw!" she called. The tom looked at her, his amber eyes glowing.

"Yes Mossblaze?" he answered quietly.

"Come join our group over there. We won't bite." she meowed, warmth in her voice.

"Alright." Giving a purr, the warrior led him over to the group. To her surprise, Smoketail, Fallingpaw and Slashpaw had come over.

While Swiftpaw learned the names of the other cats, Mossblaze looked around to see who was talking to whom. She saw Bluestar talking to Tallstar, Crookedstar, and a ShadowClan cat she believed was Nightpelt. The elders were chatting with cats she did not recognize. She saw Silverpaw standing next to a blue-gray cat that looked eerily familiar. Next to them were two WindClan cats; one was a rather small, mottled-brown tabby with a white muzzle, the other was light gray. Not far away, she saw Darkstripe huddled by a group of ShadowClan cats. All of them had their heads low. _They must be up to something._ She made a mental note to tell Bluestar later.

"What are you looking at?" Ravenshadow asked, breaking her concentration.

"Oh, just a tabby that might be in trouble, that's all." she replied, her tail curling in amusement. Giving a sigh, the ebony tom turned back to the group of cats. Mossblaze kept glancing at Darktripe, interested in what he was doing. But she would always turn away when he glimpsed up to see if any cat was watching him. He had a good reason to. Ever since Tigerclaw was exiled, Darkstripe started to act like the King of Evil, obviously trying to replace his fallen mentor. It was rather annoying.

"You're Mossblaze right?" a voice sounded, causing her to jump and her fur to fluff out. Turning around she was two WindClan cats looking at her with amused eyes and twitching whiskers.

"Yes." she answered, her fur lying flat again.

"After the Gathering, you'll be coming with us. Just find either Runningpaw or me. We'll take care of you." the gray tom meowed, motioning to the light gray tabby she-cat next to him.

"Alright. What's your name?" the warrior asked, eyeing the nick in the tom's ear.

"Tornear. And don't worry, both Bluestar and Tallstar are aware of this." he purred. Mossblaze nodded, and then turned her head as she saw movement from the corner of her eye. Before she could say anything, Crookedstar let out yowl. The Gathering had begun.

"Greeting cats of all Clans. Tonight is a rather chilly night, so we'll try not to linger more than we shall. I'll start," the tabby bellowed. "One of our apprentices has become a warrior. Lakebreeze is here tonight as a new warrior. Otherwise RiverClan has no troubles."

"WindClan has had two new apprentices, Whitepaw and Webpaw. There was a fox spotted on our territory, but Tornear, Mudclaw and Onewhisker chased it away. We haven't seen it since." Tallstar addressed, looking at his warriors proudly. Brokenstar stepped forward, a scowl on his face, hatred in his eyes.

"I have nothing to say that concerns the other Clans." he spat. Mossblaze could hardly believe that.

"ThunderClan has one new apprentice. Swiftpaw is here along with our new warriors. We have five new warriors; Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Ravenshadow, Mossblaze, and Clousplash. Otherwise we've scented a few rogues in our territory, but nothing we can't handle." Bluestar announced, feeling pride as she looked at her Clan. _I bet Brokenstar doesn't like that news; five more warriors against his Clan. Oh well…he can't do anything about it._ Mossblaze thought her gaze residing on the leader.

"If no other cat has anything to say, I guess we can go home." Tallstar meowed, looking at the other leaders. They nodded before sliding down to the ground. Instantly the crowd was buzzing with goodbyes. Ravenshadow pressed his nose to Mossblaze's shoulder, pointing her towards a WindClan group.

"Happy hunting! May StarClan light your path!" she called out to her friends as she reluctantly walked away, her eyes clouded as she dreaded what was coming in the near future.

"Don't worry, talking to StarClan won't be as bad as you think." he purred. Letting out a sigh, she looked at the sky.

"I'm not worried about talking to them, I'm afraid of what they're going to say. They've already caused me to experience death, yet I'm afraid that's only the beginning."

"You never told me that."

"I've always repressed it. I hate thinking about it."

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay. Just don't tell any other cat."

"I promise I won't."

"Come on you two! Or you'll be left behind!" Tornear yowled, entertainment lighting his eyes. The two ThunderClan cats shuffled their paws faster.

"Sorry." they apologized together. Ripples of amusement passed through the WindClan cats. _I have this weird sense being surrounded by these cats. At least Ravenshadow is with me. I always feel better with him._ Mossblaze gave a small purr at that thought.

* * *

Keeping up with the WindClan cats proved to be difficult. They were always three fox-lengths ahead, barely even breathing hard as they bounded across the moor. The mottled brown tabby she saw earlier, Onewhisker, would slow down to stay with them. Mossblaze thought it was both nice and embarrassing.

"Okay, we're going to let you off here. Just cross the Thunderpath and there's Mothermouth." Onewhisker instructed, gently coming to a stop. Mossblaze skidded for a few mouse-lengths before falling to her side, panting heavily.

"Thank StarClan! I couldn't last any longer running!" she wheezed. Ravenshadow let out a small laugh.

"You're amazing." he purred. Lifting her head, she glanced at him with exhausted eyes.

"Why thank you, but why aren't you tired?"

"I simply have more stamina than you."

"Shush your mouth." Mossblaze rolled her eyes as she rested her head against the cool grass.

"So," Onewhisker interrupted, looking rather uncomfortable, "I'll be seeing you cats later then."

"Thank you. And tell Tallstar that we're grateful for this." Ravenshadow meowed, bowing his head. The WindClan tom smiled before leaving the two.

"Can we rest somewhere? I'm so tired I can't move my whiskers." Mossblaze pleaded, looking up at him. Her lungs had stopped hurting, but her muscles were still throbbing with pain. _How they can run like this and still have energy is amazing!_

"Bluestar said that there's a barn near here with a cat named Barley. She said he's very nice and knows about the Clans. " he replied, pointing to the silhouette of a Twoleg nest not that far away.

"Oh thank StarClan!" she yowled, jumping to her feet. Ravenshadow narrowed his eyes with amusement.

"You seem to have enough energy to me." he teased.

"Oh be quiet. The idea of a nice spacious, warm spot to rest, along with a good meal will always give me energy."

"That is such a she-cat thing to say. Toms just need a surface like a stone, log or grass, and we are set."

She snorted while rolling her eyes. Giving a laugh, he padded towards the outline of the Twoleg nest. Mossblaze scrambled to follow him.

* * *

Mossblaze curled up into a ball. Her stomach was full and happy, her fur was dry and warm, she also felt more relaxed then she could ever imagine. _This is comfortable; I could live like this forever._ She thought, letting out a purr. Barley stood over her, a mouse hanging from his mouth. The black-and-white tom was both surprised and pleased to see ThunderClan cats when they came to the barn. His only request for them staying was to tell about the forest. He loved listening to their tales.

"Tired?" he asked with amusement in his eyes.

"Of course, we ran here from Fourtrees. Any sensible cat would be tired; well except Ravenshadow." she retorted, twitching her ears. Hearing a sigh from her mate, she smiled. _Such a lovable furball he is._

"Why do I bother to keep you around?" the ebony tom meowed, walking towards her.

"If I weren't around, you wouldn't know what to do with yourself. Admit it."

"Oh, alright. Now would the queen like anything else, or is she finally happy?"

She tilted her head as she pretended to think about that question.

"No. I'm good for now. Anyway, I think we should spend the day here and wait until nightfall to come before we go to Mothermouth. I heard that you have to wait until Moonhigh, which has passed. Besides I'm tired and won't be much use when talking to StarClan. If you don't mind and if Barley will let us stay for a little while."

"You two can stay as long as you want. I enjoy the company." the splashed tom meowed happily, a smile on his lips. Ravenshadow blinked at him before settling next to Mossblaze.

"If there's no need to go, then we can stay. It'll help your muscles stop screaming." he rasped his tongue over her ear.

"You can hear them? Then I am way out of shape." she glanced at her legs with mock shock. He looked her over before resting his head against hers.

"No, no, you're perfect."

**Aww, cute ending huh? The next chapter will have the talk with StarClan, which is always important. I hope you like the names I picked… Originally Ravenpaw was going to be Ravenheart… but it didn't seem to fit. And I just love the name Ravenshadow. It sounds **_**so**_** cool! If I made a mistake I'm sorry, I was typing this both at night and while I was sick. Don't worry its just Greencough. Kidding, well it feels like it… So, here's going to be a few cats that have been dying to say something. **

**Graypaw: When are we going to be warriors?**

**Firepaw: And when will Silverpaw come to her senses?**

***glaring at his friend* Graypaw: Watch it.**

**Okay, to answer your questions… I HAVE NO IDEA!!! I'm making this up as I go along, well for the most part. My outline is no help, because if I stuck to it, Brackenpaw and Cinderpaw would have mentors, you would be warriors, and one cat will go missing. Oops. Shouldn't have said that…**

***Bounding over to see what's going on* Cloverkit: Hello! **

**Firepaw: Hi, I thought Speckletail confined you to the nursery.**

**Cloverkit: She's sleeping so I thought I'd come out to have a little fun. Maplekit is now fun. She never wants to play-fight, while Brakenkit and Cinderkit always include me. But they'll always gang up on me; must be a sibling thing. Thornkit and Brightkit only like to watch.**

**Graypaw: You could always find us. Or Mossblaze. She loves being with kits.**

**Firepaw: Which is weird considering her kithood. **

**Graypaw: Maybe she's trying to fix that by playing with the other kits. Or she doesn't want them to experience that.**

**Cloverkit: I like Mossblaze. She's nice. I hope she's my mentor!**

**Firepaw: I think we'd probably get Thornkit or Brightkit.**

**Graypaw: Yeah… **

**Speckletail: Cloverkit come back to the nursery! **

***sighs* Cloverkit: See you toms later. Coming mother! *reluctantly pads away***

**Um… I'm going to wrap this up. **

**Graypaw: Alright.**

**Firepaw: you forgot the disclaimer. **

**Oh! Whoops! **

**Graypaw: I'll do it. Kawakage doesn't own Warriors.**

**Firepaw: If she did, many things would be changed like in this story. **

**Okay, until later!**

**Sayonara!**


	16. Chapter 14: Burdened Powers

**I don't know why…. but this chapter was really hard to type. What I mean is that I would start typing, reach a dead end, and couldn't think of anything to type afterwards. Another thing is that I listened to a lot of Linkin Park and Three Days Grace while writing this chapter. I don't know if it affected the story or not... On another note I'd like to thank five people or cats that reviewed; Dawnfire17, leafpool407, Darkness of the Eclipse, grassfeather, and HI. Thanks for reviewing! **

**And I am so happy because this story has gotten 1,000 hits! So to all my readers, I give you a plushie package! It includes Bluestar, Mossblaze, Snowfur and Oakheart! **

**And also, there's a poll on my profile, I'd love it if you voted on it.**

**Now, about this chapter… there are monologues, prophecies, fighting, and distress. So here's Chapter 14!**

Chapter 14: Burdened Powers

Stars appeared in the multicolored sky, one by one. The waning moon gently rose over the craggy teeth rising from the ground. The tawny rocks seemed to glow from the moonlight. Snow barely covered the peaks as they towered over the forests and moors. If one was to stray on the peak, they could touch the sky. By the base of the range, two figures huddled together. Words passed between them, barely more than a whisper in the breeze flowing through the night.

"You ready?" a black tom asked. The cat next to him, a white she-cat, lowered her head.

"Not really; let's just get it over with." she breathed. The tom touched her cheek with his nose.

"Stop worrying your fur off." he purred, though his eyes had a gleam of concern among the leafy orbs. The she-cat's eyes flickered from her companion to the moon in the sky.

"I'm suppose to lead a Clan to immense power over the other three Clans. Of course I'm more than nervous, I'm flat out terrified." she confessed, her crimson eyes wavering with unspoken fear as visions of the future flashed in her mind. _No one cat can live up to the expectations of so many. Not even a cat with an army of supporters behind them; or an outsider, like I am. I feel like a stranger in ThunderClan, even though I've known no other home. My parents should've stayed in the Twoleg place; then everything wouldn't be this complicated. It's true that if I lived that life I would never be with Ravenshadow, who I do love, yet... this all too much with StarClan. I don't want to be the leader of the Clan, deputy maybe, but I could never in eternity be leader. I'd end up disappointing every cat and worse, might even get them killed. I wouldn't be able to live with that. If only I was a tree... trees don't have this many complicated emotions, then again I don't think they have any emotions. Just lifeless bark and leaves letting the rest of the world go by. That's it... a tree. _

The she-cat's mind drifted through her many thoughts until her companion, Ravenshadow, nudged her shoulder. She blinked before flattening her ears in embarrassment.

"Come on Mossblaze. The sooner you're in there, the sooner we can leave." he mumbled, slight annoyance now shining in his eyes. She let out a sigh before stiffly standing up.

"Alright. Are you coming with me, or would you like to stay outside?" she asked, her tail tip twitching anxiously.

"I'll come, but if StarClan isn't content, I'll get out of there quickly." he concluded, taking a step closer to the cave opening. From where they were standing, the entrance looked eerily familiar to a fox's mouth. The jagged stones jutted out like teeth, threatening to swallow anything in its path. Mossblaze shuddered as she stood in front of the mouth, feeling a chill pass through her veins and muscles. Instantly she remembered the fox that had almost ended her life.

"Come on, or else it'll be too late!" Ravenshadow called. He was already inside the cave, his shadow lingering for only a moment. Her claws scraped the rocks as she ran towards him. Reluctantly, she headed into the cavern to meet with her ancestors.

* * *

Darkness encased the two warriors; silence shrouded the atmosphere, shattering with the sound of a falling rock. Mossblaze felt nothing under her right paw. Panicking, she flew backwards, barreling into Ravenshadow, causing both cats' fur to fluff up.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worried.

"Yes, just a small scare." she panted, looking at her mates unseen face. Ravenshadow let out a sigh of relief before continuing down the narrow path. Mossblaze felt her whiskers brush against a chilled, rough surface. Staying as close to the wall as possible, she slowly placed one paw in front of the other. _Why is this pathway so dangerous?! I can't even see my paws or whiskers! Is this a challenge by StarClan to test the endurance and faith of a cat? If it is, they must lose several cats this way._ These thoughts swirled through her mind as she gently placed her paw in front of her. _Ground, good. As long as I keep this up, I'll be fine. Why Ravenshadow's so serene is perplexing. He just seems so adaptable to anything. Like running with WindClan, or how earlier he saved me from the upcoming monster. I was almost crushed even though I saw its bright eyes several tree-lengths before it was near. I wonder if StarClan blessed him with that power, or if he's just a better cat than me. He should lead ThunderClan, not me..._

"Mossblaze," Ravenshadow sighed halting barely a mouse-length in front of her. "Just grab ahold of my tail and this will be much easier. I can see where I'm going where you obviously can't."

"But how can you? Why is that you can run fast like WindClan, conceal yourself like ShadowClan, scent and leap like ThunderClan?" she retorted, confusion racing through her veins. He didn't answer at once, causing tension to crackle in the air.

"I honestly don't know; I've never noticed it before." he answered, lowering his head.

"Ravenshadow, if I was never mauled by the fox the first day I was out of camp, if I was never sentenced to Spottedleaf's den when _you _were there, I don't think anything that now exists would've been this way. StarClan wanted me to have that accident, they wanted me to grow closer to you; they want you to be with me until I die, which includes listening to what they have to say, but not being afraid of it. I think StarClan gave you special abilities that most cats don't have. They gave you something from each Clan."

He stood in silence, thinking this over in his head. _I think she might be right. Before she got mauled, I never really saw her that much. StarClan really did interfere for the better. _The tom thought, as his tail flicked timidly. Giving a purr, Mossblaze gently bit the white tip of his tail.

"Lead on, we don't have much time." she meowed through the fur. Ravenshadow looked back at her and smiled.

"Alright." he purred, taking an experimental step forward.

Mossblaze stayed in step, not treading on his paws nor was she lagging behind. The two padded in silence, sensing the unseen moon rise as time passed. Fur started to bristle with unspoken fear that they may be too late to speak to their ancestors.

"Do you know what we have to do when we see Moonstone?" she asked, her tail-tip twitching as her whiskers trembled.

"Bluestar told me that all we have to do is touch the stone when it's glowing with our noses. I never thought it would be that simple." he replied, amusement touching his tone.

"_Simple?_ I almost walked over the edge of a steep cavern to meet my untimely demise. This is more intricate than giving birth, I imagine." she retorted, visualizing the possible pain she could've experienced if she did fall. A shudder passed through her veins as visions began to play through her head. Instantly she drove them away with more tranquil thought; unfortunately, none came. Instead she just let go of Ravenshadow's tail, and sped past him.

Feeling the wall brush her whiskers, she galloped as fast as she could. She wasn't even trying to be careful in the blinding darkness. That was a mistake she _didn't_ make that she'd regret, this time anyway. Fate was actually kindhearted for once, giving Mossblaze a clear path as she raced against time.

* * *

A small entrance opened up, revealing a silver stone residing in the middle of the den. Above the rock, there was an opening to reveal the night sky. Stars sparkled as the gray orb neared Moonhigh. Relived that she could actually see, Mossblaze let out a sigh. Dropping to the ground, her stomach pressed against the ice cold surface. Rolling onto her back, she gazed at the flickering stars above.

"Are you crazy?! Why in StarClan's name did you race through the darkness?!" Ravenshadow raged, entering the small den. Her gaze shifted to his furious stare as he padded over.

"I made it alive didn't I?" the she-cat retorted, blinking. His neck fur lied flat as he calmed down.

"I guess so, but you need to stop being so reckless!" he snapped, thinking about the unspeakable.

"Alright… keep your fur on." she purred, flipping onto her belly again. She licked her mate's nose before turning back to the sky. "Watch the sky with me. The stars are beautiful tonight. It would be a waste not to enjoy them while we can." The tom's eyes flicked from the twinkling specks above to the she-cat right by him.

"You are such a complicated she-cat. I hope you know that." he breathed, settling himself on the cave floor.

"I know, I've always known. But that's what makes me, me. I'm forever changing like the seasons that pass. I'll never be the same cat twice, so enjoy me while you can." Mossblaze meowed staring into the dark depths known as the night sky.

"I'll enjoy your presence everyday I'm next to you. Be aware of that."

"Trust me, I know that you annoying furball. Now shush so we can watch the stars in peace. Otherwise I'll claw your mouth shut, mate or not." Mossblaze warned, mischief covering her eyes, a purr rumbling in her throat. Ravenshadow nipped her ear and stepped aside as she swung a paw. He gave a fake hiss, sliding across the floor towards her. Placing his front paws on her shoulders, he started laughing.

"What am I going to do with you?" he whispered, a smile reaching his eyes. She purred, pressing her cheek against his. He walked back a step before looking at the sky. He seemed lost in the depths until Mossblaze nudged his shoulder.

Specks twinkled brightly, reflecting in his mates eyes when he looked at her. _I really am lucky. She's so beautiful, especially her eyes. They're so unique in a wonderful way. I hope she remains by my side forever and a night._

"You're so beautiful is sinful." he whispered.

"Look who's talking. I wouldn't give you up for anything." she breathed back, licking his ear. A purr erupted between them.

The two stood in silence, feeling no need to speak any words. It seemed like perfect bliss.

Suddenly a beam of light illuminated the cave, hitting the silver stone, turning it into a glowing and blinding source. The two cats shielded their eyes from the intense light. After only mere moments, Mossblaze scrambled towards the stone. Turning towards Ravenshadow, she saw his fur had turned to light silver from the radiating glow.

"Come on!" she called. The ebony tom shook his head to relieve his temporary blindness before racing to Moonstone.

At the same time, both cats pressed their noses to the chilled rock.

Darkness shrouded the atmosphere, an icy chill sweeping through the endless sky. No visible objects took their place, even as moments went by. Tension escalated as two forms started to appear. Their smoky outline grew clearer, showing confusion and panic as silence continued to dominate the air. Two sets of eyes stood out from the shadows; one blazing crimson, the other lipid green.

"Wh-where's StarClan? They should be here." Mossblaze asked, fearing quivering in her voice. Her white fur took its shape, showing her shaking pelt. Ravenshadow's fur had appeared also, but blended into the background.

"I'm not-" he was cut off as mist pooled around them.

"Calm down, we're coming!" a voice bellowed. Mossblaze recognized the sound as Sunstar. Immediately, the ginger tom came in view. Following him was Snowfur, Featherwhisker, Goosefeather, Thrushpelt, Mosskit, and several other cats the two didn't know. Mossblaze calmed down seeing faces she could trust.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Bluestar wanted to tell me something. I guess we chatted away." Snowfur meowed, twitching her ears as the cats behind her settled down. Mossblaze nodded.

"It's good to see all of you again." she purred, looking at Thrushpelt and Mosskit. She particularly liked these two cats for some reason.

"I'm sorry, but shouldn't they be told the prophecy so they can go on their way?" a small she-cat spoke. Identifying the cat, Mossblaze saw a white she-cat with tortoiseshell patches, her blue eyes showing a hint of annoyance.

"We'll get to that Sweetpaw. We have the whole night." Mosskit replied, looking at the she-cat. Sweetpaw flattened her ears before giving a low sigh.

"Before something happens, I'd just like to say that I'm proud of these two warriors. They're willing to stand here, unaware of what will happen. We chose right." Thrushpelt praised, his eyes glowing with pride as if he was looking at his own kits.

"Thank you-" Ravenshadow stopped, for he did not know the cat's name.

"It's Thrushpelt. He was a warrior along with Bluestar." Mossblaze finished, looking at the sandy-gray tom. Featherwhisker stood next to the starry warrior, his tail-tip flicking nervously.

"Sunstar, Snowfur I know we have time, but for the sake of StarClan can we please tell them the prophecy. I'll feel relieved once they know what's to come. Besides you all saw what will happen today. The earlier they leave the better." Featherwhisker begged, concern illuminating his eyes. The white queen looked at him before looking at Sunstar. Both cats nodded before bowing their heads.

"Yes, we can allow that. So, who would like to recite the prophecy?" Snowfur asked, her eyes glancing at each cat. They shied away from her gaze, flattening their ears and shuffling their paws.

"Oh alright! I'll do it." Mosskit mumbled, stepping forward. A wave of relief swept the gathered cats, making Mossblaze and Ravenshadow uneasy.

"Is it really this horrific?" the she-cat warrior gasped. The StarClan cats were silent as they looked at each other.

"Yes; for many cats shall die before peace can finally come." Goosefeather spat. Mossblaze flinched away from him, before baring her teeth.

"Then I'll save every cat I can!" she raged, determination dominating her eyes as her tail lashed from side to side. The unkempt medicine cat gave a small laugh.

"This cat has spunk. I might grow to like her." he wheezed, his sides heaving. Looking to Ravenshadow, she shrugged as the laughter continued.

"Okay, okay… Before any other cat interrupts, listen closely." Mosskit snapped. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she opened her mouth. Her voice had become lower, darker, and spoke of unknown terror in each word.

"Flames will rise

To die only once

The shadowed claws will rebel

Only to fall to a blazing star

Then again to the rainy night

The flowing blue and breeze will be neutral

Stars will shine before fading

One cat will fall, leaving pawprints for seasons to come

Thunder will rust

Wind will roar

River will resist

Shadow will reign

Star will reside

Shadow, blaze, frost, storm, and fire… they shall fight harder than others."

The two ThunderClan warriors stood in silence, trying to comprehend what they had just heard. They reached no answer.

"I-is that all?" Mossblaze asked, her voice wavering.

"Yes my two warriors. You may now go home. Just remember that all is not as it seems." Sunstar warned, fading into the sky.

"Listen to everything that you can, see through deception." Snowfur added, her blue eyes showing love as they vanished.

"Try not to get yourselves killed." Goosefeather grumbled, turning away. The other StarClan cats left without any words; all but two.

Mossblaze found herself staring at Mosskit and Thrushpelt. Both had a clouded expression on their face, and unknown emotion in their eyes. Mosskit opened her mouth, but the sandy-gray tom ended up speaking.

"Tell Bluestar that all will be alright, and, and that her kits love her." he whispered. Mossblaze wanted to ask why, but he was already gone.

The mist swirling around had vanished as well as the night sky. When the two cats opened their eyes, they saw a pale blue sky above them. It was morning already.

* * *

Ravenshadow stepped into the morning sun, leaving behind the blinding cave. It took him a moment for his eyes to focus in the growing light. Behind him, Mossblaze shook the dust off her fur as she stretched her muscles. Their journey home would be rather difficult considering what they had heard.

"That was rather short. I guess." he mumbled, looking at his mate. She shrugged before staring past him. Her eyes centered on the Thunderpath.

"Count your blessings. I heard the Goosefeather can go on for eternity. Featherwhisker looked rather… perplexed though. He seemed as if we were going to encounter something today that he doesn't like. I hope he's wrong." she replied.

"But doesn't StarClan control all?"

"No. They can't take away a cats own will. They only see into the future, and whisper warnings. But it is up to the cat who receives the warning to do what they please. Remember that even through fear, a cat controls its own life." she breathed, her gaze on a flowing leaf in the breeze. It was captured by her claws a moment later. The oak leaf was punctured by her claw before sailing away in the sudden wind. Ravenshadow looked at her with astonishment.

"How do you know that?"

"It seems logical, not to mention the fact that our ancestors may control the weather, they still can't control a living organism. It's the nature for a tree to grow and spread its branches, for a fish to swim with the current, for a bird to fly. You don't question the way of life, but simply… live through the confusion and do the best you can. There's no how, or why, but simply is. Everything is in its own way and can never be changed for they will never forget who they are. A cat shall always remain a cat; the trees will always be trees; no power can ever alter the way of life as long as the creatures themselves continue to live. Does that answer your question?"

Ravenshadow blinked, not expecting a lecture on the way of life. It was still rather interesting that she thought of all that.

"I was looking for a shorter one, but that works." he paused, "Would you like to hunt or just head on home?"

"Home. I'll eat when we get there." she meowed, looking towards him.

"Alright. But this time, please be careful when crossing the Thunderpath." he warned. Mossblaze looked at him and flattened her ears.

"Stop bringing that up! I'll be safe this time I promise." she swore, bounding towards the black surface. Making sure no monsters were coming, she raced across.

She made it to the other side in one piece, as did Ravenshadow.

Mossblaze sneered at her mate as he reached the other side. He looked away as his ears grew hot.

"Okay, okay, you made it across. Now come on, let's head along the WindClan border." he muttered, feeling his mates gaze.

"Now that you know I can do almost anything- what? The only way we can get home is by going _through_ WindClan. In fact, we're in their territory right now. We should head towards Fourtrees and then travel along the RiverClan border. It'll be shorter and WindClan escorted us here, they won't mind us going home this way." she meowed, her voice sharp.

"But what about RiverClan?"

"We'll stay on the border. They can't argue with that. And the longer we stand here, the longer it'll take to get home." she added, walking from the scent markers. Ravenshadow stalled by the side of the black surface. Staring in the distance, he swore he saw the ravine leading to his camp. _We should just follow this path. It leads straight to our camp... I think._ He thought to himself.

"If you don't want to get left behind, you better hurry up!" Mossblaze shouted. The tom gave a sigh before following her through the moor.

* * *

Fourtrees was right in front of the traveling pair. It seemed as if they just left to go to Mothermouth. To Ravenshadow it seemed alien in the day, showing every corner of the small clearing. Mossblaze simply strolled by, scenting the different Clans mixing in the area. All the scents were the same, untouched by any creature.

"Let's just cross through Fourtrees into our own territory. It'll be safer." Ravenshadow meowed, looking towards his home. Mossblaze kept on walking.

"But if we went along the river, we'll get their faster." she reasoned. _Well in theory._ She admitted to herself. _I've never seen the territory overhead, but I believe this is the shorter route. I hope I'm not wrong. _

"If you say so." he sighed, not arguing with her. Together the two passed Fourtrees and headed towards the flowing river.

"Wait! Where are you two going?! Home is this way!" a voice shouted at them. Scenting, rather than seeing, Ravenshadow recognized Runningwind with Darkstripe not that far behind.

"We're traveling along the river. Mossblaze says it's easier to get home." Ravenshadow responded, turning around the face the tabby. He grimaced however when Darkstripe reached them. Deep hated edged the dark gray-and-black toms eyes as he lashed his tail.

"Oh really? Then lets follow the queen." the black-and-gray tom meowed, his voice full of mock. Mossblaze arched her back as a hiss escaped her. Ravenshadow placed his tail around her neck. _Why did Bluestar send him with Runningwind? Didn't she know that Mossblaze hates him?_ The tom thought as he tried to calm down his mate.

"Darkstripe, don't antagonize Mossblaze! Mossblaze don't attack him. Otherwise I will shut both of you up!" Runningwind yowled. Respecting the senior warrior, Mossblaze calmed herself down. Darkstripe however, continued to glare.

"Let's just get home. Otherwise I'm going to claw some fur off." Ravenshadow suggested, letting go of the she-cat. Giving a small growl, she stalked towards the river, not caring if they followed or not. They still did.

As the four reached the gorge, Mossblaze stopped to look down at the waves. Ravenshadow saw and sighed. Suddenly he noticed a strange, yet a familiar scent coming closer. _I should know this smell. But who, is it?_ He thought as he stopped to focus. Freezing he recognized the scent, but he was too late in warning the others as a streak of dark brown striped fur dashed across the ground.

He ran straight towards Mossblaze, who was still watching the river from the gorge's edge.

Ravenshadow flew across the grass, barreling into his former mentor, sending him sprawling into a battle-scared tom that had appeared. Tigerclaw bared his teeth before lunging at Ravenshadow again. Mossblaze felt fury flood through her as her claws slid out.

"Runningwind, take care of Clawface." she snarled, leaping at the cat that had caused her mate so much pain. She managed to dig her claws into the tabby's fur while Ravenshadow snapped at his throat.

"Darkstripe, take care of this annoying kit! All I care about is murdering my former apprentice." Tigerclaw snapped, his head disappearing under a fury of fur and claws. Doing as he was told, Darkstripe dove into the confusion, pinning Mossblaze to the ground. She spat at the tom, threatening to tear him limb from limb.

"Shut your mouth! You're too weak to hurt a cat like me!" he growled at her, before turning towards two other cats that had appeared. "Stumptail, Jaggedtooth, one of you go help Clawface, the other one come rough this kit up a bit so she doesn't forget Tigerclaw." The brown tabby headed towards Runningwind, the other tom, a large ginger cat, stalked towards Mossblaze. The she-cat felt teeth sink into her neck, barely missing the spinal cord. These cats were trying to make her beg for mercy, but she wouldn't give them the pleasure.

Feeling pressure build on her shoulders and back, she twitched her paws. The ginger tom dug his claws into her stomach. She winced as blood seeped to the ground. Darkstripe's teeth scraped against her shoulder. Behind her Runningwind's hisses of frustration reached her ears. No sound came from her mate; causing her blood to tingle.

With rage racing through her veins, she writhed against the two toms, slashing with all four paws. Her front paws swiped at the ginger tom, leaving streaks of blood. Pushing against the ground, she managed to throw Darkstripe off. Leaving the toms in confusion, she scrambled to her paws, searching for Ravenshadow. Luckily he was still fighting Tigerclaw.

Their fur mingled as they sliced into each other, tore into their fur. Around them were blood droplets, patches of fur, and claw marks. Waiting for the right moment, Mossblaze readied herself by pressing against her hind legs. Creating tension, she felt the power in her muscles. _I need to get this right. Otherwise I might end up in the gorge._

Her eyes flicked from Tigerclaw to Ravenshadow. The toms were getting weary, she could tell. For a moment the toms separated.

Mossblaze sprang, aimed at Tigerclaw. Only she missed.

She flew over the striped tom, but saved herself from falling into the chasm. Unfortunately, the striped tom moved from the attack, bumping into Ravenshadow. The black tom stumbled backwards, straight over the edge of the gorge.

His front claws dug into the ground, desperately holding on.

"See, I win every time. Enjoy StarClan!" Tigerclaw shouted smugly. He scraped gravel over straight into the warriors face. The striped tabby then loosened Ravenshadow's claws before motioning to his group. They looked up, letting go of Runningwind and bounded over to their leader. Darkstripe followed. In an instant they vanished.

Mossblaze rushed to the edge, finding her mate barely hanging on to the rocky side. She took ahold of his scruff, trying to hoist him up to stable land. _He saved me once, I can save him._ She managed to pull him halfway up before her paws slipped. Her hold on him broke, sending him to the crashing waves below.

"Ravenshadow!" she screamed, watching his head sink below the surface. He appeared for a second, his paws churning frantically. The next moment, he was gone.

***head bowed, ears flattened* Firepaw: Ravenshadow's gone! I can't believe he's gone. **

***glaring at author* Graypaw: Kawakage, that was lower than a snake's belly. **

**I'm the author and what I write goes.**

***lunging from her spot* Mossblaze: Then I'm going to kill you!**

**No, because **_**I**_** control you. You won't attack me. Now, calm down. **

***sitting back down* Mossblaze: My mate is dead! How can I calm down?!**

***looking at her* Firepaw: Look at the bright- never mind, there is no bright side.**

**Before every cat starts crying I'm going to end the chapter. **

***popping out of nowhere* Runningwind: Kawakage doesn't own Warriors. **

**Sayonara! **


	17. Chapter 15: Cruel Hearts

**I know I'm updating rather quickly. I actually typed this up yesterday night and tonight. Thanks to the three people that reviewed; two for the last chapter and one for an earlier chapter. Thanks!**

**To BelPreemie: I never said he was dead, I just said that Ravenshadow disappeared. I hope you continue to read.**

**To Darkness of the Eclipse: I'm glad you like this story! **

**So here's Chapter 15. It's not that long…**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 15: Cruel Hearts

"Ravenshadow!" Mossblaze shouted, dashing along the edge of the gorge, trying to find her mate.

"Mossblaze, I'm sorry but he's gone. There's nothing you can do." Runningwind whispered, standing by her. She whisked around and bared her teeth.

"Don't tell me that!" she snarled causing him to flinch. "Until you show me his body, I won't believe he's dead!" Runningwind bowed his head as his eyes clouded.

"Please, let's go home. You're in no shape to go search for him. You're bleeding and must be exhausted." he pleaded, pulling the she-cat away from the edge. She struggled against him, threatening to jump into the gloomy deep.

"I'm not leaving!" she shrieked, her front paws clawing at the ground as she tried to get away.

"We can look tomorrow! I promise I'll help you if you just come home." he reasoned, sinking his teeth into her scruff. Dragging her away from the edge was difficult, but once the gorge disappeared, the she-cat calmed down.

Feeling sympathetic for her, he stood next to Mossblaze, his tail around her shoulders. She almost flinched away, before finally breaking down. Dropping to the ground, she hunched her shoulders, and felt her heart shatter into bits of dust.

* * *

With much effort, Mossblaze managed to drag herself to camp. She said nothing, not even when Runningwind talked to her about the simplest things. Giving a sigh, he decided not to even bother anymore. When they did reach camp, Mossblaze let the tom go first so he could explain everything that happened.

"How did it- Where's Ravenshadow and Darkstripe?" Bluestar asked, looking out of her den. Runningwind stepped forward, with Mossblaze a few mouse-lengths behind. As the tom began to tell the story, more cats gathered in the clearing. Firepaw had padded towards his friend. He was shock to see the immense hurt in her eyes. Licking her ear, he pressed his cheek against hers. She didn't react at all.

As Runningwind finished, the whole Clan was now out of their dens.

"This is a grave day for ThunderClan." Bluestar murmured softly, "Tigerclaw is still out there, and he's building an army. We've also lost a brave warrior. We'll have his vigil-"

"He's not dead." Mossblaze whispered, continuing to stare at the grassy ground. Bluestar looked at her, grief shining in her eyes.

"We don't know-"

"Exactly! We don't know if he's dead! He could still be alive, that's why we need to be out looking for him!" Mossblaze snapped, glaring at her leader. The blue-gray she-cat stood silent, thinking for a solution.

"You're right. First thing in the morning we'll send out a patrol, but you won't be among the cats. You need to rest. Would you like to head to the nursery now or in the morning?" the leader decided. The warrior froze, a sting spreading to every fiber of her body. _I've only been a warrior for two moons, and they still think I'm unstable as a kit._

"Nursery? I'm not a kit!" she snarled. Bluestar realized the mistake she made.

"Go to Spottedleaf's den. I'll talk to you in a moment." the leader whispered. Mossblaze turned around before heading to the medicine cat's den with her head low and her tail dragging along the ground. Bluestar watched before looking at her Clanmates, "Otherwise, since you are all gathered here, I'd like to honor two apprentices with their warrior names. Firepaw and Graypaw, please come here."

Mossblaze heard her friends' ceremony from the den. Their new names were the same as they were in her vision; Fireheart and Graystripe. As soon as the ceremony was over, she was greeted by Bluestar and Spottedleaf.

"Whatever you say, I'm not going to the nursery. My mind isn't as cracked as you may think." Mossblaze snapped, arching her back, her neck fur raised. The other two she-cats shared a glance.

"It wasn't because we think you can't handle this; it's because you're… pregnant." Spottedleaf meowed calmly to the warrior. Mossblaze felt an ice shard slide down her throat, cutting up anything in its way. Her muscles seemed to go numb; her head swirled faster than a buzzing bee's wings. _This can't be happening! StarClan, you can't be this cruel!_ She wailed in her mind, closing her eyes.

"Are they-" Bluestar started.

"Oh Ravenshadow, why did you leave me?!" the young queen bellowed, feeling as if her heart had just been clawed out. She ignored the other two cats completely as she felt like crawling in a hole to wait for death.

"Spottedleaf, can you bring Fireheart in here? Maybe he can talk some sense into her." Bluestar asked, her voice sounding defeated. The tortoiseshell nodded, leaving the two.

"What did I ever do to deserve this?!" Mossblaze roared, looking upwards. _StarClan, you have crossed the line. You could've warned me not to go along the gorge; you _should've_ told me to listen to Raven... I hate you StarClan. So why don't you just kill me now?!_

"As you said, Ravenshadow may still be alive. Just wait until a patrol checks along the river." Bluestar tried to reason. The young queen didn't say anything, didn't even acknowledge the comment. Steps sounded as Fireheart entered the den; Spottedleaf stayed outside. Bluestar nodded to the two warriors before leaving them.

"Do you want to tell me anything? I promise I won't judge you." he whispered, sitting next to the distressed she-cat.

"Will you promise me that for as long as Ravenshadow is missing, you'll stay by me so I don't go completely insane?" she choked out, her eyes shut.

"You're my best friend; of course I'll stay by you. And I'll try to look for Ravenshadow whenever I can. As long as you stay in the nursery to keep your kits safe." he purred, pressing his cheek against hers. She opened her eyes and gave a weary smile.

"Thank you."

_At least I have someone still by me, unless StarClan decides to take Fireheart away. If they do, I'll come up there and bring both him, Wolfkit and Ravenshadow if he _is_ dead. I just hope the crack in my broken heart doesn't get bigger. _

* * *

Settling in the nursery was harder than Mossblaze thought. Between the queens giving her sympathetic looks to the young kits that didn't understand what was going on, she thought this was a punishment. One kit, however, was a little angel and made the transfer more bearable.

"Mossblaze, I brought you a mouse." Cloverkit purred, dropping the prey at her feet the next morning. Gazing at the small kit, she felt a small part of her feel happy.

"Thanks. But I'm not that hungry." she meowed kindly. Cloverkit's tail drooped a little before shooting right back up.

"Alright. I'll leave it incase you change your mind. Later would you mind going for a walk with me?" she asked eagerly.

"If your mother allows it, then yes." Mossblaze answered, giving the kit a lick on the ear. Smiling, Cloverkit bounded to the other side of the nursery.

_I don't know how long I can put up this act. Cloverkit really is sweet, but it just doesn't feel right being happy when my mate is missing. I should be out there searching for him myself instead of spending my time lying around with kits. _

But how do you know he's alive? A voice growled in her mind.

_Ravenshadow's strong! He'd never leave me!_ She hissed back, before realizing that she was arguing with herself. _Maybe I am losing my mind. It's all StarClan's fault though. They never should've called us to Mothermouth. If we never went then Ravenshadow would be right next to me. I guess all I can do is hope for the best. Spending some time with Cloverkit won't hurt though. _

Glancing at the mouse again, Mossblaze felt her stomach rumble. Taking a small bite showed her how hungry she actually was. In a moment the mouse was gone.

_Cloverkit is a cat I'd like to keep around for awhile._ She thought, her eyes watching the bundle of fluffy fur. _I wish I could be her mentor. But if I keep wishing, it won't happen, just as everything else that's been going on through my life._

* * *

"Graystripe! Come on, Mossblaze would claw your ears off is she knew what you were doing!" Fireheart shouted, watching his friend stray near the RiverClan border. The two had offered to follow the river to see if there was any sign of Ravenshadow.

"But I need to tell Silverpaw I'm a warrior!" the gray tom replied, searching the bank.

"Can't that wait a few days? We're supposed to be looking for our _friend_, not breaking the warrior code!"

"Well, maybe Silverpaw or one of her friends saw Ravenshadow. It would be worth a try to ask." Graystripe reasoned, slipping through the wall of reeds that marked the border. Fireheart let out a low growl as he followed.

"Fine, but once we get back to camp, you better talk to Mossblaze or I'm going to line my new nest with your pelt." he warned, watching Graystripe's head turn side to side as his eyes scanned frantically.

"I will. But if she starts talking about death again, I'm going to-" he cut off as a voice sounded.

"Fallingshadow and Silverstream, I want you to go hunting with Slashpaw. Blackclaw and I will go ahead with the border. Alright?" a tom asked. Fireheart peeked through the reeds to see a patrol made of five cats. Three he recognized from the Gathering; Mossblaze loved talking to them. The smoky colored tom, who was speaking, had darker stripes along his fur.

"Yes Smoketail." a pale gray she-cat meowed, her blue eyes shining bright. The other she-cat, a more silver in color, flicked her tail as her ears twitched nervously.

"Try not to get hurt. It is your first day as warriors after all." a dark furred tom muttered, walking past the younger cats. Smoketail followed after giving a sigh.

"Uh, Fallingshadow, do you mind showing Slashpaw that fishing move again?" the nervous she-cat mumbled, nodding towards the brown tom.

"Sure. But why? You know the move better than me Silverstream."

"The other day I scented a new prey smell. I just wanted to check it out again before telling Crookedstar. That's all."

"Oh, alright. Come on Slashpaw."

The two cats wandered along the riverside before disappearing. Silverstream then turned towards Fireheart and Graystripe.

"Come on out you two, I don't bite. Hard." the queen called. Graystripe practically raced over, pressing his fur against the she-cats.

"I knew Crookedstar would give you a name equal to your beauty." he purred. Fireheart felt as if he was about to vomit, so he turned away.

"So I'm guessing you've gotten your warrior name?" she meowed, rubbing her cheek against his.

"Of course, Bluestar decided on Graystripe. Not the best name-"

"I think it's perfect."

"Excuse me, but we have a task to complete. You told her, now can we go?" Fireheart mumbled, irritated. Silverstream gave him a look before feeling embarrassed, Graystripe didn't notice the glance.

"Silverstream, have either you or anyone in your Clan seen a cat wash up on your border?" the gray-furred tom asked.

"No. Why, what happened?" she replied. Fireheart bowed his head.

"It's a long story, but to make it short, our friend fell into the gorge yesterday. We're trying to find him before his mate, our other friend, loses hope. She's so devastated, it breaks my heart." the ginger tom whispered, his eyes closed. Silverstream gazed at him with a sorrowful look.

"No cat has mentioned anything. But I'll keep my eyes open for him. What does he look like?" she promised.

"His fur is black, with a white dash on his chest along with the tip of his tail, and his eyes are leaf green." Fireheart replied, looking hopeful.

"Alright," she paused, "I hear Fallingshadow and Slashpaw, you two better leave before they realize you're here. I'll see you later Graystripe." she warned, stepping away from the gray tom.

"Take care of yourself." he meowed softly, pressing his nose against hers.

"I will." she promised, before padding back onto her own territory.

"You are unbelievable, I hope you know that." Fireheart growled at his friend. Graystripe stared at him before turning back to the river. He gave a contented sigh while a breeze brought Silverstream's scent back to him.

_I shouldn't be feeling this way for a cat outside my Clan. But there's no other she-cat I'd rather spend my life with. Why couldn't she have been born in ThunderClan?_

He didn't expect to get an answer, nor did he.

**So, that's chapter 15. Mossblaze is pregnant with Ravenshadow's kits and Fireheart is growing close to her.**

**Oh and to answer Darkness of the Eclipse's question from awhile ago, Fallingshadow didn't get her name at the same time as her sister because Lakebreeze became an apprentice earlier. She became an apprentice earlier because Fallingshadow had greencough and had to wait half a moon. **

**And I don't want to spoil anything…**

**But the next chapter contains the view of a very important cat that was mentioned quite a bit in this chapter. **

**Not saying anymore, except…**

**I do not own Warriors, the Erins do. If I did, then I would have let Silverstream live. **

**Until next time, Sayonara!**


	18. Chapter 16: Confusing Hope

**Hello! Thanks to Darkness of the Eclipse, Sulfur44, BelPreemie(Name-Loudtalon) and GinnyStar for reviewing the last chapter. I really like this chapter, even though it's short-ish. It's in Silverstream's Point-of-View, which was rather fun to type in. **

**So, without further a due, here's Chapter 16!**

Chapter 16: Confusing Hope

Soft, almost nonexistent pawsteps sounded, greeting a lone cat's ears. Waves washed up to the shore, lapping at the cats hind legs. A cicada's chirps kept in rhythm, along with the occasionally call of the birds. Leaves swayed gently in the breeze along with the blades of grass. All seemed peaceful, except for the small pool of blood staining the sand.

The owner of the blood lay motionless, unaware of what was going on around them.

"What's over there?" a voice called. Cautiously, they padded out of the bushes and reeds to stare at the stranger. Two other cats followed.

"It's an outsider. Probably some filthy loner." a dark tom hissed, glancing at the body. The first voice, a reddish-brown tom, stepped closer to the stranger. Warily, the youngest of the group, an ash colored she-cat, pressed her nose against the unconscious cat's fur.

"They're still alive!" she shouted. The red furred tom tilted his head as he walked up to her. Staring at the unknown cat, he saw their sides faintly rise and fall.

"So they are. We should get them back to camp as soon as possible." he meowed, looking back at the other tom. "Whiteclaw, go fetch Mudfur and Mistyfoot is she's available. If she's not, then have Stonefur come with you." The dark colored tom nodded before sprinting away from the river.

"Oakheart. I can smell a faint trace of ThunderClan on this cat." the she-cat whispered.

"I know. But it's barely there; I doubt the rest of the Clan will notice. Don't tell any cat though." Oakheart warned her.

"O-okay. Will Crookedstar let them stay?" she stuttered.

"Until their wounds are healed, but after that they'll want to go home to their kin."

"Should we send a patrol to ThunderClan? Bluestar must be worried about her warrior."

"It wouldn't do much good. From the look of their leg, I'd say it's broken. It'd take a moon if not two before they can walk properly."

"Oh, alright." Giving a sigh, she sat down and drew her tail over her paws. It took only moments before Whiteclaw returned with Mistyfoot and Mudfur following him. The medicine cat instantly darted over, examining the cat.

"He was just lying here in the river?" he asked.

"Yes. I think his leg might be broken though." Oakheart replied, standing out of the way. The young she-cat stepped back as well.

"Is he a loner?" Mistyfoot asked, looking at the unconscious body.

"Apparently. I can't smell anything other than salt on him though." the deputy answered.

"It doesn't matter where he's from! He's injured and won't last long unless we get him help." Mudfur hissed at them, glancing at the two.

"Should we bring him back to camp then?" the young she-cat whispered.

"We can't just leave him out here. Shadepaw, go tell Crookedstar about this, Mistyfoot you and Whiteclaw help Mudfur. I'm going to see if there's any sign from where he came from." Oakheart ordered. Shadepaw nodded, giving the stranger one last glance before racing back towards camp. Whiteclaw muttered something under his breath before helping his fellow Clanmates. The deputy then turned back towards the river, stepping into the slow moving stream.

Wading against the flow, the tom searched for anything to give him an idea why the ThunderClan warrior washed up on the shore. _Bluestar must be worried out of her fur. I wonder if I _should_ go over and tell her. It might look suspicious though. I'm sure it can wait until the next Gathering. Or maybe I can just pass on the message with Mistyfoot or Stonefur. This is still confusing. _He thought to himself, glancing at the trees along the ThunderClan border.

Giving a sigh, since he saw no evidence of fighting or anything for that matter, he headed home.

* * *

Mossblaze opened her eyes to see her mother looking at her.

"Mom, what are you doing? I thought you moved into the warriors den with father?" she mumbled, sleepily blinking her eyes.

"Well, honey, I just wanted to tell you, I'm going to be a mentor!" Featherfur announced, pride filling her voice. Mossblaze looked at her, feeling a smile play across her mouth.

"That's wonderful. I know you'll be an excellent mentor." she whispered, bowing her head. Her mother tilted her head, gazing at her daughter.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking at Mossblaze closely.

"If I wasn't pregnant I'd probably be getting an apprentice."

"Honey, I had to wait until after you moved out of the nursery before I was even eligible to get an apprentice. Just wait, it'll make your first apprentice much more special."

Mossblaze rested her head on her paws, refusing to believe that. Closing her eyes, she heard her mother pad out of the nursery.

_If I can't have Ravenshadow by me, then I don't want to raise these kits. They'll never know who their father is, nor will they grow up with a father figure. But I don't want to just dump them on some queen. I still want to see them become warriors. This is all so confusing._ She thought, sleep taking over her.

* * *

_Graystripe's a warrior, I'm so happy. If only we were in the same Clan, then all of this wouldn't be as complicated as it _will_ be. Hopefully I'll get enough nerve to tell him the next time I see him._ Silverstream thought timidly, strolling alongside the river. Stopping, she stared into the crystal blue. Watching the shadows, her paw darted into water. An instant later, a fish flew out and landed on the shore. Placing a paw on its gills, she killed the fish.

"Oh there you are!" Fallingshadow called. Silverstream looked up to see her friend bounding over with Slashpaw in tow.

"Did you find any new prey?" Slashpaw asked, dropping his two fish on the ground.

"No, I didn't." she answered, lowering his head.

"That's okay, at least you caught something. Would you like to go back to camp or hunt a little more?" Fallingshadow asked. Silverstream hesitated; she really wanted to just go home and rest, but the thought of Graystripe's missing friend stuck like a thorn in her pelt.

"We can hunt a little more. The queens would appreciate it." she replied, looking back at the river. Fallingshadow nodded, before following her Clanmate's gaze.

"See something?" the gray warrior muttered, seeing nothing.

"Oh, no, just enjoying the beauty of our home." Silverstream mumbled. _I hope I never have to leave it, unless it's to be with Graystripe. Even if I have to runaway with him to a new home, I will._

* * *

Between the three of them, they managed to catch seven fish. True that four of them were rather small, it was better than nothing. When the three reached camp, Silverstream saw that there was a buzz of excitement as the whole Clan gathered around something.

"What's going on?" she asked, dropping her fish on the fresh-kill pile. Smoketail looked at her from the edge of the gathered group.

"Oakheart's patrol found a loner. He was washed up on the river, unconscious." he informed. Gasping, she pushed her way through the crowd. _I wonder... _She thought as she weaved through the mass of fur. _If it is Graystripe's friend, then that's wonderful, if its not... then I don't know what I'm going to do._

"Excuse me! Move your tail, watch it." she hissed. _Why can't all these cats get out of my way?! _ As she got closer, she felt the tension thicken. When she saw the cat, she couldn't believe her eyes.

The stranger had ebony fur, except for a white dash on his chest and tail. His eyes were closed, but Silverstream already knew who it was.

It was the missing ThunderClan warrior.

**Yes, Ravenshadow is alive! But he's in RiverClan with a broken leg. At least he's alive! **

***popping up* Cloverkit: Kawakage doesn't own Warriors.**

**And there's a poll on my profile. I'd really like it if you voted on it.**

**Sayonara!**


	19. Chapter 17: Sorrowful Memories

**I know it's been a long time since I've updated, but I finally am. Thanks to GinnyStar, Grassfeather and Darkness of the Eclipse for reviewing. **

**Grassfeather: For Slashpaw's warrior name I was thinking Slashfire. It sounds edgy and tough and he'll play a role later in the story. And I was thinking that Panthertail was only going to have one more kit, so I'll let Streamkit be their daughter, who will be born in the next few chapters. It's also good to hear you writing your stories.**

**Darkness of the Eclipse: Who care's if you're biased?! That kind of makes things more fun.**

**GinnyStar: Thanks for reviewing! **

**This chapter has flashbacks, which I personally loved writing. But they also made me… very gloomy. But it finally shows what happened to Wolfkit!**

**So enjoy! **

Chapter 17: Sorrowful Memories

"From this moment on, you shall be known as Brackenpaw and Cinderpaw. Featherfur, you shall mentor Brackenpaw, while Fireheart, you will mentor Cinderpaw." Bluestar announced, her gaze sweeping across her Clan.

"Cinderpaw!" the little gray apprentice purred, liking the sound of her new name. Frostfur looked at her eldest daughter, pride shining in her eyes, but a sigh escaping her as well.

Mossblaze watched the new apprentices and mentors touch noses, reminding her of her apprentice ceremony. The rush of excitement, the feeling as if nothing could take the moment away.

"_Mousefur, it is time you had your first apprentice, you will mentor young Mosspaw. You are a great fighter as well as a talented hunter. And you know when it is time to strike and when you need to listen. I know you'll be a great mentor for her and will teach her everything you know." _

It seemed like only yesterday that she left the nursery. Now she was stuck in here until her kits were born. _I hope one looks like Ravenshadow. That'll help me through the pain, hopefully. I still wish he didn't have to leave me though. He must be alive, since he hasn't visited me in my dreams. But if he's alive, then where is he?!_

"Mossblaze, can we go for that walk?" Cloverkit asked, bouncing on all fours. The queen blinked, remembering the promise she had made.

"Let me go tell Bluestar, then we can go." she meowed, stiffly getting to her feet. As soon as she walked a few steps, a wave of fresh air filled her senses, causing relief. _I need this walk more than I realized._ She thought tiredly, her muscles sore.

Poking her head through the lichen, she saw Bluestar just sitting there, looking into space. She didn't even notice Mossblaze.

"Bluestar?" she meowed softly. Snapping out of her trance, the silver-blue she-cat focused on the white queen.

"Oh, Mossblaze. What is it?" the leader asked. Mossblaze walked into the den before sitting down.

"Would it be okay if I went on a walk with Cloverkit?" she mumbled, staring at her leader.

"Sure, as long as Speckletail says it's okay. And be careful. We don't know where Tigerclaw is." Bluestar agreed, blinking at the warrior.

"Thank you." Mossblaze meowed, stepping into the sunlight. Greeting her was a bouncing ball of white fluff. Her dark green eyes were wide with excitement.

"So?" Cloverkit asked, unable to control her energy.

"Just tell Speckletail and we can go. I'll take you to the sandy clearing and if we have time we'll see the Owl Tree. Is that okay?" Mossblaze purred. Cloverkit gave a happy little jump before racing away to tell her mother. The white queen gave a sigh before seeing Fireheart look at her from across the clearing. She gave him a smile and waved her tail. The ginger tom returned the smile before padding away with Cinderpaw behind him. The two headed out of camp with Featherfur and Brackenpaw behind them.

Cloverkit bounded over, her eyes shining as if they were made of stars. Mossblaze leaned over and licked the kits ear. Giving a purr, the queen led the small ball of fluff into to the forest.

* * *

"Graykit! Toss it over here!" a small white she-cat called. The gray tom hooked the small ball of moss on his front claw. Flicking his paw, it soared towards the she-cat. Before it could reach her, a brown dusty tom caught the moss in his mouth.

"Dustkit, give it back! You said you didn't want to play!" Ravenkit wailed at his brother, padding over to the brown tom.

"Heh, Sandkit and I want to play by ourselves. Besides, we didn't want to go get our own toy." he replied smugly, passing the moss to the light ginger she-cat.

"You guys, stop messing with us!" the white she-cat yowled, watching the two elder kits tossing _their_ plaything.

"The older you are, the more important you become and the better perks of life you will receive." Sandkit informed, picking up the moss with her tail. The other she-cat fluffed up her tail, let her claws slid out and hissed. Launching at Sandkit, she clawed into the light ginger fur. Blood droplets fell to the ground, splattering against the hard earth.

"Honey! What in StarClan's name are you doing?!" Featherfur snapped, seeing her kit attack a Clanmate. Her daughter stopped, letting Sandkit go. The splashed queen darted over, picking her kit up by the scruff.

"I didn't do anything wrong! They were the ones that came and-" the kit was cut off by her mother pinning her to the ground.

"You need to learn more respect for your Clanmates! Otherwise I'll deal with you myself. I know I'm your mother and I do love you, but control your emotions. Got it?" her mother warned. Receiving a small nod, the queen let her trembling kit up.

"M-mother, do you think I can get my Clan name?" she whispered, her eyes staring at the ground. Featherfur froze at her daughter's response.

"Of course! I'll go talk to Bluestar right now!" the queen yowled over her shoulder as she bounded away.

_Mom, you really are something. I just hope you never scare me like that again. _The young kit thought, giving a sigh.

* * *

"Mossblaze!" Cloverkit shouted, causing the queen to snap out of her reminiscence. Looking at the small kit, Mossblaze gave a smile.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about my days as a kit. They were simpler than life is now." she admitted, looking at the kit with soft eyes.

"Really? But being a kit is just… boring. I want to become an apprentice so I'll be closer to being a warrior." Cloverkit replied. Her gaze shifted towards the sky, her green eyes following a drifting cloud.

"Being a warrior is complicated. At some times it's the best thing ever, others it's rather… frightening. But I don't want to scare you!" Mossblaze added, giving a small chuckle. _I wish _I_ could be her mentor, but with my kits, she'll most likely be apprenticed to either Sandstorm or Dustpelt. They better treat her well or I'll come after them._

"I'm not scared! I want to be a warrior more than anything." the small kit bellowed, staring respectfully up at the queen. Purring, Mossblaze bent down to lick the kits ear.

"That's good, now come on. The sandy clearing is just up ahead. The new apprentices may be there." she meowed, padding forward. Giving a bounce, Cloverkit followed.

Walking through a small barrier of bushes and undergrowth, the two saw Leopardstripe and Swiftpaw practicing battle moves in the sandy clearing. The warrior looked up as he scented his daughter. Waving his tail, he was ambushed by Swiftpaw.

"Never get distracted!" Swiftpaw reminded him, laughter in his eyes. Leopardstripe purred as his apprentice got off of him.

"Looks like you win." the tabby meowed, scuffing his apprentice's ear with a sheathed paw. He then turned to look at Mossblaze. "Having a little adventure?"

"Maybe… or maybe I just want some fresh air." she purred, touching her fathers nose with hers. Cloverkit gave a small smile as her tail curled with amusement.

"It's still nice to see you cheerful. If I had to see you in pain one more time, my heart would surely break." Leopardstripe whispered. Mossblaze looked at him, the happiness in her eyes transforming into concern.

"Father, I'm fine. I promise. You don't need to worry about me." she assured.

"You can tell me that over and over, but I'll always worry about you. You're my kit, nothing can ever change that."

"I know; but it's my turn to worry about you. I should look after you now. You know, to return to favor of what you've done for me."

"Kits shouldn't worry about their parents. Now, what are you and Cloverkit doing?" Leopardstripe asked, changing the subject without a moment's hesitation. Mossblaze looked at the small kit; she was focused intently on Swiftpaw.

"Just going for a little walk, that's all. I need to exercise and it's nice to have another cat by my side. I still wish Cloverkit could be my apprentice; I enjoy spending time with her." Mossblaze sighed, watching the young she-cat as she play fought with Swiftpaw.

"Well, if you talked to Bluestar, she might allow you after your kits are old enough to be left alone for awhile. Until then Whitestorm could mentor her." the tabby tom replied, following his daughters gaze. She didn't answer; instead she just turned to glance at the sky. _That still won't be enough._

"Cloverkit! If you're ready, we can go visit the Owl Tree!" Mossblaze called, nodding to her father. The small kit perked her ears, speeding towards the queen.

"Okay. Bye Swiftpaw!" she meowed, waving her tail.

* * *

"Honey, come here!" Featherfur called. Poking her head out of the nursery, her daughter trotted over.

"Yes mother?" she meowed, shaking the moss and feathers out of her fur.

"Where's your brother?" the splashed queen asked. The small kit pointed towards Spottedleaf's den.

"He's taking his medicine for his cough. Want me to get him?" the young kit asked. Featherfur nodded, causing the small kit to race across the clearing.

"Brother, mom wants you. I think she's going to give us our names." she meowed happily as she entered the den. Her brother, a dark brown cat with a black lightning stripe down his back to the tip of his tail, looked up wearily. His yellow eyes looked tired as well as his unkempt fur.

"Oh, that's good. What do you think my name will be?" he asked, drawing a paw across his cheek.

"Snotkit, Runnykit, Crustedkit, or Brownkit if you're lucky." she replied, amusement lighting up her eyes. Giving a fake snarl, the tom flung a wad of bracken at her. She dodged before walking over.

"Ha-ha. Now what do you really think my name will be?"

"Lightningkit, Stripekit, or um… maybe even Sparrowkit. What about me? I was thinking of Frostkit, Icekit, Snowkit, Winterkit, oh! Maybe even Blazekit or Emberkit because of my eyes!" she rambled. Her brother nipped her ear as she sat down.

"Calm down! Just take what ever name you are given. Mother will choose well." the tom assured, giving a little sniffle.

"You better get healthy soon. Otherwise I'll force your butt out of here before you can say-"

"Kits, come out here!" their mother shouted. Jumping to her feet, the white she-cat sped out of the den. Her brother stood up slowly and gently walked towards his kin.

"It's time for you two to get your names. It's long overdue." Bluestar purred, surprising the two kits.

"Yes, Bluestar!" they chirped together, bowing their heads.

* * *

Leaving Leopardstripe and Swiftpaw made the forest quieter and almost colder. Mossblaze continued to stare into space, remembering her past while Cloverkit thought of her future. The two she-cats continued to walk through the world that seemed to be frozen in time. Finally, the silence shattered.

"Mossblaze, what happened to Ravenshadow? The queens won't talk about him nor will any cat answer me." Cloverkit whispered. Mossblaze stopped in her tracks, her breathing stalling for a moment.

"I'm sorry… I can't answer that." she choked out, closing her eyes as his face showed once again. _I couldn't save him; now I don't know where he is. And it's as if the world has ended for me when it should be beginning._

"Oh, okay." Cloverkit mumbled, her ears flattening. Mossblaze didn't answer.

_It must be something very horrible. I hope I didn't upset her._ Cloverkit thought, following the suddenly running queen.

* * *

"I welcome these two kits to ThunderClan; and by giving them their names, we show that they are one of us. From this day, until he earns his apprentice name, this kit shall be known as Wolfkit." Bluestar announced, gazing at the young kit. His sister fidgeted as her eyes showed how nervous she was. Bluestar smiled at her. "And for his sister; she shall be known as Mosskit until she earns her apprentice name."

"Wolfkit! Mosskit!" the Clan cheered. Brimming with happiness, Mosskit let out a yowl of excitement not noticing Graykit and Ravenkit bounding up to her. Graykit gave a purr as he rubbed his cheek against hers.

"Mosskit… I wouldn't have thought of it, but it seems to fit considering you're mostly covered in moss these days." he joked.

"At least it's more creative than _Gray_kit. But don't worry, you're still my best friend." she replied, hints of amusement in her tone.

"You two are so… weird. I can't wait until Wolfkit gets better." Ravenkit murmured, watching his friends with a smile.

"Yeah, well-"

A yowl erupted from the gorse tunnel. Several cats poured through in a mash of fur. In an instant, Featherfur and Speckletail swept up the kits, herding them towards the nursery. Speckletail then darted out of the nursery leaving only Featherfur and Rosetail to look after the kits.

"Mother, what's going on?" Mosskit squeaked, hearing the snarls and hisses. The splashed queen licked her kits forehead.

"It's nothing that concerns you, nor will you be harmed because of it. It's just a small brawl due to your father and me leaving Twoleg place." she informed, hoping to give the kit some knowledge on the subject yet trying not to scare her at the same time.

"But where's brother?" Mosskit whispered, shaking violently. Featherfur froze before her gaze glanced over the kits.

"Oh no!" she shouted, racing out of the den. Shrinking closer to one another, the five kits waited until the noise outside died down. After what felt like an eternity the whole camp fell silent. Taking an experimental step out of the den, Dustkit signaled with his tail that it was safe.

All five kits squeezed through the entrance. What they saw scared them senseless. Blood, fur and mangled bodies lied everywhere. True that most of the bodies weren't ThunderClan, their positions still look unnatural. Spottedleaf dashed from cat to cat, finding the fatally injured cats if there were any.

"Mother! Mother!" Mosskit called frantically, searching for her. Finally she found her by Spottedleaf's den. Featherfur's shoulders were hunched, her fur was fluffed out and her ears were lowered. One thing that seemed wrong; her chest rippling with her uneven breathing.

"Honey… I'm so sorry. I-I couldn't save him. He's gone." Featherfur stuttered, turning to face Mosskit. Her green eyes were clouded with distress and sorrow.

"What are-" Mosskit stopped when she saw Wolfkit's lifeless body. She dashed over and pressed her nose into his blood soaked fur.

"No! He just… he just got his name. He can't leave me!" Mosskit shrieked, her fur quivering. Featherfur draped her tail around her daughter's small shoulders.

"I know, but… but he'll always be in our memories. If only he had a chance to live awhile with his new name and create new memories."

* * *

_Wolfkit left me too early, as did Ravenshadow. Graystripe is drifting away faster than a cloud on a stormy day and I'm afraid he's going to leave me! Why does StarClan hate me?! _Mossblaze raged in her mind, aware of the fact that she wouldn't get an answer.

Her heart thundered as she raced along the ferns, patches of grass and undergrowth. She didn't know exactly where she was going but wasn't about to argue. Sensing Cloverkit behind her, she started to get nervous. _I don't want to drag her into trouble, yet I have no idea where I'm going. If something is to happen, then I hope it doesn't hurt her._

"M-Mossblaze." Cloverkit stuttered, trying to keep up on her short, little kit legs. "Where, where are we going?"

"I don't know. But wherever it is, StarClan is leading me." Mossblaze replied, not even glancing back. The small kit gave a shaky nod as she continued to follow.

The queen ran as fast as she could, feeling her body scream in complaint. If this was how she felt, she couldn't imagine what poor Cloverkit was feeling. Still, she couldn't stop just yet. Something was pulling her forward, something that she couldn't explain. Yet it seemed as if she couldn't change direction. Almost as if she was on the track that would lead her to a wonderful bounty.

Crashing waves greeted her ears, as well as the yowls of a cat in pain. Skidding, Mossblaze stopped just two mouse-lengths from the rivers edge. Using her tail, she stopped Cloverkit from running straight over. Scanning the flowing water, she saw a streak of fur being thrown around in the currents. Gazing closer shocked Mossblaze, for she recognized the cat.

Graystripe had fallen in and was struggling to survive.

**I just realized that I use the river a lot… oh well.**

**So there, um I need some help. You know the four kits Brindleface had? Well there will be Ashkit and Fernkit, but what should the other kits be named? I know they died in the series, but I'm not letting them go that easily in here. I'm open for suggestions! And also I would really appreciate it if my readers went to my profile and voted on the poll. It's been up there for a month and no one's voted.**

**So that's it for now.**

**Sayonara!**


	20. Chapter 18: Broken Dreams

**Okay… updating a little later than I thought, but I hope you like the chapter! Thanks a bunch to Loudtalon, Darkness of the Eclipse, Grassfeather and GinnyStar to reviewing! And I chose the names for Brindleface's kits; Scarkit from Loudtalon and Spottedkit from Grassfeather. You'll see them in the next chapter…**

**So… I don't know what else to say except:**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 18: Broken Dreams

"Stay here! If you see any cats, tell them not to attack." Mossblaze ordered, bringing her hind legs closer. Cloverkit nodded, her eyes filled with fear. Nodding to the small kit, Mossblaze jumped into the river.

_I might've lost Wolfkit, Ravenshadow may be missing, but there is no way I'm losing my best friend! _She vowed, her paws churning in the water.

Amazingly, she found swimming easy. The only problem was the waves that threatened to pull her under. Setting her gaze on Graystripe, she paddled forward.

Grabbing his scruff was easy, but then he became a dead weight, easily dragging her down. _Come on! Wake up so you don't get us killed! _ Mossblaze wanted to scream. Feeling utterly defenseless, she let the stream carry them.

"Mossblaze! RiverClan are here!" Cloverkit shrieked, watching the sleek cats dip into the water. The queen swiveled her head, which was harder than she thought to see three figures approaching her. Dots blurred her vision as Graystripe was taken from her grasp. Her paws flailed in protest as a cat took ahold of her scruff.

"Calm down!" he hissed at her. She gave a small growl, but let her body be carried. Soon she was back on dry land, coughing up mouthfuls of water. When she finally could breathe, she glanced at the RiverClan cats. Silverstream was among them, along with two others.

"Are all ThunderClan mouse-brained?!" one of the RiverClan cats raged. Mossblaze stared at the dappled she-cat with both anger and gratitude glittering in her eyes.

"He fell in first! I was rescuing him." she snapped, baring her teeth.

"Well then maybe-"

"That's enough!" a gray tom, the cat that saved Mossblaze, ordered. Cloverkit, who had followed them along the shore, was staring at the RiverClan cats with terror.

"Stonefur, if you want, I can take them back to their camp. They won't last long on their own feet." Silverstream meowed. Mossblaze stared at her with surprise. Stonefur glanced at her and then at the other she-cat.

"Alright. But be careful. Crookedstar would have my head if anything happened to you. Leopardfur, you can go back to camp." he agreed. Leopardfur gave a low growl before stalking back to her territory.

"I promise I'll be cautious. Just tell father I'll be home as soon as I can." Silverstream assured, bowing her head. Stonefur gave a small purr as he padded away. The RiverClan queen then turned towards Mossblaze, her eyes full of concern. "Is Graystripe alright?" Cloverkit looked at her, confusion swirling in her green eyes. Glancing at Mossblaze, she opened her mouth.

"I know what you're going to ask, but don't. And I want you to promise me that you won't tell any cat what has happened today. It'll be out little secret." Mossblaze warned, though her tone was soft. Cloverkit nodded her head. "Graystripe will be fine. We just need to get the water out of his lungs." Silverstream nodded before she started to lick the toms' chest. Mossblaze stared at the two, feeling a small pain in her chest. Ravenshadow would've done that for her without a second's hesitation. Oh how she missed him.

"Mossblaze, why was Graystripe even over here?" Cloverkit asked following the queen's gaze.

"If I were to explain, it would take awhile. The fewer cats that know about it, the better it is for ThunderClan. In a few moons I'll tell you, when you're ready to handle it. Alright?" she explained, giving a small purr. The small kit nodded, silently vowing to never speak about this subject again.

Violent coughing brought the cats back to attention. Glancing at the sound, Mossblaze saw Graystripe on his feet, salt water gushing from his mouth. Rushing over, the white queen stared at her friend with both horror and relief. As the last of the water was spat out, the tom dropped to his side, breathing heavily.

"Oh Graystripe! Thank StarClan you're alive!" Silverstream shouted, pressing her nose into his fur. He lifted his head weakly, staring at her with tender eyes.

"I wouldn't think of losing you just yet. Not with the kits on the way." he mumbled, his words filled with warmth. Silverstream looked at him with shock.

"How did you… when did you…" she stuttered, trying to find the right words. He gave a small chuckle.

"Some things a cat just knows. I guess we need to figure out what we're going to do."

"Wait- what?! Are you leaving ThunderClan?" Mossblaze shouted, hurt shining in her eyes. Slowly getting to his feet, Graystripe shook his head.

"I don't know; but I can't leave her! You saw what happened and as long as I'm breathing, Silverstream won't leave this world or me." he replied, shaking his head as he tried to think.

"Graystripe, you don't have to leave your home. I'll be fine in RiverClan." Silverstream tried to reason, looking first at him, then at Mossblaze. "I know he's your best friend; I don't want to hurt you."

"I've lost so much; one more cut on my heart won't hurt. He should be with you." she whispered, feeling a tear beginning in her chest. Graystripe leaned over to press his nose against her cheek.

"Mossblaze, I never want to lose you as my best friend. If Ravenshadow-"

"Don't bring him up! He'd stay by both his friend and mates side, no matter what the cost!" she spat, fury now racing through her veins. Retaliating away from the tom, she looked at Cloverkit, who looked very confused. "Come on, we're going back to camp. Good luck Silverstream, and Graystripe, do whatever you like. It doesn't concern me." Her claws scraping against the ground, Mossblaze shot like a rabbit into the forest; Cloverkit trying to keep up.

_Wolfkit... Ravenshadow... Graystripe... who else will be taken from me? How far will it go before I finally snap? StarClan, you have some explaining to do._

Running as fast as she can, Mossblaze saw nothing but blurs around her. Her eyes stung with the feeling as if they were as dry as deserts. Her soaking wet pelt seemed to drag her down, also causing leaves and undergrowth to stick to her fur. Nothing could cause her to feel any worse than she was at that moment.

_I have to get away. I have escape and start my own life, somewhere away from the Clans; away from Graystripe, my parents, Fireheart, every single cat that means something from me so that they'll be protected. It's the only logical way. _Only she wasn't thinking logical, she was becoming more insane as the days passed; she just didn't show it.

The she-cat closed her eyes for a moment, dreaming of Ravenshadow being back in camp, her raising healthy and loving kits, Bluestar realizing that there is no prophecy… but it was all just a fantasy. None of that was real, none of it.

That's when she found herself crashing into something. She saw nothing but blackness, felt nothing but a cold sensation that tingled through her fur and could only hear the sound of her name being called over and over.

Soon, she felt nothing at all.

* * *

Salt water greeted his nose, the sounds of waves sounded, but all he could remember was darkness and sorrow. Blinking his eyes open, a black tom stared in surprise at his new surroundings.

Feathers and reeds were woven together to create a den encasing him, seeming both familiar yet alien. Herbs were gathered around him, stacked into neat little piles within a rock cleft that took up half the den. Sunlight peeked through holes within the walls, showing that it was day. Small nest surrounded him, made of bracken, moss, feathers, reeds and fan-shaped leaves.

Yowls and meows could be heard every now and again. The tom felt himself being sent back in time to memories.

_This... this place is like my old home, but different. Where am I?_ He thought, before a sudden pain blasted though his hind leg. Giving a small hiss, he glanced back to see his left hind leg wrapped in cobwebs and rushes.

"Oh good, you're awake. I was beginning to think you might've died." a voice meowed happily. Lifting his stiff head, the black tom looked at the newcomer.

"Um, who exactly are you?" he asked. The dark brown tom stared until amusement flooded his eyes.

"I'm Mudfur, the medicine cat for RiverClan." he replied, sitting next to the injured tom. "Now tell me what your name is?"

"Shadow." the black tom answered cautiously. _RiverClan eh? I better be careful or they might drop me in the river._

"So you are a loner; very well then. Just stay put and we'll take care of you." Mudfur purred, padding back out of the den. _So this is what it's come to; me, Ravenshadow being reduced to a filthy loner. Mossblaze must be so worried._ _I hate doing this to her._ He thought solemnly, lowering his head once again.

* * *

"Cloudsplash? What's the problem?" Spottedleaf asked, staring at the tom with a tilted head as he ran into her den.

"Mossblaze… she needs help." he panted, his chest trembling.

"Well, what happened?" she pestered.

"I saw her running through the forest with Cloverkit. She was drenched and ran right into a tree. She's still unconscious. I didn't know what to do with her." he answered, his breathing starting to return to normal. Spottedleaf nodded before grabbing several herbs.

"Take me to her!" she ordered, motioning towards the entrance of her den. Cloudsplash turned around and sped through the den, out of the gorse tunnel and toward his niece with Spottedleaf right behind him.

Reaching the scene, several cats had gathered around a white, limp heap of fur. Fireheart and Cloverkit gazed at the fur with sorrow and fear. Brackenpaw and Cinderpaw looked on with confusion, unaware of what was actually happening. Featherfur was staring at her daughter with grief streaked across her face.

"Why? Why does everything happen to her?!" she shrieked at no cat in particular. Spottedleaf trotted up and wrapped her tail around the queen's shoulders for a moment. Featherfur didn't show any acknowledgement. Turning away, Spottedleaf started to examine Mossblaze.

"Well… she's not dead, nor is she alright. I think she may have a concussion from hitting the tree, but no other major injuries. We still need to get her back to camp so she won't catch a cold. Does any cat know why her fur is soaked?" she informed, looking back at the group of cats. They glanced at one another before Cloverkit stepped forward.

"She was taking me on a walk, and I wanted to see the river. I got to close to the edge and almost fell in. Mossblaze saved me but ended up falling in. She was able to get out alright. That's all." her small voice squeaked, feeling frightened by all the cats looking at her.

"Next time please be more careful." Fireheart warned, though giving the kit a lick on the ear. Spottedleaf watched him before realizing that her feelings were forbidden. _Such a pain love is. If only I wasn't a medicine cat._ She thought solemnly, lowering her head.

"Shall we be getting Mossblaze back to camp?" Cloudsplash spoke up, looking at his niece.

"Yes. I'll need all of you to help carry her so she doesn't get caught on anything or get hurt." Spottedleaf almost stuttered, hoping no cat noticed her gazing at Fireheart. The cats nodded before gently placing their noses under the injured she-cat. Lifting her up so her front paws hung over Cloudsplash, the other cats retreated a few steps.

"Brackenpaw go ahead and just make sure that there's nothing too dangerous in the way." Featherfur told her apprentices, watching him dash off. Padding off, Cloverkit looked at Mossblaze before sighing. _What will she do once she wakes up and realizes Graystripe is gone? She's already gone through so much pain... _She thought, feeling her heart clench with pain. _I hope she starts to receive good luck; otherwise I'm afraid she might cause pain to those around her. But only time will tell..._

**Poor Mossblaze, I almost hate putting her through all this… But no one's life is perfect… I'll try to write more, so without much to say…**

**Sayonara!**


	21. Chapter 19: Struggles Reborn

**Ah, it feels good to update! Thanks to Grassfeather, Starpaw and Darkness of the Eclipse for reviewing! And just a warning, I'm working on over a dozen (literally) different stories right now. Not to mention school and a writing contest I'm planning on entering (as soon as I get all the info) So it may be a little while for me to update, but I'm working on this story as well as Fated Stars (my new story) as much as I can. (It would be wonderful if you could check that story out as well. It includes four Clans I created)**

**Otherwise this chapter has several different points of views. There's at least four, and you get to meet Brindleface's kits. So without further a due, here's chapter 19!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 19: Struggles Reborn

Bluestar stepped out of her den to see half of the Clan gathered around something in the middle of the clearing. Quizzically tilting her head, the silver-blue she-cat stare moved along the cats. She made out Cloudsplash's face twisted in pain as well as Featherfur's. Fireheart watched from a distance with sorrow in his eyes. _Is some cat dead?!_ The frightened thought caused her to feel sick to her stomach.

Spottedleaf looked up from her spot, giving her leader a look mixed with emotions; death was not one of them. Giving a sigh of relief, Bluestar then let out a loud yowl. Her Clan froze as they saw their leader.

"Please move out of the way so I can see what is going on." she meowed calmly. The Clan instantly scurried away like a light shining upon a mass of cockroaches. With the heap of cats gone, Bluestar saw Mossblaze's crumpled body.

"What happened to her?!" she shrieked. Cloverkit and Cloudsplash reluctantly took a step forward.

"She ran into a tree." the warrior whispered. Bluestar's eyes widened.

"A tree? Then why is she soaked to the bone?" she demanded, worried about her warrior.

"She took me for a walk alongside the river. I almost fell in but she rescued me. However she then fell in; but she was able to get out." Cloverkit meowed quietly, shame causing her ears to feel as if they were on fire. Bluestar nodded before turning to Spottedleaf.

"Watch over her until she wakes up. Fireheart and Brackenpaw will help you get her settled. Featherfur, take Cloverkit back to the nursery. And Cloudsplash, you can bring some fresh-kill to Spottedleaf's den. Otherwise, I want Whitestorm and Lionheart in my den." she ordered. The crowd nodded as one before they dispersed and went their own ways.

"Cloverkit! You are in so much trouble!" Speckletail shouted, poking her head out of the nursery. Shrinking closer to Featherfur, the young kit felt both fear and embarrassment as she padded towards her mother.

"Calm down," Featherfur meowed evenly, "she didn't do anything wrong."

"You're right! It was your daughter's fault." the older tabby hissed, baring her teeth as she stepped out of the nursery. Featherfur flinched before her claws slid out, her fur rose and her tail lashed.

"Don't ever talk about my daughter like that! She's been through enough without you talking ill about her!" she snarled. Frostfur and Goldenflower now sped out of the nursery, each staring at the angry queens.

"Stop fighting you two!" Frostfur hissed, herding Cloverkit out of the way. Goldenflower turned from one queen to the other.

"Speckletail, please calm down and apologize to Featherfur; she didn't do anything wrong. And Featherfur I want you to stop for a moment and take a deep breath. Afterwards you should go talk with Brackenpaw. Okay?" Goldenflower meowed calmly. Glaring at the pale tabby, Featherfur breathed in deep. When she let the air go, she felt better.

"I'm sorry." Speckletail hissed through her clenched teeth. Without giving either of the queens a chance to retaliated, she turned around and bounded to the elders den. Featherfur snarled before heading towards her apprentice.

Cloverkit looked at Frostfur with slight exasperation as she saw her mother running away from the nursery; and her. The white queen gave a sigh before giving the young kit a lick on the ear. She fidgeted a little as she wished her mother could be a little more considerate and actually be here for her. Lowering her head, she followed the queen into the nursery.

"There you are!" Maplekit shrieked, jumping on her sister. Cloverkit let out a faint hiss as she stared at the light brown she-cat that was her sister. Eyeing the black spot on her tail, Cloverkit pounced on it. Her sister let out a small squeal causing Goldenflower to look at them. Maplekit looked at the queen with her huge, innocent tawny eyes.

"Will you two please stop fighting?" the ginger queen muttered before turning to her attention to Brindleface. Cloverkit looked at her sister with slight anger in her eyes.

"Why are you so annoying?" she asked, settling down on a piece of moss. Maplekit licked her front paw thoughtfully.

"I'm your sister. I'm supposed to be annoying to you. Besides I had no cat to play with while you were gone." she answered with her eyes wide. Cloverkit let out a small snort.

"Oh please! Thornkit and Brightkit would play with you if you were nice enough."

"But they like play fighting. You know I want to become a medicine cat! I don't need fighting!"

"Ugh, stop telling me that." Cloverkit whispered. _We were suppose to train together until you decided that being a medicine cat was the best thing in the world. And now Mossblaze is hurt; so I can't spend time with her... Maybe I should go see Brindleface's kits. They're two moons old now and should have their names. _Sighing, she padded across the den to the resting silver tabby.

Four kits lay inside the curve of her stomach. They squirmed against their mother's tongue as she cleaned them. As she stared at the bundles of fur, Cloverkit felt a little spark of warmth in her chest. _They're so cute! I wonder what I was like when I was that small. What am I thinking?! I was that small only three moons ago..._

"So what are their names?" she asked, sitting next to the silver queen. Brindleface looked at her with tenderness in her blue eyes.

"This tom," she pointed to a pale gray tom with darker flecks throughout his fur, "is Ashkit. This little she-cat," her tail moved to the next cat in line, almost an exact copy of the first kit, "is Fernkit. Her bigger sister is Spottedkit." She then pointed to a dark gray almost black kit with flecks of silver along their flank. "And this tom is Scarkit." She finished by touching a black tom's head with her tail. Gently, her tail-tip touched a white stripe along their right eye. Cloverkit looked at each of them while giving a small purr.

"They're so beautiful." she meowed contently. The queen looked up at her with tired eyes.

"I know, but they still take so much energy out of me." Brindleface purred, bringing her kits closer.

"Cloverkit, leave her to rest and come play with the older kits." Frostfur meowed nicely, herding the kit away from the silver tabby. She nodded and padded towards Thornkit and Brightkit. They were a moon older than her but their mother wanted to keep them in the nursery longer than her other two kits, Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw. Why, she didn't know.

Wriggling her tail, Cloverkit jumped onto Thornkit. Brightkit then joined as Maplekit glanced from the sides at the flying balls of fur. Frostfur watched happily as her tail-tip barely twitched. _My lovely kits... you're so sweet yet I can't help but worry about your future in this Clan. That tabby Tigerclaw is still out there and who knows what he's planning._ She thought nervously as she watched her kits tumble across the ground.

* * *

"Wake up you furball!" a voice yowled. Ravenshadow flinched as a paw prodded his side. Opening his eyes he saw a slender silver she-cat next to a dark blue-gray she-cat. Both had sparkling blue eyes that reminded him of the river.

"What are you doing?!" he shouted as he sat up as straight as he could. His hind leg proved a little difficult, but supported his weight.

"Waking you up; we're RiverClan warriors see. And you better be nice to us." the blue-gray she-cat meowed with amusement in her eyes. Her comrade blinked her eyes as she looked uncertain.

"What in the world is RiverClan and who are you?!" he asked, feeling annoyed.

"I'm Silverstream and this is Mistyfoot. Mudfur told us that your name is Shadow. Is that right?" the silver tabby replied, her tail twitching nervously. He looked at her with slight hesitation in his eyes.

"That's what other's called me, because of my fur. Other than that I don't have any other names. And what is RiverClan?" he repeated. Mistyfoot let out a sigh.

"RiverClan is the best Clan out of the four Clans living in the forest. The second best, ThunderClan lives across the river in the woods. They eat all the furry little creatures and birds. WindClan, the third best, lives past the gorge. They have open moors and catch all the little rabbits that speed by. ShadowClan is the worst Clan there is. They live in marshes and eat the scaly creatures that inhabit there. They're also coldhearted due to the wind. Well… that's what every cat thinks and some of their leaders prove it. Otherwise, we each have unique names. Newborns get named after something like a trait, color or something in the nature; Silverstream's name for example. Her fur is silver and when she was young she was called Silverkit. When she reached her sixth moon, she became Silverpaw, meaning she was training to become a warrior. When she learned all that she could, she was given her warrior name: Silverstream. She was named that because she's very close to the river like all RiverClan warriors are, but her father is also the leader. Then there's StarClan, our ancestors. We pray to them as they watch over us. When a cat dies, they go to StarClan to then watch over those they love. You can see them in the sky at night. They're the stretch of stars that have a somewhat cloudy atmosphere around them. We call it Silverpelt. Does that explain it all?" Mistyfoot informed, taking in a breath when she was done. Ravenshadow nodded slowly even though he knew all of this. _Even if I was a loner, she really explained that well. _

"Alright, that makes sense, but I have one more question. Why are you here waking me up?" he meowed calmly. Mistyfoot stopped and looked at Silverstream.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay. Plus I wanted to talk to y-" the silver queen began.

"Will you two stop aggravating my patient?!" Mudfur yowled, entering his den. The two she-cats glanced at him and bowed their heads.

"Sorry, we just wanted to get to know him." Mistyfoot apologized in an innocent tone. Mudfur's eyes lightened as he let out a small purr.

"Alright, but you should let him heal for a few days. Now can one of you please get him something to eat? The other can either take the apprentices hunting or go on a patrol." the dark brown tom meowed. Mistyfoot grumbled something as she walked away. Silverstream slipped out of the den gracefully and returned moments later with a fish in her jaws. She dropped it by his paws and stalled for only a second.

"ThunderClan." she whispered in a nervous voice.

* * *

"Is StarClan punishing us for some reason?" Fireheart asked Spottedleaf as soon as they got Mossblaze settled in. Brackenpaw had left with Featherfur as soon as they set her in a nest. The tortoiseshell she-cat looked up at him and blinked. _His green eyes remind me of the beautiful forest in New-Leaf._

"Why would you ask that?" she replied as she tried to control her thoughts.

"Well, Tigerclaw being a traitor, Darkstripe leaving the Clan, Ravenshadow falling into the gorge and then Mossblaze running into a tree when she obviously was trying to run away from something. I don't see the other Clans dealing with this much trauma." Fireheart explained, placing his tail on his paws. Spottedleaf was silent as she thought about what he said.

"StarClan can't hate one Clan, nor would they cause so much pain for nothing. This could be all a trial for the cat that's supposed to lead us." she meowed quietly, more to herself. Fierheart's head tilted as confusion shone in his eyes.

"Trial? Cat that will lead us? What are you talking about?" he asked as he stared at her. Spottedleaf gave a small flinch as she realized what she said. _Oops, I guess I need to think before I say something._

"Just some medicine cat talk; nothing to concern you."

"Oh, okay. Do you need me to help with anything else?"

Spottedleaf stalled as she thought about asking him to help her collect herbs, but then scolded herself. _You are a medicine cat! You can't fall in love and you can't be alone with him!_

"Not really." she whispered as she shook her head. Fireheart gave a small smile as he started to exit the den.

"Alright. See you later!" he yowled cheerfully as he padded away from her.

_I can't believe I'm falling in love with a medicine cat. It's against the warrior code... StarClan, why must you be so cruel! _ He thought as he headed towards the apprentice den on accident. Cinderpaw bounded out of the den and barreled into her mentor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Fireheart!" she shouted as she got to her feet. Shaking his head to clear off any clinging undergrowth, he let out a small purr.

"Don't worry about it. Come on; let's go see if we can go on a patrol with Swiftpaw and Leopardstripe." he meowed kindly. The gray apprentice gave an excited little bounce.

"Alright!" she replied, her blue eyes shining. Fireheart gave a little laugh as she raced across the clearing to find the striped, tabby tom. _Oh Cinderpaw, you'll make some tom very happy._ He thought as he followed her.

One cat was watching the little scene from her den. _If it's against the rules, then why do I feel all these emotions; envy, rage, and love. I long to be with him even though I know I can't be with him! But what can I do? _Spottedleaf thought solemnly, watching the ginger tom. _Cinderpaw is so lucky to be his apprentice._

**Fireheart is having she-cat troubles! I still don't know who I'll let him be with. There's a small plot building in my mind, but I'll have to see if I'll put it into the story. So um… yeah. Thanks for reading!**

**Until next time!**

**Sayonara!**


	22. Chapter 20: Familiar Strangers

**Thanks to Grassfeather, GinnyStar and Darkness of the Eclipse for reviewing! This story is far from over so I hope all of you are ready for more chapters. I'm typing as fast as I can (which I still don't think is enough because of school) And I'm trying to finish this one story I've been working on for two years. So I hope this chapter is alright. **

**Here's chapter 20! Enjoy!**

Chapter 20: Familiar Strangers

"Spottedleaf!" Maplekit called, entering the she-cat's den. She saw Mossblaze in a nest, her sides rising and falling; as if she was asleep. Maplekit looked around the den, fascinated by all the herbs. _There's tansy, and oh there's goldenrod! I think goldenrod helps with wounds._ She thought excitedly as she glanced from herb to herb. "Spottedleaf!" she repeated, hoping that she wasn't out collecting herbs.

"Yes?" the tortoiseshell she-cat answered, coming from her den in the back. The young kit suddenly found it hard to speak, stuttering softly though legible words weren't being formed. Spottedleaf tilted her head at the kit before licking her ear. "It's okay, you can tell me anything." There were only a few more moments of silence.

"I want to be your apprentice!" Maplekit blurted out. Spottedleaf looked at the young kit in surprise. She then blinked, warmth coming to her eyes.

"Of course. I'll go tell Bluestar." she meowed fondly. The young kit gave an excited little bounce.

"Oh, thank you!" she squealed before racing away to tell her mother. Spottedleaf watched her with a warm feeling. _Kits are so innocent, cute, mischievous and beautiful. If only I could have my own. But that'll never happen..._

* * *

"Okay, you two go get something from the fresh-kill pile and have a good night's sleep." Leopardstripe purred, seeing that the two apprentices were exhausted. They nodded before padding away to the pile of prey. Cinderpaw grabbed a finch while Swiftpaw reached for a vole. Both headed towards the stump by the apprentice den before taking a bit of their prey. Brackenpaw padded out of the den to join his sister. Fireheart then looked at Leopardstripe, noticing a gleam in his eye as he watched the apprentices.

"Are you okay?" the ginger tom asked cautiously. The senior warrior glanced at him before giving a laugh.

"Oh just fine. I am just not as fit as I once was; that's all." he replied. Fireheart nodded just as Longtail and Dustpelt ran by, almost knocking him over; neither bothered to apologize. Several moments later, Whitestorm then ran by. Fireheart stumbled a few steps before regaining his mobility. _Something big must be happening. If it involves Darkstripe and Dustpelt, then I really don't care, but Whitestorm looked both worried and yet cheerful. _

"What in StarClan is going on?" Leopardstripe meowed as he craned his neck to see a group of cats. He walked over with Fireheart in tow.

In the center of the crowd were Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Willowpelt and Whitestorm. Around them warriors and queens chattered amongst themselves. The noise was as dreadful as a swarm of bees in New-Leaf. The racket grew louder as more cats filed out of their dens to see what was going on. Tails waved happily, whiskers trembled, ears perked up and eye cleared as a ripple of news passed through the crowd. Sitting at the edge of the gathered cats, Leopardstripe turned to talk to Mousefur and asked what was going on.

"Apparently Sandstorm is expecting Dustpelt's kits, white Willowpelt is expecting Whitestorm's. They just made the announcement and will be moving to the nursery. Apparently Dustpelt didn't want Mossblaze to hear; mouse-brain. I don't know why he's so cruel to her. But he better knock it off before I come after him." the dusky she-cat responded, though her voice was low so no other cat would hear. She didn't need to bother; it was hard to hear in the first place. Fireheart felt his fur prickle a little at the mention of the dark brown tabby. _Dustpelt is more annoying than a bush full of thorns in your nest. Sandstorm isn't as bad, but she still pushes Mossblaze around._ Fireheart thought as he glared at the two cats. Both looked extremely proud, their tails were entwined, their shoulders were pressed together and Dustpelt kept licking her ears. For some reason, Fireheart felt a barb of jealousy. _Mossblaze has Ravenshadow, Graystripe, wherever he may be, has Silverstream and now Dustpelt has Sandstorm. If an annoying cat like that can get a mate, why can't I? It looks like they're on top of the world and I'm at the bottom of a ravine, struggling to get out. _He gave a low sigh which was ignored because of all the chatter.

"Every cat needs to settle down and get back to _their own_ business!" Lionheart yowled, making his way to the middle of the group. Grumbles passed like a current as the crowd dispersed. Leopardstripe left Fireheart's side to congratulate Willowpelt, but walked by Sandstorm with a small glint in his eyes. Fireheart glared at her once more before his gaze shifted to Dustpelt. _Their kits will be diabolical little monsters._ He could hear Mossblaze's mew in his head and gave a little laugh. Until he remembered that she was hurt by something unknown. _Spottedleaf said it was a concussion, whatever that may be. Apparently it's only happened every five generations or so. I really hope Mossblaze wakes up._

Thinking to himself, he headed into the warrior's den. Having no cat to talk to, he curled into a ball and fell asleep.

* * *

Days passed on, with nothing very eventful happening. Fireheart found he was getting lonelier and lonelier. Graystripe hadn't come back to camp; Mossblaze hadn't woken up yet and Cinderpaw had fallen ill with whitecough. She wasn't the only one; Cloverkit, Leopardstripe and Speckletail were now in Spottedleaf's den. Since then, hunting became his top priority to keep the Clan healthy.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Bluestar yowled. Fireheart stepped out of the nursery; he was telling the kits a story to keep their minds off the sickness. Brightkit was worried because she heard the elders talking about how whitecough could evolve into greencough and ultimately blackcough. What caused her more grief was hearing about the cats that died because of the disease. As he stepped out, he noticed Maplekit following him.

"You're not old enough for a Clan meeting yet. Get back inside where its warm." he meowed nicely. The young kit shook her head defiantly, her tawny eyes set.

"I need to be here because I'm becoming an apprentice." she retorted, though she didn't want to shout. Fireheart sighed before guiding the kit out into the clearing. Sitting down next to Featherfur and Brackenpaw, he then focused on Bluestar.

"Whitecough is in camp. We must keep ourselves strong, for Leaf-bare is here and soon snow will come. In order to help with the sickness, Spottedleaf has decided to take on an apprentice. Spottedleaf," Bluestar announced, calling the she-cat. The tortoiseshell she-cat looked at her before bounding up Highrock. Clearing her throat, she started to speak.

"Cats of ThunderClan as you know I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat because she is patient, caring and fascinated by the wonders of medicine. Your next medicine cat will be Maplepaw." she meowed proudly, gazing at the light brown she-cat. Maple_paw _stood up and padded towards the rock, her eyes shining with excitement.Bluestar stood a little higher as she opened her mouth.

"Maplepaw, do you accept the post to be an apprentice to Spottedleaf? Do you wish to learn to fight sickness with herbs and not to fight with your claws? Will you be sympathetic to all cats, from the smallest kit to the oldest elder?" Bluestar asked, glancing at the young kit whose was now shaking slightly.

"Yes, Bluestar, nothing else would make me happier." she meowed, managing to keep her voice steady.

"Then at the half-moon you will travel to Mothermouth with me to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats." Spottedleaf purred with warmth in her eyes.

"The good wishes of all ThunderClan will go with you as you began your apprenticeship." Bluestar meowed as Spottedleaf gracefully slid down Highrock. The tortoiseshell then touched noses with Maplepaw who had regained her nerves. She wasn't even quivering anymore.

"Maplepaw, Maplepaw!" the Clan yowled.

"One more announcement, I want all cats to be careful and avoid getting sick. The more healthy cats we have the better chance we have at surviving. ThunderClan you are dismissed." Bluestar warned, jumping to the ground. Whisking around to look at Spottedleaf for a moment, she then went over to her nephew. Bluestar licked Whitestorm's ear and whispered something to him.

"Fireheart!" Spottedleaf called. The ginger tom trotted over to her, a gleam in his eyes.

"Yes?" he meowed softly, sitting next to her.

"Could you please go to the Twoleg place and get some catmint? It's a leafy plant that smells incredible; but it's only found in the Twoleg territory. I'm going to teach Maplepaw some of the basic herbs and we need as much catmint as we can get right now." she asked, her amber eyes kind. Fireheart felt his heart beat just a little faster.

"Of course I can. I'll see you when I get back!" he meowed enthusiastically, racing towards the gorse tunnel.

* * *

The sun touched the top of the Twoleg nests, causing a reddish glow to emit in a ray. Clouds barely covered the sky as the atmosphere erupted into several different colors. Each magnificent shade reminded him of something in his life. _That red is so close to Mossblaze's eyes, it's incredible; I hope she opens them soon. My pelt, which some might call it a flame color, is a dye in the sky. Then there's that blue... it's almost like Cinderpaw's eyes. Or maybe it's more like Bluestar's eyes. I haven't seen anything purple though, except for those flowers that grew in bunches around the ravine. Mossblaze loved smelling those little flowers... not to mention the yellow ones near the river._

Bushes rustled, causing Fireheart to snap out of his thoughts. Opening his mouth slightly, he drew in some of the scents around him. He almost retched as a vile scent flooded his nose. _What is StarClan is that horrendous scent?_ He thought as he rubbed his nose with his paws, trying to get rid of the scent.Lurking out from the ferns was a triangular black head. A single white stripe started between their ears and continued along their back. The creature had an oblong body and its short legs caused it to be low to the ground. As the creature stepped out of the bush, its large plume of a tail lashed back and forward with agitation. Its black beady eyes were focused on Fireheart.

"What in StarClan is that?!" he yowled in confusion as he backed away a few steps.

"That, is a skunk. They can be vicious; not to mention the stench they give off. I'd get out of their way if I was you." a voice informed him. Glancing up, he saw a plump, black she-cat with three brown streaks across her flank. Her amber eyes stared at him with amusement as she sat on a row of logs pounded into the ground. Fireheart looked from her to the 'skunk' before bounding up to join her.

"Are there many of those things?" he asked as he watched the creature scurry along. The she-cat glanced at him and smiled.

"Sure, but only at night and sunset. Otherwise they stay in their dens. So, who are who?" she responded, her gaze traveling from the ground to him.

"I'm Fireheart. And I'd like to know the name of the cat that knows what those creatures are." he meowed, his green eyes warm. The she-cat let out a purr.

"You can call me Leo. Now, what brings you through these parts?"

"I'm looking for a plant to take back to my sick Clanmates. Its catmint and smells delicious, it's also really leafy."

"Oh! I know what you're talking about! Here let me take you there!" she offered, jumping to her feet. Fireheart noticed that her belly fur was thinning, revealing little patches of skin. _That's something you don't see everyday. I wonder if something happened to her like a fire. _

"That would be wonderful." he meowed, standing up. Whisking around, she started to walk along the path that was next to the Twoleg nests.

Moments passed and all Fireheart heard was the sounds of monsters, dogs, the occasional bird and Twolegs appearing and then vanishing. It sent his nerves into a fray. _Even though I used to live here, now I'm just plain paranoid. I guess that means I am a ThunderClan warrior._

"Hey Leona! Who's that cat with you?!" a cat shouted, jumping up to meet them. Fireheart stared at the cat with surprise. He was no bigger than an apprentice, his black fur shining in the dying sunrays; only his front right paw was white. His ice blues were shining brightly as he stared at the newcomer. And yet there was something about those eyes that seemed eerily familiar.

"I told you its Leo! And this is Fireheart, Fireheart this is Tiny." Leo retorted, her neck fur barely bristling. The new tom had a determined look in his eyes as he stretched out his front paws. Slight anger shone in his eyes as he stared at the she-cat.

"My name is Coal, not Tiny!" he snapped back. Fireheart stared in confusion as he glanced from one cat to another. Shaking his head, he made a small cough sound.

"Can you please take me to the catmint now?" he meowed with a slight edge in his voice. Leo looked at him and her fur settled back to normal. Her eyes cleared as she let out a purr.

"Of course! You can come too Coal, if you want." she yowled happily, trotting along the path. Fireheart padded along quietly while Coal trotted to keep up. Soon the only light they had was the stars and a crescent moon that hung above. Fireheart couldn't help but feel a little anxious as the thought of his Clanmates worrying about him; especially Spottedleaf for who he promised to get the catmint. Guilt prickled at his pelt until Leo stopped abruptly. Pointing to the ground with her nose, she twitched her tail.

"The plant is right down there. Grab as much as you can while we look out for anything unusual." Leo instructed sitting down. Coal sat down a few mouse-lengths behind, curling his tail over his small paws. Fireheart nodded before leaping to the ground.

A delicious scent wafted into his nostrils, causing him to feel lightheaded for a moment. Shaking his head to clear away the dizziness, he plucked some of the leaves. _I should take as much as I can. That way we won't have to come back here. Plus the other source should be clear after awhile. _He thought as the plant was soon clear of leaves. Picking up the leaves in his mouth, he bounded to Leo and Coal. They glanced at the green bundle before turning back around.

"I hope your Clanmates get better." Leo meowed as she looked back at him. Fireheart nodded for his mouth was full. It was tempting not to stop and devour the sweet-smelling plant.

"With all that catmint, you have nothing to worry about. You live in a Clan right?" Coal asked, stalling for a moment. Fireheart nodded again and then noticed the strange glint in the small tom's eyes. "ThunderClan, is it?" Fireheart bobbed his head as a leaf became loose.

"Coal, stop talking about the past. I highly doubt those cats are still alive. Now, please take some of the leaves so he doesn't drop them." Leo muttered her tone slightly dark. Coal whispered something under his breath before taking half of the bundle. Fireheart glanced at the tom with a worried look until he realized he was getting left behind. Running to keep up, he saw that the forest was becoming both thicker and more familiar. _Home is so close. I can't wait to get back and crawl up in my nest. I feel so tired. _Fireheart thought as the fresh scents of the forest filled his senses. Soon he smelled the ThunderClan border.

"I'm fine right here." he meowed once he dropped the bundle. Coal stopped a few mouse-lengths ahead before turning around to give the tom back his herbs. Fireheart bowed his head to the two cats.

"Thank you for helping me." he whispered politely, looking them in the eyes once more. Coal's eyes glimmered with happiness for a moment while Leo looked somewhat poignant. Fireheart padded forward to touch both cats foreheads with his nose. Leo took a moment to touch his nose with hers before turning away.

"Goodbye Fireheart. May you find your way." she muttered softly as she vanished. Coal nodded to the warrior before following his friend. Sighing, Fireheart turned towards his territory, his home. Picking up the leaves, he ran back to camp as fast as he could.

* * *

Drowsily lifting her head, Cinderpaw saw her mentor entering the den with a bundle of herbs in his jaw. Glancing outside, she saw that it was almost pitch black. _It's nighttime, he must've been searching all night. Poor thing, he must be exhausted by now._ She thought, giving a small cough. Fireheart then turned towards the sick apprentice, warmth in his eyes.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked quietly, sitting next to her. She shook her head, causing her to feel lightheaded for a moment.

"No, I just woke up. That's all. Where you scavenging for catmint all night?" she replied, sniffling to stop a sneeze.

"Two kittypets helped me find a source of it because our main source was being guarded by a skunk. I only found out about them; they're wretched creatures." he explained, picturing the black thing.

"I think mother used to tell us a tale about them. I hope it didn't ruin your night." she meowed softly before going into a coughing fit. Fireheart rested his tail on her shoulders as she tried to regain her normal breathing.

"No, it didn't; for I got to meet two new cats and I got to see you again. Now get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." he purred, licking the top of her forehead. Cinderpaw gave a small wheeze which turned into a purr as well.

"Alright. Sleep well Fireheart." she whispered, curling back into a ball. Fireheart smiled before stepping out of the den.

"You too, for I don't want to lose you."

* * *

"Mossblaze, when are you going to wake up?" a voice sounded, buzzing around her ear like a fly. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was visiting StarClan. A misty field greeted her with silver tufts of grass reaching as far as she could see. There was no sun, clouds, stars nor a moon; nothing but an endless blue-gray sky. She couldn't help but be hypnotized by the abyss that surrounded her.

"Seriously, you need to wake up from this eternal dream." the same voice sounded. Mossblaze twirled around to see a cat she didn't recognize. The newcomer was a large orange tom with a broad head; their fur reminded her of the leaves that now occupied the forest. His large amber eyes looked intimidating as he strolled over on his giant white paws, his muscles rippling to show how strong his legs were.

"Eternal dream? What does that mean? And who are you?" Mossblaze repeated, tilting her head. The tom sat down and let out a sigh, blinking his amber eyes.

"I'm Thunder, the first leader of ThunderClan. I was also one of the five cats that helped create the warrior code. An eternal dream is where a cat falls into a subconscious state where they can not wake up. Thus they dream about the past, meet StarClan and yet they almost never become conscious to live their lives again. In simple terms, it's almost as if they die. Their body is still there, but their mind and soul aren't." he explained. Mossblaze was speechless as she tried to get a grasp on the situation.

"D-do all cats never wake up? Or could I ever be-" she stuttered, unsure of her own words. Thunder hesitated for a moment.

"Only one cat has ever woken up and it was moons after they entered their eternal dream. It's possible that it might happen again." he meowed carefully. Mossblaze froze before she jumped to her feet.

"I have to wake up! I need to be there when my kits are born, I need to find Ravenshadow and Graystripe, and I need Fireheart to be by my side. Please allow me to wake up!" she pleaded, standing closer to the tom. He shook his head.

"I don't have that power. If you wish to wake up, then you must make that happen. All you have to do is take a trip into your psyche. Look into yourself and conquer your fears, face your nightmares, prove that you control your mind and that it doesn't control you. This is all I have to say except good luck." he informed his tone even. Mossblaze nodded solemnly before seeing the great warrior start to fade.

"Wait! How do I _even_ take a trip into my mind?!" she shouted, fear in her eyes. Thunder pointed behind the queen and blinked before vanishing completely. Mossblaze turned around to see a small hole opening up. It was a black circle that had fuzzy gray edges that seemed to grow bigger. Taking a deep gulp, she took a step forward into the swirling hole.

_Please StarClan, watch over me._ She prayed as her whole body passed through.

**Can anyone guess who Coal actually was? I loved putting him in this story and thought Coal was a good name for him. **

**Ha-ha! Sandstorm will be with Dustpelt, yes you read that right. So… what should their kits look like and how many kits should they have? This means that there will not be any Ferncloud/Dustpelt and they will not have kit after kit. Did you know that Ferncloud is Dustpelt's niece?! Creepy huh? And incase anyone is wondering… Dustpelt is also Ravenshadow's brother. So Mossblaze's kits will be related to him. And yet Dustpelt is a giant thorn in her pelt. There is a reason, but you won't find out until later. **

**So until next time!**

**Sayonara!**


	23. Chapter 21: Inner Clashes

**OMSC!! I haven't updated in a long time! Anyway… thanks to AwynSparrowflight, Me2, starpaw, grassfeather, Darkness of the Eclipse, Shiningspirit (new reviewer!) and GinnyStar for reviewing. I have reached my eightieth review, which makes me so happy and proud! I couldn't have done it without all of you either. And I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I hit a bit of writers block; and not just for this story. But I hope that this chapter will make up for the wait. It is so long, that I can't even begin to explain! It's over 12,000 words! But, it had to be this long for four reasons. **

**1. I couldn't split this into any sub-chapters (I tried)**

**2. There were to many secrets that just **_**needed**_** to be in one chapter**

**3. It has several different point of views including Ravenshadow, Mossblaze, Fireheart, Graystripe, an ancient cat, and a secret guest**

**4. There are both StarClan and Dark Forest cats in it**

**However, the things that I loved about this chapter were the fight scenes, the multiple points of view, and the secrets. Oh the secrets are the best. And those who guessed that Coal was Scourge/Tiny, you were right! I wanted him to have a happy life and now he does. And one note about the thing that's happening with Mossblaze; as she's taking a journey into her psyche, everything else that's written with other characters is happening at the same time. It might seem confusing but I'll use an example: If it goes from Fireheart talking to Featherfur to Mossblaze talking to StarClan due to a line, it means that it is happening at the same time, just in different dimensions. I hope this doesn't confuse you that much.**

**So… without any more to say, I hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 21: Inner Clashes

Ravenshadow had been on the edge for the past few days, worrying about what Silverstream had said. _Did she already figure out I'm ThunderClan? If so, how did she? This isn't good. _He thought as he stared at a water vole. His appetite had suddenly disappeared, causing the vole to look repulsive. Nudging it away with his paw, he turned towards the den entrance. The sun greeted him for a moment before hiding behind a cloud.

The fronds then rustled as a nose poked through, giving an experimental sniff. Ravenshadow's fur bristled for a moment until he saw Fallingshadow's sky blue eyes. Sighing, he glanced at the she-cat.

"Coming to keep me company?" he meowed evenly, hoping that she would keep his mind occupied and away from Silverstream. Fallingshadow looked at him, her eyes shimmering with joy, though her whiskers trembled.

"Sorry Shadow, but Panthertail's giving birth. I told Mudfur that I'd fetch him some herbs. I'll come back later though!" she promised, picking her way through the leafy plants. He nodded, though he still wished the she-cat would stay for a few moments. Sighing, he watched her as she left with cobwebs and several herbs. He was left alone for only a few moments before Silverstream had decided to join him. _Oh no, I don't want to talk to her right now. _He thought as she sat down next to him.

"Aren't you hungry?" she asked, motioning to the abandoned water vole. Ravenshadow just shook his head, glancing again at the queen, whose belly was swollen with kits. She had just announced this morning that she was pregnant. Mistyfoot seemed troubled while the rest of the Clan was buzzing with cheers and good wishes.

"Why aren't you helping Panthertail? It might prepare you when you give birth." Ravenshadow meowed, looking at her. She shied away from the tom for an instance before letting out a low sigh.

"Because I wanted to talk to you." she replied in a low tone. Ravenshadow flinched. _Please don't tell me it's about ThunderClan!_ He thought in terror. "What was your life like before you washed up into our territory?"

"I was a rogue, as you call it. I traveled from place to place without much trouble. Is that what you mean?" he replied with an even tone. Silverstream said nothing for a few moments; instead she leaned over and pressed her muzzle against his ear.

"Are you acting, or do you not know about ThunderClan and Graystripe?" she whispered, causing a shiver to run down his spine. Without giving him a chance to reply, she stood up and exited the den. Ravenshadow watched before feeling hollow in both his heart and stomach.

* * *

"Fireheart!" Featherfur called, trotting over. Looking up from his sparrow, the tom shook a feather out of his mouth.

"Yes?" he mumbled as he swallowed his prey.

"Since both Leopardstripe and Cinderpaw are ill, Bluestar wants you to take over Swiftpaw's training, for the time being. In fact, we're suppose to go on a hunting patrol." she informed, though her tail twitched nervously. _Must be worried for her mate. _Fireheart thought, looking at the queen.

"Alright. Let me just go say hi to Cinderpaw and Cloverkit really quick." he agreed, getting to his feet. Featherfur nodded, though a spark of annoyance shone in her eyes. Smiling, Fireheart dashed to Spottedleaf's den. When he reached the den, he saw Cinderpaw and Cloverkit curled up together, their chest rising and falling in unison. They looked peaceful, yet he knew that they were in trouble due to the sickness. Since he was already here, he decided to check on Mossblaze. The she-cat had been unconscious for over a moon, and Fireheart was running out of hope.

Even before he reached her, he felt something in the air. It thickened into a coating of desire, excitement, fear, death and a slight hint of blood. Looking at Mossblaze, Fireheart saw her body trembling. Her paws worked frantically as her tail lashed from side to side. She still lay on her side, but he could see spasms passing through her. _Oh please tell me the kits aren't coming!_ Fireheart prayed as he neared her. In a bittersweet way, he was relieved to see that the blood was just trickling from her mouth.

"Spottedleaf, Maplepaw! Something is wrong with Mossblaze!" he yowled, waking up every cat in the den. Moments passed in silence before he felt Spottedleaf's warmth by his side.

"Thank you for telling us, now go hunting with Featherfur to take your mind off of this. Alright. We'll figure out what's wrong with her." she promised, her shoulder touching his. He nodded, his gaze lingering on Mossblaze for a moment until he forced himself to walk away. _If any cat can heal her, it's you._ He thought as he padded up to the waiting queen outside. Her gaze was clouded by distraught, but she managed to keep her voice from betraying her emotions.

"Come on, we need to catch as much prey as we can so that the Clan stays healthy. Swiftpaw, Fireheart will be in charge of you today. Listen to him." she informed, her eyes on the splashed tom. He nodded, his amber eyes showing his excitement.

"Mind if I join you?" Cloudsplash asked, walking up to them. Featherfur's eyes softened as she gave a low purr.

"Of course, now let's go." With those words, she sped through the gorse tunnel, leaving the toms dumbfounded.

* * *

Mossblaze looked around, seeing only a green meadow and a sky that reminded her of robin eggs. _This is my psyche, why it's not scary._ She thought, walking through the tall grass. It almost felt like she was on the moors of WindClan. She then remembered Runningpaw, Onewhisker and Tornear. _They were all so nice; too bad they're a different Clan. _Her mind started to ramble and wander, as did her senses. She smelled orange blossom, oak, rose petals, tansy and her favorite, mouse. Her ears angled towards the scurrying creature. Carefully putting one foot in front of the other, she advanced on the creature. It was busy eating a seed. The nibbling stopped for a moment as it looked around, but once it felt safe, it continued to eat. Mossblaze scrunched up her hind legs, ready to pounce.

"Do you think this is a kit-game?!" a voice snapped at her. The mouse scampered away in a hurry, leaving Mossblaze annoyed. She turned around to see five starry cats staring at her. The one that spoke, a dark ginger tom, glared at her.

"No one told me what I needed to do here, so I was exploring. And I would've caught that mouse if you didn't scare it away." Mossblaze retorted, facing the ginger tom. Next to him was a pale gray tom that had patches of white that reminded her of clouds. His pale blue eyes looked both irritated and sorrowful.

"Shut up for once! You have no idea what you're doing here, who we are, and you don't know how to get out of here. So shut your trap and listen!" the pale tom snarled. Mossblaze flinched before baring her teeth.

"Then tell me, who in StarClan are you?!" she spat, rage racing through her veins. The gray tom's eyes flickered with surprise for a moment.

"Interesting choice of words. I, Cloudstar, was the last cat to ever lead SkyClan." he meowed, staring at her. Confusion trickled though her. _SkyClan, what's that?_

"What's SkyC-"

"I am Redstar, I led ThunderClan at one time." the ginger tom interrupted, his eyes glistened with slight fear. The she-cat to his left, a creamy brown cat with dazzling green eyes, opened her mouth and stepped forward.

"I am Dawnstar, I was ShadowClan's leader." she meowed, her tone neutral.

"You can call me Swiftstar, I led WindClan." a black tom introduced, his green eyes showing no emotions.

"Then there's me. I'm Birchstar, leader of RiverClan." the last cat, a light brown tabby she-cat meowed. Mossblaze looked at her with interest for she showed no hostility or fear.

"How long ago were you leaders?" she asked with curiosity. _I've never heard of their names. And what's SkyClan? The elders never talked about it._ Cloudstar stepped forward.

"We've were leaders generations ago, seasons ago… so long ago that no cat knows our names. No cat knows what SkyClan is, nor do they give a thistle about us anymore!" he growled, hatred now gleaming in his eyes. Swiftstar and Dawnstar slid out their claws, a note of desperation in their eyes.

Mossblaze found herself lost for words. _Surely he can't still hold a grudge for whatever caused his Clan to disappear. Certainly it would fade with time, right?_ She asked herself. The leaders talked amongst themselves for a moment before looking back at Mossblaze. Finally, Swiftstar took a step forward.

"You are in an eternal dream; we were summoned for you to face one of your fears. Now are you ready?" he informed, the others flexing their muscles.

"How will you help me face my fear?" Mossblaze asked, her gaze drifting from cat to cat.

"You fear about becoming a leader, well in order to beat that fear… you will battle us. And not one by one, all together; so are you ready?" Cloudstar explained, baring his teeth. Mossblaze felt fear flood through her veins. Without warning, all five cats lunged at her.

* * *

"Fireheart!" Featherfur snapped, watching the tom miss a sparrow that was right in front of his nose. "We're in Leaf-bare! You need to focus and catch more prey! Stop thinking about she-cats, they're clouding your mind. Forget about your missing friends for a moment. All I ask is that you catch two morsels of food. Then you can worry about everything else!" Fireheart felt his ears burn in shame at the queen's lecture. Swiftpaw and Brackenpaw shared a glance; Fireheart felt even worse as the apprentices looked at him. Cloudsplash watched from a branch above, a squirrel hanging limp in his grasp.

"I promise I'll get more." he promised, his head lowered. _This is so humiliating! Why can't I hunt on my own?_ He thought bitterly. Giving a sigh, Featherfur padded away. Brackenpaw followed while Swiftpaw and Cloudsplash lingered.

"Don't let her bother you that much. She's only worried about Mossblaze." Cloudsplash meowed in sympathy. Fireheart flicked his ears in acknowledgement. The tawny tom smiled before jumping to a nearby branch, and then another before he disappeared. In the silence, Swiftpaw glanced at Fireheart with nervous eyes.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, his paws twitching.

"Um… let's look near the Owl Tree. But if you spot anything before paw, don't hesitate to catch it." Fireheart meowed quickly, thinking on his paws. Swiftpaw nodded, jumping to his feet. Smiling at the tom, Fireheart dashed into the undergrowth. The young apprentice ran after him.

* * *

"You're all crazy! Every single one of you!" Ravenshadow shouted, his fur fluffing up. Mistyfoot looked at him with mischief. Silverstream watched from the rockier part of the shore, her tail curling with amusement. He looked around again to see that almost every warrior had appeared to watch, even Stonefur. His mate, Panthertail had delivered a single kit and was now sleeping from exhaustion. Mudfur was even here, looking at Ravenshadow with humor when he should be with the queen. _RiverClan has a sick sense of humor._ Ravenshadow thought as the cats pushed him closer to the water.

"Come on, just get in!" Silverstream yowled, other cats murmuring amongst themselves. _No, I won't! I'm a ThunderClan cat!_ He repeated over and over. Fallingshadow walked closer to him and butted his shoulder with her head.

"It won't hurt, and it'll strengthen your leg. Swimming is easy." she purred, trying to ease his fear. Ravenshadow's eyes continued to widen as his front two paws touched the water. He let out a yowl as the ice cold water sent shivers through his muscles. A ripple of amusement passed through the RiverClan cats.

"That's freezing cold! I'm not going in there!" he roared, looking at each of the cats. Lakebreeze shook her head as she mumbled something to Blackclaw. He nodded in agreement to whatever she said.

"Then, I guess there's only one thing to do." Smoketail meowed, coming up to Ravenshadow's side. The gray warrior took ahold of his scruff. The injured tom realized that Smoketail was much larger than him. _Either I'm lither than I thought, or these cats are huge._ He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling an airless atmosphere around him. He then found himself smack dab in the river.

"Brr! You are all nuts!" he yowled, his legs desperately trying to hold him up. Stonefur sighed before flicking his tail at Fallingshadow and Mistyfoot. Both nodded and slipped into the water. It was as if they were _made_ of water as they moved effortlessly and elegantly through the river. Ravenshadow spluttered out water repeatedly until Fallingshadow lifted his head above the water.

"Breathe you idiot!" Mistyfoot snapped, helping the she-cat hold him above the water. Ravenshadow felt like a kit as the she-cats led him through the current. "Also, move your legs!" He started to flail his front legs, his uninjured back paw churning through the water frantically. After a few moments, he realized that he was moving through the water, on his _own_.

"I'm doing it!" he shouted, sounding like a gleeful idiot. Silverstream and the other RiverClan cats laughed along as he started to swim in circles. Fallingshadow whirled around the tom, amusement in her eyes as she purred.

"See? I told you swimming is easy!" she meowed happily. Ravenshadow nodded before heading back towards the shore. Limping onto the dry sand, he shook his fur, sending water droplets everywhere. They sprayed the waiting warriors, causing them to stand to their feet. Mudfur stepped forward and examined Ravenshadow as the other two she-cats padded up to them.

"If you swim every other day, you're leg will heal faster than if you sit around. Just make sure you're never alone." Mudfur informed, looking at the tom. Ravenshadow nodded, his fur sleek was with a thin veil of water. Fallingshadow came to his side and started to help dry the tom.

"We need to get you dry so you don't catch a cold." she meowed between licks. Soon Silverstream came over and helped by getting his hind legs and back, a place he couldn't reach. _I never would've thought that I'd learn to swim. Just wait until Mossblaze hears this, she'll be laughing her whiskers off._ Ravenshadow thought, a purr coming to his throat. He opened his eyes to see Fallingshadow looking at him, happiness in her light blue eyes.

"You know, you remind me of a tom I knew when I was an apprentice." she whispered. Silverstream's ears twitched as she quickly glanced behind her. She then leaned in closer.

"What was his name?" she asked, causing tension to roll through the tom.

"I believe it was Ravenshadow. He was in ThunderClan along with Mossblaze, Graypaw and Firepaw. Or did they get their warrior names? I wasn't at the last Gathering. The one before it Ravenshadow and Mossblaze got their names, so maybe…" Fallingshadow rambled, looking at the silver queen. She bowed her head so they couldn't see her eyes.

"They did; Graystripe and Fireheart. I remember seeing them there. Bluestar said something about Mossblaze though… I can't remember very well." Silverstream replied. "We could ask tomorrow though, if Crookedstar lets us go to the Gathering."

"I hope so! I want to see them so bad!" the younger she-cat meowed, her gaze resting on the sky for a moment. Ravenshadow felt his fur prickle. _Should I tell them who I am? It might make things easier... they could tell my friends that I'm still alive! And that would help Mossblaze. I can feel her grieving, thinking I'm dead. I can't wait to see her! _He mulled this over in his head for a moment.

"Um, Fallingshadow and Silverstream… I have something to tell you." he whispered softly. They leaned towards him, the silver queen's eyes glittering with excitement while the other she-cat looked uncertain. "I'm actually-"

* * *

Mossblaze felt claws and teeth sink into her fur, causing her to drop to the ground, her belly exposed. Cloudstar had his grip around her throat, a glint in his eyes. With fear fueling her, she twisted away from his grasp and rolled onto her paws. She pressed against the grass and shot into the air. Spinning, she unsheathed her claws and released a cyclone-like attack. Her paws swirled around her main body, slicing anything in her path. She managed to land an attack on both Redstar and Birchstar. They retaliated with snarls as they slashed along her muzzle. Blood dropped to the ground, shining crimson against the green grass. She flinched and backed up a few steps.

Swiftstar used his Clan's ability, sneaking up and darting between her legs. He dragged his claws along her legs and stomach. She spat with anger as she thought of her kits. Jumping up a few mouse-lengths, she came down quickly and landed on his shoulders. His muzzle scraped against the ground as she started to claw into his black fur. Blood and fur began to fall to the meadow they stood upon. Giving a warning bite on his shoulder blade, she jumped to the ground. The tom scrambled to his feet, looked at himself and then retreated a few fox-lengths. He dropped to the ground and watched his fellow leaders fight.

Taking his spot, Dawnstar and Redstar teamed up to take her down. Dawnstar balanced on her hind legs for a moment as Redstar advanced. Mossblaze kept her eyes on the cream-colored she-cat. _What is she doing?!_ She thought. The next instant, Redstar's head butted her shoulder. She landed on her side, her shoulder wrenched. _Distraction! Why did I fall for that?! _She scolded herself as Redstar dipped his head under her stomach. Confusion filled her until she found herself in the air. The ginger tom slashed, raked and batted at her while she was airborne. Before she was able to hit the ground, she was flung to a waiting Dawnstar.

The she-cat wasted no time as she sank her teeth into Mossblaze's hind leg. Tooth met bone, scraping ruggedly as blood sprayed. _She hit a main artery! Oh no, this isn't going to end well._ Mossblaze thought with fear. Gulping, she raked her front paw along the leader's muzzle. Blood welled, dripping into the cream she-cat's eyes. She flailed back, releasing her grip. Flipping around, Mossblaze dragged her claws along the she-cat's belly. Dawnstar moaned in pain as she dropped to the ground. Gasping, Mossblaze bounded away from her before she could retaliate.

Gazing at her with hated eyes, Cloudstar flexed his claws, tearing into the soft ground. He focused on Mossblaze, who was limping away from a defeated Dawnstar. Digging his hind legs into the ground, he leaped. He must've reached six fox-lengths if not more, before crashing into the she-cat. He smiled, for his Clan blood ran through his veins, making this cat unknown to his attacks.

Mossblaze felt a burning sensation along her pelt. The grass left green streaks along her white and bloodied fur. Cloudstar dug his claws into her fur before leaping back into the air. Mossblaze twisted on the ground and shifted her body. She didn't move fast enough and let out a gasp as Cloudstar landed on her shoulders and spine. A shock reverberated along her muscle fibers and spinal cord. Finding no other option, she played dead.

She felt the tom's surprise as he stopped attacking. Cautiously, he padded closer to the she-cat's neck and head. He sniffed through her fur. In a split second, Mossblaze sprang to her feet, outstretched her paws and slashed along his throat. Blood splashed out, drenching both his fur and her paws. He threw his head backwards, opening a chance for Mossblaze. She grasped his throat, barely biting down, trapping the leader. Throwing him as hard as she could, she looked at the two remaining leaders. Behind her, Cloudstar bounded over to Swiftstar and Dawnstar.

Mossblaze's gaze flickered between Redstar and Birchstar. She thought through her options. _Redstar and I are both ThunderClan. Besides my injuries, we'd be evenly matched. Birchstar is RiverClan and I believe that they're fatter and slower than ThunderClan. I could use my speed against her and then go after Redstar. That would be the best way considering my injuries. _Mossblaze let out a breath and then fixed her gaze on Redstar. He growled as she advanced on him. At the last second, she twirled around and faced Birchstar. She looked surprise as the white she-cat weaved through the grassland. She leaped back just in time to avoid her claws.

Snarling, Mossblaze dropped to the ground and slithered like a snake. Striking with accuracy, she lashed her claws across the leader's chest. The wound was deep, causing Birchstar to stall for a moment, her breath coming in gasps. Recovering, she lunged forward; her claws connected with Mossblaze's flank, making stripes of red appear. Cursing under her breath, the white she-cat turned around so that her hind legs faced the leader. Kicking out with might, her claws connected with Birchstar's chin, sending her backwards.

The RiverClan she-cat shook her head to clear away the dizziness. Fixing her sights on Mossblaze, she slinked along the ground. Her belly fur barely touched the ground as she crept up on the white she-cat. Her eyes were focused on the black tip of her tail as it lashed back and forth. Birchstar stalked the figure for a few moments, a plan flowing through her mind. In an instant she barreled into Mossblaze, sending her flying. Twirling in midair, Mossblaze gracefully landed on the ground. She turned around and slashed along Birchstar's flank. Blood pooled out, clotting the fur. But the leader wouldn't give up. Dodging first left then right, she managed to claw a pawful of fur and blood out of Mossblaze.

Gasping, Mossblaze looked back at the she-cat, who had now disappeared. Adrenaline raced through her veins, a rushing sound greeted her ears. It was the sound of her blood flowing even faster. _This fight needs to end. I feel like I'm about to die, and this is the first fear!_ She thought as her head whirled around. Finally spotting the brown tabby's fur, she scrunched up her hind legs. Pouncing, she both surprised the she-cat and trapped her. Snarling fiercely, Mossblaze nipped the leader's neck. It wasn't a killing bite, but still caused Birchstar to yowl in pain. The light brown tabby shook Mossblaze off, bolted away from her and only stopped when she reached the other defeated leaders. _Only Redstar now..._ Mossblaze thought, turning to see the tom sitting with dignity.

Redstar gave a small purr as she got closer.

"I should feel honored, you saved me for last. That's a horrible mistake, by the way." he warned, breaking the silence. Mossblaze snarled in response, her fur fluffing up. Redstar shrugged, as if she was only a kit wanting a mock battle. _No, you having to face me is the worst mistake you could make._ She thought, her tail lashing violently. In a single heartbeat, Redstar jumped from his spot.

* * *

"I'm actually from ThunderClan." Ravenshadow whispered. Silverstream gave an excited little bounce while Fallingshadow looked at him with confusion.

"I knew it! You're Graystripe and Fireheart's friend aren't you?!" Silverstream exclaimed, happiness in her mew. He nodded, though fear shone in his eyes.

"Please, don't tell any other cat though! I just need you to pass a message along to one of them. Tell them I'm alright, that I'm _alive_. That way Mossblaze will know that I'm okay." he meowed quietly. The silver queen nodded whereas Fallingshadow hadn't moved a bit. Ravenshadow touched her paw with his, causing her to blink.

"I'm sorry, but… are you the same cat that I met at the Gathering, the same cat that came to our camp once when you were an apprentice? If so, then why did you lie to us?" she demanded, hurt in her meow.

"Yes, I am. I'm Ravenshadow, the same cat that you knew before." he paused, "The reason, the reason why I couldn't tell you was because I was afraid that Crookedstar or some other warrior would kick me out of your Clan before I healed." he explained with a low tone. Fallingshadow nodded, her gaze becoming soft. Silverstream gave a small laugh though, her eyes amused.

"Kick you out? We're not that cruel." she replied with humor. He looked at her and then at the river.

"Sure, that's why you made me swim in ice cold water." he teased, a purr escaping him. Fallingshadow gave a small smile as she touched his ear with her nose.

"Don't worry, I can tell them. We'll just have to wait until tomorrow." she promised. Ravenshadow touched his nose to hers for a moment, a purr now coming from her.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Featherfur better be happy." Fireheart muttered, thinking about his catch. He managed to catch a pheasant, a _pheasant_! It would be enough to feed both the queens and the elders. The tom sighed, his gaze flicking to Swiftpaw. The apprentice was stalking a rabbit through the undergrowth. His paws moved silently and swiftly, careful of the environment. In a flash, the tom had the rabbit in his jaws.

"Excellent catch!" Fireheart praised, standing to his feet. Swiftpaw padded over, his ears flattened with embarrassment. _Don't worry, I've been there._ He thought, reminiscing.

"Should we catch anything else, or head back to camp?" Swiftpaw asked, walking back the way they came. Fireheart nodded, thinking that the pheasant would be enough trouble on its own. The toms backtracked, remembering where they buried their prey.

"Why hello you two! Catch anything good?" Cloudsplash yowled in greeting, looking down at them from a birch.

"Yep! We were just about to go gather up our prey. Would you like to help?" Fireheart replied, waving his tail at the tom. Cloudsplash nodded, slinking down the tree with a squirrel, a finch, and a water vole hanging from his jaws. Swiftpaw admired the catch, looking at his own quarry, he felt a little upset. The ginger tom placed his tail around the apprentice's shoulders.

"Remember that you still have two more pieces of prey. You caught enough; I'm positive that you'll be going to the Gathering." he meowed, watching the young cat's eyes brighten. As the trio walked further, they were greeted by Featherfur and Brackenpaw. The queen instantly looked at Fireheart, her gaze critical.

"You're catch better be amazing, young warrior." she warned, causing annoyance to prickle through his pelt.

"Oh, just you wait. It'll blow your paws off." he promised, his tone level. Featherfur just sighed. _What is her problem? I know her daughter is unconscious and her mate is sick, but she doesn't need to act like there's a thorn in her pelt._

Suddenly, Swiftpaw gave an excited little bounce. He turned to glance at Fireheart before bolting between two oaks. Fireheart tilted his head until he realized that the young tom was heading towards their gathered prey. Smiling, Fireheart ran after him. He reached the young tom as he began to dig through the ground. He managed to pull out his pigeon and mouse from earlier. Then both of the toms dug harder in order to reach Fireheart's pheasant. They had planted it so deep so no other predator would get ahold of it.

"What in StarClan's name are you doing?!" Featherfur snapped, bounding up to them. The two toms ignored her and continued to dig. Finally, they pulled up the magnificent, multicolored bird. Featherfur gasped as her eyes saw the giant bird.

"Is this an amazing catch or what?" Fireheart asked, dusting dirt off of his quarry with his tail. Featherfur nodded slowly, still captivated by the catch.

"You outdid yourself. Bluestar will be very pleased." Cloudsplash praised, helping the tom with his prey.

After much work, the five cats managed to bring their entire kill back to camp. Bluestar, Whitestorm and Lionheart greeted them, staring from Bluestar's den. When they saw Fireheart's catch, disbelief caused their eyes to widen.

"You caught that?" Whitestorm questioned, sniffing the bird. Fireheart nodded.

"Yes. And Swiftpaw caught quite a bit of prey too." he replied, motioning to the apprentice. Bluestar's gaze softened as she padded up to the tom.

"All five of you brought back such amazing catches. You will all go the Gathering tomorrow, and you all get your pick of the fresh-kill pile. ThunderClan is proud to have hunters like you." Bluestar honored. Brackenpaw and Swiftpaw looked joyful to be praised by their leader. Fireheart allowed them to pick their freshkill, and watched as they headed over to their den. Featherfur gave a small purr as she picked out a rabbit and went to the nursery. Cloudsplash chose his squirrel before padding over to eat with Mousefur and Longtail. Sighing, Fireheart ignored the prey and headed towards Spottedleaf's den.

"Hi Fireheart!" Cinderpaw yowled, her tail waving as he entered the den. He looked at her and gave a small purr.

"Hello, how are you feeling?" he asked, pulling his tail closer to him. Cloverkit was eyeing it from her nest. And she already nipped him once; he didn't want that to happen again.

"Tired, sick of being inside all day and a little lightheaded. I want to be outside with the fresh air." his apprentice answered. Fireheart nodded, knowing he'd go crazy if he couldn't hunt or go on patrol.

"I wish Mossblaze would wake up!" Cloverkit exclaimed, her gaze looking at Fireheart.

"We all do. How is she, anyway?" Fireheart murmured, hearing soft yowls and hisses from the crevice in the back. Spottedleaf had moved her there so she wouldn't get sick or be disturbed if she woke up.

"Horrible. She's still asleep and yet whenever any cat goes near her, she starts thrashing around; Spottedleaf can't explain it. Leopardstripe was talking to her earlier though, and I don't know if they knew I was there… but what they said scared me. They said that if Mossblaze doesn't wake up within a quarter moon, then she won't ever wake up. And if that happens, then there's no need for her body to be suffering. Leopardstripe was saying that he didn't want it to come to that, but if there's no hope, and her body is in agony, then wouldn't the best thing be easing the pain? Or would it be better to leave her body to stay in a frozen state forever, even if means she's alive? Oh Fireheart, I'm so terrified but what I heard!" Cloverkit shouted, her body shivering. The ginger tom padded over and rested his nose on her forehead.

"Don't worry, StarClan wouldn't be that cruel." he assured.

"But, look what they've done! They made Tigerclaw turn against us, we lost Redtail, Graystripe abandoned us, something happened to Ravenshadow that no cat will tell me, ShadowClan and the rogues are plotting something, Tigerclaw is still out there and the queens are afraid he might attack, and Mossblaze isn't waking up no matter what we do! I don't see the other Clan's having this much trouble." she argued, her eyes filled with terror. Fireheart was taken back by the she-cat's words. _She's right... about everything. And if a young kit can see this, then something must be terribly wrong. I should talk to Bluestar as soon as I can. _The tom thought, his mind rolling.

"Wait, why would you say that Graystripe abandoned us?" he repeated, wondering what she possible knew.

"Because he did, he hasn't come to camp. Where else would he be?" Cloverkit answered her eyes wide and innocent. Fireheart nodded, though a prickle of doubt crept through his fur. Sighing, he turned his attention back to Cinderpaw.

"Tomorrow I'll be at the Gathering, but when I come back I'll tell both of you what happened. Even if Spottedleaf forbids me to wake you up." he promised them, seeing the excitement in their eyes.

"Really?" Cloverkit whispered, while Cinderpaw looked like she was sulking.

"I'd be going if it weren't for this sickness." she muttered darkly. Fireheart was lost for words at his apprentice's remark.

* * *

Mossblaze felt the breath get knocked out of her as Redstar barreled into her. She let out a gasp as she skidded along the grass. Before she even got a chance to stand up, Redstar was over her, his claws digging into her flank. Blood began to pool around her, dizziness crept into her veins, nausea hit her stomach like a snake bite; she felt like crowfood. Finally the blows stopped, Redstar thought he won. Giving a disgruntled snort, he turned away from her.

Slowly, Mossblaze stood to her feet, the strain causing her muscles to scream in pain. She looked at the ground, fury racing through her. Lifting her head, she stared at Redstar, who was still walking away. Snarling, she crept up on him, as if she was a snake slithering through the grass. Stalling for one second, she leaped.

Redstar didn't even have a chance to defend himself as Mossblaze dug her claws into his shoulders. Her hind legs raked against his spine, causing him to yowl in pain. Even though she knew she would win, she continued to claw, nip and cause as much pain as possible. Jumping off of the battered tom, she then swished around, dragging her claws across his chest and throat. Blood sprayed, but she ignored it. Instead she dived between his legs, slicing up his belly and legs. Growling, she walked away from him.

"You made the mistake to challenge me. Now, tell me, what's the next fear I have to face?" she demanded, glaring at the group of defeated leaders. Cloudstar stepped forward, anger in his eyes.

"Very well… First let us heal you. We may be from StarClan, but the wounds we made are real. Then you'll follow that path." he meowed, motioning to a trail that had suddenly appeared. Mossblaze nodded, before being greeted by a cat she knew.

"Hello Featherwhisker, it's a pleasure to see you again." she purred as the silver-gray cat padded towards her. His amber eyes showed both concern and contentment as he touched her nose with his.

"It would be a pleasure, if this was a happier occasion," he sighed before looking her over. "They managed to do all this, and you _still_ beat them? StarClan has outdone themselves by picking you." Mossblaze flinched at his words. _So, they picked me to experience this? Why? Why couldn't they just visit me in a dream like they do with medicine cats?_ She thought as Featherwhisker started to heal her wounds.

"Hey, I have a question. Why did you choose me? Why not Fireheart, or Leopardstripe? Why me?" Mossblaze asked, her gaze flickering between the StarClan cats.

"We decided on this verdict long before you were born, long before your parents were born. We knew that you'd go through all this pain, and yet we could not interfere. But we chose you because we knew, we knew that you'd lead ThunderClan to greatness, defeat ShadowClan, and unite all the cats against your greatest enemy that you shall not learn about until _after _you become leader. However, we did not foresee this happening. We didn't see you falling into an eternal dream. But we're here to help you through it." Birchstar answered with her eyes and voice even. Mossblaze nodded, though questions still raced through her mind.

"There, you're all healed up." Featherwhisker meowed, causing her to blink. She looked through her fur, noticing that there wasn't any blood or even scars. She was impressed by the work.

"Thank you," she meowed to the tom. He purred before walking away. Mossblaze then looked at the other StarClan cats. "Am I finished here? Because I want to wake up as soon as I can." Cloudstar muttered something under his breath.

"Fine, go. Remember though that things aren't always as they seem, do not trust those you don't know, and kindness can be your downfall. Now you can go." he reminded, his eyes gleaming with slight amusement. Waving at the cats with her tail, she headed along the trail, unsure of what she was going to meet.

* * *

"Bluestar, can I talk to you?" Fireheart whispered, trotting next to the she-cat. She looked behind them for a second before nodding.

"What's on your mind?" she replied with soft eyes.

"Is StarClan punishing us? Is there any reason behind all the pain and suffering that has happened in the past few moons?" he asked. Bluestar hesitated, though her paws continued to move.

"I don't know what to tell you… I highly doubt that they're punishing us, testing maybe, but not punishing. Otherwise, is there anything else you want to say? About Graystripe, Mossblaze, Ravenshadow, or Cinderpaw?" she answered, speeding up just a bit.

"I'm worried about Mossblaze. If she doesn't wake up soon, I don't know what I'll do… And Graystripe hasn't come back. And I still say that Ravenshadow is alive somewhere. Things with Cinderpaw are alright, I wish she wasn't sick though… Um, besides that, thinks are pretty good." he responded, thinking about everything in his life at this moment. Bluestar nodded before padding forward. Within moments, they reached Fourtrees.

Fireheart raced down the side of the clearing, heading towards the cats he knew well. He skidded to a stop right in front of Galepaw, Fallingshadow, Silverstream, Smoketail, Lilacpaw, Littlepaw, Lakebreeze, Slashpaw, and one cat he did not know. The cat's immediately stopped chattering with each other, their attention shifting to Fireheart.

"Hello!" he yowled happily. Silverstream and Fallingshadow's eyes instantly grew wide, excitement glittering in them. Littlepaw, Lilacpaw, Galepaw and Slashpaw all looked proud and energized as they looked at the warrior.

"Hi Fireheart, we have such good news!" Fallingshadow announced, standing to her feet. The ginger tom tilted his head, wondering what she meant.

"You are the first ThunderClan cat to meet the four new warriors." Smoketail explained, motioning to the fidgeting cats.

"I'm now Galestorm!" the black, WindClan tom exclaimed. He looked at the unknown cat for a moment. "And this was my mentor, Grayfur." Fireheart looked at the fluffy ash-colored tom. There was a black splash on his nose, right below his dark green eyes. Fireheart looked closer and saw that his underbelly and legs were tawny with dark brown, almost bark-colored, stripes.

"It's nice to meet you Fireheart." Grayfur meowed, his voice warm. The tom seemed slightly shy, surprised by all the cats. And yet, the ThunderClan tom thought he could grow to like this new cat.

"Thank you, now what are the new warriors names?" Fireheart purred, looking at the other cats.

"I'm now Lilacfall, and this is now Littlecloud." the fluffy white she-cat meowed, motioning to her Clanmate. The light brown tom seemed bashful, but held his head high. Fireheart purred at the tom before looking at Slashpaw. _Now, I wonder what his name is._

"And I'm Slashfire. It's not very RiverClan, but seems to fit." Slashfire meowed, shrugging his brown shoulders. Fireheart nodded his gaze on the new warrior. _Hmm... that's a rather peculiar name. It seems more like a ThunderClan or ShadowClan name, not RiverClan. I wonder what Crookedstar was thinking when he named the tom. _

"Well, congratulations to you all." Fireheart purred, looking at them. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Silverstream and Fallingshadow finding it hard to keep still. They kept glancing at each other with a gleam that Fireheart didn't understand. Shrugging it off, he turned towards Smoketail, whose whiskers were twitching.

"Is all well with Mossblaze? She hasn't been to the Gatherings in moons." the smoky tom asked, his voice kind. Fireheart flinched, the thoughts of the she-cat causing pain to flood through him.

"She's…. she's just not feeling well." he murmured, saying the first thing that came to his mind. He instantly scolded himself for not coming up with a better excuse.

"Oh, is Ravenshadow refusing to leave her side? Because I haven't seen him in a long time either." Smoketail replied, his eyes puzzled.

"He says he'll only leave to hunt, so she can eat. Otherwise he's by her side day and night." Fireheart meowed, his heart beginning to rip. _I miss them so much! Why can't he come home? Why can't she wake up? Why must Graystripe be off somewhere?_ He screamed in his head, knowing no cat could hear. The smoky tom didn't say anything else; turning towards Grayfur and Galestorm. Fireheart sighed, freezing only when something touched his ear.

"Don't say anything, just walk backwards. If any cat asks, say you need to make dirt." A voice whispered; he recognized it as Silverstream. Whirling around however, showed him nothing but the trees and dying bushes. Glancing to his left and then to his right, he slowly backed up, careful not to make a noise. He felt both safe and nervous once he was encased in shadows.

"Fireheart, what we're going to tell you… must be kept a secret. Alright?" Fallingshadow whispered, coming into view. She sat next to Silverstream, who was right in front of him. He flinched in surprise, wondering how she managed to be that sneaky.

"I understand." he replied, though he had some nagging doubts in the back of his mind. Fallingshadow stepped forward, her eyes glittering with an emotion even he didn't understand. She took in a deep breath, unsure about her words.

"Ravenshadow… is alive." she whispered. Fireheart felt his mind implode, unable to comprehend this.

"What? Why would you say that?" he demanded, standing to his feet. Silverstream shuffled her paws for a moment.

"We found him, washed up on the shore with a broken hind leg. It was right after I talked to you and Graystripe about him missing. Only he didn't tell us about him _actually_ being from ThunderClan until yesterday. But he told us to tell you! He wanted you to know so you could tell Mossblaze." she explained, determination in her eyes. Fireheart winced at her words. _Mossblaze... he's alive and yet, you won't know. You won't know unless you wake up. Why won't you wake up?!_ He thought solemnly, taking in this information.

"If Ravenshadow's there, then do you know where Graystripe is?" he asked.

"He didn't go back home?!" Silverstream shouted, rising to her feet. Anger and disbelief shone in her eyes.

"No. The last time any cat saw him was a moon ago, when Mossblaze… Where you there when Mossblaze fell into the river?" he retorted, fear starting to race though his veins.

"Mossblaze fell into the river? Graystripe was the one that fell into the river, Mossblaze was getting him out. But, we got both of them out. That was when Mossblaze found out about…" she trailed off, gazing at her paws.

"What did she find out about?!" he shouted, hoping to find out what happened to his best friend. Silverstream looked at him, flickered her glance to Fallingshadow and then to Fireheart again.

"She found out that I was pregnant. For some reason she became enraged. She then turned around and raced away; the little kit that was with her followed, even though fear shone in her eyes. If you ask her, you'll know why." she informed. Fireheart stalled as his mind began to reel with these concepts. _Was she running away due to something with Graystripe? Or did something else happen? I need to ask Cloverkit as soon as I can. _

"Silverstream, we need to get back before someone notices." Fallingshadow hissed, her ears twitching nervously. The queen nodded, giving one last look at Fireheart, she walked away.

* * *

A bird flew overhead, causing Mossblaze to shrink closer to the path. A screech echoed throughout the plain, sending any creatures that lingered, running for safety. Mossblaze pinned her ears to her head, remembering Cloudstar's warning.

"_You fear about becoming a mother, why, I do not know. Mother's should love their kits the moment they are born, even if they become tyrants like Tigerclaw. They will be both your kits and Ravenshadow's. For that reason _alone_ you should love them to death. Instead you don't want them at all! Look at Bluestar; she lost her kits and yet she still loves them. So in order for you to face this fear you shall..." _ Her mind trailed of as the bird circling up ahead gave another call. Growling, she glanced up at the bird. She could see that its tawny chest was dappled with rowan spots. Their fanned out tail feathers gleamed a dark red from the sun. Its head was angled towards her as it glided on its rowan feathers. _I believe that's a hawk. A red-tailed hawk... One-eye used to tell stories about them when I was a kit._ She let out a content sigh and padded forward.

Around her, trees started to appear. Trunks seemed to shoot out of the ground, branches growing faster as they elongated, leaves sprouted and vines trailed along the ground. Light began to disappear, causing Mossblaze to grow anxious. Hisses grew louder from the shadows, a scraping sound was emitted, snarls and growls grew louder. If she didn't know any better, she'd think she was in ShadowClan territory. But she knew where she was… The Dark Forest.

She took a step forward, wary of her paw placement. A twig snapped, sending her into the air. Fluffing out her fur, she looked around wildly. Two cats leapt from the bushes, landing right in front of her. Both of the cats were toms; one white, the other a dark brown. They had their lips drawn back to reveal glinting teeth. Mossblaze gave a small shriek before letting her claws slid out. The two toms advanced a step, their eyes hostile. Snarling, she let her fur fluff out.

"Why is there a _living_ she-cat here?" the dark brown tom ordered, his claws leaving marks in the ground. Mossblaze took a step forwards, a growl rumbling in her throat.

"I wouldn't know, but why are there two kits allowed in here? I thought this place was only for warriors." she spat back, seeing fury shimmer in their eyes. The white tom arched his back, ready to spring.

"Halt!" a new voice yowled. The two toms instantly froze, causing Mossblaze to become curious. Looking behind the two toms, she saw a figure stepping though the undergrowth. "Shredtail, Snowtuft, why are you attacking our… _guest_?" The voice sounded; it was a rather soft voice, and yet there was something about it that had the toms quivering. The figure crept closer, their pawsteps confident and steady. When they came into view, Mossblaze could not believe her eyes.

Standing in front of her, was a she-cat the size of a dog. She was taller than the other cats, the bottom of her shoulder blade barely meeting their ear-tips; something about this cat seemed, unnatural. Along her tawny colored fur were dark brown arcs, circles, paw-shaped and oblong spots. Her underbelly was a cross between white and cream, covering the inside of her legs. The two things that were extraordinarily strange were her short stub of a tail and the tips of her ears. Little tufts of black fur stood up on the top of her black ears, not moving at all as she whisked her head around.

"We're so sorry." the white tom, most likely Snowtuft, meowed hurriedly as he bowed his head. The other tom, Shredtail, gave a small hiss before lowering his head.

"I apologize for these, idiots. Cloudstar told me you were coming. Why he would send a young, inexperienced she-cat into our territory, is both amusing and concerning." That remark made Mossblaze snarl. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Jaggedstar; the first ever outsider to be named leader. My warrior name was Jaggedclaw, for a good reason to." she meowed slyly, her claws sinking into the ground for a moment. When she lifted her front paw, Mossblaze was disturbed. Jaggedstar's claws glinted as the dim light showed the direction of the claws. From the sheath, they split one way, before turning another way completely; they reminded her of lightning. _They must be kept out at all time. Sheathing those would probably cause damage to her paws. Wait why am I feeling so concerned?_ She thought to herself.

"If you're an outsider, why did the Clans allow you to join?" Mossblaze asked, keeping herself on her toes, just incase. Jaggedstar looked pleased to answer that question, even though a glint of something unrecognizable shone in her light brown eyes.

"WindClan allowed me to join… because they pitied me, they showed me mercy. Three warriors found me on the edge of their territory, with me were four kits, all dead. I told them that a fox had killed them, which thankfully; there was a fox scent in the air. They believed me and took me back to their camp. Only, they didn't know that I had killed my own kits in order to become a ruler of the Clans. Why I did it? Because the father of the kits was a ruthless cat I did not love, nor did I even like him. Two of the kits looked just like him, and I was forced to kill them. I know all mothers are suppose to love their kits, as Cloudstar told you… but sometimes you can't but hate your kin, your kits, even strangers you don't know. I know that you think I'm sick and twisted, even I know that. I do not care, for I did become leader, and ruled WindClan better than their pureblooded cats ever could. I had no connections to the other Clans, which made me stronger, it made me feared by all. They knew I had no sympathy, which is why they ultimately killed me. I chose the path that I thought was right; the path of hate. You will travel the path of love, like every other soft-hearted cat in your generation and Clan. You will not regret it, as I have not regretted my choice. There, now that you know all that, will you still not kill me? Will you dare not harm me? Will you just leave without spiting in my face?" Jaggedstar meowed, her tone flat as if she was talking about the weather. Before Mossblaze had a chance to react, a claw sliced across her throat.

* * *

The river lapped softly at the shore, the only noise sounding in the night. Above, the full moon hung above the trees in the distance, almost balancing on the bare bark. All the leaves were gone, disappeared until New-leaf. They would be missed by the cats in ThunderClan. _Ah, ThunderClan, the Clan known for his strength, hunting ability and even for its sympathy which could be seen as a weakness. I know that it was no weakness when Fireheart and Mossblaze joined. They were the best friends a cat could have. I wish I did not have to leave them._ A single tom thought to himself, watching the river. He let out a sigh as he thought back to his old home. _This is what I chose; this is how I will live. I know that I will be able to return back home after Silverstream gives birth. That way she'll live, unlike what Mossblaze saw. But if she had not seen that, then I would lose my beloved mate. I guess this is the price I have to pay..._ Graystripe sighed contently as he looked up at the moon. He remembered the nights where he would sneak out to see the she-cat. They were foolish, young and in love; one of the worlds worst concoction. Turning around, he left the river and headed to his makeshift den.

* * *

On the other side of the forest, another cat was staring at the moon. Behind them, several other cats sharpened both their claws and minds as they battled each other. A shrill yowl sounded, but no cat paid any heed. The cat staring at the moon, the leader, was lost in thought. _I have been seen as a villain, a hero, a victor, a loser, a kit, a playmate, a friend and a pest. But I have never felt more powerful than I do now. Yet, I know that I am destined to more powerful than the four original leaders. Oh, how they will envy me, praise me, and listen without hesitation. All I have to worry about are the three current leaders that wish to live in peace. The fourth, shall listen; considering the warriors they are lending me. But I know that ThunderClan will do everything they can to stop me; especially that arrogant Bluestar that looked me over and those four kits that will all they can just to kill me. But I will kill them in advance. Ah, that's a lovely picture, them dead; blood surrounding their bodies. I'll be sure to make that a reality as soon as I can. It'll be my second priority behind becoming a leader, because in two moons, I shall accomplish that task. Until then, I shall train my followers, train myself, and cause chaos in the Clans._

* * *

Above the Gathering, a star glimmered, as if it was furious. No cat noticed, for why would they? The fallen StarClan warrior had lived through generations of pain, love, deceit, friendship and treacherous trials. _And yet, it seemed that the Clans did not learn. The only way they could, seemed to be bringing in outsiders. Didn't they discover that mistake with Jaggedstar? No. They all seemed arrogant and didn't even deserve to be called a Clan. All of them will and shall be faced with a choice of either helping themselves or some other cat. Almost all of them will chose themselves. It happened to my Clan; the Clan I created. But did any cat care? No, they saved their own hides instead of respecting their Ancestors. But wait! StarClan didn't care! They didn't stop my Clan from being forced out. I should get my revenge for that, but how... I do not know. Maybe that Mossblaze cat can help me; unless the other leaders have already brainwashed her. I know Thunder was talking to her earlier. I shall try though..._ _And if not, maybe then Fireheart will prove helpful. _The cat thought to themselves, for they knew that no living cat knew their name. They wanted to yowl it to the world. They wanted every cat to know the name Sky.

* * *

Mossblaze felt the claws connect, ruggedly being dragged along her chest. She tried to fly backwards to escape her claws, but because of the unfamiliar land, she tripped over an exposed root. She landed on her back, revealing her underbelly. Jaggedstar paid no heed, she just simply stopped attacking. Mossblaze stalled for a moment before leaping to her feet. The blood on her chest dropped to the ground at a steady rate.

"Interesting, you can still be harmed here. Cloudstar neglected to tell me that." Jaggedstar almost purred. "He also didn't tell me about what you had to do to conquer this fear of yours."

"He told me, that no matter what happens, I can't attack you. He says I have to act as if you are my kit; I need to act like I could never harm you no matter what you say or do. This is already proving difficult. I would've torn your throat out by now if I could." Mossblaze retorted, her voice level.

"Rip _my_ throat out? Like a kit could. Incase you haven't noticed, I'm bigger than you, faster than you, stronger than you and smarter than you. You can't beat me." the leader boasted. Mossblaze fought to keep her anger restrained. _She's just egging me on. I won't listen though, I refuse to be beaten. _She repeated in her head. Jaggedstar noticed that she was still, her eyes set with determination. That caused her to purr.

"Smart, but not smart enough. I know I can break you. Did you know, that even though we're considered villains, we can still see into the future and visit cats in their dreams? Did you also know that we can visit cats that aren't _in_ the Clans? It's true. I found that out by paying a trip to a rogue. You might even know him; he led a band of other rogues into ThunderClan. It was awhile ago, I think right before your brother got killed." Those words caused Mossblaze to wince. She gazed at the she-cat as hatred and disbelief began to race through her veins.

"That can't be! My father and mother told me that it was because they left! The rogues came to take my parents back to the Twoleg place!" she raged, her neck fur rising. Jaggedstar simply shrugged.

"Believe it or not, but there are some other things you should know. The StarClan cats, the ones you trust so much, knew that Ravenshadow was going to fall into the gorge and die. But they didn't warn you. It's their fault that your precious mate is dead. They also didn't tell you that Fireheart was the one that was suppose to lead ThunderClan. They change the prophecy from 'Fire alone will save our Clan' to 'A night bird setting the green forest ablaze after the dying of the shadowed claws'. There was also 'Claws will slice along with the broken darkness. Along with a stalking figure that has a secret powerful enough to cause a tear in ThunderClan. Try to avoid them.' That one is so easy I'm surprised you haven't figured it out." the leader mocked. Mossblaze felt her fury reach its boiling point, but she tried with all her might not to explode.

"Why would StarClan betray me?" she questioned, her voice cracking slightly.

"Because StarClan doesn't matter! They're dead cats that can't do anything but pester living cats through dreams. Dreams that could just be created by said cat, sending the whole thought of StarClan down the rabbit hole."

"But you said you visit dreams, are you doubting your existence?!"

"No, but I don't matter and I know that. No living cat knows my name, and I don't care. I lived my life; I'm now dead and forgotten. That's how life is."

Mossblaze felt her head spinning. _I was raised to believe in StarClan, I believe in StarClan. No dead, venomous she-cat is going to tell me otherwise._ She told herself, trying to convince herself she was right. "No cat remembers you because you were a tyrant. Cats were happy to forget you."

"On the contrary! My Clan remembered me, even if it was in their nightmares, they still knew me." Jaggedstar was now spitting with fury.

"You do know that you just contradicted yourself. You said that you were forgotten, and then you said that cats remember you. So which is it?" Mossblaze asked with amusement in her tone. The leader froze, her mind reeling. Snarling, she jumped at the she-cat; only to be stopped by Thunder.

"You are not allowed to harm her." the tom ordered, his voice even. Mossblaze stared in surprise. Jaggedstar spat at the tom before whisking around.

"Just so you know, out of everything I told you tonight, only half of it was a lie. You need to figure out what's the truth and what's just thistledown. You can trust me." she warned, keeping her voice level. Signaling with her tail, Snowtuft and Shredtail followed. The trio disappeared, leaving Mossblaze alone with Thunder. She glanced at the tom for a moment.

"What exactly just happened?" she asked as the scenery began to change. The gloomy, darkened forest transformed into a bright, calming river shore.

"You both passed and failed. You passed because you didn't lay a claw on her, but failed because you still got furious with her and _thought_ about attacking her. Overall however, not a bad job." he replied, looking back at her. She smiled before looking at the water. She felt a nauseous feeling overtake her. Her mind was transferred to a place where she felt pain and misery. She was remembering both Ravenshadow and Graystripe leaving her.

"What are we doing here?" she choked out, her stomach churning. Thunder gave a small purr.

"You hate the river, and not for obvious reasons. You hate it because it brings back memories of betrayal, disappointment and agony. Well, in order for you to not fear the water, you will learn how to swim."

* * *

"Cloverkit." Fireheart hissed softly. His eyes were on the small kit that was curled up in her nest. Gently he nudged the small kit, hoping that she would wake up. Slowly, the kit lifted her head and opened her eyes. Seeing Fireheart, she gave an excited little wriggle and sat straight up.

"You're back! How wa-" she was cut off as Fireheart pressed his tail against her muzzle. Swiftly looking around, he checked to make sure the others were asleep. Seeing it was safe, he picked Cloverkit up by the scruff and hauled her outside. She struggled against him as he repeatedly told her to be quiet. When he finally placed her on the ground near the camp wall, she was quiet.

"Listen, I talked to Silverstream tonight." At the sound of that name, Cloverkit's eyes widened with fear. "She told me that you were there when Graystripe left. Is that true?" he asked her. She didn't answer, her fur now quivering. "Please, Cloverkit, tell me what happened. I won't tell any cat, but I need to know what happened to Graystripe." The persistent cat shook her head.

"No! I promised Mossblaze I wouldn't say anything!" she yowled, her voice louder than Fireheart wanted.

"You'll be helping both Mossblaze and me if you tell me. If I know that Graystripe's alive and why Mossblaze ran away from him, maybe I can help Mossblaze wake up faster. Please Cloverkit." he meowed softly, almost begging. Cloverkit thought about this for a moment.

"Alright. Graystripe said that Silverstream was pregnant, which she was. Then he was saying that they needed to figure out what they were going to do. Mossblaze started getting worried, saying that she didn't want Graystripe to leave her. But Silverstream told her that he didn't need to leave his home, saying she would be fine without him. She even told Mossblaze that she didn't want to hurt her. Then Mossblaze said the most depressing thing ever. She said 'I've lost so much; one more cut on my heart won't hurt. He should be with you.' Then Graystripe brought up Ravenshadow. She snarled at him saying that Ravenshadow would stay by his mate and friends. The others didn't say anything, so she got in the last words. They were 'Good luck Silverstream, and Graystripe, do whatever you like. It doesn't concern me.' Then she ran home, colliding with the tree. She seemed both really angry and sad about Graystripe. But I don't know why. Mossblaze swore that she'd explain it when I was older, and that until then it'd be our secret. She's going to be so angry I told you." Cloverkit's ears flattened with shame.

"Don't worry; if she finds out you told me, then everything will be alright. Just don't tell any other cat. Now, go back to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." he promised the kit, licking her ears. She smiled at him before heading back in the den. Sighing, he looked at the sky. Tilting his head, he saw a star blinking rather fast. It changed red, then blue, green, orange, white, and back to red. He was perplexed by this unusual scene. After a few moments, it stopped and just shone white like the other stars. Amazed, he decided against sleeping in the warrior's den. Instead, he headed back into Spottedleaf's den. Stepping quietly, he padded towards Mossblaze.

When he reached her, he saw her body shivering as she thrashed around. Gently, he stroked her forehead with his tail. She gave a small purr, surprising the tom. Sitting next to her, he pressed his muzzle against her ear.

"Mossblaze, if you can hear me, I hope you will wake up. Every cat is worried about you and you're missing so much. Cloverkit is growing, but she's also sick. She really wants you to wake up and be her mentor. And Ravenshadow is alive. He's waiting in RiverClan for you. Please, come back to us." he whispered. She didn't acknowledge it, causing his hopes to drop. Quietly, he laid down next to her, his head next hers. Closing his eyes, he felt sleep overcome him.

* * *

Ravenshadow shuffled his paws impatiently as he waited for the two she-cats to return from the Gathering. _Please... let Fireheart be there. _He prayed, hoping that his friend would find out the truth. Stiffly, he got to his feet and padded out of the den. A breeze of fresh air greeted him. He drew in a deep breath, feeling his lungs expand. He felt slightly more peaceful, letting the atmosphere overwhelm him. Breathing out, he padded towards the camp entrance.

"Hey Shadow." a cat meowed. He turned around to see Mistyfoot looking at him. Her blue eyes were kind and soft as she stared at him.

"Hi." he meowed quietly. He didn't really want to sit here talking; instead he wanted to be in the forest, even if it was on the other side of the river.

"Let me show you something." she insisted, walking towards him. He was rather surprised, but decided to follow anyway. The blue-gray she-cat padded into a small den, made out of weaved reeds, feathers and leaves. A milk scent flooded the tom's nose, as he became warm inside. There wasn't much light, but he saw several bodies sleeping peacefully. He was in the nursery.

"I want you to meet our newest Clanmate." Mistyfoot whispered softly. _Newest Clanmate? She must really trust me if she's letting me see the kits. Or maybe she just thinks I'm not a threat. _Ravenshadow thought, interested in the she-cat's decision. His gaze rested on a small bundle of fluff that was rested in the crook of Panthertail's belly. The kit was gray-blue from nose to tail; her little paws twitching as she slept.

"What's her name?" he purred, feeling happiness spread through him as he gazed at the kit.

"Streamkit." she answered, her voice filled with warmth. Ravenshadow felt slightly choked up, unaware of the emotion that flowed through him. _Kits are so cute, I hope Mossblaze and I can have kits one day. _He thought to himself, figments coming to his mind. He saw three little kits playing with each other, being watched by their parents. Two were she-cats, both identical; they had the whitest fur, glimmering in the sun, their eyes were dark green. The tom was black except for his underbelly, which was a cream colored. His eyes were a red that were even darker than his mothers. It was a perfect scene.

Mistyfoot nudged the tom, breaking the scene he had made. He looked at her to see she was slinking out of the den. He padded behind her, watching every step. When he reached the entrance, he saw that the cats were returning from the Gathering. Rushing, he reached Silverstream and Fallingshadow. The silver queen looked rather depressed while the pale gray she-cat looked ecstatic. Ravenshadow hobbled over, meeting up with them as the rest of the cats dispersed.

"So, was he there? Did you tell him? Was Mossblaze there?" he pestered, looking at them. Silverstream seemed in no mood to talk, so Fallingshadow did.

"Fireheart was there, we talked to him… But apparently Mossblaze is ill and you won't leave her side." she replied. He tilted his head as confusion filtered through his eyes.

"What? Did Fireheart say that?" he asked. She nodded.

"I think ThunderClan is keeping secrets. They didn't say anything about you disappearing, I think they're coving that up incase you do go back. But I think Mossblaze is either sick or something else happened, because Fireheart wouldn't say much about her. I wish I could tell you more, but he was happy to hear that you were alive." she explained, giving him a lick on the ear.

"Well, I guess that's better than nothing. Good night you two." he meowed, heading back to his den. Curling into a ball, he felt scared, gleeful, annoyed, helpless, amused, and happy. Why, he didn't know nor did he care.

* * *

"I am not learning to swim!" Mossblaze roared defiantly. Her fur fluffed up as she dug her claws into the ground. Thunder looked irritated as she refused to move.

"Listen, this is the last thing you need to do. After you learn to swim, you can wake up. Besides, Ravenshadow learned to swim." he tried to reason. She looked at him with disbelief.

"Why would Ravenshadow have to learn to swim? Where would he even learn that?" she retorted.

"He's in RiverClan with a broken leg. Swimming helps strengthen it without injuring himself. Fireheart found that out today. So, please, for your mate, will you learn to swim?" he asked, his gaze on her. Slowly, she nodded. "Alright, then; lets get your teacher out here." He looked towards the sky, and sure enough a figure came strolling down. Once the light dimmed, Mossblaze saw a silver tom standing in front of her, his green eyes perplexed.

"So, this is the cat that entered the dreadful eternal dream? I find it amusing that you're afraid of the rushing current that is my home. I'm River by the way, the founder of RiverClan." the tom meowed, amusement showing as his whiskers twitched. Mossblaze sighed as she saw the tom leap right into the water. _How can a cat like water? It seems unnatural._ She thought, unaware of what was happening around her. The next moment, she found herself in the water.

"Thunder!" she shrieked, watching the orange tom laugh.

"What a better way to learn how to swim?" he retorted, his tail resting on his massive white paws. Mossblaze spluttered as her paws churned frantically in the water. She tried to keep her head above the water, though she could not tell which direction that was. Desperately, she flung herself upward, as least she hoped it was upward. Her head broke through the surface, causing her to gasp for air. Her lungs felt like they were on fire as she struggled to breath. Kicking with all her might, she actually started to move along the water.

"See? You're starting to get it!" River exclaimed. He glided through the water, catching up to her.

"Yeah, thanks." she gasped, her breathing finally starting to calm down. _This is so crazy, and yet it's kind of fun._ She thought, managing to swim in a circle. _It's just all about keeping your head high and legs moving._ It was then that she started to laugh. The two toms joined in, amused that she was actually swimming.

"Alright, I think that's enough. Come on out before you catch a cold." Thunder advised, reaching his paw out. Mossblaze ignored it and dug both her front claws in the ground on the shore. Her hind legs raked against the edge of the river until she felt Thunder's teeth greet her scruff. He pulled her out and onto the dry grass.

"Thanks." she meowed, shaking her fur. River slipped out of the water and onto the bank.

"You're a fast learner." he praised, not bothering to dry his fur. Mossblaze looked at him.

"Well, you're a good teacher, besides Thunder pushing me into the water that is." she replied, looking at a certain orange tom.

"Does it matter? Now, let's get you home. All you need to do is close your eyes. When I touch your forehead, it'll send you back to your body. Ready?" he explained. She nodded eagerly, wanting nothing more. The tom padded over, causing her to close her eyes. She felt his nose touch the area between her ears. A burning sensation began at that point, spreading along her spine. Though the pain was unbearable, she kept her eyes closed. Finally, when the pain ebbed off, she opened up her eyes.

Her eyes saw a familiar scene, gray stone walls filled with herbs and leaves. Nests of bracken and moss were seen through the crevice near her head. Her whiskers brushed passed a piece of fur. Whisking around, she saw something that made her smile. She saw Fireheart, her best friend.

She was back in ThunderClan, she was home, and she was awake.

**Wow, long, such a long chapter! So… um I did make up Jaggedstar, just because I needed an evil she-cat. And incase any of you are wondering… she was a Lynx. I know that wouldn't happen in the Warrior world but, it works just fine here. And yes, Sky, the legendary yet unknown leader was in here. Because I don't know if it's a she-cat or a tom, I made it ambiguous. Also I know that I used the swimming thing that Jayfeather used with Cinderheart, but I thought it worked better because it's RiverClan. Surely they would think of the idea first. And does anyone know who the mystery cat is? Man, I am rambling… **

**So, one last action, maybe two: **

**I have been getting a number and descriptions of Dustpelt and Sandstorm's kits, and a few names, but I could use more.**

**Next, I was thinking of changing Cinderpaw's and Brackenpaw's warrior names. So here is a little poll, you can answer on your review. **

**Swiftpaw's warrior name:**

**1. Swiftbreeze **

**2. Swiftflight **

**3. Swiftfoot**

**4. Swiftclaw**

**5. A suggestion from you**

**Cinderpaw's:**

**1. Cindersky **

**2. Cinderdawn **

**3. Cinderpool**

**4. Cinderpelt**

**5. Suggestion**

**Brackenpaw's:**

**1. Brackenstorm **

**2. Brackenblaze **

**3. Brackenshadow**

**4. Brackenfur**

**5. Suggestion**

**There, I think that takes care of everything for now. Until next time!**

**Sayonara!**


	24. Chapter 22: Magical Encounters

**I am so, so, so, so, so sorry I haven't updated in forever! Please forgive me! But I had finals, field trips, school activities and so much more. Now school is just about out, I have more time to type. This means I'll be able to update faster, which also means that I can finish this story and start the sequel soon! Yay! **

**Now, this chapter is rather exciting and I have one thing to say before hand. I understand why you'd like to keep Brackenpaw's name the same, but why not Cinderpaw's? I mean now she'll be a warrior, so she should have a different name. But if you don't like that then… oh well, I'll figure it out later **

**I hope you all like this chapter, and sorry for the wait!**

Chapter 22: Magical Encounters

"Fireheart, Fireheart…. Fireheart!" Mossblaze hissed, her tail waving through the air. Her eyes were wide with excitement as her whiskers twitched. "FIREHEART!" Her yowl caused the tom to jump into the air, landing clumsily on the stone floor. When he opened his eyes, he couldn't believe the figure in front of him.

"Mossblaze! You're awake." he purred, pressing his nose against hers. She echoed his purr as she stood to her feet.

"I missed you too. You had no idea what I had to do to wake up." she mewed, her mind reeling with everything she remembered. Sighing contently, Fireheart leaned closer to Mossblaze, his eyes wide with hope.

"I know, but I need to tell you everything that has happened. Ravenshadow is alive! He's in RiverClan with a broken leg, but at least he's alive. Leopardstripe, Cloverkit and others are sick, and Maplepaw is an apprentice, Dustpelt and Sandstorm are going to have kits and… I missed you." he breathed, his mew rushed. She gave a low purr before pressing her nose against her friends. She let out a sigh as Fireheart's scent wreathed around her. This was where she felt at home, if only Ravenshadow could be here. _But he's alive, and not that far off. That is still better than nothing._ She thought, closing her eyes.

"That's wonderful… We can go and find him as soon as we can. But I'm staying away from Sandstorm; her kits will be demonic creatures without any hearts. And I don't want them contaminating mine. I hope that father will get better as with Cloverkit. But I'm just so glad that you're still here! Did Graystripe ever come back? Or did something else happen?" Mossblaze purred, though she knew she wouldn't appreciate the answer. Fireheart looked away, his eyes clouding as he shook his head.

"No, and Silverstream hasn't seen him at all either. It's almost as if he just vanished into thin air. I'm sorry." he whispered, his voice cracking.

"It's not your fault at all. Now, would you like to accompany me for a run?" she asked, already standing. Her legs quivered, but didn't falter. Taking a deep breath, she bounded out of the den; her paws gliding along the stone. Barely half a second later, Fireheart was right next to her, his pelt brushing hers. She purred, flicking his nose with her tail. He echoed the sound, his fur fluffed up. Sighing contently, he followed as she raced out of the gorse tunnel.

* * *

Sky watched amiably as the two ThunderClan cats bounded through the forest. They couldn't tear their eyes away, fascinated that StarClan had allowed her to wake up from her eternal dream. _Surely they would be smarter? She didn't even have any real desire to wake up, nor did she succeed in those ridiculous tasks! She didn't learn anything that would prove useful, she didn't change at all. I wish she could feel my claws, and then I would knock some sense into that arrogant she-cat! If only I could make her experience the pain of watching your Clan being destroyed in front of you! Maybe then she'd realize that she doesn't want to lead ThunderClan. That Fireheart cat deserves it more... Stupid StarClan; they make more mistakes than every apprentice that has ever been alive. Letting Bluefur-_star_ have kits with Oakheart and not stopping it, keeping Tigerclaw and Brokenstar alive, not stopping any forbidden relationships, letting the other Clans kick SkyClan out of the forest... that one especially; WindClan allowing Jaggedstar to join and more that would take an eternity to say. It is so annoying that they never learn!_ Sky thought admirably as the clouds started to gather. Sighing, they saw a brighter side to the situation. _Only four more moons... then the fun begins._

* * *

The silver moon shone bright in the sky, lighting the way for any woodland creatures out and about. Amongst the sleeping creatures, owls drifted above, scanning the area, badgers blundered through the brittle ferns and grass, searching for anything to eat and only a select prey wandered ominously. The only thing different about tonight was the two cats racing through the forest. They bounded through the undergrowth as one; matching each others stride.

"This is the most wonderful feeling ever." Mossblaze breathed, feeling the air flow through her fur. Next to her, Fireheart gave a small laugh.

"I know, and it's better having you here. You had no idea how much I missed you." he replied, barely missing a step.

"I can imagine, so how long exactly was I out?"

"A moon; the gathering was just last night in fact. Your mother was so worried; she took it out on me a few times. But she'll be so relieved to know that you're okay."

"She can be frightening some times, but she is my mother. I love her so much, along with father." she paused for a moment. "You know that I trust you, and that I'd never betray you, right?" Fireheart froze at this remark.

"Of course; nothing would ever cause me to believe you would hurt your friends. But why would you ask?" he promised, though something nagged in his mind.

"Because when I was unconscious, I met some of the past leaders. Cats that are no longer remembered. It scared me to think that they lived such wonderful lives before heading to StarClan. Except for Jaggedstar, she deserves to live in the Dark Forest." she spat, remembering the queen. Fireheart tilted his head, confusion in his eyes. She didn't notice and kept talking. "I'm glad to be home though. And tomorrow, we'll talk to Bluestar about Ravenshadow."

"Alright, but no other cat knows he's in RiverClan. Only us, Fallingshadow and Silverstream know. We can't let this secret out." he meowed carefully, his eyes glancing at the moon. Mossblaze suddenly jumped as if she was shocked. Her eyes opened wide, though there was no fear.

"Secret? That's it!" she yowled, feeling full of energy. She caught her friends gaze before lowering her voice to explain. "When I was possessed at the Gathering, I was told three different prophecies. I just figured one of them out! Sunstar told me 'Claws will slice along with the broken darkness. Along with a stalking figure that has a secret powerful enough to cause a tear in ThunderClan. Try to avoid them.' Claws are what we fight with, and Tigerclaw is the one we fear. He will team up with Brokenstar, the 'broken darkness' to take down ThunderClan. He had some of their warriors with him when he attacked me. And the stalking figure is again Tigerclaw because he had the secret about Redtail. Or there might be some other cat out there waiting to attack us. Come on, I need to tell Bluestar!" She jumped to her feet and dashed through the fauna. Fireheart scrambled to keep up.

* * *

"Finally she figures it out! I was beginning to think we chose the wrong cat." a voice sighed, watching the young cat. Their speckled pelt rose with irritation as another cat came up behind them.

"Be nice Goosefeather! She just woke up from the eternal dream; she deserves more credit than we give her." another cat snapped, her blue eyes glistening. Next to her, two other cats stood to their paws. One was a sandy-gray tom; the other was an orange tom with giant white paws. Both had their dazzling eyes set on the scene in the forest.

"Should we tell her about the other omens? Or at least remind her." the sandy-gray tom asked. His eyes were restless as they flicked from one cat to another.

"Not now, wait until after the kits. Until then she'll be focused on them and Ravenshadow. We can't ask anymore of her." the she-cat replied, her pelt bristling as she glanced at the toms. Her eyes were concerned but her claws flexed as if she was facing an enemy.

"Snowfur, she's the cat we chose! We should be able to call upon her in a moments notice. That's why she was the one selected." Goosefeather spat, his eyes raging. The ginger tom glared at him, quenching the medicine cat's temper. Thrushpelt gave a small shudder before opening his mouth.

"Thunder, having met her… does she seem like a reliable cat?" he asked, unsure of his words. The other StarClan warriors glanced at him with disbelief. _How could he even ask that question? She is an honest and loyal cat._ Snowfur thought to herself, letting her whit fur lay flat.

"She is a unique cat, that's for sure; she is very sincere and faithful to her friends. Her only problem is vengeance; for her brother, her friends, even cats she's never met. That may lead to her downfall." the giant tabby answered, his eyes glancing at the gathered cats. Goosefeather muttered something under his breath before turning to the portal that showed them the living world.

"I'll tell her that. Maybe then she'll worry more about the future and not about those kits." he meowed, causing Snowfur to swipe his muzzle.

"Kits are the most vital part of a Clan! Mossblaze knows that and wants her kits to grow up with a loving family. Why the fox dung would you say that?" she raged, her blue eyes blazing with the intensity of wildfire. The speckled tom's eyes darkened as he lowered his voice.

"If she chooses to save those kits, she'll lose something important to her. I saw it, and it's gruesome." His voice echoed throughout the night, reaching the ears of Sky. They smiled, a scene unfolding in their head. Grinning, they turned towards the moon, softly laughing.

* * *

"Bluestar!" Mossblaze's voice rang through the leaders den. She bounded in with Fireheart behind her. Both of their pelts were fluffed up with exhilaration as their eyes were wide. Together they surrounded the blue-furred queen, anxiously waking her up; but getting no response.

"Bluestar, wake up!" Fireheart yowled, his eyes glimmering with excitement. The queen's head snapped up, her eyes wide. Seeing the two warriors, her gaze narrowed.

"Oh, it's you two, I thought a patrol was attacking or-" she paused, her eyes on Mossblaze. "You're awake! Oh thank StarClan you're awake." she shouted, pressing her nose to the young she-cats. The den was filled with purring as they just stood there. The silence was finally broken when Mossblaze spoke.

"You'll never guess what I've been through, or what I've found out. StarClan sent me a prophecy that I finally understand!" she paused, allowing the leader to sit back down in her nest. "Brokenstar may be plotting with Tigerclaw in order to take us down. And there's a cat somewhere that has such a powerful secret, that it alone could tear ThunderClan apart. We have to start preparing incase they attack." she meowed, hoping that her leader would believe her.

Bluestar glanced at her with expressionless eyes; her whiskers trembled, but nothing more. Mossblaze felt her heart sink, seeing that her leader doubted her. She felt Fireheart nudge her shoulder and turned to look into his eyes. They were empathetic as they shined in the den. She smiled as she received a lick on the cheek.

"Well, what do you think about this?" Fireheart asked, glancing at the blue-furred queen. She blinked before letting out a sigh.

"I'd like to not believe it, but who am I kidding. ThunderClan is always the Clan that gets attacked, the one that has the most misfortune. Very well… I'll tell the warriors to train harder and I'll even apprentice Brightkit and Thornkit; they've waited to long. Swiftpaw also deserves his name, but I'll wait until Leopardstripe recovers. Anything else?" she mumbled, her eyes closed. Mossblaze hesitated as her paws shuffled against the soft ground. Next to her, Fireheart opened his mouth.

"Ravensha-" he was cut off as Mossblaze screamed. The two looked at her with fear as she collapsed. She landed on her side, spasms passing through her fur. Her eyes widened with terror as she tilted her head back to scream again.

"Th-the kits are coming!" she gasped, curling her paws as her claws sheathed and unsheathed. Bluestar glanced at Fireheart, who instantly dashed out of the den. The leader took a step towards Mossblaze, her eyes full of concern.

"Hang on, Spottedleaf will be here in a moment." she assured, though her eyes betrayed her emotion. Hastily, she left the den for only seconds. When she returned, she carried a stick in her jaws. She placed it next to Mossblaze before starting to pace.

Moments passed before Spottedleaf, Maplepaw and Fireheart entered the den. The two medicine cats raced to the queen, carrying herbs and cobwebs. The ginger tom carefully padded over, staying out of the she-cat's way. Sitting next to his friend, he licked her ear.

"You're doing fine. Just remember to breathe." he purred, glancing at her with warm eyes. Instantly she drew in a breath, gasping for air. Her lungs were on fire, her muscles screamed in agony with every ripple that passed through her body. It felt worse than getting struck by lightning, ran over by a monster, getting torn open and being eaten alive. No cat told her it would be this painful. Gulping another breath of air, she screamed.

"Here, bite on this; it helps control the pain." Bluestar instructed, pushing the stick forward. Mossblaze lunged for the stick, grasping it with all her might. Biting down, she centered the pain on her teeth. The spasms slowly became insignificant as the twinge in her mouth grew. Swallowing the anguish, she paid attention to what Spottedleaf was telling her.

"Breathe, breathe, now push." she urged, dashing from the queens side to the pile of herbs by Maplepaw. Bluestar stared on with fearful eyes while Fireheart encouraged his friend. But she jumped when Spottedleaf let out a yowl of anger. "One kit is stuck, and she's starting to bleed! Maplepaw, bring me cobwebs and lots of them. I'm also going to need your wits." Herbs shuffled as the tawny apprentice picked up a mouthful of cobwebs. Placing them next to her mentor, she shuddered as more blood pooled into the sand.

"Wh-what do you need me to do?" she stuttered, trying to calm her nerves. Spottedleaf glanced at the young she-cat, before turning back to the queen.

"You see this white sac, now when I say so, I need you to grip it with your paw. Be careful not to pierce it, and then pull with all your might. I'll try to stop the bleeding." the dappled she-cat instructed, her eyes concerned. Maplepaw nodded, though fear shone in her eyes.

Silence filled the air for a few moments, causing Bluestar to become nervous. _Something seems wrong with her delivery. Oh StarClan, please guide her through this. Don't let her die, like that RiverClan queen she saw. If you can hear me, Snowfur, Moonflower and Featherwhisker, help her survive. _She prayed, watching the young queen writhe in pain. A soft breeze then flowed through her fur as scents wafted to her nose. She recognized the bittersweet smell of her beloved sister. Startled, she turned around to see a thin outline of a white she-cat.

The newcomer's eyes glowed with warmth as she stepped past Bluestar. Her starry, veil-thin fur rippled as a purr sliced through the silence. Fireheart looked up from Mossblaze, glancing right at the StarClan queen. He opened his mouth, but was cut off by the she-cat.

"I mean no harm; I am merely coming to help Mossblaze. I once was in her position, and I can offer some condolence. Bluestar trusts me, and so should you." she assured, glimpsing at the leader. Fireheart gave a small nod after seeing his leaders face. Smiling, the starry she-cat stepped closer to Mossblaze. Pressing her nose to the queen, Mossblaze's eyes closed, her muscles relaxed and she felt no pain. Alarmed, Fireheart glared at her with fury.

"What did you do?" he demanded, jumping to his feet. Spottedleaf and Maplepaw glared at him with confused and angered eyes.

"I'm helping her! Please be quiet and let me work!" the dappled medicine cat snapped. The ginger tom flinched at her words before glancing at the StarClan queen.

"Not you, the-" he stopped when he noticed Bluestar shaking her head.

"Only you and my sister can see me. I'm Snowfur; now let me save your friend." she meowed, her eyes shining.

"Trust her." Bluestar meowed, her voice soft. He let out a sigh, but froze when he heard a squeal.

"Good job Maplepaw. Now bit through the sac and start licking the kits fur the wrong way. Fireheart, I'll need your help for the next one." Spottedleaf praised, turning from her apprentice to the tom. Instantly Maplepaw started to lick at the new kit's fur. The tom watched with a fascination, intrigued until the young apprentice jerked away from the kit.

"Spottedleaf, it's not working!" she shouted, her eyes full of fear. She tried rubbing her paw through the kits fur, licking its chest, everything she could think of until calling for her mentor again. "Something's wrong! It's not waking up!" Her cry brought Spottedleaf over, who immediately pressed her ear to the kit's chest. There was a short moment of silence.

"It's dead… it was born dead." she whispered, her eyes horrified. Bluestar bounded forwards and rested her tail on dappled she-cat's shoulders.

"You can still save the others." Bluestar meowed, licking her ears. "You're an incredible medicine cat, you can save the others. I believe in you." At her words, Spottedleaf shook her fur, ridding the doubt and fear she had. Staring at her apprentice, she headed towards Mossblaze.

"Poor kit, never even got to open their eyes." Snowfur breathed, touching the body with her nose. Fireheart's attention shifted to the StarClan queen.

"Did you know this would happen?" he asked, his voice low so the others wouldn't hear. She looked him in the eyes and sighed.

"No, but I wished I could've prevented it. The Clan cats think we can stop tragedies or change something on a whim. We can't. It's up to cats themselves to change their future; we just help give advice. I wish we could alter the effects of some cats; Tigerclaw and Brokenstar for example. Both should've died as kits, but we couldn't just tell the medicine cats and leaders to kill them, that would be cruel. So all we can do is warn and hope that some heroic cat will save the day. I know that's cliché, but there's nothing else that can be done." she explained, the ghostly appearance of her becoming slightly clearer. "This kit will live in StarClan; they'll have no name, but will become a star in Silverpelt. I want you to pray for them every night; just as I did for the other lost kits when I was a warrior." she paused and looked at her sister, "Don't tell Mossblaze that one of her kits died, nor let any of the other cats. It'll just cause her more pain if she learns of this."

"Alright, but surely she heard it when Spottedleaf announced it." Bluestar argued, stepping closer to the she-cat.

"No she didn't. To ease the pain, I let her slip into a peaceful sleep. She'll awake once the kits are delivered. You understand the pain of your kit dying; I just don't want to hurt her anymore." Snowfur's words caused her sister to flinch, but she kept talking. "She lost her brother, up till now she thought her mate was dead, she has a psychopath after her and her father will die soon. She knows that and yet she can't change any of it. So in honor of both her and Leopardstripe, I want you to give Swiftpaw his warrior name as soon as the sun rises. Then you will go retrieve Ravenshadow from RiverClan."

"He's in RiverClan? Surely Crookedstar or Oakheart would've told me." Bluestar retorted, surprise flickering through her eyes.

"No, only two cats in RiverClan know of his identity. They've grown attached to him, because they were close to both Graystripe and Fireheart." Snowfur answered, glancing at the tom. He flattened his ears in embarrassment before they twitched.

"Graystripe… do you know where he is?" he asked, desperately hoping that he wasn't dead.

"Yes and he is alive, but he will come back on his own. Just wait until you hear of the names Featherkit and Stormkit. Then he'll return. Now, Spottedleaf needs you." she meowed, motioning to the she-cat. Fireheart turned his head just in time to be called over.

"Come over here, we have two kits that need help while I patch Mossblaze up." Spottedleaf demanded, her mouth full of leafy herbs. Instantly he padded over, heading towards Maplepaw. She gesturing to a white kit; she was busy with a dark brown kit. Following the apprentices lead, he began to lick the kits fur the wrong way. His tongue rasped along their chest before they gave a small shriek.

"Its alive." he meowed, glancing at Maplepaw. She gave a smile before the kit she was warming squealed.

"Pick her up and carry her to Mossblaze." she purred, continuing to lick the kits fur. Fireheart nodded before grabbing the young she-cats scruff. She let out a small wail, revealing a bright pink tongue. He smiled as he carefully set the kit by Mossblaze's belly. Maplepaw was only one step behind him.

"Bluestar, please can you take the kit to the burial place. Offer them a prayer before returning. I'll wake Mossblaze short after." Snowfur meowed, her voice sounding tired. Her sister nodded before picking up the body and dashing out the den. The white queen then turned to Fireheart.

"You are a noble friend, I'm sure Mossblaze will thank you for being there with her." she purred, causing him to shuffle his paws.

"Thank you for helping her." he replied, bowing his head. She smiled for a moment before her eyes turned grave.

"Right now the Clans are at ease, but in four moons, a war will happen. Nothing will stop it, but you can try to stop as many casualties as possible. Tell Bluestar, and also… stay away from a cat named Sky. They will try to corrupt you, you can't allow that. Protect your friends, your Clanmates, and don't lose sight of what's important. StarClan believes in you and Mossblaze; both of you will lead ThunderClan to greatness. Good luck." Her words burned into his memory, as well as the image of cats fighting. He looked to her again, but she was gone.

_Lead the Clan! That's insane! I was an outsider not that long ago, how could I help Mossblaze become leader? I need to talk to her as soon as possible, but after Swifpaw's warrior ceremony. That way she can relax with her kits. Maybe she's received warnings about this. _He thought, though he was interrupted as Mossblaze awoke.

"Ugh… I feel like crowfood." she muttered, shaking her head. Fireheart relaxed when he saw those familiar red eyes. Stepping forward, he licked her ear.

"Don't worry, the pain will fade, but look at your kits." he purred, pointing to the two kits as they kneaded her belly. She blinked before smiling.

"They're so cute. I thought there'd be more than two though, considering how big my stomach was. I can't wait until Ravenshadow sees them." she meowed, stroking the white kit's head with her tail. Fireheart gave a small twitch, hoping the others didn't hear. He didn't need to worry, for they were preparing a poultice. Sighing, he pressed his nose against his friend's ear.

"That won't be much longer." he whispered. His attention was then distracted as Bluestar came in, her fur suddenly white.

"You won't believe what happening out there. It's snowing!" she yowled, shaking the white flakes off of her. Fireheart was intrigued, seeing as he only heard of snow once. His owners didn't even allow him outside when it snowed. Curious, he padded out of the den. Instantly little flakes gently fell on his fur, hiding his ginger pelt. He glanced up at the sky to see them falling continuously. Reaching out, he tried to catch a few before they reached the already cover ground.

"You look like a kit. Haven't you seen snow?" Bluestar asked, staring at him with amused eyes.

"Yes, but my Twolegs never allowed me out of their nest to play in it." he admitted with a sheepish expression.

"Well come back in before you catch a cold." she ordered, though her voice was warm. Shaking the snow off of his fur, he padded back into the den.

* * *

Due to the snow, Bluestar had Mossblaze and Fireheart sleep in her den. Spottedleaf and Maplepaw had gone back to their den after giving Mossblaze borage. They said they had to check on their patients. They even ran to their den to avoid as much snow as possible. Once Mossblaze had fallen asleep, Fireheart decided to talk to Bluestar.

"A war is going to happen in four moons. There's nothing that can stop it though." he meowed, a pain in his heart. _I hope those I love don't get hurt; actually, I hope that no cat gets hurt. _He thought wistfully, knowing it wouldn't turn out that way.

"Did Snowfur tell you this?" Bluestar retorted, curling her tail over her paws.

"Yes, she also said that I'm supposed to help Mossblaze lead ThunderClan to greatness. Can you believe that?"

"I can, because she told me about this awhile ago. Mossblaze will be the new leader and you will be deputy. Why else do you think I gave you Cinderpaw as an apprentice so soon after you received your warrior name? This way you can qualify as a deputy, and the others do see the good in you. And once Mossblaze's kits open their eyes, they'll be fine without her for short periods. I hope then to give her Cloverkit as an apprentice, once she's healthy."

"How can you think about all of this? What about your own life?"

"I've lived a good life, true I have regrets but so does every cat. I have only three lives left, after that I'll truly die. I don't like thinking about it, but we all die eventually. One day you too will die, but then a new generation of warriors will rise. Life goes on no matter what, as you learned tonight." She motioned to Mossblaze, who slept soundly while guarding her kits. "One day you'll have your own kits, and then they'll have kits. The cycle will go on, unbroken as long as there is life. Every queen would rather die than see their own kits die just as cats don't like seeing their mate wounded. This way they can live on."

"It'll be a sad day when you leave." Fireheart whispered, closing his eyes, her words swirling through his mind.

"That won't happen for a while. I was your mentor, and I can still beat you anytime. So don't start talking like that when I'm around or I'll give a new scar." she replied, amusement in her eyes.

"Oh I wouldn't dream about angering you." he meowed, looking at his leader. She gave a small laugh.

"Good, now get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day and hopefully by the end, we'll have Ravenshadow back."

Fireheart nodded before padding towards Mossblaze. He curled up next to her, rested his tail over his nose and looked at Bluestar one last time before falling asleep.

**Whoa, quite a few secrets revealed. I hope all of you liked this chapter and again, sorry for the wait. You can still vote for names!**

**Swiftpaw's warrior name:**

**1. Swiftbreeze, 2. Swiftflight, 3. Swiftfoot, 4. Swiftclaw, 5. A suggestion from you**

**Cinderpaw's:**

**1. Cindersky, 2. Cinderdawn, 3. Cinderpool, 4. Cinderpelt, 5. Suggestion**

**Brackenpaw's:**

**1. Brackenstorm, 2. Brackenblaze, 3. Brackenshadow, 4. Brackenfur, 5. Suggestion**

**Now there's only the disclaimer. Oh Fireheart!**

***Popping out of nowhere* Fireheart: Kawakage doesn't own Warriors.**

**Until next time,**

**Sayonara!**


	25. Chapter 23: Sinister Plans

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, favorited, and story alerted Shattered Love. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I'm so excited because this story is so close to 100 reviews! **

**I know it's been a little while since I updated, but from now on I'll hopefully be updating every week, maybe even twice a week. No school means more time to write. And this story is getting so good! **

**Swiftpaw does receive his warrior name in this chapter; the name received half of the votes and I like the name also. Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw won't receive theirs for two maybe three chapters; voting is still open. The names are on the previous chapter. And the beginning is rather… peculiar but plays a major part. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 23: Sinister Plans

Through the night, snow continued to fall, coating the earth with a frosted blanket. The prey that roamed the forest curled up in their nests, some entering hibernation due to the extreme cold. But as the creatures slept, a single cat crept through snow doused forest, edging on as their paws sunk through, making travel difficult. Grumbling to themselves, they pushed on through the obscure weather.

The cat's dark brown pelt was encrusted with snow, forcing them to stop and free their fur. Repeatedly they'd have to draw a paw across their amber eyes in order to see. Their ears were flattened against their head to keep them from being covered, making it hard to hear anything but the blood rushing through them. Finally they stopped and growled, though they aimed it at a lightning struck tree.

"Blackfoot, come on out!" they snapped, their unusually long claws digging into the powdery white. He waited in silence for a few moments before a white tom slinked out of the snow. The newcomer's paws trudged through the flurries, hiding them. The dark brown tom narrowed his eyes as a gust of wind blasted between them. Blackfoot waited a few moments before he could finally be heard.

"Tigerclaw, I knew I scented ThunderClan. I wish you'd wait until morning, this weather is unbearable." Blackfoot's meow was neutral while his eyes were colder than ice. The dark tom huffed a greeting as he moved closer.

"Brokenstar ordered I come. If you have a problem, talk to him. And I don't smell like my traitor Clan." he replied, a hiss escaping his throat.

"You scramble in your old territory like a pathetic mouse. You're going to reek of them as long as you hide under their noses." Blackfoot spat. He was instantly met with a fiery gaze.

"Yes I hide, but its part of my plan. Now would you take me to your camp before our paws freeze off." he snapped back, his lips drawn in a snarl. Blackfoot held his ground, staring down at the exiled warrior. Finally he turned around and started walking.

"Very well, follow me." he growled, stepping carefully into his territory. Tigerclaw trailed obediently, never lagging behind. Blackfoot was surprised by this sudden change in attitude until he noticed the tom shivering from the snow. Smiling to himself, he trudged on faster, not caring about whether Tigerclaw could keep up or not.

Eventually, the two toms reached ShadowClan's camp, which was unrecognizable by the white cover. At the entrance, two cats appeared out of nowhere, both covered in snow. One was a small light brown tabby that glanced at Blackfoot with wide, blue eyes. They didn't appear scared, just surprised. The other was an extremely thin, gray tom who looked bored out of his mind.

"We didn't expect you to find him this early." the small tabby meowed, stretching his legs.

"Neither did I. Cinderfur, go tell Brokenstar of our arrival, then you can go back to the warriors den and sleep. Littlecloud, go wake Lilacfall and Wetfoot for their shift. Afterwards you should get some rest." Blackfoot ordered, his tone weary. The two toms nodded before walking away. Tigerclaw watched them before glancing back at the deputy.

"I don't believe for one moment that you were looking for me." he growled, rage blazing through his amber orbs. His fur tried to rise in fury but was beaten by the sodden snow.

"Me either, but who's Brokenstar going to believe?" the deputy answered, a gleam of amusement in his eyes as he padded forward a few steps. Tigerclaw muttered something under his breath before following his guide.

They walked across the freezing clearing, reaching a den carved into a boulder. Around the field were broken branches from no visible trees due to the blizzard. They were propped up in several exclusive locations, signaling different dens. Across from Tigerclaw, he saw another cleft, with the smell of herbs wafting from it. The intensity caused his eyes to water, sending a ripple through his fur. Sneezing, he kept walking, bumping right into Blackfoot. The deputy gave a small growl but didn't retaliate in any other form. Instead he just stalled, his eyes focused on something in the distance.

"In this territory, under our rules, you are either a guest or a trespasser. Which would you prefer we treat you as?" he asked, his voice level. Tigerclaw hissed; being treated this way, like a rule-breaking apprentice was degrading.

"A guest, if that allows me to talk to Brokenstar as soon as I can." he answered, though it wasn't friendly. Blackfoot opened his mouth, but instead of talking, he twitched his ears and stepped into his leaders den. Tigerclaw followed, his claws unsheathed.

"Nice of you to join me on such short notice, Tigerclaw." a voice welcomed, though it was more of a growl than a greeting. The tom turned to see a long-haired tabby with piercing orange eyes that blazed right through him. The exiled warrior noticed the leaders torn ears, scarred muzzle and bent tail, indicating the fighter he truly was.

"Hello, Brokenstar. Would you care to explain why I trudged through the cold at night?" Tigerclaw asked, with a hint of a snarl. The ShadowClan leader seemed unfazed by this little challenge.

"You know what I have planned for the Clans; well I'm putting it into affect. In four moons, we will attack the other Clans, one by one, starting with ThunderClan. If they go down first, the others will follow. But I need you to gather your little gang, and the cats I lent you. We'll need to figure out a plan of attack before then." he informed, noticing the exiled toms frustration.

"What about me then? Will you just cast me aside like a pawn? Even though this idea was all mine." Tigerclaw questioned, his tail lashing from side to side. Brokenstar gave a small laugh, but it sounded like a snarl. Blackfoot watched this little quarrel with slightly interested eyes, yet he felt like Tigerclaw was acting a little too big for his whiskers.

"Your efforts will not be wasted. Once the Clans are under my lead, I'll give you a small group of followers. If you listen and behave that is. If you dare think about mutiny, you'll be nothing more than a pile of bones and fur. Tell that to your group as well, for I'll execute any that dare to oppose me. Any fears or other concerns?"

"With ThunderClan, can I have the honor of slaying Bluestar?"

"Of course, just bring back her pelt… and the hide of that filthy kittypet."

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Bluestar's voice rang through the clearing, drawing every warrior and apprentice out of their warm dens and into the frozen clearing. Fireheart's eyes darted open, revealing the sandy floor of his leader's den. Scrambling to his feet, he dashed out of the den to see the Clan gathered around him. Instantly a ripple of news traveled through as cats chattered to one another. He ignored the gossip that surrounded him like a swarm of angry bees. Sighing, he padded towards Whitestorm, who blended into the scenery. The only way he knew it was the massive tom, because there was a purring sound near a pair of floating yellow orbs.

"I heard Mossblaze kitted last night. How is she?" he asked as Fireheart settled next to him.

"Pretty good, her milk is flowing and she ate a mouse before going to sleep. Her kits seem healthy also. I'm just glad that she survived." the ginger tom answered, his eyes shining though he was exhausted. The senior warrior opened his mouth, but Bluestar's voice overpowered his.

"Snow has fallen, and yet things are wonderful. Mossblaze gave birth last night to two kits. It took place when she came to visit me, wondering about what occurred when she was unconscious. Thankfully it happened in my den and not on the way there. She has not named them yet, but both kits are healthy. Spottedleaf and Maplepaw were very brave last night, helping in the delivery. ThunderClan is honored to have both of them as our medicine cats." she paused for a second, "My next announcement is that an apprentice is ready to become a warrior and two kits are long overdue to begin their apprenticeships. Swiftpaw, please come here." she yowled, her eyes glittering with excitement. The splashed tom looked surprised as his name was called. Hurriedly, he padded up to the base of the rock, his fur rippling.

"I, Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Swiftpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." he promised, his shoulders shaking from the excitement.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Swiftpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Swiftclaw. StarClan honors your courage, speed and strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Bluestar named the new warrior before sliding down the snow covered rock. Stopping in front of the splashed warrior, she rested her muzzle on top of his head. Trembling, whether it was the cold or nerves, he licked the leaders shoulder.

"Swiftclaw, Swiftclaw!" the Clan cheered, ringing through the clearing. The new warrior nodded towards Bluestar before rejoining the crowd, sitting next to Mousefur and Brackenpaw.

"Now, we have two kits to apprentice. Brightkit and Thornkit please step forward." the blue-furred queen meowed, climbing up the Highrock again. The two kits padded forward, looking with awe at both the snow and Bluestar. "By naming these two apprentices, we show that ThunderClan is strong and will survive through Leaf-bare. Brightkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Brightpaw. Whitestorm, you are a strong warrior and ready for another apprentice; you will mentor young Brightpaw. I know you will pass on your wisdom and strength to her and teach her the skills that will make her a proud warrior of ThunderClan." She paused as the new apprentice touched noses with her mentor. Together they stepped back into the crowd, retaking Whitestorm's place by Fireheart. Bluestar then looked at Thornkit who was trying his best to stop his nerves from spirlaling out of control.

"From this day on, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Thornpaw." her eyes shifted towards Cloudsplash, who shuffled his paws nervously in the snow. "You have lived with us long enough to know our warrior code by heart; it is time you earned an apprentice. Cloudsplash, you will mentor Thornpaw. I know you will pass on your courage and wisdom, and teach him the skills that will make him a valuable warrior of ThunderClan." The two toms touched noses before sitting among the crowd. Bluestar's voice then turned dark as she spoke again.

"Leaf-bare is here, and we must remain strong. We have several enemies we need to conquer; hunger, sickness, other warriors and even rogues if they're mouse-brained enough to come here in this snow. Lionheart and I will supervise training during this insane cold. And if you scent, spot or notice anything unusual, report it to me. ThunderClan, you are dismissed!"

* * *

"Good news, you can go back to training tomorrow!" Spottedleaf meowed, glancing at the young she-cat. Cinderpaw jumped to her feet, her eyes as wide as the sky.

"Oh thank you!" she replied, bowing her head. The dappled she-cat smiled as she watched the bundle of fluff race into the clearing. _She recovered well, only complaining about the Gathering. Fireheart, I hope you treat her well._ She thought wistfully, though her heart had a different opinion. _Even though it's against the warrior code, I love him. No cat should tell me otherwise, no cat should control my life, my thoughts. It is wrong... but I can tell that he likes her and she likes him. That's the only thing that matters. Bluestar even notices it, and she hasn't said anything about it. Every cat seems fine with it; every cat but me. Oh StarClan, why did you create such a harsh law? Can't you see the pain I'm in? Do you even ca-_

"Leopardstripe needs his medicine." Maplepaw meowed, breaking her train of thought. Spottedleaf turned to her apprentice and blinked before smiling. _I need to make sure no cat notices my internal turmoil. I wouldn't want them panicking._

"Thanks for reminding me. My mind has been haywire due to the snow." she replied, looking away from the she-cat. _Is that even a good excuse? I doubt she'd believe it... she's not a mindless kit. In fact I wouldn't be surprised is she picks up on this right away. She's so smart and learns quickly, I'm so glad that she's my apprentice._

"I know what you mean. It's just so weird seeing the forest covered with it. I'll be happy when Leaf-bare's over. So, his medicine?" the young she-cat repeated, noticing her mentor's strange behavior. Spottedleaf's head jerked as if she came out of a daze though her eyes showed how relieved she was. Hurriedly she grabbed several herbs. Maplepaw only sighed, hoping that her mentor would return to normal; the sooner, the better.

As she watched her mentor handle Leopardstripe's medicine, she checked up on her sister, who was feeling blue due to the fact she was still sick. Gingerly picking up a few catmint stalks, she padded towards the white pile of fur that was her sister.

"I have your medicine and great news." Maplepaw purred, setting the stalks down next to the bracken and moss nest. Cloverkit glanced up before looking away, her fur rippling with annoyance.

"Oh yeah? What's that? StarClan came and granted every cat their wish?" she mocked, allowing her resentment to grow.

"Please don't be this way… You know you'll get better soon, if you take your medicine. I don't want to coax you like a little kit." Maplepaw insisted, a plead hidden in her voice. She wanted her sister to get better, so that she could become an apprentice… but she was so difficult.

"A kit? Very funny… just because I'm still Clover_kit_ while you get to be an almighty 'paw, doesn't mean you can make fun of me and get away with all your fur. It's so infuriating! I wish Mossblaze was awake so she could visit me." the white she-cat complained, glancing at the nest in the back. She couldn't see any movement, nor did she notice any scent flowing from the small crevice. A thought pricked at her mind, though she didn't say anything.

"That's what I wanted to tell you! Mossblaze woke up yesterday, and right afterwards she gave birth to two beautiful kits. I'm sure once you're healthy you can visit them. And she'll be able to come visit you as soon as possible. But she also has to get her kits into the nursery. She's been in Bluestar's den since last night and couldn't be moved because of the snow. She hasn't named them yet, but they're healthy and that's all that matters. And it'll only be another quarter-moon before you're all healed up." The tawny apprentice rambled, not noticing her sisters glare until she was done.

"But we're both seven moons old! Even Brightpaw and Thornpaw were apprenticed before me! And I want Mossblaze to be my mentor… but since she has her kits, I'll be getting either Dustpelt or Longtail. And both of them are annoying tabby toms."

"No, that's not it! As soon as Mossblaze's kits can open their eyes, then she can leave them in the nursery for a short time, allowing her to be your mentor. Everything will work out fine. Uh… how did you know about Thornpaw and Brightpaw?"

"I heard Spottedleaf telling Leopardstripe about it. She also said in three moons Brindleface's kits will be apprenticed. Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw should also receive their warrior names by then. Plus Sandstorm and Willowpelt will give birth before then. Willowpelt is huge, I swear she swallowed a rabbit and squirrel whole. ThunderClan will have plenty of warriors and apprentices to fight ShadowClan."

"Fight ShadowClan? What in StarClan are you talking about? They aren't going to attack us."

"You don't know that, in fact no cat knows except Brokenstar. But it'd be better to be safe than sorry. In fact we should practice running through the snow. The resistance will help strengthen our legs and make us faster. And we could climb trees in order to have the element of surprise. That way we could hide in the trees and attack if we needed to, and we'd be able to catch prey like squirrels and birds better. Then we'd be more fed and able to fight with full strength. Understand?" Cloverkit explained, her eyes flashing with excitement as her plan unfolded in her mind. Her sister wasn't as enthusiastic and just looked on with confused eyes.

"Yeah, I guess so…" she paused, her ears twitching as she heard her mentor. "So, will you take your medicine?" she persisted, picking up the stalks. The speckled she-cat nodded, though her mind was off wandering. Slightly irritated, the apprentice gave the mouthwatering herbs to her sister. Hesitantly, she chewed the tasty plants, feeling a warm sensation flood through her body. Giving a small purr, she drew her tongue around her mouth.

"Thanks, even though you're annoying, you're a wonderful medicine cat and a great sister." she meowed endearingly, leaning over to lick her sister's ears. Astonished, Maplepaw returned the purr and smiled.

"You're very welcome."

* * *

Bluestar padded into her den, her head low to the ground as her tail dragged through the sand. _A war in four moons... how will we prepare? Who will we even be fighting against? ShadowClan, rogues or an enemy we've never encountered before? Will we win? And if not, who won't be returning? StarClan please give me answers!_ She prayed, hoping her ancestors were paying attention. Silence greeted her, causing her to give a low groan.

"Is something wrong?" Mossblaze asked, causing Bluestar to jump. She had forgotten that the queen was here. Sighing, she walked over, deciding that the truth was needed.

"Yes, but it's about the future." she whispered, sitting next to the white she-cat.

"You can tell me, maybe I can even help." Mossblaze meowed, curling her kits closer. She gazed at her leader, horrified by what she saw.

Defeat. Her leader looked utterly defeated, as if the life was drain from her. It caused a shiver to run along the white queen's spine.

"In four moons, there will be a war. The sides are unknown, the enemy unknown, even why it's happening is unknown. But Snowfur passed on the message, and she's never betrayed me. I'm hoping to train all our warriors and apprentice to be fit and ready by then. After that, all we can do is pray and hope that our ancestors will listen. Some will while others won't, and if they can stop a casualty, then hopefully they will. Snowfur helped you deliver those kits; she watched over Whitestorm and took Mosskit under her care. I trust her and love with all my heart…"

"She loves you to, along with Mosskit. Neither of them blame you for anything that happened when they were alive. It's ironic for me to say this, but life goes on and you can't hold onto fear and shame forever. Whatever happened, happened; nothing can change that nor can you dwell on those facts forever. ThunderClan will always survive as long as there's spirit."

"You are a unique cat… StarClan chose well." Bluestar meowed, her eyes glimmering. Mossblaze smiled and gave a purr as her fiery eyes glowed with happiness.

"Every cat keeps telling me that; you, Snowfur, Sunstar, Featherwhisker even Goosefeather. I just hope I don't let you all down." she whispered, lowering her head slightly.

"As long as you follow your heart, you won't let any cat down." Bluestar paused and looked at the two kits sleeping. "I'll be taking Fireheart, Whitestorm and Swiftclaw to RiverClan to retrieve Ravenshadow. If you need anything while we're gone, just call for any cat. I told all of them to stay in camp until we return; just incase anything happens. Tigerclaw is still out there, and won't go down without a fight." she informed, getting to her feet.

"Aright. I wish you luck." Mossblaze meowed, watching the she-cat leave.

* * *

Fireheart's paws twitched with excitement, though the snow numbed them almost instantly. His mind raced as he glanced at the patrol gathered around him. They didn't look so enthusiastic, for they had no idea what this was about. _We're actually going to save Ravenshadow! He'll finally be home! _He wanted to scream those words, but no other cat would understand. In order to complete this mission, the Clan wasn't told everything. Bluestar had said nothing except that they were heading to RiverClan. That alone caused commotion and questions. But everything would be answered when they returned home with Ravenshadow.

The other two toms were confused as Bluestar headed towards them. Whitestorm twitched his unscathed ear while Swiftclaw's tail plowed through the snow. They looked both anxious yet nervous; Fireheart let out a sigh. _I understand why she brought Whitestorm, but not the new warrior. She could've chosen Runningwind or Mousefur, but instead she brought Swiftclaw. At least he seems ready for this small adventure. And he's quick on his feet, which will be good when we cross the stepping stones. _

"I know I haven't said much about this, but I can't. You will find out when we reach RiverClan camp. And when we get there, play along with everything I say. You have no idea how important this is. Understand?" Bluestar ordered, gazing at them with expressionless eyes. The trio of toms nodded, though two were uncertain about what lay ahead. Giving a flick of her tail, Bluestar headed towards the gorse tunnel. The toms scrambled to keep up.

* * *

"Streamkit! Get back to the nursery!" Panthertail called, watching her daughter bounce around in the snow. The young kit glanced at her mother before running towards Ravenshadow, who resided outside Mudfur's den. The tom looked into the she-cats silver orbs and gave a purr.

"You better listen to your mother. You wouldn't want to catch a cold." he meowed, watching disappointment shine in her eyes. She was only half a moon old and yet getting in more trouble than all the apprentices combined. Sighing, the bundle of fluff padded back to the nursery, her tail dragging through the powder. The tom gave a small laugh before turning to the warriors den. Thankfully, his leg was almost healed, allowing him to travel with more ease. He was hoping to go home soon; how was a different problem. He couldn't travel through the snow alone, considering another storm was on its way. Plus if he went across the stepping stones straight into ThunderClan, the RiverClan warriors would point out his mistake. And then they might see him at the following Gathering which would raise even more questions.

"Feeling blue?" Fallingshadow asked, surprising him. He turned around to see her covered in snow, her eyes glittering as she sat down.

"A little. My leg is better and I should be going home soon. But I don't know how or when." he replied. She nodded and gave a sympathetic sigh. Ravenshadow felt even more conflicted because Fallingshadow was a nice cat to hang around with. True he missed Mossblaze and his friends, plus the company of his kin… He could still see the sweet she-cat at Gatherings, along with Silverstream once she had her kits.

"It'll be different when you leave… but Mossblaze will be happy. So will Firehe-" she stalled as her fur rose, sending the powdery flakes falling. Her eyes widened as she whirled around to face a quartet of ThunderClan warriors. At the lead was Bluestar, her eyes a vacant slate. Her whiskers were frosted, as were the rest of her patrols. The three toms behind her looked utterly confused, but tried their hardest not to let it show.

"Bluestar!" Fallingshadow squeaked, bowing her head. "Wh-what can I do for you?"

"Please take us to either Crookedstar or Oakheart. I have something to say to them." she replied, her tone betraying no emotions. The young warrior nodded before dashing away, leaving Ravenshadow alone with his old Clanmates. They stared at him with blank eyes, though Fireheart fidgeted uncontrollably.

"H-hi." the black tom meowed nervously. His paws shuffled through the snow as he refused to look them in the eye. The four said nothing in return as they waited. _Oh this is not good! I hope they don't recognize me, but I don't like the way Fireheart is acting. In fact I don't like the way any of them are looking._ _It's as if they're playing mind games and refusing to show emotion. It's rather creepy._ Ravenshadow thought, anxiety racing through his veins.

"They'll see you now." Fallingshadow informed, padding back into the clearing. The quartet stood as one and walked away from the RiverClan warrior and Ravenshadow. Instantly the pale she-cat turned to her friend.

"Did they recognize you?" she demanded, her eyes worried.

"No, they didn't even say a word. But there was something in Fireheart's eyes that told me it'll be alright." he replied, praying it was true. His eyes lingered on his friend's fiery pelt, watching as it disappeared between two snowy clefts.

"Bluestar, to what do I have this surprise." Crookedstar announced politely, staring at the queen as she entered through the frosted fronds. He tilted his head as she simply sat down, her patrol mirroring her moves.

"StarClan has told me that one of my warriors was found by you. I've come to reclaim him. He was lost awhile ago by falling into the gorge. We believed he was dead until StarClan visited me." she notified in a steely tone. The tom froze for a moment, confusion flashing through his mind. His tail kinked for a moment before he finally let out a breath.

"He never mentioned anything, but if you're sure. I'll have Oakheart fetch him." he retorted, flicking his tail. Instantly the reddish-brown tom dashed out of the den, leaving only the rustling fronds a reminder that he was there. Moments later, the tom arrived with a lithe black cat a few steps behind. Ravenshadow lowered his head and stared at the ground as he entered the den. When he sat, he curled his tail around his ebony paws, refused to look at his former Clanmates and tried as hard as he could to keep his fur flat.

"Apparently, these cats say you belong to them. Is that true? Are you a ThunderClan warrior?" Crookedstar demanded, though his voice was neutral. The jet-black tom lifted his head, his leafy eyes staring at the aged leader.

"Yes, it is true. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid that you wouldn't help me. But my leg is better; I could leave with my Clan. I'm sorry I kept this from you. Please forgive me. I'm thankful to you for healing me; I'll never forget it." he whispered, fear beginning to overcome him. The two RiverClan toms shared a glance before turning towards Bluestar and her patrol.

"Very well… you may return home. Don't forget what we've done, and you better go thank Mudfur before you leave. You may also want to say good-bye to Fallingshadow and Silverstream. They'll be depressed to hear of your departure… Bluestar, may I speak to you alone. Your warriors can go along with Shadow… er Ravenshadow. May StarClan light your path." Crookedstar instructed, slight defeat in his voice. Fireheart tilted his head in confusion before being ushered out of the den along with his comrades. As soon as they were in the clearing, the fiery tom crowded around his friend.

"I'm so glad you're coming home with us! Mossblaze will be so happy." he purred, pressing his nose against his friend's ear. Immediately Ravenshadow perked his ears as concern clouded his eyes.

"Is she all right? Because Fallingshadow told me that you said she was sick. Was that true, or just a cover-up for something?" he asked, worried for his mate. Fireheart flattened his ears and looked away. Whitestorm let out a sigh before he answered the young tom's question.

"She was unconscious for about a moon. She woke up the other night, in fact as soon as she awoke; she gave birth to your kits." the senior warrior informed, his eyes glittering with excitement. "Soon my kits will also be born… I'm sure you're proud to know." As soon as the words were spoken, Ravenshadow stalled, his eyes were wider than an open field. His heart thundered faster than a pair of hummingbird wings, the blood in his veins seemed to boil, as if it could melt the entire forest. For a moment he couldn't breathe, almost as if the world froze. Finally he drew in a breath and blinked.

"This is amazing. I can't wait to see them!" he shouted, picturing his wonderful kits in his mind. He saw their eyes glistening in the sun, their sleek fur shimmering as they bounded through the forest with their parents; he could see his beautiful kits growing up, becoming apprentices and then warriors. It was a perfect scene.

"We should go say good bye to Fallingshadow then; I need to thank her anyway." Fireheart quipped, bringing his friend back to reality. Ravenshadow nodded before padding towards the medicine den; he told her to wait there when he was called into Crookedstar's den. His fellow Clanmates followed without a moment's hesitation.

"How'd it go? Are you going…" the RiverClan warrior trailed off as she saw the other warriors come in. Immediately Mudfur perked his ears and trotted over.

"What's all this then?" he asked, interested as the three ThunderClan warriors formed an arc around Ravenshadow. The lithe ebony tom bowed his head and closed his eyes.

"I'm not who I appear to be, I'm actually a ThunderClan warrior that fell down the gorge. I'm just blessed that I was found and I wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for you. Thank you Mudfur, and I want to thank you Fallingshadow for being a wonderful friend to me. I hope to see you at the Gathering, may StarClan light your path." he mused, his leafy orbs shining with warmth. The light brown tom looked shocked, but nodded all the same.

"You're welcome." he replied, giving a small purr. Fallingshadow just stared on, her pale-blue eyes shimmering with slight distress. Her ears flattened against her head as Ravenshadow moved closer.

"I'll still see you around. I'm not leaving to join StarClan just yet." he reassured, hoping to cheer her up. She spun around and gazed into his eyes. He saw several emotions swirling around, clouding the aspect of what she was truly feeling. All the words were erased from his mind as if he couldn't speak anymore. Feeling empathetic, he placed his tail around her shoulders. She flinched away as if he was made of singeing fire. Without saying another word, she dashed out of the den, leaving only rustling fronds.

The toms looked at each other before giving a sigh. It seemed as if there were no words for this situation, nothing to even do in order to help. Standing to his feet, Fireheart padded towards his friend. He pressed his ear against Ravenshadow's ear. Instantly the agile sable tom snapped out of his trance.

"Sorry, we should probably be going." he whispered, his voice cracking slightly. His Clanmate's agreed, trailing him into the clearing. They were met by Bluestar, who looked rather pleased yet worried at the same time. Fireheart understood, though the others were in confusion. _Warned Crookedstar about the war, most likely. I hope he listens and will be on our side; whatever our sides turn out to be. _He sighed as an image of cats fighting entered his mind. He shook his head to clear these thoughts as Bluestar opened her mouth.

"Come on, it's time we went home."

**Ooh… a war in four moons, Tigerclaw plotting with Brokenstar, Ravenshadow's going home, Swiftclaw has his warrior name, Brightpaw and Thornpaw are apprentices… Interesting huh? I hope you liked the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I have not nor will I ever own Warriors. **

**Until next time!**

**Sayonara!**


	26. Chapter 24: Identity

**I'd like to thank Darkness of the Eclipse, AwynSparrowflight, branchstripe, Mossfire25, and grassfeather for reviewing the past few chapters! It means a lot, and I mean a lot, that you all are reviewing and liking this story. I hope you continue as this story progresses.**

**And I promised Darkness of the Eclipse that the names of Mossblaze's kits will be revealed in this chapter, and they are. There's also another meeting (maybe even two) with the mysterious Sky. I figured out what they'll look like and what their gender will be. You won't find out until the end of the chapter though… **

**Also, I'm so close to 100 reviews, 100,000 words and 3,000 hits for this story. All three will be milestones, but I'm confident I'll get there. So without further a-due…**

**Here's chapter 24! (I still can't believe I have this many chapters…)**

Chapter 24: Identity

Mossblaze sat alone in the sandy den of Highrock, her tail curled protectively around her kits. They were sleeping soundly, as they have been since they were born. Occasionally they'd wake up, only to drink some milk before slipping back into their quiet slumber. Spottedleaf said in a few days they'd open their eyes, and in a quarter moon, they'd be able to comprehend what they see. She couldn't wait until they could talk and learn about their Clan history; just as she'd been taught when she was a young kit.

As she looked at her kits, she wondered about possible names. They needed an identity, but it seemed hard to come up with a perfect name. In her mind words swirled around, but none seemed to fit her two kits. Sighing she glanced at her daughter, resting peacefully on the soft ground. She was pure white, like her mother, but had a gray splash on her muzzle, reaching her closed eyes and chin. _Splashkit? No that doesn't fit... what about Snowkit? No, no... Winterkit would work, but that's a word only used in the Twoleg place. What about Frostkit? That could work, however it just doesn't seem to fit. Ugh, this is harder than I thought._ She argued with herself until she heard the lichen opening rustle.

"Fireheart?" she called, amazed that they came back so quickly. Her heart raced a little as she thought it was Ravenshadow, her adored mate that she hasn't seen in moons. The lichen screen twitched, revealing a nose surrounded by a black splotch. Instantly the queen let out a purr. "Hello Uncle." At the sound of her voice, Cloudsplash entered the den, his fur fluffed up and his eyes warm. He shook off the snow and padded in, sitting next to his niece.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing and to get a glimpse of your beautiful kits." he meowed, looking at the two bundles of fur endearingly. He gently touched the tom's nose with the tip of his tail. It let out a small sneeze before snuggling closer to his mother. The young kit looked more like his grandfather and uncle, but not exactly, being a dark brown from head to paw with the exception of black stripes on his tail.

"Thanks, I enjoy the company since Fireheart's gone. Right now I was trying to come up with names for them." Mossblaze replied, her voice tired though her eyes shined with happiness. She glanced at the entrance for a second before looking at her kits. _They should be home soon, well they just left... I'm so paranoid because I don't know what'll happen. I just need to remain calm._ She reminded herself, catching herself gazing at the lichen screen again.

"You could name the tom Ravenkit, after his father. Because then he'll live on even though he's gone. And the she-cat could be Skykit or Whitekit." Cloudsplash suggested, causing her to be brought back from her thoughts. The names would work, but she knew that her mate would be back and that they should be called something special.

"I know, but I still think they should have a meaning to their name, or something like that. I was named after Bluestar's daughter that passed away… maybe that's why I want to name them after a great cat, or at least make it so it has more meaning than any average name."

"I guess that makes sense… but which cats did you have in mind?"

"A few cats that have been helping me through the past moons. I couldn't thank them enough for what they've done. But there are several of them, and I wouldn't want to make my ancestors angry by just choosing one name."

"Well, you don't have to decide just yet, it'll still be a quarter moon until they'll be able to understand what's going on around them. Fireheart could help when he comes back too." he reassured, pressing his nose to her ear. She smiled as warm thoughts filled her mind for the future.

* * *

Watching the scene from above, Snowfur and Thrushpelt stood together, their heads close as they watched the young queen below. Happiness shone in their eyes, though a mask of grief contradicted that emotion. They knew what was going to happen to those innocent kits, and yet they couldn't bear to tell Mossblaze. It made their hearts heavy, and Goosefeather's mumbling didn't make it any better. Even thinking about that cat caused Snowfur's pelt to rise, a hiss to escape her, and her eyes to become a living blue inferno, the hottest and most dangerous fire.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered, knowing she wouldn't get a logical or even possible answer. Thrushpelt shrugged, feeling helpless in this matter. The two had run scenarios through their minds to figure out different outcomes, but nothing positive had come from it. They even consulted past warriors and leaders from other Clans, but hadn't been given much hope.

"That's a rather easy question, if you ask me." a voice replied, scaring the two StarClan warriors. Whirling around, they were met with nothing of this world, or at least what could be explained. What they saw was a figure of a cat; though they had no defined pelt, no visible eyes… it was only an outline. And yet, Snowfur knew this outsider, for they loved to invade other cat's business.

"Sky… what are you doing here? You said you turned your back on StarClan after what happened." she snarled, hoping to scare the past leader away. Snowfur absolutely despised this arrogant cat, for they always talked negative about everything. Sky looked unfazed by the threat. In fact they let out a small purr.

"You want an answer to your question about Mossblaze. You should tell her the truth, because in the next moon, she's either going to lose those kits she loves so much or her father, maybe even both. I know that, you know that, basically every cat up here knows that." they replied, a faint scowl in their voice. Snowfur looked appalled, whereas Thrushpelt seemed ready to claw the visitor's throat out. His face was twisted in wrath, his unsheathed claws scratching the ground as he attempted to control his anger.

"What if those were your kits? Would you rather want to know that they'd die and then live in constant fear, or just wait until it happens? They might not even die; it's all accounting on what _will_ happen. It all depends on those flea-bitten tabbies in ShadowClan! She still has a chance to save all three of them!" he snapped, his emerald orbs blazing with fury. He pulled his claws out of the ground and flexed them, knowing what a mistake he'd be making, but one worth it to see this _leader_ knocked down to size.

"Sky! Stop this nonsense!" Thunder shouted, appearing behind the wispy cat. They seemed to freeze, hearing the tom's voice. Turning around, they were met by the orange tom, who looked extremely aggravated. He drew up a massive white paw, threatening the leader with menacing claws. His lips pulled back in a snarl, his teeth glimmering in the dim light. "You know you don't belong here, so I'm offering you one chance to flee before I kick you out of the sky for good."

"Why? I'm just telling the truth, something you _StarClan_ cats should do more often. And _I_ rule the sky, incase you've forgotten. I'm just letting you borrow it for now." they retorted, wiping a ghostly paw across their muzzle. Giving a small smile, they swirled around, ready to leave. "Remember, things aren't always as they seem. I'm still watching, and I'm not ready to give up just yet. I still have all my fighting skills, and I can still beat you any day, Thunder." With those words, they were gone, dissolving into the night.

* * *

As the sun peeked through the clouds, slightly melting the snow, five ThunderClan cats raced through the frozen territory. They were lively as thoughts pondered through their minds, helping them run faster. At the lead, Bluestar had a smile on her face as she was thankful to finally have her warrior back. _After two agonizing moons, Mossblaze will have her mate back, as well as ThunderClan. I wouldn't be surprised to see him being crowded around, every cat begging to tell them what happened; after he sees his kits of course... _She seemed content as she dashed through her terrain, heading for home, her trusted warriors behind her.

"What are you going to tell the Clan?" Whitestorm asked, withdrawing her from her thoughts. He was still unclear on what exactly had happened today, but didn't want his leader and aunt to doubt him.

"I'll tell them that StarClan sent me a message about a fallen warrior being found across the frozen waters. That's what I was told, and here's the proof; we have Ravenshadow back. If they don't believe me, then that's their opinion." she replied, not looking back. She heard a small grunt, recognizing it as Whitestorm's. A small shriek was then followed by Swiftclaw. It was laced with agony, slicing through the air. Skidding to a stop, Bluestar whipped her head around to gaze at the tom. The rest of the patrol halted as well, wondering what had happened to their comrade.

Ravenshadow was the closest to Swiftclaw, for he had been in the rear of the patrol, unable to completely run like normal. He looked to see the warrior crumpled along the ground, next to an aspen, almost as if he was thrown from a branch above. He struggled on three paws, his front right foot stuck in the snow. Ravenshadow took a closer look at the leg, and saw that it was slightly bleeding. The numbing frost caused the blood to almost freeze on contact, resulting in little beads throughout the flurries.

"M-my paw got stuck in a rabbit hole. I d-didn't see it because of the snow." Swiftclaw stuttered, his eyes wide as he glanced down at the snow. He saw a few crimson droplets around his leg and gave a shudder. Ravenshadow let out a sigh before signaling with his tail to let the others come closer. The warriors padded over quickly, but their eyes were wary. Instantly, Whitestorm touched the injured tom's leg with his nose, investigating all the possibilities to get the tom free.

"We'll have to pull him out with our teeth. If we use our claws we won't get a good enough traction. It'll hurt, but it's the only way to free you." the senior warrior advised, touching the young tom's shoulder with his tail. Swiftclaw looked frightened, but nodded the same, gritting his teeth for the pain that was yet to come. The rest of the patrol surrounded him; except for Bluestar who was keeping watch in an oak only a few tail-lengths away. Together, the toms each took ahold of Swiftclaw's leg in their teeth, grasping it but not breaking the skin.

"Pull!" Ravenshadow shouted, shattering the silence hanging in the air. Instantly the three toms lifted with all their might, trying to free their Clanmate. Immediately the splashed tom let out a squeak as he felt like his leg was being squashed under a monster. The toms helping had their faces twisted as they heaved as hard as they could. Swiftclaw glanced at them with wide eyes as his expression was one consisting of pain, irritation and gratitude.

"It's budging." Fireheart whispered, he was the one closest to the ground. Following his words, the young warrior's leg shot out of the ground. All four toms then found themselves sprawling away, getting doused by the snow covering the forest. Getting to their paws, they regrouped by the young tom.

"Thank you." Swiftclaw meowed, standing to his feet. His injured paw right away wrenched, forcing him to lift it up. He noticed there was a line of scarlet embedded in his fur, as if it was caught on a stick or root. Fireheart saw and padded closer to the wounded tom.

"Don't worry, as soon as we get home, Spottedleaf will patch you up. It could've been worse though." he assured, placing his tail on Swiftclaw's shoulders. He smiled, his pain appearing to decrease. Gingerly, he tested his paw again, to see if he could place any weight on it. Pain instantly blasted through, showing he had either pulled his leg out of socket, a ligament or maybe even broken a bone. _Why did this happen? I won't be able to go hunting or on a patrol for a few days... but it could've been worse, I guess. I'm still thankful to the others for helping me though._ Swiftclaw sent a silent thank-you to StarClan for allowing him to live through this and only receive a small wound.

"Then let's travel on. And if you need us to go slower, don't hesitate to ask." Bluestar advised, glancing at her warriors. They nodded, though she doubted they'd actually admit that they needed help, especially from toms. Giving a small sigh, she started to trot through the snow, her Clanmate's following. Two were hobbling along, but didn't appear to be in obvious pain. Deciding that this was a perfect pace, Bluestar then focused on just getting home.

* * *

"Tell me the truth Spottedleaf, am I going to die?" Leopardstripe asked, lifting his head as he lay in a nest. He felt a ripple pass through his fur, resulting in him erupting in a coughing bout. When he finished, he felt as if his lungs were on fire, but there was nothing he could do to ease the burning sensation. The dappled she-cat looked at him, sorrow shining in her amber eyes. Words choked in her throat but she couldn't allow them to escape.

"I'm sorry, I-I can't do anything to help. You'll have to fight this if you want to live. I've done all I can, but herbs can't heal everything." she stuttered, feeling more defeated than the tom. He closed his eyes and allowed a sigh to enter the cleft, the only sound to show what he thought of this. _I never wanted to die because of a disease, something that weakens cats from the inside, taking away their hope. Dying in battle seemed to be the most honorable way to go... if only I could go that way._ He thought in a bittersweet approach, wishing that he could see his daughter and grandkits. Hopefully that would give him some encouragement.

"I'm not dying just yet." he muttered, causing Spottedleaf to jump. Instinctively her mind told her that he was right, but her heart felt slightly negative, knowing the truth of what might happen.

"I know, but it's all up to you if you desire to survive. You may want to ask StarClan for some help; I'm sure they'll give you some." she meowed softly, hoping to see this proud warrior pull through. He gave a small smile before arching his back, stretching his spine. Curling back into a ball, he drifted into sleep, his side rising and falling softly. Spottedleaf lowered her head before turning away, defeat dimming her beautiful amber eyes.

Padding towards her herb supply, she shifted through the horsetail and goldenrod. _We're running low on some of the most important medicine we have. I'll have to take Maplepaw out later to collect some before the frost kills it all. But there's nothing I can do for Leopardstripe... I've given him the herbs that should cure him, but nothing seems to work. Please help me StarClan, help me save this warrior._ She prayed in silence, hoping to hear a response. Nothing sounded, causing her to sigh.

"Guess they don't have an answer either." she whispered. Just as she spoke, she twitched her ears, hearing a cat approach. Turning around, she saw a white-and-ginger pelt slink in from the snow. With bright green eyes, Brightpaw looked at Spottedleaf.

"Ravenshadow's back!" she exclaimed as her fur puffed up with excitement. The medicine cat nearly jumped out of her fur.

"What? That's amazing!" Spottedleaf meowed, scrambling out of her den, Brightpaw only a step behind. She dashed into the frosted clearing, right into a mass of rumbling purrs and rustling pelts. There was also a chatter that hung through the air, smoldering the silence that had been earlier. Every cat in the Clan, from the elders to the nursing and pregnant queens, had filed out to see with their own eyes that Ravenshadow had returned. And sure enough, in the middle of the giant crowd, was the poor tom, along with Swiftclaw and Bluestar. Fireheart and Whitestorm had been able to sneak away, and were watching from the edge of the clearing. Their brilliant orbs were wide as they saw their friend being mobbed.

Pushing through the mass of cats, Spottedleaf trudged through to the middle. She wanted to see if he was alright and to actually see if he was really here. She had her doubts because StarClan hasn't sent her a sign about the warrior, nor did they find any evidence of him by the river.

"Excuse me!" she snapped, feeling her tail get stepped on. Pulling it closer, she felt like a fish swimming up stream; it aggravated her. Finally she managed to get to the middle of the mob. What she saw surprised her and caused her to be slightly angry. Being surrounded by cats was Ravenshadow, who looked around wildly. His hind leg was at an awkward angle, but didn't seem to be bothering him. Next to him, Swiftclaw seemed to be quivering as he stood on three legs. The one he was holding up was coated in blood and appeared to be shaking.

"Move so I can get them taken care of!" Spottedleaf shouted, being more than irritated than imaginable. Instantly the other cats jumped out of the way, afraid of the medicine cat's wrath. Paddisng forward, she pressed her nose against Ravenshadow's shoulder.

"It's a miracle that you're back." she whispered before turning to Swiftclaw. She poked and prodded through the splashed tom's fur before giving a small groan. "I have my work cut out for me now. Come on; let's get you taken care of." The Clan created a pathway, parting to let Spottedleaf and Swiftclaw to head towards the she-cat's den. Then all the attention was focused back on Ravenshadow, who looked utterly terrified. Bluestar simply looked annoyed as her tail lashed side to side, her blue eyes blazing.

"I know you're all very excited to have Ravenshadow back, but he has to right to see his kits before answering all these questions!" she shouted, causing the cats to freeze. Instinctively, they lowered their tails and heads, slinking back to their dens. Ravenshadow let out a breath of relief before heading towards the nursery. "She's in my den, which is a good thing right now." Bluestar's meow was kind and had a hint of amusement in it. Together they walked to Highrock, causing the air to crackle with anticipation.

Reaching the lichen cover, Ravenshadow let out a breath, one he was holding. His heart thundered faster than he could ever remember. _I'm going to see my kits; I'm going to see Mossblaze who's been worried sick about me. I feel like I'm going to be sick._ He thought as his breathing quickened. Drawing a breath, he poked his head through the entrance, leaving Bluestar outside of her own den.

Instantly a purr welcomed him, drawing him forward. His eyes saw his beloved mate, curled around his beautiful kits as he slept. Forgetting about his injured leg, he rushed in, a purr escaping him as well. He circled around Mossblaze, placing his head against hers, and closing his eyes.

"I missed you so much." he breathed, feeling more content than he could imagine. He wanted to tell her about everything that happened, but right now, he felt as if no words were needed.

"So did I, for awhile I didn't even know if you were alive." she replied, turning her head to lick his ear. He smiled, arching his neck to rub his cheek against hers.

"I'd never leave you without a fight, nor would I leave our beautiful kits. Have you named them yet?" he asked, his eyes focusing on the two bundles of fur.

"No, not yet. No matter what I think of, the name just doesn't fit and I wanted to name them after some of the StarClan cats that have been helping me." she answered, using her tail to stroke her daughters head. She gave a small meow before curling closer to her mother. Ravenshadow smiled, stepping around Mossblaze to get a better look at his kits. Pressing his nose against his son's forehead, he earned a swipe from the tom.

"What about Sunkit, after Thrushpelt, Featherwhisker and Sunstar? Because I'm betting you anything that this young kit will have fiery eyes like his mom." he suggested, licking the kit's head. Mossblaze's eyes widened as she smiled.

"I think that's a perfect name, he could also be named for Thunder. Now we just have to figure out something for his sister." she paused, her whiskers twitching, "I was thinking Icekit, for Snowfur, Mosskit, Goosefeather and River. They've done so much for me."

"It's a wonderful name. Welcome to ThunderClan, Icekit and Sunkit." he purred, looking at his kits with huge, warm eyes. Mossblaze leaned forward and touched her mate's nose with hers.

"I love you, even more so since I had to bear a time without you. I hope you never leave me again." she whispered, a purr echoing through the den. Ravenshadow smiled, knowing he felt the same. He never wanted to leave Mossblaze again; he never wanted to cause her pain. He loved her with all his heart, and would go to the end of the earth for her.

* * *

"Fireheart!" a voice shouted, causing the tom to look around. He was alone in the clearing, waiting to see both Ravenshadow and Mossblaze. Whitestorm had gone to the nursery to check on Willowpelt and the rest of the Clan huddled in their dens, afraid of another outburst from Bluestar. Looking around, he saw an outline near the gorse tunnel. Intrigued, he bounded over.

"Hello? Who's there?" he asked, wondering who was calling him. Looking up the ravine, he saw no cat, but his nose told him otherwise. There was an airy, yet sap and bark scent that seemed to draw him up the rift. It was a magnetic pull that couldn't allow him to turn away. Stumbling, he made his way to the top of the ravine, where it wasn't as snowy as the bottom of the gully.

"Fireheart, how wonderful that you join me." the voice said, causing the tom to whip around. He saw an ivory she-cat, with gray paws similar to storm clouds. What struck him odd was her eyes… they were a sky blue with a darker sapphire color speckled across the iris. Throughout her fur, were shimmering flecks that shined when caught by the sun. Overall, she was a very pretty cat.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" he questioned, confused on what she was doing here. The she-cat smiled and drew a paw across her muzzle, her expression unreadable.

"I'm Sky, and I have a proposition for you."

**Augh! I absolutely adored this chapter, because I found it so cute. And Mossblaze's kits are Icekit and Sunkit! I hope you like the names, and think they fit. And yes I made Sky a she-cat; I felt like it fits plus I wanted to make it a cliffy ending.**

**Um… I have a slight dilemma that I need help with. Since I posted Shattered Love, the story has evolved from the summary I posted originally. Now I need help deciding on a new summary. It'll be one of these four, but I don't know which one sounds the best and describes what is happening. So please, vote for your favorite! And just put the number please, it means a lot to me!**

**1. StarClan has helped and hurt, but one cat, Mosskit will challenge them. For they have taken her brother, and will take many more who she loves. But along with Ravenpaw and Firepaw, she'll learn that she's meant to lead ThunderClan. **

**2. The Clans are at peace; Rusty has joined as well as three others. But one Clan is growing restless, and is ready to attack. Mosskit, Firepaw and Ravenpaw will have to stop a war and ultimately lead ThunderClan. Or will they be killed as well?**

**3. Bluestar has allowed four kittypets to join, unaware of their potential. Mosskit and Firepaw have been told that they will lead ThunderClan, along with Ravenpaw. But do they have what it takes, or will a certain Clan slay them all?**

**4. Mosskit was brought into ThunderClan on a whim. Now, she must train alongside Ravenpaw and Firepaw while learning that she will be the next leader of ThunderClan. Can she handle the pressure, or will she ultimately break?**

**Disclamer! I don't own Warriors, nor will I ever acquire it in the future. **

**Until next time!**

**Sayonara!**


	27. Allegiances

**These are the updated allegiances! I'm mostly doing this to make sure I don't make to many mistakes, but I also thought it'd be good to put it up as a chapter as well. Also I just took the descriptions right out of the books, so I hope you don't mind that. And I'm pretty sure I got every cat, but if I missed one, please tell me so I can fix it. Also, I got a very good question from grassfeather.**

"**What would u have named the third kit?" I hadn't thought of that, but I guess it would've been Wolfkit, in honor of her brother. **

**Oh and thanks to Darkness of the Eclipse, starpaw, branchstripe and grassfeather for reviewing! I have now reached two of the milestones I set to achieve, 100 reviews and 3,000 hits! Thanks! And due to three votes for summary 1, I changed it this afternoon. This little change though, has given me even more inspiration for this story.**

**So without further a due, here are the allegiances! **

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:**

Bluestar: blue-gray she-cat, tinged silver around her muzzle

**Deputy:**

Lionheart: golden tom with thick fur like a lion's mane

**Medicine Cat:**

Spottedleaf: dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat** Apprentice:** Maplepaw

**Warriors:**

Whitestorm:big white tom** Apprentice: **Brightpaw

Longtail: pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

Frostfur: white she-cat with beautiful blue eyes

Mousefur: small dusky brown she-cat

Runningwind: swift tabby tom

Cloudsplash: tawny tom with white dashes, black spot on nose** Apprentice: **Thornpaw

Leopardstripe: Light brown tom with white legs and underbelly, black spots, half of face is white, other is tawny and black

Featherfur: black-and white, long furred she-cat** Apprentice:** Brackenpaw

Fireheart: ginger tom **Apprentice: **Cinderpaw

Ravenshadow: lithe black tom with a white dash on chest, and white-tipped tail

Dustpelt: dark brown tom

Swiftclaw: black-and-white tom

**Apprentices:**

Cinderpaw: dark gray she-cat

Brackenpaw: golden brown tom

Maplepaw: Light brown she-cat with black spot on long-furred tail

Brightpaw: she-cat, whit with ginger splotches

Thornpaw: golden brown tom

**Queens:**

Sandstorm: pale ginger she-cat

Mossblaze: White she-cat with black legs, dash on chest and tip of tail, eyes are crimson

Brindleface: pretty silver tabby

Goldenflower: pale ginger she-cat

Willowpelt: very pale she-cat with unusual blue eyes

**Elders:**

Speckletail: pale tabby

Rosetail: tabby she-cat with pinkish tail

Dappletail: tortoiseshell she-cat

Smallear: gray tom with very small ears

One-eye: pale gray she-cat; oldest cat in ThunderClan; virtually blind and deaf

Patchpelt: small black-and-white tom

Halftail: big dark brown tom with part of tail missing

**Kits:**

Cloverkit: white she-cat with ginger leaf-shaped spots around right eye, nose, muzzle and ears

Scarkit: black tom with white stripe over right eye

Spottedkit: dark gray she-cat with flecks of silver through fur

Ashkit: pale gray tom with dark specks

Fernkit: pale gray she-cat with dark specks

Icekit: white she-cat with gray splash on face

Sunkit: dark brown tom with black stripes on tail

**WindClan**

**Leader:**

Tallstar: black-and-white tom with a long tail

**Deputy:**

Deadfoot: a black tom with twisted paw

**Medicine Cat:**

Barkface: a short-tailed brown tom

**Warriors:**

Mudclaw: a mottled dark brown tom **Apprentice: **Webpaw

Tornear: a tabby tom

Runningbrook: light gray tabby she-cat

Onewhisker: a young brown tabby tom **Apprentice: **Whitepaw

Grayfur: fluffy, ashy tom with tawny underbelly and legs

Galestorm: black tom with one white paw

**Queens:**

Ashfoot: gray she-cat

Morningflower: tortoiseshell she-cat

**RiverClan**

**Leader:**

Crookedstar: huge light-colored tabby tom with a twisted jaw

**Deputy:**

Oakheart: a reddish brown tom

**Medicine Cat:**

Mudfur: long-furred light brown tom

**Warriors:**

Leopardfur: unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Blackclaw: smoky black tom **Apprentice: **Heavypaw

Stonefur: gray tom with battle-scarred ears **Apprentice: **Shadepaw

Loudbelly: dark brown tom **Apprentice: Silverpaw**

Whiteclaw: dark tom

Smoketail: smoky tom with dark stripes, abnormally long tail

Fallingshadow: pale gray she-cat

Lakebreeze: gray she-cat with darker stripes

Slashfire: brown tom with gray stripes

**Queens:**

Mistyfoot: dark gray she-cat

Silverstream: slender, pretty silver tabby

Panthertail: Pure black she-cat

Mosspelt: tortoiseshell she-cat

**Elders:**

Graypool: thin gray she-cat with patchy fur and scared muzzle

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:**

Brokenstar: long-haired dark brown tabby, scarred ears, tail bent

**Deputy:**

Blackfoot: large white tom with huge jet-black paws

**Medicine Cat:**

Yellowfang: old dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face

**Warriors:**

Stumpytail: brown tabby tom **Apprentice:** Brownpaw:

Boulder: silver tabby tom

Wetfoot: gray tabby tom **Apprentice: **Oakpaw

Jaggedtooth: large ginger tabby tom

Whitethroat: black tom with white chest and paws

Clawface: battle-scared brown tom

Cinderfur: thin gray tom

Littkecloud: very small tabby tom

Nightpelt: black tom

Runningnose: small gray-and-white tom

Lilacfall: fluffy white she-cat with black paws and a gray muzzle

**Queens:**

Dawncloud: small tabby

Brightflower: black-and-white she-cat

Darkflower: black she-cat

Tallpoppy: long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**Elders:**

Ashfur: thin gray tom

**Cats Outside Clans**

Tigerclaw: big dark brown tom with unusually long front claws; formally ThunderClan

Darkstripe: sleek black-and-gray tabby tom; formally ThunderClan

Graystripe: long-haired gray tom; formally ThunderClan

Barley: black-and-white tom; lives in barn

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'll try to update the actual chapter sometime this week. Until next time!**

**I do not nor will I ever own Warriors.**


	28. Chapter 25: Tension

**Whoo! I made it to 25 chapters, and still have many to go. Thanks to those who reviewed, and favorited! **

**Now here's a little something about this chapter, it has a few battles, both physically and emotionally. Plus it hints towards something in the future, for a certain flame-coated tom… And you get to see a very remarkable moment in ShadowClan!**

**So without further a due….**

**Here's chapter 25!**

Chapter 25: Tension

"A proposition?" Fireheart echoed, staring at the she-cat with confused eyes. Sky nodded, a mischievous glint in her blue orbs hiding some other unknown emotion.

"That's right. I'm in a predicament that isn't a very good one. I'm part of StarClan you see, so I can't actually do anything in this world; which is why I need you." she meowed, gaining his attention as she continued. "I was one of the original leaders that created the Clans; however my Clan was driven out seasons ago. SkyClan lived where the Twoleg nests now reside, from where you were born. Along with Thunder, Wind, River and Shadow, we founded the warrior code which evolved as time went on. The other leaders despised me after awhile though, I never found out why… Even in StarClan they treat me like an enemy, I wish they'd stop. It hurts my feelings, but that shouldn't concern you. Anyhow, I have information that could help with the war in four moons. And you're the lucky cat I chose to give that info to." Her words had Fireheart awestruck, looking like an idiot as he stood in the snow.

"But why me?" he asked, thinking about everything she said. Instantly a pleased look painted her face, but it vanished before Fireheart could truly understand the meaning behind the sensation.

"Because you're destined to lead this forest, after Mossblaze of course… Unless you think you should be leader before her." she replied, her voice as sweet as honey. He froze, feeling confused. _Snowfur told me that I'd lead with Mossblaze, but she should be the leader before me. It seems fairer that way, because they've taken such a great interest in her. But what about what Sky's been telling me? I haven't heard about her until now, and she seems rather... shady. I don't know what to do..._ His head swirled with thoughts, causing Sky to become tense in the silence.

"What exactly do you need me to do?" he meowed, making Sky smile. Her grin was a rather dynamic one, displaying a rather odd emotion, one that neither cat could name.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

"Ashkit, leave Mossblaze alone." Brindleface scolded her son, watching as he chased after the white queen's tail. The pale-gray tom looked at his mother with wide aqua blue eyes before padding over. Three other kits bounded up to their brother, their fur fluffed up as they gazed at their mother. She was met with two pairs of green eyes, and two kits with blue orbs. They stared at Brindleface with a pleading stare.

"Can we go visit the elders?" Fernkit asked, her tail thumping along the ground.

"Why not, just make sure you bring them some prey. And be back by sun-down!" she called as they dashed out of the nursery. Sighing, she turned back towards Mossblaze, who was carrying one of her kits. Next to her, Ravenshadow held his son by the scruff as Goldenflower and Willowpelt helped clear a space for her.

"Kits will be kits." Mossblaze meowed, giving a smile to the queens. They purred in return as they continued to move moss and feathers around.

"It sure is crowded in here." Ravenshadow commented, right behind his mate. She turned to give him an encouraging smile.

"In a few moons, there'll be even more kits running around. Not to mention their nosy fathers coming to visit them." she replied, brushing his nose with the tip of her tail. Wrinkling his nose to stop from sneezing, he padded a few more steps. _This seems so weird, but I guess I'll have to get use to it. As long as Sandstorm stays out of our fur as well as Dustpelt, things will be fine. I still have no idea why they're a pain to us, considering he's my own brother... oh well, I can't read minds._ He thought wistfully, watching as Mossblaze set their daughter in her new nest. Gently the queen curled around the kit, not disturbing her as she slept on. Ravenshadow then placed his son right next to Icekit.

"Would you like a mouse or something?" he asked, pressing his nose to Mossblaze's.

"Yes, please." she replied. He gave a small purr before exiting the stuffy nursery.

"I still can't believe he's back. I thought for sure he was gone, but I guess StarClan is looking out for us." Willowpelt meowed, settling into the nest next to her. Mossblaze gazed at the gray queen, noticing how big her swollen belly was with kits.

"Yeah, I'm so thankful to have him back. If only Graystripe could now return, then we'd be back to normal." she mumbled, a thought nagging in the back of her mind. _StarClan didn't tell us that Ravenshadow was alive, Fallingshadow and Silverstream did. Does that mean our ancestors don't care? No, that's not true... look at Snowfur, Thrushpelt and the others that are helping me. They care about me, Ravenshadow, Bluestar, Fireheart, even all of ThunderClan because they warned us about the war. But is there such a thing as a StarClan warrior that despises every Clan, every cat? I need to ask Thunder later..._ _But I feel as if something's going to happen, something worse than the war. Something that'll take away more than just those I love..._ Instantly she scolded herself, causing her fears to fade away for a moment._ I really need to calm down, I'm getting paranoid. All I need to worry about right now is what I'll be eating. I wonder if any other cat knows about the wa- Stop thinking about it! _Her thoughts swirled into one, becoming a small vortex of words. Sighing, she forced them away before looking back at Willowpelt, who was in the middle of talking.

"-explain why he left. He could've told us why before disappearing, I am his mother after all." she went on, confusing Mossblaze for a moment. After a few moments she realized that it was Graystripe she wasmuttering about.

"Yeah, I never understood why, but then again, I was the last one to see him." she added, half-conscious of what was coming out of her mouth. Instantly the pale-gray queen twitched her ears, interested in what the young she-cat had said.

"You were the last to see him? But he disappeared a moon ago; in fact, it was the day you ran into the tree." she paused, putting pieces together in her mind, "You were the last to see him! What happened, where did he go?" she demanded, her neck fur rising. Mossblaze looked at her in surprise before giving a warning hiss.

"How would I know? He left after I was knocked out, so why is beyond me." she growled, instinctively placing her tail around her kits. Sandstorm looked on as the two queens snarled and glared at each other. She even let out a small laugh of enjoyment until Goldenflower decided to intervene.

"Calm down, we don't need to argue with each other." she meowed, glancing at them with wide eyes. Mossblaze paid no heed, getting to her feet and taking a step away from her kits. A low growl escaped her, echoing through the small den. Unsheathing her claws, she lashed her tail through the air.

"I'm telling you I know nothing!" she shouted, advancing a step. Willowpelt frowned as her own claws sank into the soft ground.

"Lie! I can tell that you're hiding something. What do you know? Why are you keeping secrets from your own Clan?" she retorted, her tone harsh as her eyes were frosted with fury. Mossblaze hesitated in answering, causing the older she-cat to smile.

"Cloverkit and I were on a walk when we met him in the forest. He was hunting, just has he had been told by Lionheart. I said hi before continuing with the walk. Cloverkit saw him in the forest as well as me; why he hasn't returned is something only he knows!" she roared, feeling angrier at the stupid tom with every second, every word.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I asked Cloverkit." Willowpelt meowed, her eyes narrow slits. The young queen froze; panic surging through her veins as she tried to come up with a reasonable excuse.

"I wouldn't mind, but Spottedleaf and Maplepaw would shred your ears if you disturbed her, especially if she was sleeping. Would you like to take that chance, just to prove me wrong?" she replied slyly, hoping to make the pale queen listen. Thankfully, Willowpelt let out a sigh, her eyes clouding with defeat.

"You're right; I was just thinking how nice it would be to see my son again. Actually, just knowing why he abandoned his home would be wonderful." she whispered, turning away from Mossblaze. Instantly the white she-cat felt guilt prickle through her fur, words threatening to escape. Shaking her head, she then looked at Goldenflower.

"Sorry about that, I'll try not to pick fights anymore." she apologized, sneaking a glare at Sandstorm. The light ginger she-cat narrowed her pale green eyes, her smile turning into a scowl. _She hates me, but I can't let it get to me. I still need to figure out why both she and Dustpelt despise me... _Her thoughts caused her to sigh, ignoring what Goldenflower had said.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked, blinking at the queen. The ginger she-cat shook her head before repeating what she had muttered.

"Tensions will run deep when she-cats are forced together. But if you keep a clear mind, blood will not be shed. I'm warning you to, Sandstorm." she meowed, turning towards the she-cat. Sandstorm's eyes widened for a second before she gave a nasty smile.

"Don't worry; I won't lay a _claw_ on her. She has too many cats protecting her anyway." she mumbled turning away from them. The fur on Mossblaze's neck rose, a hiss splitting through the air. She bounded over to the pale she-cat, glaring at her with pure venom.

"Protecting me? Oh please, I can take you on and win _on my own_. You're the one that wants protection, because you're afraid of me." Mossblaze retorted, causing Sandstorm to get to her feet. Both she-cats allowed their claws to unsheathe.

"Why on earth would I be afraid of you?"

"I don't know… but you've tortured me since I was born, so there must be a reason, for you and your _mate_. That tabby couldn't catch a mouse even if it sat on his paws and called him mother."

"What about your scared little play toy? He couldn't even bring himself home because he was terrified of seeing your face. Why don't you stop stringing him along, and admit that you love Fireheart!"  
"Me admit… what? I just about died because Ravenshadow disappeared; I love him with all my heart. And Fireheart is just my friend, he knows that and I know that. In fact there is a she-cat he's padding after. And she likes him back." Mossblaze paused, a thought, a maniacal, evil thought forming in her mind. "I'm starting to think that you like Fireheart, and you're the one using Dustpelt!" Sandstorm's eyes widened slightly, but she let out a growl to distract Mossblaze's attention. She lashed her tail as she spoke.

"That's completely preposterous. I've always liked Dustpelt, even when we were kits. He was the only sane cat around and was braver than his brother could ever be. I love Dustpelt."

"I'll believe that when dogs rain from StarClan!" Mossblaze snapped, just as Ravenshadow entered the den. Hanging from his jaws were two mice, dangling by their tails. Instantly he gazed at his mate, surprise and confusion flickering through his leaf-colored eyes.

"Did I miss something?" he asked, glancing from Sandstorm to Mossblaze. Both she-cats were spitting with fury, their tails lashing as they flexed their powerful claws. Immediately, the white queen flattened her ears, taking her scarlet eyes away from her rival.

"Just a small spat, but I'm sure there'll be many more to come." she looked her mate in the eye before continuing. "C-could we just go eat somewhere, alone." She seemed to look defeated as she walked away from Sandstorm, her tail dragging through the soft sand.

"You're pathetic." the ginger she-cat mumbled, stalking back to her nest. Mossblaze twitched her ears, rage shining in her eyes. Twirling around, she hunched her hind legs as her claws dug into the ground. In a split second, she leapt, barreling into the ginger queen.

"You're the pathetic one! You hide your real emotions, afraid of what others think. So I'm warning you now, if you keep talking ill about me, I'll make sure that no cat will find your body." she hissed, holding the terrified she-cat down. Sandstorm's eyes were wide with fear as she felt claws digging into her chest. Mossblaze sneered before leaping away, her tail smacking the she-cat's nose.

"Can you watch my kits for a few minutes?" she asked, looking at Goldenflower and Brindleface. They nodded, their eyes wide as they gazed at each other. Sighing, Mossblaze headed towards Ravenshadow, brushing his shoulder with her head before leaving the den. He instantly followed.

"Would you mind telling me what that was all about?" he asked quietly, walking next to her. He could feel the pain she was in and wanted to know what was causing it. She didn't reply right away, which caused the tension in the air to intensify.

"Sandstorm accused me of not loving you; she said I was just stringing you along. That little jibe cut deep, because when I you were gone, I felt like I had no means of living anymore. She didn't realize that because she only cares about herself. She's the one leading Dustpelt on!" her quiet voice became a snarl of frustration. She squeezed her eyes close for a moment before gazing at Ravenshadow. Her eyes were dimmed with defeat and depression, causing them to appear lifeless. "I almost wanted to take my own life away, when you disappeared. I jumped into the gorge, but Runningwind saved me from falling to the depths below. I broke down, as if I was shattered into dust. But when Bluestar told me I was pregnant, it was as if the fissure in my heart was torn open again. I lost Wolfkit, then you and I find out I'm expecting kits? I thought it was a cruel joke by StarClan. And then my mother told me she was getting an apprentice, something I dreamed of. I wanted to be Cloverkit's mentor so much; she's a sweet and knowledgeable cat. There's also my father, who I haven't seen yet. I just don't know what to do!" She let out a yowl of frustration, echoing throughout the clearing. Dropping her head, she closed her eyes, only opening them when she felt Ravenshadow brush her shoulder. He looked at her with sympathetic eyes, gazing almost through her. A low purr escaped him, surrounding the two as he licked her quivering fur.

"Don't worry about anything right now. We can go visit your father and Cloverkit, and then we can just let the day melt away. You don't have to know your entire future right now, nor do you need to think about anything that makes you scared. Everything will be fine, and you have me to talk to incase of anything that might happen. I promise I'll always be with you." he whispered, vowing that he'd never leaver her side. Mossblaze looked at him with wide eyes as she licked his cheek.

"Thank you; I promise to be by your side to. And I'll try not to lose my mind." she breathed, earning a small chuckle.

"Losing one's mind isn't that bad. Now shall we go visit Cloverkit?"

"Yes, I'd love that."

* * *

"StarClan has lied to you, Mossblaze, Bluestar, basically every cat throughout history. And they will continue to lie unless some cat, stands up to them. In fact they're deceiving Mossblaze as we speak. A powerful cat will return, and take her kits lives and her father's. They refuse to warn her, for they don't want to upset her. I'd tell her, but she won't listen nor would she even believe _you_." Sky paused for a second, her gaze looking at the horizon. She then turned back to Fireheart, who looked confused and worried. "You believe in StarClan, right? Like every other Clan cat."

"Yes, one of them even visited me." he answered, wondering why she was questioning his faith.

"Well, there is a power greater than StarClan, something I learned only after I died. They control everything that is, that was and what will be. I'm going to get in a lot of trouble for telling you all of this, but I felt like some cat needed to know, and I figured you were the most dependable. You were originally destined to lead ThunderClan, but some cats felt discouraged about this. So then they looked throughout the skies, searching for another cat that could possible lead a Clan. It was a loner, both better and worse than a kittypet; no offense. I'm just thankful that it was a she-cat, because we've been treated more like lackeys through history. Stupid toms are alw-"

"I'm sorry, but what exactly do you need me to do?" Fireheart interrupted, his fur bristling with anxiety. It felt wrong to him for being here, when he should be with his two friends. He almost flinched when Sky's blue eyes turned cold, but relaxed again when she laughed.

"I've always been known as a rambler… What I need you to do, is to find out the truth of the cats that control everything. They've taken so much, and they will take more. One day, they'll even take one of your own kits." Her voice was steel cold, causing every fiber in Fireheart's body to freeze. However, he saw another cat creeping up behind Sky, causing fear to overtake him. But when he saw who the cat was, he calmed down slightly.

"Sky, we've warned you time and time again! You've gone too far!" Snowfur raged, her eyes blazing as she advanced. She sprang at Sky, dragging her claws through the ancient leader's fur. Blood welled, falling but disappearing before it could hit the ground. Sky's gray paws flailed as she struggled against the white queen. Flipping around, she managed to slice along her opponent's belly, allowing her to spring away.

"I've gone too far? You StarClan cats never tell the truth, you allow innocent cats to die! I'm just trying to be fair, to even the playing field." Sky retorted, snarling at the she-cat. Snowfur stood to her paws, gasping as she felt the wound stinging through her.

"There are some things better left unsaid! Cats control their own fate, but ultimately everything intertwines!" she roared, lashing her tail out.

"Own fate? Then why do you keep telling Mossblaze that she _has_ to lead ThunderClan. She doesn't have to; she could choose to be just a warrior! But because of the pressure you put on her, she believes she has to do this! How in the world is this fair?"

"Every cat dreams of becoming leader, she's the best one for this occupation. That's why we warned her, to help her through all of this."

At that comment, Sky flinched. Her eyes narrowed into slits as she glared at Snowfur. Fireheart was amazed by the venom in her gaze, wondering how much has happened to this cat. He was also confused by what the two were arguing about, for this was a really heated exchange of words. He was about to ask when Sky spoke again.

"Every cat wants to be leader? I'll believe that, but that's the only thing that's truthful. Everything else that came out of your mouth was a complete lie! When you died, you found out the truth, but you've been hiding from it! You kept it away from your sister, your son, every cat you loved because you were afraid! Well, I'm not, which is why I'm telling Fireheart." Sky's voice rang through the forest, though no other creature seemed to hear it. Snowfur's eyes went blank as she bowed her head.

"You know nothing of what this knowledge can do. It could cause a tear through the Clans, one that would be worse than any cat could do with their claws. It could even end the Clans…" she whispered, making Fireheart stall. _Along with a stalking figure that has a secret powerful enough to cause a tear in ThunderClan..._ The words echoed through his mind, remembering what Mossblaze had said to him in the forest._ This is what they were talking about... Sky could end all the Clans by what she knows. This is not good._ He thought, staring at the she-cat.

"I'm sorry, I-I need to go." he mumbled, taking a step backwards. Both she-cats looked at him, their eyes betraying a world of emotions.

"Alright, but don't pay any heed to what this monster has said." Snowfur replied, motioning to Sky. She let out a snarl as the ancient leader opened her mouth.

"On the contrary, remember everything I've said! You'll see that I'm right and that StarClan is wrong!" Sky shouted, a hidden plead in her voice. Fireheart glanced from one cat to the other, his confusion rising with every second. He was about to say something, but they disappeared, leaving only a whirlwind behind.

"There you are! I've been looking for you, everywhere!" Cinderpaw called, bounding up the ravine. He swirled around, his expression wild as she shook the snow off her pelt. Upon seeing his face concern entered her beautiful blue eyes. "Is something wrong?" Her meow snapped him out of his trance, though his mind was racing with thoughts.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay. D-do you need something?" he asked, hoping to control his anxiety. The gray-furred she-cat gave an excited little bounce as her eyes shone with happiness.

"Spottedleaf said I can go back to training! But you left to go to RiverClan, so I've been waiting for you to come back. I'm so happy!" she meowed hurriedly, her tail waving through the air.

"Yes, that's wonderful. We'll start tomorrow morning by going hunting, and then I could train you in the afternoon." he replied, bending down to lick her forehead. She gave a small purr as she saw her mentor acting like normal.

"Aright, but we're going to have to train a lot if I'm going to catch up with Brackenpaw."

"I know, but let's just worry about one thing at a time. Everything will work out." Even as he spoke, he doubted his own words. _I don't know it Sky was telling the truth, but she still freaked me out. And when Snowfur arrived, it just made me feel even more confused. I just wish I could forget about it, but it'll be burned into my memory forever. Especially the part about the kits I might have one day. I just wish she told me who I'd have kits with..._

* * *

Mossblaze and Ravenshadow trudged through the covered clearing, noting the silence that shrouded the air. It was slightly creepy, but seemed better than a ruckus in a way. The only sound they could hear was the wind and their own purrs. It helped Mossblaze keep calm as thoughts rushed through her mind. Caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice the strong scent of herbs traveling from Spottedleaf's den. Wrinkling her nose, she sighed before entering the den.

"Mossblaze!" Cloverkit's meow greeted her. She looked at the white she-cat who was bouncing around uncontrollably. Her beautiful green eyes shined with happiness as she padded up to the white queen. Cloverkit reached forward and pressed her nose against Mossblaze's.

"I've missed you." she whispered, making the queen feel slightly heartbroken. _She's so sweet... but at least I can still hang out with her when she's apprenticed to some other cat._ She thought, giving the young she-cat a lick on the ear.

"I missed you to… so how have you been?" Mossblaze meowed, looking at her with warm eyes. Cloverkit let out a soft snort before padding back to her nest.

"I wish I could say not bad, but that'd be a lie. In the moon you've been out, I felt rather alone. At least Fireheart came and visited me, but maybe that was because of Cinderpaw. They really like each other, huh?" she replied, taking a moment to scratch her ear.

"Yes they do. Now has any cat said anything about your mentor?" Mossblaze asked, terrified of what she might say. To her surprise it was rather good news.

"Maplepaw said that when your kits can open their eyes, that you'd be able to leave them with the other queens for periods of time. Thus you can become my mentor! Isn't that awesome?" Cloverkit shouted, causing the queen to blink. The young she-cat stared at the queen with a joy that outshone the stars at night.

"R-really? That's amazing! I'll need to thank Bluestar later, but this is just great!" Mossblaze meowed enthusiastically, rubbing her cheek against Cloverkit's. The young she-cat purred, happy that her future mentor was here, alive and just as delighted as she was.

"I told you everything would be fine." Ravenshadow purred, entwining his tail with Mossblaze's. She turned to him and licked his cheek, her scarlet eyes wide with content as she smiled.

"I'm so glad to have you… and you." she chirped, turning towards Cloverkit. The young cat grinned as she bounded towards the queen. She was then embraced as Mossblaze and Ravenshadow draped their tails around her. The white queen then placed her head atop of Cloverkit's. _She's almost like my daughter or a little sister, which is why I wanted to be her mentor. And now I will be. Along with Ravenshadow, we'll both teach her to be the best warrior she can be._ Mossblaze thought, aware that this was a perfect scene. She knew that nothing could take this away from her, and that life was wonderful right now. Despite the little annoyances that bothered her, things were great.

* * *

"ShadowClan! Gather for a Clan meeting!" Brokenstar's voice traveled through his home, bringing forth every cat. Littlecloud, awoken by his leader's voice, drowsily got to his feet. Glancing around, he saw no other cat in the warrior den. He rushed into the clearing, taking a spot between Lilacfall and Whitethroat. They whispered a hello before turning back to their leader.

"The other Clans haven't given in to our demands. Whereas they are small and weak, we are strong and have more numbers; which is why we'll give them one last chance before we invade. Until then, I want all of you to sharpen your claws, perfect your moves, and learn to show no mercy." Brokenstar addressed, his voice colder than the frost surrounding them. His orange eyes shined fiercely as he pictured ThunderClan slain, those weak kittypets deserved to die.

"Are you sure we should do this?" a voice challenged. The entire Clan shifted their attention to Yellowfang as she stood outside her den. _She's mad! Defying Brokenstar's orders, no matter how absurd they are. Even though she's a fierce one, she'll be in for quite some trouble._ Littlecloud thought, glancing at the ragged she-cat. Next to him, Whitethroat fidgeted, as if he wanted to say something.

"Now why would you say that, my Yellowfang?" Brokenstar asked, his tail lashing as he glared at her. She seemed unfazed, holding her head defiantly as she advanced a step.

"It's Leaf-bare and incase you haven't noticed, there's snow in the forest. Now is no time for a fight, one that could both weaken and strengthen us. It'd be foolish!" she answered. Her tone was neutral, which made her seem even more menacing.

"As I said, we'll give them a chance. _Then_ we'll invade!"

"But you already know what they'll do! You're just using this as an excuse. Why else would you allow a traitor," she glared at Tigerclaw, how was hiding out by Brokenstar's den, "the access of our cats? It's completely insane if we-" she was cut off as Brokenstar sprang from his post. He dragged his claws against the she-cat's muzzle, forcing blood to drop to the ground. Instantly there was a scarlet splash around them. Gasps erupted from the Clan, allowing a chatter to overtake the clearing.

"Attacking a medicine cat? You've gone mad!" Ashfur, the only elder, called. He was met with whispers of agreement before Brokenstar turned to face his Clan. Silence then choked the air, causing fear to run through the cat's veins.

"She has questioned me, for the last time. It's time she left ShadowClan, for good." he announced, throwing a growl at the gray she-cat. Yellowfang spat at him before wincing, her wound stinging as it continued to bleed.

"It'd be crazy if we forced her out. We'd then have no medicine cat, who would heal us?" Nightpelt meowed carefully. The black tom seemed to be sickened by his leader's actions, but didn't want to speak ill of him for the fear of execution. Meows of agreement passed through the Clan.

"But she's defied our leader, for that she should be punished!" Clawface snarled, his eyes nothing more than a slate as he looked up at his leader. Only a few cats, the ones that were terrified, nodded. The rest of the Clan looked appalled.

"Th-then we should choose. Yellowfang, or Brokenstar. Which cat is right, and which should be exiled." Whitethroat stuttered, staring at his paws. Littlecloud gasped at his friend's courage, wondering why he suggested it. Logically, the Clan should choose Yellowfang, for she is right and could heal them. But if they were to follow the warrior code, then they'd have to vote for Brokenstar.

"Fine, we'll have this little voting thing. All cats that want to exile their _leader_, go to the right. Those who feel like Yellowfang, a traitor, is correct, then go to the left." Brokenstar growled, staring at his Clan with hatred as he tried to pressure them. At first, no cat moved, afraid of what would happen. Only after Nightpelt, Ashfur and Cinderfur padded to the left with one motion, did the Clan break apart. Only one cat believed in Brokenstar, because Tigerclaw had the others somewhere else in the forest. He bounded to the right, alone. Unanimously, the Clan stood by Yellowfang. It was clear that they had enough of Brokenstar's tyranny.

"Well, the Clan has spoken. Now get out." Nightpelt growled, his eyes betraying how furious he was. The rest of the Clan snarled along, except for Clawface. He was the only cat left in the Clan that believed in Brokenstar. Looking terrified, the brown tom shrank away from the group, fleeing through the Clan entrance. Tigerclaw followed, finally moving from his spot. Lastly, Brokenstar moved towards the entrance, his orange eyes a living fire as he saw his betraying Clan for the last time. Halfway through the small tunnel, he turned around, his fur bristling as he spoke.

"You're all idiotic! Next time we meet, you'll only be able to say my name before you end up dead. I'll kill every single one of you if I have to!" he shouted, before disappearing into the snow covered terrain.

**Different from the book, yes, but seems slightly more dramatic. Isn't it funny that there's a cat in ShadowClan names Ashfur, in the first series? Don't worry; he won't turn suddenly evil. There's already a tyrant named Brokenstar and his pathetic sidekick Tigerclaw. Plus they don't seem very bright... Okay, I'm rambling, so until next time!**

**I do not, nor will I ever own Warriors.**

**Sayonara!**


	29. Chapter 26: Power

**Thanks to Darkness of the Eclipse, grassfeather, branchstripe and Chene (new reviewer!) for reviewing! And because I have reached 100,000 words, I award you with a plushie bundle! It includes Sky, Thunder, Fireheart, Littlecloud and Cloverkit! Enjoy! **

**And sorry it's been awhile since I updated; been on vacation and I'm going on another one. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it isn't that long…**

**So without further a due…**

**Here's chapter 26!**

Chapter 26: Power

Three cats raced across the barren land, fuming at what had just happened. Never before had a leader been kicked out by his own Clan, it seemed unnatural. Surely StarClan wouldn't have stood for this… and yet they showed no sign to allow Brokenstar to stay. Fury raced through his cold veins as he thought about his ancestors. The ragged tom never wanted to admit it, but he knew this was a punishment for everything he did. But he refused to let this get to him, for he had a plan that would ultimately allow him leadership of all the Clans… maybe even StarClan. He still needed his little, idiotic minions to pull it off however. That thought infuriated him even more than being exiled.

"Tigerclaw, take us to your hideout. After that, I control our actions. Got it?" he growled, glancing at the dark brown tabby. Tigerclaw's amber orbs glinted with hatred for a second, expressing what he wanted to say, but was too afraid to actually mutter the words out loud.

"Yes." he replied, the word dragged out by sheer fear. Brokenstar gave an eerie smile, causing a shiver to run through his companions' spine. He enjoyed watching others squirm in terror, afraid to be killed if they did something wrong. It was a flaw, but not one that he saw.

Tigerclaw gave a faint hiss as he led the cats alongside the Thunderpath. Not far from ThunderClan territory, he had set up a small camp where his followers stayed. He wished that Brokenstar never had to come here… but apparently there was no choice now. Speeding up faster, he traveled alongside the now snow-covered path, causing his comrades to look confused for a second. Brokenstar growled before changing his gait, allowing his stride to lengthen. The ragged tom then was able to run as fast as Tigerclaw.

Suddenly the dark brown tom halted his companions then sliding through the snow. He stalled at small pile of snow, barely taller than him.

"Jaggedtooth!" he called, causing a ginger tom to appear. The previous ShadowClan warrior let out a hiss when he saw Brokenstar, but then forced himself to remain clam.

"I didn't know you'd be bringing him." he whispered, his voice neutral. Tigerclaw gave a small growl, agreeing with him.

"Neither did I." he replied, sounding acidic towards the _former_ leader. Brokenstar heard the hatred and allowed his claws to unsheathe.

"Are you going to continue this chat about me, or will you allow us to escape this frozen environment?" the ragged tom demanded, causing a chill to run through the other's spine. _Some cat has a thorn in their pelt._ Tigerclaw thought, pushing past Jaggedtooth. The ginger tom followed, as well as Clawface and Brokenstar. The quartet walked through the small snow-pile, finding it hollow inside by a nest of sticks and branches. Traveling through, they saw a whole new world on the other side.

Around a small clearing, was a barrier of stones, blocking out the wind that flowed through the forest. Among the stones, were withered plants, killed by the Leaf-bare frost. Dens made of foreign, shiny objects resided against the stone walls. Cats would occasionally travel from one den to another, trying to get out of this insane weather. It was clear that Tigerclaw modeled this after ThunderClan, just so he could pretend to be leader.

"Jaggedtooth, take Clawface to his new den. He'll be staying with Darkstripe and Lionscar." Tigerclaw ordered, his amber eyes nothing more than a blank slate. Brokenstar looked confused at the name 'Lionscar', for he had never heard of such a cat. "And I'll take you to your den. You'll be with Crowtalon and Sandclaw; try not to scare them." Tigerclaw didn't give the tom a chance to argue as he walked away.

"Who are these cats you're talking about? I've never heard of them." Brokenstar asked, his orange eyes scrutinizing the tom as he caught up. Tigerclaw almost smiled at that remark, but he was incapable of showing such an emotion. It showed weakness, or so he thought.

"Loners, rogues, basically any cat that will fight for me and won't question me. I needed more than the warriors you provided me, plus they just want a place to live in return. As long as they weren't kittypets, I allowed them to stay, even gave them warrior names. You'll find out that they have a killer instinct almost as good as a warrior's." Tigerclaw replied, glad that he knew something the _exiled_ leader didn't.

"And here I though you hated every non-Clan cat."

"Make that mistake again, and you'll be paralyzed from the belly down. No matter what you said in the forest, I'm the leader here, so you will follow me or I'll force you out into the cold, on your own. No cat will listen to you, no cat will allow you sympathy, and they'll leave you to die. So what do you want to happen? Question me and be killed, or be a lackey for a little while?" Tigerclaw demanded, his amber eyes piercing though the tabby. Brokenstar let out a small growl, but his mind wandered with possible scenarios.

"I'll allow you to be leader, for now… but make one wrong move, and I'll take that spot faster than you can say 'lackey.'" the gray tabby warned, his claws digging through the snow. Tigerclaw didn't find this a threat, more of an amusing dream. _He'll never take over, not as long as I'm supported by these loners and rogues. They'd never follow Brokenstar. He was exiled by his own Clan, and those cats were _supposed_ to like him! But he proved to be to naïve to a true battle, for banishment makes you stronger, if you allow it to strengthen you; as it did for me, but he will prove to be weak. He was seen as a leader and grew from it; it helped feed his ego, which shall be crushed._ He thought maliciously, planning for the scarred tom's downfall.

"Good, now let me take you to your den."

* * *

"Lionheart, tomorrow I'm going to be taking Cinderpaw out for hunting. Could you see if Cloudsplash and Mousefur would like to come along? That way if I forget anything, they could remind me." Fireheart asked, gazing at the deputy as they sat in the snow. The golden tom thought about this for a minute before giving a small laugh.

"It's fine with me; the more cats hunting, the better. See if Ravenshadow would like to go as well, I'm sure he wouldn't mind. It'll do him some good to; help get him back to a warrior's life." The deputy smiled at the tom before turning away, padding into the warriors den.

As Fireheart watched, he forced a mask of excitement whereas he was shattered by fear inside. Thoughts whirled through his mind as he tried to keep a peaceful composure on. He knew he was failing, but since there weren't any cats near, he didn't really care. _I need a cat to talk to! Just to get this out of my mind... but who will listen? Mossblaze? Spottedleaf? Bluestar? But they're all busy and wouldn't have time to listen to my babbling... The elders! Surely they'd have some advice for me._ Before he could change his mind, he dashed to the elder's den, making sure to pick up a rabbit for them. He didn't need to, for Brindleface's kits had already given them some mice.

"Hello young Fireheart. What brings you by?" Rosetail purred, seeing the tom enter. Next to her, Patchpelt perked his ears, also interested in the tom's appearance. The other elders were either sleeping or busy entertaining the kits and didn't acknowledge his arrival.

Bashfully, Fireheart padded towards them, setting the rabbit next to the two. They looked surprised, but thanked him all the same. Patchepelt took a bite out of the brown-furred prey while Rosetail looked on. Hesitantly, Fireheart sat down, his eyes focused on his forepaws.

"I need some help. I was visited by an ancient leader, and then by Snowfur. Both seemed very frightened." he whispered, unsure of what to leave out. Instantly Rosetail's eyes softened as she remembered the white-furred queen, who left this world prematurely.

"What were they talking about? Is ThunderClan in danger?" she asked, hoping for the better. Fireheart's weak smile reassured her, but also showed how upset he was.

"Apparently there are powerful cats that haven't been completely honest with us. The ancient leader, told me about them, saying they will continue to deceive us. But then Snowfur arrived, furious at the leader. She said that I should forget everything I was told… but I just can't. It's so confusing and I'm afraid I won't be able to do anything without questioning why I'm doing it." he explained, shutting his eyes. Sky's desperate face came in focus, causing his body to shudder in fear. _I want to help you, but I don't know how!_

"And you learned this when?" Patchpelt spoke, drawing the tom's attention away from his thoughts. He opened his eyes again, seeing the elder's kind face.

"Today. I was called to the top of the ravine, and was told this. I might have heard more, but Cinderpaw came to call me back. She wanted to tell me that she was healthy and able to train again. I… just wanted some other cat's opinion." Fireheart mumbled, glancing at his paws again. _This is almost as hard as keeping this information to myself._

"StarClan doesn't know everything, young one; they learn just like us. What you heard, may be a new discover they are dealing with and don't want us to find out just yet. But it also sounds like something that's frightening, thus that ancient leader thought it was right for some cat to know. So they told you. I'd think about it, but wouldn't let it get to me that much. But that's just what I what I would do. You can let this bug you, or just live on as if you never heard it." Rosetail meowed kindly. Patchpelt nodded, agreeing with the she-cat.

"You may also want to speak to Bluestar about this, however. She'd have some insight on what to do." the black-and-white tom added, gazing at the young cat. Fireheart nodded, the confusion ebbing away only slightly. Letting out a low sigh, he lowered his head. _Then I guess I have to tell her, maybe it'll make things better. Well no harm in being optimistic... _He thought somberly as he thanked the two elders for listening to him. Turning away from them, he heard the entrance rustle.

"Kits! Time to go back to the nursery!" Mossblaze called, entering the den. Instantly she was met with four groans as the kits looked at her. Their eyes shimmered with annoyance and disappointment as they gathered in front of her.

"Really? But it's not sun-down yet!" Ashkit moaned. His siblings muttered to each other, though quickly fell silence when Mossblaze opened her mouth.

"I know, but it's starting to snow again. We need to make sure you're safe in the nursery. Tomorrow you can come back, alright?" she meowed gently, bending down to lick each kit between the ears.

"Y-yes Mossblaze." they answered in unison, their eyes now sparkling with admiration. The white queen gave a small purr as they piled out of the den. She then noticed that Fireheart was there. Turning towards him, her eyes displayed a bit of concern.

"Oh, hello. I didn't expect to see you here." She paused for a moment, looking at Patchpelt and Rosetail. They two had a slight glint in their eyes, some emotion she did not understand. "What exactly are you doing here?" she asked, padding closer to him. Instantly he looked away, causing her distress to deepen. After a few moments of silence, she prodded his shoulder with her nose.

"I needed some advice about something StarClan told me. And now I need to talk to both you and Bluestar, now." he replied, walking past her, his eyes blank. She watched as he exited the den, slinking through as if he was on his way to a battle that guaranteed his death. A shudder passed through her spine as she reluctantly followed.

"Shall I ask Ravenshadow to come?" she muttered, her voice no more than a whisper. He stalled for a second, thoughts sifting through his mind. Solemnly, he nodded, though his eyes continued to be a bleak stature. They were almost sad looking, as if he was depressed. She felt slightly heartbroken just by looking at him.

Sighing, she padded away from him; turning towards the nursery where her mate was suppose to be. The two had left the medicine cat together, but once Mossblaze noticed that it was snowing, she decided to get the kits back from the elders den, whereas Ravenshadow headed back to the nursery to check up on Icekit and Sunkit. She thought it was a good plan, but didn't expect to meet a confused Fireheart. Entering the den, she noticed that the atmosphere was also gloomy in here. But that could just be because of her meltdown when she left.

"Ravenshadow, Bluestar needs to speak with us." she whispered in the tom's ear. He was in the middle of telling Brindleface's kits a story, while curled around his kits as well.

"Really? I hope it's nothing severe." he replied, gently standing to his feet.

"Wh-where are you going? I wanted to hear the end of the story!" Spottedkit whined, jumping to her paws. Yowls of protest followed from her siblings as they each stood up.

"Calm down, you can hear the ending tomorrow." Brindleface soothed, glancing at her kits. They each gave a groan as their tails drooped.

"Aww… but we were going to visit the elders again tomorrow." Fernkit added, her green eyes wide.

"Dappletail and Halftail were going to tell us about the ancient snake that ruled Snakerocks and how a ThunderClan warrior defeated it." Scarkit meowed, earning a nod of approval from his siblings. Brindleface sighed at her kits rambunctious attitude before looking at the two warriors.

"You two can go; I'll take care of the kits." she promised. Mossblaze nodded, giving the queen a smile before slipping through the den. Ravenshadow was only a few steps behind her.

Their travel to Bluestar's den was rather difficult, for the snow had increased in size as it was buffeting them from an angle due to the wind. They were chilled to the bone when they reached the soft sandy den, and yet they only traveled across the clearing.

"This weather is insane!" Mossblaze shouted, plopping to her side. Bluestar gave a small purr of amusement before catching Fireheart's eyes. The cold intensity in his almost lifeless orbs had seemed to intensify since the elder's den; it made the others look away.

"Could some cat explain what this is about?" Ravenshadow asked, looking confused as a silence fell among his companions. They looked frightened for some reason, but he couldn't think of a possible cause for the dread.

"For starters, we should get you caught up with everything that happened in your absence. Where should we begin?" Bluestar meowed, her tone expressionless. The ebony tom looked concerned at her voice, thoughts running through his mind at what possibly _could've_ happened.

"A war is going to happen in four moons. We don't know what our enemy is though, or if we'll be fighting alone or not." Mossblaze started, worry shimmering in her eyes. "I'm going to become leader one day, and Fireheart will be my deputy. I could still get killed in battle though, which is why I'm going to be practicing with Cloverkit when she gets better."

"We do have StarClan with us though; they warned us of this war, enabling our chance of survival. In fact, I'm going to apprentice Brindleface's kits a little early, to ensure we have a better force. They won't be in the actual battle however, but as back-up incase anything happens." Bluestar added, knowing the kit's mother would be horrified if they were to be in the battle. "Brackenpaw and Cinderpaw will receive their warrior names before then as well. We also have Brokenstar to think about, and I have a feeling he's behind this war… and there's that lurking cat with a secret that we heard about from StarClan." At the word lurking, Fireheart froze. _It's Sky they were warning us about. She told me such a horrible secret and I don't think the others would believe me. They grew up with StarClan, they've even met them! I can't tell them that some cat is behind StarClan, controlling every cat's life. Even I don't believe it, but the look in Sky's eyes... no cat would look that distraught unless there was a reason. _He was so involved with his thoughts; he didn't notice the looks he was being given, or the fact that they were calling his name.

"Fireheart? Fireheart!" Mossblaze shouted, nudging his shoulder with her muzzle. He snapped out of his trance and blinked wildly, gazing into her soft, crimson eyes.

"Sorry, what?" he muttered, earning a sigh.

"Do you know what the lurking figure is? The only cat we've come up with is Tigerclaw. But he left the Clans awhile ago, so if it's some other cat… then who?" she explained. Instantly the ginger tom looked away as if he was ashamed of the knowledge he held.

"I know one, but it requires a back story." he whispered, closing his eyes for a moment. When he reopened them, he saw a curious look in his Clanmate's eyes, assuring him that once he told this, they'd be mentally scarred like him. Clearing his throat, he began, "When the Clans were first established, there were apparently five Clans in the forest; ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, ShadowClan and SkyClan. The leader of the fifth Clan, was a she-cat named Sky. She came to me this morning to inform me of a secret that had StarClan worried. In fact, while we were talking, Snowfur showed up and attacked Sky, saying she went too far. If I tell you the reason why though, will you promise to take this to your death? To never tell another cat no matter what happens?" His voice was starting to crack, showing how scared he truly was. He was met with halfhearted vows, for they were alarmed with what was to come.

Taking a deep breath, Fireheart calmed his nerves. But as soon as he began to speak again, his whole body trembled uncontrollably. "There is a power greater than StarClan, a power that no living cat knows. They know everything and can actually control cats. They know when something disastrous will happen, and yet they don't, or can't do anything about it. Even StarClan are freaked out by these powerful beings. I don't know anymore about them, but Sky said that they're deceiving us. And one day they'll take more away from us than imaginable. Sky told me that I need to find the truth about them, but I can't, at least not on my own." he paused for a moment, pain flooding through him as he remembered the warning about his future kits. _I can't tell them that, or about Leopardstripe. That'd be just too painful._ "I'm sorry, that's all I know."

"This is worse than I thought… if any cat learns of this, there could be treason, mutiny, even the destruction of ThunderClan. In fact this could cause every Clan's extinction. Why in StarClan would they allow this to be known?" Bluestar whispered, horrified of what this could bring. Next to her, Mossblaze stalled, as if she was turned into stone. Ravenshadow was also petrified, his eyes swirling with fear.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." Fireheart stuttered, shuffling his paws. _I should've kept this to myself! Now I've scared them._ He wanted to scream his frustration out, but held his tongue.

"No, what's done is done. But you must never, and I mean _never_ tell a living or even a StarClan cat about this. In fact, try not to think about it at all, erase it from your minds. This won't affect us, not now, not ever. Alright?" Bluestar meowed firmly, trying to control her own nervousness. The others nodded, though their eyes betrayed their real emotions.

"If there's nothing else, can we go back to our dens? The kits are probably hungry…" Mossblaze murmured, trying to distract herself. The blue-furred queen blinked before lowering her head.

"Yes, and remember, this meeting never happened."

* * *

Above, three cats looked on with anxious expressions. They never thought that it would come to this, but the truth was… before she became leader, Mossblaze would have to face these powerful beings. There wasn't any other option, not anymore at least.

Thunder bowed his head, cautiously thinking of the future. _Things are swerving away from the original path. And it's all because of Sky. If she kept her mouth shut, then Mossblaze and the others wouldn't be freaking out. I'm going to kill Sky next time I see her._ He knew it was impossible to murder a dead cat, but maybe fighting her would drive her away. It was worth a try.

"What are we going to do?" Snowfur whispered, glancing at Thunder and Sunstar. She felt defeated from her scrap with Sky, but had a slight joy flowing through because she finally took that arrogant she-cat down a notch.

"Listen to Bluestar; forget about it." Sunstar answered. He had put all his faith in his once apprentice and deputy time and time again; she hadn't failed him yet. ThunderClan's survival proved it. Thunder looked uneasy at his words, as if he saw a flaw.

"But how long until _some cat_ meddles with this aspect, again? If the Clans heard this, then there would be chaos, not to mention the end of the Clans. When we came to StarClan, we all took an oath to never say a word about this to a living cat. Well, Sky broke that pledge, so I say we need to not even tell any more cats when they die. Then in a few generations, no cat would have knowledge of this. In fact, we shouldn't even know about this! Nor should we even be talking about it!" the ancient leader raged, his eyes blazing. _If I knew the destruction this information could bring, I never would've let myself learn of it. _

"But what would that achieve? Cats like Sky would still exist and the truth would always then be known." Sunstar snapped, turning towards the massive orange tom. Both cats allowed anger to overtake them, causing their fur to bristle.

"Fighting will never accomplish this!" Snowfur raged at them, her fur rising with agitation. The toms stalled for a few moments, allowing themselves to clam down. The two toms then looked almost ashamed for their outburst, but allowed Snowfur to breathe a sigh of relief. _This is a small example of what could happen in the mortal world. Cats would fight left and right, resulting in deaths and pandemonium._ She thought with horror, picturing a field of slain cats. Instantly she shuddered and forced that thought away.

"You're right, but we need to figure out what we can do; about Sky and Mossblaze." Sunstar whispered, feeling a trickle of dread in his mind. The other two tilted their heads in confusion as his words.

"About Mossblaze? She knows what Fireheart told her, how else would she be affected?" Thunder questioned, trying to figure out what his comrade was thinking.

"You know that her kits will not survive, but we can't just tell her that. But Fireheart knows that now, and he knows that one of his kits will be lost. That could prevent him from choosing a mate…" the bright ginger tom answered, earning a look from the others.

"Preposterous. He'll obviously choose-" Snowfur was cut off as a white she-cat came racing towards them. Her black-spotted fur was rippling as she wheezed; her blue eyes were wider than a river.

"Brambleberry? What in StarClan is it?" Sunstar meowed, glancing at the past RiverClan medicine cat. She bowed her head for a moment, her breathing finally under control. Her water-blue eyes looked both excited and worried as she gazed at the others.

"Silverstream has given birth. She lived, though she lost quite a bit of blood. Her kits are expected to survive as well. I thought it was right to tell you." she mused, remembering when Silverstream was born. The others looked on with happiness, thankful that the queen had lived, unlike the prediction they had received.

"Then soon Graystripe will return home. His Clanmates will have mixed reaction however." Snowfur whispered, looking away from Brambleberry. The RiverClan she-cat blinked in surprise, but then realized that she had intruded on ThunderClan business.

"Well, I'll be going then… good luck with everything!" the small she-cat shouted, dashing away. Thunder looked slightly relieved that the she-cat was gone, but then his expression turned grim. _One life was saved, but how many others will be spared in this insanity?_

"You won't send a sign to Spottedleaf will you? Or Bluestar for that matter?" he asked, turning to the younger cats. They looked away before Sunstar opened his mouth, his eyes a blank slate.

"No. Graystripe can explain himself when he returns. We can't help him there." The ginger tom replied, earning a small hiss. The three turned to see Sky padding towards them. Her eyes glimmered with malice as she bared her teeth with a snarl. A ripple of rage traveled through her fur, her tail lashing from side to side. The three ThunderClan warriors were shocked to see her approaching them, for after everything that happened today, they thought she understood their resentment at her.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about! You lazy, insignificant, arrogant, irritating fleabags play favoritism when you _decide_ to help a cat. Graystripe needs all the help he can get but you just let him suffer, whereas you allow Mossblaze to go unaware of her kits demise. If she knew, she'd do everything she could to save them. But you don't care! I care about the cats, even if they did banish my Clan from the forest. Seeing the pain Mossblaze went through changed me! At first I wanted to see her die, I admit that, but now I want to help her, Fireheart, Bluestar, all of them! Why won't you? You're their kin, but you don't give a rat's tail about them. Explain this to me!" she shouted, causing the others to shrink away from her fierce words. The truth was, they couldn't explain it, for they were bound by a power they couldn't comprehend. The power of the Fates, as they were called, controlled every living creature in this world. They knew about StarClan, and allowed the cats to communicate with the living, helping with small tragedies… but they were never allowed to speak of the Fates or reveal the true power of the world. Every StarClan cat knew that, and feared it, every cat but Sky.

"You know we can't and neither should you! We must stay quiet or-" Snowfur began, trying to reason with the bewildered she-cat. Obviously, Sky didn't want to be reasoned with, for she unsheathed her claws.

"Well, this cat will stay silent for no longer! And the first cat that learns of the Fates, will be Mossblaze!"

**Ooh… Sky really does not like StarClan. I wonder if there are Anger Management classes for a cat. Maybe I could send Tigerclaw and Brokenstar there as well… But there is a reason behind Sky's fury; the others don't really need a reason (they're like volcanos, one word and KABLOOM!) **

**And the few loners, Lionscar, Crowtalon and Pinefur won't be seen that much, mostly just mentioned by name. And yes, Tigerclaw is using them so that he can pretend to be leader, because it helps him sleep at night. Yes Silverstream lived, and Graystripe will be returning, he's going to lie through his teeth, but what's a tom to do? Man, I am so rambling! Sorry about that… **

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Warriors. **

**Until next time, **

**Sayonara! **


	30. Chapter 27: Answers

**Om my StarClan! It's been forever since I updated! Anyway, thanks to branchstripe, Rippey and grassfeather for reviewing the last chapter. Um… I don't really know what to say for this chapter expect you learn quite a few answers about the prophecies and there's a moment of understanding between Bluestar and Mossblaze. And there's the reappearance of Sky, who finally gets the chance to talk to Mossblaze. **

Chapter 27: Answers

A gray tom paced alongside a frozen river bank, alone. His face was twisted with anger, though his eyes showed despair; the intensity was enough to melt the frost around him. In the distance, he saw a blizzard hitting the barren forest; his old home. It tugged him slightly, knowing that he was safe while his Clan was trying to survive this insane cold. _I'll hopefully return home soon... then things will go back to normal. _Instantly his expression changed for a moment, revealing his somber thoughts. _What have I gotten myself into? There's no way Bluestar will allow me to return as a warrior. She'll most likely exile me, stripping me of my name as well. I deserve it, but I hope she lets me in with open paws._ Stalling, he let out a sigh before turning towards the river.

"Where is he?" the tom growled, glancing up the brook. He saw nothing but the bleak sky, causing his irritation to grow. The lone tom muttered something under his breath before hearing another cat's hiss. He turned to see a brown tabby with gray streaks stalking towards him, their silver eyes turned to narrow slits.

"This better be the last time I have to meet you, otherwise I'm crowfood." the newcomer spat, earning a scowl. The gray tom took a step forward, his claws unsheathing.

"Cool it Slashfire, you're the one that knows that answer, not me." he replied, causing the tabby to flatten his ears. His eyes turned soft before flaring up again.

"Well, then you'll be happy to know Silverstream has given birth… to your kits. She survived, so you can relax, Graystripe" Slashfire mumbled, a snarl threatening to slice through the air. Graystripe let out a sigh of relief, thankful that his mate was alive, unlike Mossblaze's prediction. _I'll have to thank her when I return. If she didn't see Silverstream dying, then my beloved mate would truly be dead._

"Good, your services are no longer required. From now on, these meetings never happened. Alright?" he meowed evenly. The RiverClan tom looked surprised, but nodded all the same.

"Alright, but I won't forget how you treated me like an apprentice for the past moon. Why did you choose me, anyway?"

"You were close to Mossblaze and Fireheart, as well as a friend to Silverstream. I could've asked Fallingshadow, but she would've told them at the Gathering, causing my return to be difficult." The look in Slashfire's showed that he wasn't satisfied with the tom's explanation.

"No matter what, you're going to be in trouble when you return home. You left your Clan for a moon, abandoning them. You'll get exiled the moment you step paw in their territory, or maybe even shredded."

"Right, I'll believe that when mice fly." Graystripe answered, hoping that his fear wasn't showing. It was apparent that the gray tom failed in hiding his emotion, but Slashfire didn't say anything against him.

"I better get going. Leopardfur will have my pelt if I don't return soon. Good luck." The small tabby bowed his head before dashing off, his paws sending up flurries of snow. Graystripe was alone again, but now he felt livelier, as if a new light was shining for him. Smiling, he padded away from the river, heading towards his home.

* * *

Silently, Mossblaze and Ravenshadow slinked back into the nursery. Brindleface's kits had tuckered themselves out and were now sleeping. Their mother looked at them endearingly before curling up herself. A few tail-lengths away, Sandstorm and Goldenflower were talking to each other, stalling for a moment. Only when Mossblaze padded by them, did they pick up their conversation. This little action caused the white queen to snarl, though not loud enough for the others to hear.

"It's been a long day, don't let them bother you." Ravenshadow whispered, licking her shoulder. She flattened her ears for a moment at her mate's words, before perking them up at the sounds of her kits. They were mewling for food, their mouths stretched wide as their cries grew louder. The white queen rushed over, almost tripping over Sandstorm's tail. Glaring at the ginger she-cat for a moment, Mossblaze settled down next to her kits. Eagerly they shifted towards their mother, their little paws kneading her belly.

"It's aright my little ones, I'm here now." she purred, placing her tail around the two bundles of fur. Ravenshadow plopped down by her shoulder, curling up against her. Resting his head on her flank, he gave a small purr.

"I can't believe it's been a moon since I was here. You don't know how much I missed you." he meowed, earning a smile from the she-cat.

"And I missed you," she paused for a moment and glanced at her paws, "Do you remember the prophecy we were given at Mothermouth?"

"That felt like an eternity ago, but yes. Why do you ask?" Mossblaze looked away from him for a moment, thoughts swirling through her mind.

"I think I finally understand what they told us. They said that Thunder will rust-"

"What does rust even mean? I've never heard that word before."

"It means that we will deteriorate slowly, which is already happening. We lost Redtail and Wolfkit, Tigerclaw was exiled as well as Darkstripe, rogues are attacking, Cloverkit has been sick for over a moon along with Father, Graystripe hasn't returned, you were lost, and I was unconscious. I wouldn't be surprised if a fire came through here."

"Don't say things like that. Things are alright, and will get better. Just wait." he reached over and licked her cheek. "Now what about the other parts of the prophecy? We both know you have a better memory than I do." She laughed at that comment, knowing that it wasn't true, for when she let her mind wander, she forgot everything she was just told.

"Wind will roar, River will resist, Shadow will reign and Star will reside. I believe it means that WindClan will grow stronger as if they are gaining more warriors. RiverClan will oppose the war that is coming, or oppose the other side; one of the two. ShadowClan will attempt to rule the forest, go figure. StarClan will… step down from their position, meaning that there is a power greater than our Ancestors! Fireheart is right." As she spoke her body trembled as images of powerful, malicious cats flashed through her mind.

"Well, we can't let any other cat know that. You heard what Bluestar said." When Ravenshadow finished, he looked at her and sighed, his shoulders falling slightly. He was as confused and scared as Mossblaze, but wanted to appear strong for her. Her eyes showed that his charade was working.

"I know… but why would StarClan even allow such a powerful secret to begin? Let alone allow some cat to tell us? We're nothing but mortals." she meowed, closing her eyes. Ravenshadow gave a small laugh, causing her to open her eyes. She stared at him with confusion, earning yet another chuckle.

"I'd hardly call us mortals. You shine brighter than the stars, but in the midst of battle, you're fiercer than a she-fox protecting her cubs. I remember when you battled the rogues and it was you attacking the leader that caused us to win, and you were only an apprentice. You care about your Clan, worrying about them even when you're the one that need help. It's because of who you are, that makes you a heavenly body, like the stars. You were meant to lead ThunderClan." he purred and rubbed his cheek against hers. She looked surprised by his words, a glint of fear in her eyes.

"And what about you? You run faster than the wind, you can hide deep in the shadows, swim like the river, strike like lightning, and yet you can be as sweet as honey to me and your friends. You could be leader, even a bett-" he cut her off, not wanting to hear her doubting herself.

"No, I wouldn't. I never want to become leader, nor will I. You however, were born to be ThunderClan's leader. Alright? We will all support you when you do become leader." he reassured, earning a smile from his mate. It was a real smile, one that reached her eyes.

"Thanks."

The two fell asleep not long afterwards, comforted by each other's warmth. Ravenshadow rested his head on Mossblaze's shoulder as she was curled around their precious kits. It was almost as if the pain and misery in the past moon had never occurred.

* * *

Early the next morning, Cloudsplash entered the nursery, his breath staggering as if he just ran from Fourtrees to camp. Gently he prodded Ravenshadow's shoulders, trying to wake the tom.

"Get up, we have a hunting patrol." the splashed tom hissed in the ebony cat's ear, causing Ravenshadow to jump.

"I'm up, I'm up." he meowed hastily, getting to his feet. Opening his eyes, he saw Mossblaze staring back at him, as well as her uncle. Purring, the she-cat leaned forward and touched both toms' nose with hers.

"Good luck you two, and stay safe." she chirped, wrapping her tail around her kits. The toms stalled for a moment, before smiling.

"Don't worry; we'll have Fireheart, Mousefur and Cinderpaw with us. The only bad thing is that we're going to hear nonstop chatter from them." Cloudsplash complained.

"I'll tell them that next time I see them. I'm sure Mousefur will be very angry to hear that, and I thought you were trying to get on her good side." she reminded, causing him to freeze. Looking bashful, he quickly turned away. Smiling, Ravenshadow leaned closer to Mossblaze, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"It seems that your cranky old uncle is falling for Mousefur. The two are a match made in StarClan." he joked, earning a smile from the queen. Cloudsplash however, didn't find this humorous at all. Instead he gave the ebony tom a nip on the tail.

"Remember, I'm older than you, thus I have superiority. And I can punish you if you treat me with disrespect. Plus, I just enjoy it. Now let's get going." he warned, padding towards the entrance. Ravenshadow mumbled something under his breath before catching up to the splashed tom. In an instance, they were gone.

"Finally they leave!" Sandstorm meowed loudly, glaring right at Mossblaze. The ginger queen's eyes were narrowed into slits, appearing to gleam with hatred.

"At least my mate cares enough to visit me. I wouldn't be surprised if Dustpelt missed the birth of his… monsters." Mossblaze retorted, a small hiss escaping. Sandstorm flinched at her words, but before she could retaliate, Brindleface stepped in.

"Can't I have a moment of peace without you two arguing?" she snapped, staring at both of them with furious eyes. Ashamed, both she-cats lowered their heads and looked away. _Why won't Sandstorm get out of my fur and leave me alone? _Mossblaze thought, watching as the ginger queen turned away, her ears flattened against her head. For a moment, the white queen wondered what her rival was thinking. That alone scared her, for she felt no sympathy or any other feelings toward the ginger queen… for she was hateful. But she had to give it a chance… right?

"Sandstorm." Mossblaze whispered, earning nothing more than an ear-twitch. "Come over here, I just want to talk." Her words were in vain, for the she-cat turned away and padded out of the den. _So much for trying to be nice._ She thought, letting out a sigh.

"She can be rather annoying, but don't let it get to you that much." Brindleface meowed, almost scaring her. Something glinted in the gray queen's eyes, an emotion that was a cross between love and despair. "I don't know what happened to my little kit that used to be so innocent." Her words echoed the defeat that now shone in her eyes. It pained Mossblaze.

"I'm sorry; I wish she stopped being a pain as well. Then I might actually like her." she whispered, so that the queen couldn't hear her. Thankfully, the gray she-cat turned away, leaving her alone. _There seems to be some family problems going on there. Hopefully that won't happen with mine. _Sighing, she stretched her forelegs, glad to have her muscles not hurting. After a few moments, she glanced towards the den entrance.

Snow covered the small gap, almost leaking through the ferns and brambles. If it was that bad here, then the forest must be covered with snow. _Hunting is going to be impossible._ She sent a silent prayer for her friends, hoping that they'd be safe in this extreme weather. _If they just come back unharmed, it would be a miracle, let alone find prey. Maybe while they're gone I can visit Father, I haven't seen him since I fell unconscious. He'll be happy to see me._ Slowly, she stood to her feet, being careful not to disturb her sleeping kits. Glancing around, she saw Goldenflower squeezing into the entrance, a mouse dangling from her jaws.

"I want to go visit my father, could you please keep an eye on my kits?" Mossblaze asked, hoping that it wouldn't be a bother to the queen. Smiling, the ginger she-cat smiled.

"Of course, he'll be delighted to see you." she replied. Bowing graciously, the white she-cat bounded out of the den.

Her first impression was awe, for snow covered every pawstep of the camp. The bad side was that it was deep enough to sink her. She had trouble keeping her head above the frost, making travel difficult. After only a few steps, she felt out of breath, understanding why her Uncle had seemed so exhausted. _This is impossible._ She thought, sinking into the snow again. Frowning, she took up a new tactic by leaping from spot to spot.

Finally, she made it to the medicine cat's den, where the frost had overtaken the entrance as well. Trudging through, she managed to touch the cave's stone floor. Gasping, she tried to catch her breath.

"It's horrible out there huh?" Spottedleaf meowed, causing her to jump. Turning to face the tortoiseshell she-cat, she allowed her fur to lay flat.

"Yes, it took me forever to just come over here. I hope it clears up soon." she replied, a small smile on her face. _Spottedleaf's taking such good care of Father and Cloverkit. If I can, I should make it up to her for all her work._ She thought as she padded towards Leopardstripe. He was curled up in a nest of moss and bracken, but lifted his head as soon as he scented his kit.

"StarClan told me you would be visiting soon." he purred, his amber eyes shining. Mossblaze seemed surprised by his statement. _StarClan told him? Why would they need to?_ So she decided to play along, for her father's sake.

"Really? That was nice of them." she replied, sitting down next to him. He gave a small smile until a shroud of darkness entered his eyes. It went unnoticed by his daughter though.

"How do you feel honey? Do you still hurt from hitting your head or is the pain all gone now?" he asked, concerned only about his kit's pain and not his own.

"Besides the fact that my paws are numb from the snow, I'm feeling pretty good. I'm even better having Ravenshadow back. It felt so empty without him here; I know Fireheart was lonely without either of us… Now all we need is Graystripe and we'll have our old group back to normal."

"He will return, just you wait." She was surprised by his words. _How would he know that? Or are StarClan talking to him more than I think._ _But why would they need to talk to him?_ Her questions went unanswered, for it felt wrong to ask.

"You think so?" she inquired, her eyes wide as she imagined her friend back home.

"Of course, he'll be back before you know it…" he paused for a moment, a thought forming in his mind. "How are my grandkits?"

"Wonderful. Any day they'll open their eyes. When you get better, you should come and see them; Sunkit looks a lot like you."

"Really? That's gr-" he went into a coughing bout, his whole body shaking with every rasp. Mossblaze jumped to her feet, distress shining in her eyes. She leaned towards her father, desperately licking his chest to ease his lungs. _Silverstream used it on Graystripe; maybe it'll help me now._ She thought, not noticing as Spottedleaf dashed in.

"Go, I'll take care of him." she ordered, pushing the white queen away. Narrowing her eyes for a moment, Mossblaze turned around and stalked out of the den. Behind her she heard the dappled she-cat calling for her apprentice, fear edging into her voice.

Entering the snow covered clearing; she flattened her ears to stop the noise coming from the den. It was horrible to hear her father in pain, listening as Spottedleaf's betrayed her emotions. _My father's dying… I can tell by the way Spottedleaf is talking. She knows… that's why StarClan has been talking to him._ Blinking to clear her vision, she ran to Bluestar's den. She wanted to know her leader's opinion; she wanted to know if there was anything that could be done.

Within moments, she rushed through the frozen lichen entryway. She skidded along the sandy floor, almost running into Bluestar. The leader was busy grooming her fur, but didn't even look up as she addressed the young queen.

"What's the matter?" she asked. Mossblaze wheezed for a moment, catching her breath. She then paced in front of the blue-furred she-cat, thoughts and words whirling through her mind.

"Leopardstripe is dying, and I think he knows it." she whispered, pain coating her eyes. Bluestar look intrigued by this news.

"He's a strong cat, but if any cat can save him, it's Spottedleaf. She took care of you when you kitted and when you were unconscious. She'll make sure he survives." she assured, though nagging thoughts of doubt crept into her mind. _I can't lie to her… but if I don't tell her the truth, and she finds out that I knew he was going to die, how would she react? I don't know what to do for her._ She was lost in her thoughts, letting her mind wander for a moment.

"But I don't want to lose him." Mossblaze choked out, her eyes wide. Her words caused Bluestar to sigh, something the white queen didn't appreciate. "I'm being serious!"

"Listen, every cat leaves this world eventually. We'll try to prolong that from happening with your father, but he may leave us soon." As soon as she said those words, she regretted them, for Mossblaze's eyes flashed with anger as she snarled.

"I'm not going to let him leave me! He's not joining Wolfkit!" she raged, her tail lashing.

"Death happens! All you can do is move on! And instead of arguing with me, you should be with your father and mother! Let them know that you love them before something happens!" Bluestar snapped at her, anger now rushing through her veins. The young she-cat seemed taken aback, her eyes shining with hurt.

"I've tried moving on, but you don't know how it feels! You never saw your sibling's lifeless body in front of you; bleeding to death because they were in the wrong place, wrong time. You didn't lose your mate, thinking they were dead for over a moon. You weren't told that you will lead ThunderClan, no matter what you want. I never asked to be leader; I never wanted all of this… I never wanted to experience death over and over again! I'm sick of StarClan telling me what my future is! I hate all the secrets, the lies, everything that makes me feel horrible…" she trailed off, her eyes starting to water. Blinking, she looked at her leader, surprised by her expression.

Bluestar looked defeated, almost as if she was about to break. Her eyes were closed; she was muttering something under breath. Her face was twisted in pain as she seemed to be remembering something she wanted to forget.

"You're wrong… I'm more like you than you think. My mother was slain right after I became an apprentice. She was murdered by a medicine cat because we raided their camp. I was with Snowfur when she was killed; she was run over by a monster defending her home! I was the one that brought her body back; I was the one that had to tell Whitestorm that his mother died, because of me! I lost my daughter because I broke the warrior code. I had to watch my kits grow up in another Clan, unaware that I was their mother! StarClan said that I would lead this Clan, and I allowed them to be right. It was because of that choice that I lost my kits, my mate, almost everything that meant something to me!" Bluestar's voice was high-pitched and cracked as she finished. Mossblaze was speechless by her leaders monologue. _We've both been tormented; we were both told that we're going to lead ThunderClan even though we never asked for the burden. We both lost cats we care about… we're almost the same. _She thought, a pain beginning to build in her chest.

"I'm sorry… I never knew." she paused for a moment, a prickle of doubt swirling through her mind. "Wait, you said you had to watch your kits grow up in another Clan. I thought they were dead." Her words caused Bluestar to flinch.

"The Clan thinks that, for I have been lying to them. I actually gave my kits to be raised by a RiverClan queen. They're still there, unaware of their true mother." The blue-furred queen whispered with a look of longing in her eyes. It took a moment before something clicked in Mossblaze's mind.

"So Stonefur and Mistyfoot are your kits?" she asked, shocked at her leader's secret. Solemnly, the leader nodded.

"Yes, you are the only cat that knows. Please, keep this between us."

"Of course I will, as long as you don't tell any cat about my… outbreak."

The two she-cats stood in silence for a moment, both taking in what had just happened. Mossblaze had a vortex of questions swirling around in her mind, but didn't dare to ask them. _I never knew how hard she had it. But how did she even break the warrior code? Couldn't she have kept her kits?_ She wondered about the possible answers, though was interrupted as Whitestorm entered the den.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but Graystripe has returned." he announced, causing them to gasp. Hurriedly, they raced out of the den, their faces shining with disbelief. They saw almost every cat out of their dens, crowding around a battered, gray, thin tom. Mossblaze pushed through the mass of fur, desperate to see if this ill-looking cat was actually her friend. Sniffing through their ragged fur, she recognized no familiar scent, causing her hopes to plummet.

"You're not Graystripe, are you?" she whispered, gazing at them with wide eyes. The stranger smiled, a purr escaping him. Leaning towards her, he rested his nose on her forehead.

"I am Graystripe, just as you're Mossblaze." he replied quietly so that no other cat heard him. She let out a small gasp, before allowing a snarl to slice through the air.

"Then why did you leave? Why did you abandon us?" she demanded, her scarlet orbs narrowed into slits. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

"It's because of what you foresaw about a silver she-cat. But she's fine as are her kits, which is why I have returned." he answered, a shudder passing through his body.

"She didn't know where you were either! She was afraid something happened to you." she snapped. It was then that the Clan wouldn't wait any longer. The warriors and queens pushed Mossblaze aside, Willowpelt in the lead. The gray she-cat almost barreled the tom over, licking his mangled fur.

"Never leave us again! Otherwise I'll make your life miserable, got it?" she threatened, though she purred at the same time. _She really missed her kit._ Mossblaze thought, getting to her feet. In an instance, Bluestar was at her side, a shimmer of happiness in her eyes.

"He finally came home. I was certain he left us for the river." she meowed softly. Instantly the white she-cat perked her ears. _Sh-she knew! But how?_ She didn't get an answer, for the blue-furred leader bounded away. Mossblaze watched as she climbed Highrock, even though it was covered with a layer of ice.

"Cats of ThunderClan, gather around!" she yowled, causing every cat to stall for a moment. Cautiously they backed away from Graystripe, every cat but Willowpelt. Together they stood alone behind the assembled cats.

"We have our warrior back, StarClan must truly be watching over us. As leader I grant him-" she was cut off as Dustpelt let out a yowl of anger. He stood to his feet, the cats around him taking a step back. The dark brown tom glared at his leader, his eyes full of wrath.

"You're just allowing him to come back as if nothing happened? He left us, for that he should be punished. Or better yet, exiled." he raged, hoping for justice. Graystripe glanced at him and lowered his head for a moment. He then looked at Bluestar, his eyes expressionless.

"Do what you feel is right. I will not complain to any punishment you see fit." he proclaimed, earning looks of admiration, pity, anger and hope. Immediately the Clan talked amongst themselves, saying what should be done, who they agreed with and asking numerous questions. _Please let Bluestar do what is right._ Mossblaze prayed, her eyes resting on her leader. Bluestar seemed calm as she heard her Clanmate's opinions. Finally, she ended the noise.

"It is my judgment." she paused for a moment, making the tension build. "He did leave us, but he came back. That means that he is still willing to be a warrior. Thus we must give him a chance. That is my decision." She didn't allow the crowd to protest, for she leapt to the ground and padded towards Graystripe. The tom instantly bowed, letting her know that he hadn't lost any manners in his disappearance.

"Do you promise to never leave again? Will you forever remain a warrior of ThunderClan and nowhere else? Will you fight for us and no one else? Will you stay with us until you die?" she demanded, her voice firm as she asked what almost every cat wanted to know. _Just don't ask him where he was! Otherwise no cat will want him back._ Mossblaze pleaded, hoping that her friend would remain here with them.

She noticed that Graystripe had stopped shaking as if he was no more confident about his future. Lifting his head, he stared right into his leader's eyes. He refused to look away, allowing her to see the regret.

"I will never abandon my home, where my kin are. I will forever serve ThunderClan until I die, I will follow your lead. I will never doubt you or my Clanmates nor will I ever desert you!" he vowed, causing an echo to travel through the silent clearing. Bluestar stood still for a moment, thinking over what she had just heard. Smiling, she lifted up her front paw. Instantly a ripple of shock passed through the crowd, though Dustpelt seemed rather gleeful. Leaping forward, Mossblaze looked on with horror.

"No, Bluestar!" she shouted, afraid for her friend. She need not worry, for Bluestar simply placed her paw on Graystripe's shoulder, a smile lighting her face.

"It's good to have you back. Now go let Spottedleaf patch you up, you look dead on your paws." she meowed warmly. Thankful, the tom bowed once more before turning towards Spottedleaf's den, with Willowpelt following. One cat however, thought he was getting off a little too easy.

Dustpelt pushed his way through the mass of cats and raced towards Graystripe. He blocked the tom's way, his lip drawn back in a snarl, his tail lashing.

"I'm not buying this load of mouse-dung. I want to know where you were and what compelled you to both leave and come back." He scowled at the gray tom, earning a hiss from Willowpelt.

"Does it matter? He's back!" she snapped, her claws unsheathing. She appeared ready for a fight, one she knew she'd win. "Leave my son alone or else I'll shred you alive." Her warning caused the brown tom to freeze, fear now shining in his eyes. Stalling for only a second more, he whisked around and ran away from the spot. Willowpelt gave a small smile before ushering Graystripe into the medicine cat's den.

Mossblaze stood alone as the rest of the Clan dispersed, going their own ways. _Everything is now back to normal… or at least close to normal. _Giving a small sigh, she padded towards the nursery. But before she could enter the den, a shroud of mist pooled around her causing her vision to become blurry. Shaking her head to regain her sight, she felt the snow vanish from her paws. Instead of a cold wind blowing at her, she felt slight warmth.

Behind her, she heard pawsteps, barely making a sound. She swirled around, her vision returning to normal.

"Who's there?" she called out, scanning the area. Nothing responded, causing her to grow tense. Moments went on, feeling like an eternity. _What's going on? Is StarClan visiting me?_ She wondered about the reason she was here, not noticing the figure behind her. In an instance, it jumped, knocking her over. Scrambling to her feet, Mossblaze took a look at the stranger.

Her attacker was an ivory she-cat with gray paws. Their fur stood on end as a growl echoed through the area. Mossblaze looked into their light blue eyes, only to see pain and anger. The newcomer took a step forward, her unsheathed claws shining.

"Mossblaze… what a pleasure to finally meet you." she meowed, a small hiss intertwined with the words.

"How do you know me? And who are you?" the young she-cat asked. Her eyes shined with confusion as she glanced at her. The stranger gave a small laugh, almost as if she was mocking her.

"I'm Sky, first leader of SkyClan and first cat to tell a living cat of the Fates." Sky answered, a look of both happiness and fear on her face. Mossblaze tilted her head before remembering what Fireheart had told her.

"You're the cat that betrayed StarClan to tell us something we'd never want to hear. How dare you tell Fireheart that StarClan is deceiving us! There is no way that there's a power greater than our Ancestors." she snapped, her fur bristling. Sky seemed rather amused by her words, in fact she even laughed.

"You're so naïve. I bet you wouldn't believe Thunder or Sunstar either, even though they know this truth. Every cat that dies, learns this, even your brother knows." Mossblaze flinched at her words as if fire had just burned her. Glaring at Sky with wrathful eyes, she began to yell.

"Leave my brother out of this! He never did anything wrong! And no matter what you tell me, I won't believe you!"

"Before you say anything more, listen to this. Your father and your kits will die within the next half-moon! The Fates have foreseen it, they passed it on to StarClan, but they refused to tell you. I'm telling you so that you tell them that you love them, to that you make every moment from here on out precious. Just don't tell Ravenshadow, he won't believe you. In fact no cat but Fireheart will believe you." Sky warned, causing Mossblaze to stall in fear. _N-no. I can't lose them; I can't let them leave me._ She repeated to herself, trying to calm her shaking limbs.

"You have to be wrong; you've got to be wrong. I can't lose my kits nor am I losing my father!" she raged, the pain in her chest growing again. In her mind she saw her father's lifeless body lying in the snow, a pool of blood surrounding him. A few mouse-lengths away, she saw her two beloved kits slain, their bodies broken. A shudder traveled along her spine, a chill following it.

"Tell me you're lying!" she demanded, her claws unsheathing. Her eyes blazed with fury as she glared at Sky. The white she-cat gave a solemn smile as if she didn't like the truth any more than Mossblaze did.

"I'm not, but you'll find that out eventually. Until I see you again, farewell." With that, the she-cat disappeared, as well as the scene around Mossblaze. She closed her eyes, flung her head back and let out a shrill scream as if the life was pooling out of her.

When she finally felt shattered to dust, she dared to open her eyes. To her surprise, she saw Sandstorm staring at her with puzzled eyes.

"Thank StarClan you stopped screaming, you were scaring the kits." the ginger she-cat meowed. Mossblaze blinked before glancing around. She saw that she was back in the nursery, though it was almost deserted. Only Brindleface's kits, Sandstorm, Sunkit, Icekit and Mossblaze were here.

"What happened?" she asked, slowly standing to her feet. Padding towards her kits, she gave them a lick on the forehead. They gave out a small meow as they crawled closer to their mother. She gave a small purr before turning her attention towards Sandstorm.

"You just well collapsed, in fact while you were out you thrashed around a lot. It was rather creepy, especially when you started shrieking." she replied, settling down next to Fernkit and Spottedkit. They looked absolutely terrified, whereas their brothers seemed interested in what had happened.

"Sorry. I guess I'm just not back to my normal self yet." Mossblaze whispered, pulling her kits closer. _I hope you stay with me, my precious kits. Please don't leave me._ She sent a silent prayer to StarClan, hoping that they were listening. _Please, save my kits!_

**Graystripe's back! Hallelujah! I feel rather sorry for him; because he'll have to watch his kits grow up without him, like Bluestar. I also feel remorseful for Mossblaze; she gets the bad end of almost everything… **

***Mousefur appears out of nowhere, a slight scowl on her face.* Disclaimer: Kawakage doesn't own Warriors… Can I go now?**

**Sure. *Mousefur vanishes in a flash* Thanks for reading, and sorry about the wait!**

**Until next time!**

**Sayonara!**


	31. Chapter 28: Silent Pain

**Thanks to branchstripe, grassfeather, Darkness of the Eclipse, Totally Awesome and Swiftwind of Featherclan for reviewing! It means a lot. I know it's been awhile, but I blame school because well… it's to blame. My school even got me sick the first week back to school. Anyways, I'm hoping to write as much as I can, bust seeing as I'm a junior, (the work is insane!) it may be awhile for me to update chapters. **

**I'M NOT GIVING THIS STORY UP THOUGH! (Sorry for the caps)**

**I also had two ideas for one-shots. I may or may not post them… Anyway! Enough of me talking, lets head right onto the story. **

**One last thing! (sorry) I got a review that asked if Sandstorm and Dustpelt are siblings (like five chapters ago). I checked… they are not! They are, apparently related however… Dustpelt is Sandstorm's Uncle, just like he's Fernkit's Uncle. If you have any other questions, I'll see if I can answer them. So yeah, that's all I wanted to say… **

**Here's Chapter 28!**

Chapter 28: Silent Pain

Mossblaze waited for the return of her friends in fear. _Sky had to be lying, she just had to be. There's no way I'm going to allow my kits to be taken from me. _She gave a solemn sigh before resting her head on her paws. Her two kits were curled up against her, asleep like usual. _If she is right, they'll be taken away from me before they even start living. They won't have any memories about me or their father… they won't even know what their names are. _Instantly she banished her thoughts, for they were too painful.

"You look like some cat just ripped your heart out." Sandstorm remarked, her voice sounding unusually nice. Mossblaze glanced at her, to see slight sympathy shining in her pale green eyes. _Okay, I've become delusional if Sandstorm is actually being pleasant._

"Lovely analogy… but I'm just tired." she replied, the ache in her chest building slightly. _I almost wish I was her right now; then I would at least know my kits would live. _She closed her eyes for a moment, just breathing in the scents around her. She picked up on Sandstorm's and noticed that there was something intertwined with her usual smell… but she couldn't recognize it. It tickled her senses as if they were trying to make her remember something. Sniffing, she drew it in again, hoping to trigger a memory.

Suddenly she froze, her mind recognizing it. There was the smell of raven on her pelt. _But how?_ Glancing at the she-cat's nest, she saw three black feathers weaved throughout the moss and ferns. _That takes me back, way back._ She was then lost in her memories, thinking back to the time she was an apprentice. _I've come a long way, yet I must go any further. But to do that, I must also let go of the past. Which means, letting go of old judgments._ She grumbled for a second before glancing back at Sandstorm.

"Why do you hate me? Why do you always treat me so badly?" Mossblaze asked quietly, making the ginger she-cat strain her ears to hear. Immediately she shooed the four kits away from her, waiting until they were out of earshot. Lowering her head, so the white queen couldn't see her eyes, she groaned.

"I always thought you were perfect, you had a perfect life, so I resented you. I guess it was rather petty of me." she muttered, almost ashamed of herself. Mossblaze gave a soft snort at her comment, causing the ginger she-cat to glare at her.

"My life is anything but perfect, and I'm a complete mess. You're a better cat than I am, for the most part."

"You know I'm going to hold that against you?"

"Of course."

The two she-cats shared a small laugh, a look of understanding in their eyes. It was as if they had a new perspective about each other. But most importantly, it was a new beginning to new friends.

* * *

When the hunting patrol returned, they couldn't believe the fact that Graystripe had comeback. Instantly Ravenshadow and Fireheart rushed into the medicine cat's den, ready to jump on their friend. They almost got away with barreling the gray tom over, but were stopped by Willowpelt and Spottedleaf. The two she-cats pushed them out of the den, slightly irritated by their behavior. The two toms then headed towards the nursery, with Cinderpaw in tow. The she-cat wanted to say hi to Mossblaze and see her kits. Ravenshadow talked about them nonstop during the patrol, along with Cloudsplash. Because of their rambling, Mousefur snapped at them before heading off on her own. Cloudpslash seemed rather down by her action, causing him to be then quiet for the rest of the hunt. The small she-cat didn't understand why he did that, nor did she dare ask Fireheart or Ravenshadow about it.

Upon entering the den, the trio was met by a laughing Mossblaze… and Sandstorm. The two toms couldn't believe their eyes, seeing the she-cat actually getting along with her rival. It was just so unreal. They padded closer to her, wondering for a moment if this was actually Mossblaze.

"What's going on?" Ravenshadow asked, glancing at the two she-cats. His mate turned to look at him, her scarlet eyes seemed warm, but a darker emotion lurked in the depths. Before he could be sure, it vanished.

"We're just talking… How was the hunting patrol?" she meowed. Fireheart let out a small sigh as he walked closer to his friends; Cinderpaw was only a few steps behind.

"Not the best one I've been on. Mousefur got angry with us, which made Cloudsplash upset. He was only able to catch a shrew. We didn't find much prey, but spotted a few jays. Ravenshadow caught one, and I scared the rest off… we then only managed to find a mole. It was dead, but not yet crowfood. We thought it was better than nothing." Fireheart explained, causing Cinderpaw to lower her head. _I didn't even catch anything… _In her mind she vowed to do better next time.

"Sorry to hear that, but it's not all your fault. The snow makes it hard to do anything, and most creatures are hibernating." Mossblaze responded, before turning towards Cinderpaw. "How did it feel to be out of camp?" The gray she-cat looked surprised by the question, her blue eyes widening for a moment.

"It felt nice to be around my Clanmates and to be able to move around. I was fed up with being stuck inside Spottedleaf's den for over a moon. Now I'm going to spend all my time training. I just hope that Bluestar won't give Brackenpaw his warrior name before mine." Cinderpaw replied, glancing at her paws. _Brother and I have done almost everything together. And hopefully it'll continue that way. Thankfully Bluestar hasn't let him go to a Gathering yet, so next moon we'll both be going to our first one._ The young she-cat imagined being under Fourtrees, the full moon glowing overhead as masses of cats surrounded her. A small purr escaped her.

"Daydreaming?" Fireheart meowed warmly. Cinderpaw looked at her mentor and smiled. She nodded, her eyes shining with happiness.

"Just thinking about the Gathering. I hope I get to go next moon." she answered. She was met with a smile from the three cats around her. She saw Mossblaze look away for a moment, something resembling distress in her eyes. But it disappeared before Cinderpaw could be sure. Glancing at the white queen, she noticed that her tail was almost trembling as it was curled around her two kits. _It looks like she scared, but of what?_ Cinderpaw thought, unaware of what was going on through the she-cat's mind.

"What are their names?" the gray apprentice asked, hoping to distract her own thoughts. Mossblaze twitched, but then a smile appeared, causing Cinderpaw to relax.

"The white she-cat is Icekit, and her brother is Sunkit. They're named after some of the past leaders, warriors and medicine cats of ThunderClan." the white queen purred, stroking the kits with her tail. Ravenshadow stared at them with loving eyes, which seemed to cause the queen to flinch. She bowed her head, making her mate tilt his head.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, so low that Cinderpaw almost couldn't hear. Mossblaze shook her head, closing her eyes for a moment.

"It's nothing, I'm just being a worrywart." she replied, earning a confused look. "I'm just concerned about the kits, because I guess that's what mothers do…" As she trailed off, an expression of despair glimmered in her scarlet orbs. The cats around her saw the emotion. Immediately Ravenshadow and Fireheart exchanged a look of anxiety.

"There's nothing to worry about, our kits will live through Leaf-bare and then become apprentices in New-leaf." he assured, leaning forward to rub his muzzle against Mossblaze's. She seemed unresponsive by the action, upsetting the tom even more.

An eerie silence overtook the nursery. After glancing at each other, Fireheart and Ravenshadow headed towards the entrance; Cinderpaw followed. Mossblaze didn't watch them, for the image of her dead father and kits appeared in her mind. A crack in her heart followed, pain flooding through her body. Resting her head on her paws, she thought of possible ways to save her kits.

* * *

"Cats of TigerClan! Come forward for a Clan meeting!" Tigerclaw yowled, standing atop a pile of rocks. Instantly cats of all color and size poked their heads out of the various dens. Some cats bounded over immediately, while others were hesitant. Jaggedtooth pushed a few cats along, making sure they didn't miss this. Darkstripe and Clawface hissed, growled and pushed their way through to make sure they were in the front row. Brokenstar had slinked out of his den, a scowl masking his face. He spat at the ground as his fur bristled. Slowly he headed towards the crowd, every step being torturous for the ragged tom.

Tigerclaw glared at him, noticing how long it was taking the exiled leader to join him. Brokenstar didn't acknowledge the stare. Instead he just resided a few mouse-lengths behind the gathered cats, his tail-tip twitching irritably.

"Now that we're all here… I have decided to change our attack plan." Tigerclaw started, glancing at his small Clan. A few looked uneasy at his words, while others seemed pleased with his decision. A few even unsheathed their claws, imagining the snow as enemy fur. "I know we planned on attacking in a moon, but I believe moving the day up, will be a better idea."

"But Tigerclaw, wouldn't it be smarter to wait? So that we could build up our strength even more?" a dark ginger she-cat asked. Tigerclaw glanced at her, his amber eyes glowing. Darkstripe expected him to leap down and challenge her, but surprisingly, he stayed still.

"That would be wise, Russetfur. However, we have waited long enough. If we continue to stay here, then word will spread from ShadowClan to ThunderClan. They'll learn of our invasion and prepare against it. Thus if we wait, we lose our only chance." Tigerclaw replied, his tone neutral. Russetfur nodded, a look of approval in her leaf green eyes. The cat next to her, a pure black tom shuffled his dark brown paws impatiently. A glint of anger hid in his light amber eyes, almost hidden by confusion.

"How exactly are we going to do that?" he demanded. Tigerclaw looked at him as if he expected the question, just not from him. A small smile appeared, but it vanished before the any cat could spot it. He opened his mouth, his voice commanding as he spoke. It swept through the small clearing, echoing off of the Twoleg walls.

"That's an easy question, Crowtalon. We're going to attack in a quarter-moon from now. We'll hit so hard, ThunderClan won't know which way the sky is."

* * *

Days passed, feeling almost like an eternity. Fireheart was busy with Cinderpaw, trying to make up for lost time with her training. He even took up a tactic mentioned by Cloverkit. He had his apprentice run through the snow, from one edge of the training clearing to the other. The resistance did help the young she-cat improve her speed and helped strengthen her legs. Soon, the other warriors and apprentices followed, using the snow to train. When asked how he came up with such a tactic, Fireheart said that Cloverkit gave him the idea.

They were shocked by the answer, though still continued with the exercise.

After resting, Graystripe was able to return to warrior duties, though he wasn't allowed to go on patrols or even hunting. His stamina had decreased during his absence along with his strength. It appeared that he had trouble catching prey when he was alone, causing him to go hungry for almost the whole moon. All he was able to do was to find fresh bedding for the queens and elders.

Ravenshadow's leg grew stronger every day, allowing him to resume full warrior duties. He went hunting twice a day and on one of the patrols. Though he would often be found in the nursery every chance he got; he was worried about Mossblaze. He tried to talk to Bluestar, but had no luck. She would go out often, either on her own or with Whitestorm. No other cat seemed to notice however.

With every passing day, Mossblaze grew more fearful. Her nightmares intensified, showing her father and kits slain. In some cruel dreams, she saw herself killing them. It caused the ache in her heart to grow, with no hope of easing it. Thoughts of taking her kits away from ThunderClan crossed her mind, for it could save them. But carrying them through the snow might hurt them… It seemed that no matter what, the idea would both cause harm and save them.

The only word she thought of repeatedly was confliction, for she was encountering that more and more with every passing moment. The worst part was that she couldn't even tell Ravenshadow for she feared his reaction.

When Sunkit and Icekit opened their eyes, she felt even more scared, hurt and helpless. Icekit had her father's eyes, a beautiful leaf green. Her brother had Mossblaze's scarlet eyes, which shimmered the moment he looked around. Ravenshadow swelled with pride, seeing his precious kits growing. Mossblaze almost broke down, refusing to comment or even look her mate in the eyes.

She knew she could act all happy, as if she never heard what Sky forewarned… but that made her sick to her stomach. There was no way she could live a lie, no matter how happy it would make those around her. She couldn't visit her father, for the fear of leaving her kits haunted her mind. The only time she ever dared to leave was to make dirt and to grab a piece of prey. Otherwise she never strayed from the sanctity of the nursery.

About a half-moon after she received the warning, Mossblaze started to panic. _Their time is almost up. Oh StarClan why must you be so cruel? _She froze when she remembered what Fireheart had said. '_There is a power greater than StarClan._' A shudder passed through her spine, chilling her instantly. _They're to blame, whoever they are._

"Mother?" Sunkit's small voice squeaked. He was just learning to talk, yet he seemed to know more than he let on. Next to him, Icekit stirred. She blinked before focusing her green eyes on Mossblaze.

"Don't worry, nothing's wrong. Would you like to hear a story?" the young queen meowed calmly. Her thoughts swirled into a vortex, but tried her hardest not to let any anxiety show. The kits nodded, their little tails waving anxiously. Shifting her weight, Mossblaze decided on a tale. Glancing at the young kits, she began.

"Generations ago, the forest was a wild and uninhabited place. Cats roamed through the undergrowth, living in small groups only to support themselves. Fights broke out daily over every necessity. The cats became ruthless; resulting in a giant battle at the place we now call Fourtrees. When the battle was over, many cats had not survived, and the few that did, were wounded. What they hadn't noticed was that during the fight, the full moon above slowly grew red with every drop of blood that was spilt. Well, when the battle was over, the moon glowed a deep scarlet-"

"Like your eyes?" Icekit asked, tilting her head. Mossblaze leaned forward and licked her daughter's ear.

"Yes, just a darker shade. Now when the cats stopped fighting, they were visited by the spirits of those who had left. The spirits told them that in order to survive, they would have to band together. Some were stubborn, but ultimately, four cats volunteered to lead their own groups. Those that were fast enough to catch rabbits, agile and lithe went with a cat named Wind. They became the leader of what is now known as WindClan. Those that were ruthless, loved the darkness and could hide in the shadows went with a cat named Shadow. They became ShadowClan. The cats that loved water, could swim like the river and didn't mind getting their paws wet for prey followed a tom named River. They created RiverClan. The she-cats and toms that could hide in the undergrowth, climb the highest trees, and hunt the birds, voles, rabbits and mice went with a tom called Thunder. Together, the four leaders created the Clans known as today. Over time the warrior code came to be, as well as the lives of every cat in the forest." When Mossblaze finished, her mind finally calmed down. The prickle of doubts seemed to vanish, the pain in her chest easing for the time being. She aimed a smile at her kits, which were chasing each other around the nursery. Together they barreled into Fernkit and Scarkit. The four then found themselves in a pile of flying fur.

"Be careful! Don't hurt Icekit and Sunkit!" Brindleface scolded her kits. Instantly Fernkit and Scarkit ceased in their fun and looked at their mother.

"They started it." They whined, their eyes wide. Brindleface sighed before herding her kits away with her tail. Icekit and Sunkit shared a glance before rushing over to their mother. Smiling, they curled up in the crook of her stomach. In a few moments, they closed their eyes and drifted to sleep.

"They're so wild, and at such a young age. I hope they calm down before they become apprentices." Brindleface meowed, staring at the two sleeping kits. Mossblaze almost flinched at her words, a mask of fear appearing on her face. The silver tabby noticed, her eyes growing wide with concern. Stepping away from her rambunctious kits, she rested her tail on the white queen's shoulder.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" she asked, drawing Mossblaze's attention away from her kits. She gazed into Brindleface's dark green eyes. They seemed to glimmer with a sense of care, as if she was looking at her kit.

Mossblaze shifted her front paws, digging them into the moss and bracken fronds. The small crunch caused Icekit to jump in her sleep. Stroking her daughter with her tail, Mossblaze let out a low sigh. With her heart heavy for worry, she turned away from the silver tabby.

"Have you ever had a feeling, that something bad was going to happen?" she whispered, her eyes closed. _If I can be as vague as possible, this may work._ She heard Brindleface's hesitation as she replied.

"No, not really. I fear for my kits, and for our Clan's survival, but doesn't every cat?" she meowed, shrugging her shoulders,

"I guess so. It's just that it seems that there's something we forgot about, something that we'll never be free of." Mossblaze murmured, a nagging thought in her mind as well as the fear for her kin. Brindleface tilted her head until fear coated her green orbs. The silver queen became immobilized, a flicker in her eyes as she remembered something.

"Tigerclaw is still out there." she whispered. Immediately she glanced at her four kits, which were oblivious to their conversation. The two she-cats felt a shroud of anxiety cloud their minds. A shudder passed through Brindleface, her mind beginning to wander off into the past.

"There's nothing we can do right now. All we can do is let time unravel itself." Mossblaze meowed quietly, lowering her head. She didn't know if her words comforted herself or the queen, for she padded towards the entrance. With a glance at her sleeping kits, she padded into the clearing.

Thankfully, no new snow had fallen, but the clearing was still covered with it. All the den entrances had been overflowed with the frost, so the warriors had reinforced them. All of the warriors had been busy these past days, working either on making sure the Clan was safe and fed or training to keep their strength up. The apprentices were trying their hardest to impress their mentors while Cinderpaw was straining to make up for lost time. Fireheart kept encouraging her, but she always felt three steps behind the others.

Mossblaze stalled as she saw the two entering camp. Both had scrawny-looking pieces of prey in their mouths and the sense of defeat around them. They padded towards the fresh-kill pile, dropping off their catches. As he released his blackbird, Fireheart spotted Mossblaze standing by herself. Leaning to whisper something to Cinderpaw, he then bounded over to his friend.

"I was beginning to think you'd never leave the nursery." he purred, giving her a lick on the ear. She glanced at the ground, a weak smile on her face. She tried to act oblivious to the truth in his statement, hoping that he wouldn't notice any slipups.

"Sorry, I was worried about my kits. I just wanted to spend some time with them." she replied, turning to look him in the eyes. Fireheart tilted his head, confusion appearing his eyes.

"It's not like anything is going to happen to them. They're safe as long as they're in camp." he meowed. Mossblaze gritted her teeth, afraid that she would snap out at him. Letting out a low sigh, she shook her head.

"You just don't understand, no cat does nor will they." she whispered, closing her eyes. _Any day… they could be taken from me any day._ Her subconscious wanted to banish those thoughts, but they kept reappearing no matter what.

"Please tell me what you're saying." he assisted, nudging her shoulder. She opened her eyes and stared at him. Her tail fluffed up as she lashed it back and forth. Anger flashed through her orbs, as her nerves went into a fray.

"If I did, you wouldn't believe me! No cat would." she retorted, taking a step away from him. Fireheart defiantly shook his head as he rushed to stop her.

"Try me." he growled, determination shining in his eyes. Mossblaze stalled, the breath caught in her throat. She gasped for a moment, a rush of panic coursing through her veins.

"S-sky told me that my kits are going to die. She warned me that after half a moon, they'd be slain, along with me father. Their time is almost up." she stuttered, looking at him with fearful eyes. "I just don't know what to do!" She flailed her head as confusion overtook her feelings, almost numbing them. Fireheart reached forward and rubbed his muzzle against her cheek. She flinched, surprised by his action as well as the fact that he wasn't shouting at her.

"You knew this burden all along, and yet you still went through life day after day. You truly are strong." he encouraged, giving her a small smile. "Even though you knew what would happen, you didn't give up. If I was in that position, I wouldn't know what to do."

"But I refused to leave the nursery; I wanted them to be with me. In fact the only reason I left was because I need to find Ravenshadow. I need him right now." she insisted, moving away from him. He looked almost hurt, but still gave her a smile as she walked away.

"Alright, but remember that your family and friends will always be there for you." he called after her, watching as she trotted towards the warrior's den. She went into the den, sending up a small flurry of snow. A moment later she appeared with a look of alarm on her face. She then dashed to Spottedleaf's den, before heading towards the elders den. In a flash, she raced back to Fireheart.

"I can't find him! He's not in camp nor is Cloudsplash or is Featherfur. The camp is almost empty." she fretted, her scarlet eyes wider than the moon. Her fur fluffed out, making her look twice as big as her whiskers trembled uncontrollably. Fireheart felt his limbs go limp with fear at her words, a flood of anxiety tearing though his muscle fibers.

"Mossblaze! Mossblaze!" Brindleface called rushing towards the two. Her fur stood up as she looked at them with terror-filled eyes. She looked the two over, her tail-tip twitching.

"What is it?" the white she-cat demanded, concern lacing her tone. The silver tabby stood silent for a moment, her breathing coming in staggered gulps.

"Your kits! They're gone!"

**Cliffhanger! Ooooh! **

**Yes, Russetfur was in here. I learned that she was originally a loner in the actual series, so I thought I'd use that here as well. And Tigerclaw is a prima donna, because he well…is. The only reason he was pretending to be nice was so that the others would follow him. I'm sure that if he went all murderous on the loners, they'd leave. I know I would… **

**Oh newsflash! Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw will receive their warrior names within the next few chapters. I noticed that like eight chapters ago, I said they would receive them within the next two… That was a major mistake and I'm sorry! **

**So, that was the chapter. Hope you liked it!**

**I don't own Warriors.**

**Sayonara!**


	32. Chapter 29: A Silent Vigil

**I know it's been awhile since I've updated, (over a month, I'm so disappointed in myself!) and I'm sorry. But I finally finished this chapter, so I'm still progressing… *nervous laugh* Anyway, thanks to mossfire25, Swiftwind of FeatherClan, grassfeather and branchstripe for reviewing. To answer a few reviews, I will put up a new allegiance soon after this, most likely after the next chapter. And I will be putting Yewdeath in the story Swiftwind. She'll be Tornear's mate, and you can give me the names of their kits when she has them.**

**This chapter is gloomy and made me sad, but it was really important for the plotline… But I feel so sorry for Mossblaze! TT^TT But, things will get better for her… eventually. Well, without much else, here's the chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 29: A Silent Vigil

"Your kits! They're gone!" Brindleface choked out. Mossblaze froze, her mind blanking every emotion but fear. She tried to speak, but no words came out. Besides her, Fireheart unsheathed his claws, his eyes glazed with anger.

"How could this happen? They couldn't have just gotten up and walked away on their own." he raged, turning towards Brindleface. She flinched; hurt flooding into her green eyes.

"I'm sorry! I was watching them and turned around for a second to stop Ashkit from jumping on Sandstorm's tail. When I looked back at Mossblaze's nest, they had vanished. Willowpelt wasn't in the nursery, nor was any other cat. I looked for them, but I can't find their scent!" she explained, her voice almost cracking. Fireheart glared at her for a moment longer, the rage slowly dissipating.

"Then we need to find them as soon as possible." he almost hissed, stepping away from them. Mossblaze flinched before she raced after him. Brindleface bit back a response, a look of worry now settling in her eyes. She decided to stay silent and headed back to the nursery.

Fireheart dashed from den to den, looking for the young kits. _This has to have been what Sky warned Mossblaze! But why would they just disappear?_ He struggled to answer his own questions, but had no avail. A small growl escaped him as he saw that they weren't in the apprentice's den. Behind him, Mossblaze gave a small whimper. He glanced at her and saw she was trembling like a leaf in the wind. Her eyes kept darting as if she was watching something, but only in her mind. He also noticed that her jaw was clenched, almost as if she was forcing herself not to scream.

"Calm down." he whispered, placing his tail on her shoulders. "We'll find them." He barely uttered the words before she turned away from him. Her tail dragged through the snow as she headed towards Spottedleaf's den. Her pawsteps were heavy, weighed down with the sorrow she felt.

"Oh, hello Mossblaze. What can I do for you?" the dappled medicine cat asked, her paws busy with herbs. Maplepaw was a few mouse-lengths away, a smile on her face as she sorted the leafy plants. The white queen looked at them for a moment before lowering her head. The two medicine cats stalled in their work, a hint of anxiety creeping into their eyes.

"My kits are gone. Have you seen them anywhere?" she whispered. Spottedleaf let out a gasp as her paws froze. The leaves fell to the ground only to be squished as she rushed over to Mossblaze. In the back of the den, Swiftclaw, Leopardstripe and Cloverkit perked their ears. In an instant, they were by the distressed she-cat. Her father rested his head against his shoulder, managing to stop himself from bursting into a coughing fit. Cloverkit looked at the queen with wide eyes, her small stature trembling.

"What? How could they just disappear?" the young kit asked. She was met with silence, for no cat knew the answer. A shroud of doubt seemed to encase the cats, forcing out all hope from their minds. Mossblaze looked at her paws, refusing to let the others look into her eyes. _If they knew the secret haunting my mind, they would search the camp until their paws fall off. I can't let them put themselves in danger for me._

"We should go look for them." Leopardstripe wheezed, his chest trembling. His daughter faced him, her scarlet orbs stretched farther than the sky at dawn. She shook her head violently, rejecting his help. She almost wanted to snap at him, out of the fear of losing him.

"We will, but you need to stay here so that you get better." she meowed, trying to sound calm. He allowed a small growl to escape, as if a fire was sparked in his chest. His dull eyes began to shine, looking healthier than they had in moons.

"No. I'm going to help you." he replied. He stood to his paws, though his legs quivered underneath him. He staggered towards the entrance, almost collapsing with each step. Mossblaze bounded to him, blocking his way. Fear coated her face as well as her words.

"You're in no condition to do this! You're dead on your paws; please just let us handle this." she pleaded, remembering Sky's warning. _If he stays here he'll be safe._ When she closed her eyes, she instantly saw her father's crippled body, stained with blood. A small squeak escaped her as she forced the image away.

"Mossblaze is right. Stay here and allow them to look." Spottedleaf meowed gently, ushering the tom back to his nest. Leopardstripe gave a small snarl before following the she-cat. Mossblaze watched him, giving a sigh of relief. _He'll be safe with Spottedleaf. Nothing will be able to get him._ She turned to look at Swiftclaw as a plan began to form in her head.

"How's your leg?" she asked, glancing at the fresh scar. The pink line stood out against his white fur, reminding her of a ray shining through the clouds at sunset.

"It's fine now. Why?" he responded, tilting his head. Mossblaze gave a small smile as the workings of her plan clicked into place.

"You're one of the fastest cats in ThunderClan, which is why I need you to go and find Ravenshadow and Bluestar. They need to know about this." she answered, causing the tom to feel slightly embarrassed. He bent down to lick his ruffled chest fur in an attempt to cover the emotion.

"Y-yes Mossblaze. I won't let you down." he stuttered before racing out of the den. She saw him fly across the snow covered clearing and fling himself through the gorse tunnel. _I trust he'll get to them in time._ Her eyes then drifted to Fireheart, who hadn't said a word this entire time.

"We need every cat in ThunderClan to help. Do you know how many cats are in camp?" she meowed in a monotone. His ears twitched for she sounded almost like a different cat.

"Only a few; Cinderpaw, Longtail, Runningwind, the queens and elders." She looked disturbed at his words. _That's not very good. I'll have to think to be able to get every cat back here._

"Alright… Tell Cinderpaw to send Featherfur back to camp. Then she and Brackenpaw can find Cloudsplash's patrol and the border patrol and send them back. We'll have Runningwind go find Lionheart's patrol. Then we'll have almost all of them here." she muttered, the words just flowing out like a river. Fireheart was surprised by her thinking. _She's treating this seriously and coming up with a plan just like a natural leader._

"Okay. You go back to the nursery and see if you can pick up their scent." he meowed, standing to his feet. She nodded, though her eyes clouded with despair as imaginary screams filled her ears.

"We have to find them, we just have to." she whispered, hoping that some cat in StarClan was listening. No matter what Sky said about her ancestors, she still believed that they were with her. She had spoken to them, fought them, and knew they could be trusted.

"We will. Don't worry." Fireheart reassured, licking her cheek. She gave a small smile, but didn't fool the tom. He sighed before padding out of the den, his ginger pelt disappearing into the snow.

Mossblaze stood stiller than stone, only her chest moving with every breath. Images flashed through her mind, never straying long enough to allow her a clear view. She heard screams and yowls echo in her ears. She flailed her head in an attempt to stop them.

"By the end of this, I'm going to be crazier than a hare." she murmured to herself. She started to walk out of the den, but was stopped as something tugged her hind leg. Turning around, she saw Cloverkit biting into her back leg. Giving a small frown, she looked at the kit as she tried to free her leg.

"You're not going to do this on your own." Cloverkit assured her, gently loosening her grip. Mossblaze let out a low growl, scaring the young kit.

"I'm not going to let any other cat get hurt for my decisions. Now let go of me!" she shouted, pulling away from Cloverkit. The small she-cat let go, only to race in front of Mossblaze. Her green eyes were narrowed, but shone with defiance. She planted her feet as she was prepared to stand her ground.

"No! I want to help you, for everything that you've done for me." she insisted. Mossblaze's scarlet eyes turned to slits, anger flowing through them. _Why can't you just accept that I'm saying no to protect you? Why are you being so stubborn? _She wished to speak these questions, but held her tongue. Glancing into the kit's eyes, she saw a little bit of herself. _Cloverkit is acting just like I did when I was her age. I would do anything to go on an adventure, and be with my friends. _She let out a small sigh, her emotions weighing down her logic.

"Fine, you can come. But if I give you an order, you listen; even if it's to come back here. Got it?" she meowed, almost regretting the words as she said them. Cloverkit, however, gave an excited little bounce as her eyes shined with happiness.

"Yes, I promise Mossblaze." she vowed, her tail waving excitedly. Mossblaze let out a sigh of exasperation before leading the kit out of the den. Instantly the young she-cat sunk in the snow, but tried her best to jump out of it to keep up with Mossblaze.

The two headed towards the nursery, which was clear across camp. Once they got there, the white queens sniffed the entrance, hoping to pick up a scent. She got nothing. Clenching her jaw, she slipped into the den.

"Did you find them?" Brindleface asked, her eyes wide as she faced the distressed mother.

"No, we came back here to track their scent. I can't find it though." she answered, her tone heavy. The gray she-cat nodded, turning away to shoo her kits from their conversation. The four had their ears perked and their eyes set on the two. They wanted to know what was going on.

"Mom, what's happening?" Spottedkit inquired, tilting her head. She always saw things differently than her siblings, her wits sharper than even her mother knew. The two queens gave her an innocent look, hoping that she didn't notice their panic.

"Sunkit and Icekit are hiding and we need to find them." Mossblaze replied, giving the dappled kit a lick on the ear. Spottedkit's eyes glimmered with slight annoyance as she listened to the queen's words.

"No, they're not. One of the warriors came and told the kits to follow him." she retorted. Brindleface glanced at her kit with concerned eyes, her whiskers trembling.

"What did this cat look like?" she muttered, moving closer to the young kit. Spottedkit shuffled her paws for a moment, almost irritated with all the questions.

"He was a dark brown tabby with amber eyes and giant claws. He looked frightening, but spoke to the kits with a kind tone. Sunkit and Icekit followed him and he said they'd be back soon. Why? Did I do something bad?" she answered, looking confused. At her words, Mossblaze and Brindleface shared a look, terror gleaming in their eyes.

"Tigerclaw." they whispered, sending a chill through the air. Sandstorm let out a gasp and came over, disbelief surrounding her face.

"That's impossible. I thought we got rid of him when he was banished." she meowed, glancing at the two. Mossblaze shook her head, closing her eyes for a moment.

"He has a grudge against Ravenshadow and me. It looks like he won't stop until we're dead." the white queen murmured, her claws digging into the earth. _Now we definitely need the entire Clan back. He could try and attack us, but with the Clan, we might finally take him down. _She turned to Cloverkit, who was gazing at the three queens with wide eyes. The speckled kit tried to control her fear, shaking her head to clear it from her mind.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked. Mossblaze felt a small smile tease her, seeing the young cat trying to act like a fearless warrior.

"I want you to go and tell Spottedleaf to come here. When you get back, I'll have another task for you. Alright?" she instructed. Cloverkit's eyes brightened, resembling dew covered leaves. She nodded before dashing out of the den. Behind her, Sandstorm let out a soft snort.

"What are you doing bringing her into this mess? She could get hurt." she snapped, her light green orbs narrowing. Mossblaze let a snarl slice through the air as anger drenched her words.

"I know what I'm doing!" she raged, causing the four kits to flinch. "Brindleface, I have a feeling that Tigerclaw will bring an army with him. I want you and Sandstorm to make sure he doesn't come back here if he does attack. Alright?" The gray she-cat nodded, her eyes now shining with determination.

"That tabby won't know what hit him." she growled, her claws unsheathing. Next to her, Sandstorm let out a smug laugh.

"Look, we might not be enemies anymore, but don't believe that he'd bring an army here." she muttered, cleaning her front paw. She narrowed her eyes before shooting a dirty glance at Mossblaze. "Stop being so negative." The white queen opened her mouth, but was cut off as Spottedleaf entered the den with Cloverkit a few paces behind.

"What's this I hear about Tigerclaw?" she demanded. Mossblaze sighed before looking at the dappled she-cat.

"Spottedkit told us a ThunderClan warrior told Sunkit and Icekit to follow him. It was Tigerclaw, he's back." she explained. Spottedleaf's eyes widened for a second, an emotion lingering in her eyes that was unreadable.

"This is grave news. I received an omen of a stalking tiger with glowing amber eyes. At his feet were bodies covered with a crimson tide. I hoped it meant nothing; I was wrong." Spottedleaf whispered. The den fell silent, the information soaking in. Unaware of the danger, the four kits chased each other, playing with a ball of moss.

"Mossblaze! What's going on?" Ravenshadow shouted, his voice coming from the clearing. At his voice, Mossblaze perked her ears. A small smile appeared on her face as she went to her mate. No one followed her.

"Tigerclaw came and took our kits!" she wailed, pressing her head against his shoulder. He almost flinched away, unnerved by this news.

"What? How can that be?" he asked, his eyes wide. Mossblaze just shook her head, unable to answer. _Is this really what StarClan wants from me? To lose every cat that I love? Is that what it takes to be leader?_ Her mind told her no, but her heart kept saying yes.

"I don't know, I just don't know." she whispered, feeling her heart being ripped out.

"Let's go find them then." he meowed, his eyes turning cold. "I won't stop until they're safely back in the nursery, alright?" Mossblaze nodded, though in her mind she knew that was impossible.

"Okay, then let's go." she replied, her tone heavy. Ravenshadow didn't notice her distress, for he was too focused on scenting the air. As he padded through the snow, Mossblaze stayed a few paces behind. Her whiskers trembled, frost appearing at the tips. She looked at her fur, and saw the same. _It's getting colder. The longer we stay out here, the worse it will be for us. We need to find them fast, and find Tigerclaw._ She thought, glancing up at the sky.

Dark gray clouds gathered, moving fast in the heavens. Small flashes could be seen, lighting up the gloomy atmosphere. Within moments, white flakes gradually fell to the earth.

"Why? Why does it have to snow?" Mossblaze questioned, her words aimed at the sky. Ravenshadow looked up as well, a scowl forming on his face.

"We need to hurry before they freeze." he growled. He raced away from his mate, running along the border of camp. Just as he reached the entrance, he stalled. His face became twisted with rage as he recognized three interwoven scents. Before he could speak, Cloudsplash barreled into him.

"Is it true? Are your kits missing?" he demanded, his amber eyes wide. Mossblaze nodded, causing a gasp to sound from his patrol.

"Just like Bluestar's kits." Mousefur whispered. Thornpaw looked slightly confused at the she-cat's words, but didn't bother to ask. Instead he turned to his mentor.

"What are we going to do?" the ginger tabby asked. Cloudsplash looked uncertain of this request, his mouth open as his mind tried to come up with a plan. He didn't get a chance for Ravenshadow let out a hiss.

"Be quiet! I found their trail. Mossblaze and I will follow it, go check in with Fireheart or Spottedleaf. They'll tell you what to do. But Thornpaw will stay here and tell any other patrols the same thing. We need the full Clan alert and ready." he ordered, his eyes frozen with venom. The patrol nodded, though Mousefur bit back an angry response for the tom. She didn't like being commanded around like an apprentice.

"It's just two missing kits, why do we need to be ready for anything?" Thornpaw muttered, confusion in his eyes. Ravenshadow flinched at his comment.

"Tigerclaw is the cat that took them! We think he's still near and might attack again, so go!" he snapped. Mousefur widened her eyes, being the only one in the trio knowing what the dark tabby had done. With fear in her eyes, she padded away. Cloudsplash followed. Thornpaw nodded, taking his position by the gorse tunnel.

"Is it really Tigerclaw?" Mossblaze meowed quietly, moving closer to him. He gave a slight nod.

"Yes, and I smell blood. That piece of fox-dung just dug his own grave." he snarled, his tail lashing back and forth. Mossblaze leaned forward and rested her muzzle on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and just stood there for a moment.

"I'll help you, just don't do anything reckless." she whispered. He looked at her and sighed.

"Alright, but I want to make sure that tabby doesn't move after today." he muttered. She gave a small smile, happy with his promise. Rubbing her cheek against his, she proceeded through the entrance. Ravenshadow bounded after, his gaze softening slightly as he looked at his mate.

The two scented their way up the ravine, noticing more pawprints the farther they went. Other smells mingled in, including unknown several cats. They didn't find any blood yet, which was a relief to them both. When they reached the top, they saw a scene that caused their fur to rise, a growl to escape their throat, and a sinking feeling to grow in their chests.

Underneath a snow covered tree, Tigerclaw stood with blood at his paws. Behind him, resided a wave of cats. Some smelled like ShadowClan, while the rest had a damp, crowfood scent. In the middle of the group were two limp bodies half-covered with snow.

"How dare you come back here!" Ravenshadow shouted, digging his claws into the snow. Mossblaze stood by his side, a snarl rumbling in her chest. Her scarlet eyes were narrowed into slits, oozing with venom.

"Give us back our kits before we rip your throat out." she warned, her claws sliding out. Tigerclaw blinked, their threats appearing as weak promises to him. He flicked a snowflake off his muzzle, his tremendous claws gleaming.

"I'm sorry, but that can't be arranged. I'd be happy to rip your throats out though." he replied, a laugh echoing behind him. Darkstripe moved closer to his leader, a small smile on his face.

"You could torture them, make them beg for death." he suggested, earning a nod.

"We could, or we could just kill them along with their ridiculous kits. They're half-dead already." At his words, Ravenshadow leapt from his spot. He raked his claws down the tabby's shoulder. Crimson streaks welled, dropping to the ground. A hiss escaped Tigerclaw, his fronts paws aimed at the black tom's stomach. They connected.

Ravenshadow let out a caterwaul as blood pooled out of him. The dark tabby stood over him, pressing his claws against his past apprentice's chest. Mossblaze gasped, watching as the snow turned scarlet. She told her paws to move, but they wouldn't listen. _Move, move! I have to save Ravenshadow, my kits, my father, and everyone else! Come on, move!_ She shouted at herself, hoping that her muscles would react.

"Leave my kin alone!" a raspy voice yowled. A blur of dark brown and white zoomed by her, barreling into Tigerclaw. The newcomer sliced into the dark tabby's fur, sending blood flying. Snapping out of her trance, Mossblaze rushed to Ravenshadow.

"Are you alright? Can you stand?" she asked, frantically licking his fur. He stared at her with pale eyes, a sliver of pain lingering in them. Slowly, he got to his feet.

"Yes. Who came to our aid?" he murmured, wincing as blood dripped down his legs. She shrugged, turning to find out for herself.

To her horror, it was Leopardstripe that had foolishly came to help them. The sickened tom was fighting as hard as he could, but was losing. Crimson coated his fur as well as blinding his right eye. He blinked to try and clear it, but only made it worse.

"Father." Mossblaze whispered, fear flooding into her eyes and veins. Growling, she bounded at Tigerclaw, her legs outstretched as her claws thirsted for his blood. She landed on the tom and dragged his body of her father. While she attempted to take the dark tabby's life, Ravenshadow saw to Leopardstripe.

"Tigerclaw!" Darkstripe shouted. He leapt at Mossblaze, dragging his razor sharp points along her spine. She flinched and turned to retaliate him. She didn't get the chance, for a ginger tom pushed her to the ground, trapping her. She struggled to fight against his hold, but failed.

"Traitor!" she snapped, glaring at Darkstripe. He shrugged a smile on his face.

"Like I haven't heard that." He turned to his battered leader, "Can I be the one that kills her?" he asked, sounding like a kit wanting to go and play with their friends. Mossblaze tried to claw her captor, but had no avail. A few fox-lengths away, Leopardstripe muttered something to Ravenshadow. The two toms nodded in agreement before slipping away unnoticed.

"Why do you hold a grudge against us? It was your own fault that you got exiled." Mossblaze questioned, glaring at Tigerclaw. The massive tabby had pulled himself into a sitting position and was cleaning his wounds. He continued without hesitation as he answered.

"Why should I tell you?" His words struck a nerve, causing a growl to escape her.

"You're a psychotic piece of fox-dung! I just want to live my life normally, but because of you I can't. I know that you won't stop until you destroy everything that Ravenshadow loves, but I'm going to stop you." she vowed, her words drenched with anger. The exiled tom shrugged his shoulders, obviously not caring about her pathetic claims. That tipped the boiling point in Mossblaze.

Yowling, she twisted onto her back, clawing pawfuls of fur out of her captor. The ginger tom let out a wail before jumping off of her. He then turned to face her, rage embedded into his face. He didn't get the chance for she raced away from him. She headed towards her kits, hoping to get them out of here before taking care of Tigerclaw. However, the mass of cats proved a problem. When she got near them, they instantly clawed at her with all their might. One paw connected with her face, barely missing her eyes. She spat with fury, causing her determination to rise.

She was going to save her kits even if it meant losing her own life. A dark ginger she-cat swiped at her again, aiming at her chest. The claws barely connected, causing faint lines of crimson to appear.

"Russetfur! Don't kill her; I want to be the one that takes her life." Darkstripe snarled, scorning the she-cat. Her ears flattened against her head as she let out a hiss. She backed away from Mossblaze and passed on the message to her companions. Immediately they stopped attacking her.

Mossblaze looked around at the rogue cats. Their eyes seemed to gleam with anger and hatred as they kneaded the ground with their claws. They desperately wanted to dig their sharp claws into the she-cat, but didn't want any trouble from Tigerclaw. She noticed that, causing a slight look of relief to show on her face. It was short lived, for Darkstripe opened his giant mouth.

"However, you can kill the kits." he ordered. Mossblaze gasped as she saw a ragged gray tom pick up her kits. She stared into their glowing orange eyes, seeing the malice that looked familiar. The tom picked up Icekit, who was yowling for her mother.

"Let go of them!" Mossblaze shouted, jumping over the wall of cats. She landed by the ragged tom and picked up their scent for the first time. She recognized it as Brokenstar, the once fierce ShadowClan leader. A rumor she had heard a long time ago resurfaced in her mind. _That Brokenstar, it was told that he once killed the apprentices he had. Only one cat saw, but the rumor still spread fast. No cat attempted to stop him, which is how he became leader. He used fear._ The words echoed in her mind, causing a chill to pass along her spine. This cat was known for killing small cats, her kits stood no chance against him.

Brokenstar didn't look at her; instead he focused on the white kit in his paws. He flung the she-cat into the air, causing a shriek to escape from Icekit. Mossblaze watched on in horror as her limbs froze. Her daughter fell back to earth, but was caught by Brokenstar. His claws pierced the young kits fur, staining her fur with blood. A high pitched scream came from the small cat, causing the entire crowd to flinch. Mossblaze couldn't take it; she forced her legs to move closer to her daughter.

She snatched Icekit away from the ragged tom. The blood soaked kit hung limp in her jaws, feeling colder than the snow below. Mossblaze tried to grab Sunkit as well, but he was in the paws of a different cat. The dark brown tom tore his claws into Sunkit's fur, leaving trails of blood. As she watched her kit being mutilated, she felt her hear being ripped apart. With her grip tightening on Icekit, she sliced her claws across the tom's face.

The rogue flailed his head, trying to clear the crimson drops out of his eyes. While he was being distracted with his pain, Mossblaze grasped her son.

She bounded away, threatening to claw at any cat that got in her way. Her paws slipped on the snow as she raced down the ravine. Thankfully the others didn't bother to come after her. Rushing through the gorse tunnel, she almost ran into Thornpaw. He barely opened her mouth before she was gone.

"Spottedleaf!" she mumbled through her kit's fur. The dappled she-cat glanced at the blood-soaked mother and the two bundles of fur. A gasp of horror escaped her.

"Maplepaw! Get cobwebs, goldenrod and poppy seeds." she ordered. The light brown apprentice nodded, disappearing for a moment. When she returned, her mouth was full of silky cobwebs and yellow flowers. Spottedleaf gently took the two kits and laid them down in a moss nest.

"We'll take care of them, go find Bluestar and tell her what happened." she reassured, speaking calmly to the distressed mother. Mossblaze nodded and looked at her kits. Their crumpled bodies caused her heart to become heavy. She turned to leave, her kits painful cries reaching her ears.

As soon as she reached the clearing, she saw a wave of cats break through the entrance. At the head were Tigerclaw, Darkstripe and Brokenstar. Thornpaw's small body disappeared in the giant mass as he got swept away. Not knowing how many cats were in camp, she let out a warning yowl.

"ThunderClan! Attack!" she shouted. Instantly cats poured out of their den, letting out a battle cry as they confronted their enemies. She saw Whitestorm and Lionheart battling together, clawing at the rogues with all their might. Cinderpaw was fighting alongside Fireheart, while Cloudsplash and Mousefur executed tactics out perfectly. Swiftclaw helped out Brightpaw and Thornpaw, instructing them as well as fighting with them. In front of the nursery, Brindleface tore up three rogues along with Halftail and One-eye. Looking at them, no cat would guess that the two were elders.

She couldn't see Ravenshadow, Bluestar or her father. Tension flowed through her veins. The fear caused her attention to shift to from the battle to finding her kin. Darkstripe took advantage of this. He sprung at Mossblaze, dragging his claws along her flank. She winced, and tried to retaliate. Darkstripe didn't give her a chance, for he pinned her to the ground.

"Time to die." he hissed, digging his claws into her chest. He leaned down to bit her throat, his movements hesitating. In his pause, he was thrown off of Mossblaze and tackled to the ground. She looked at her savior, and to her surprise, it was Smoketail. She watched as the warrior bit into Darkstripe's throat. Blood welled before pooling into the snow. After a few moments, the black tom's head rolled back as his eyes glazed over.

"He's dead." Smoketail meowed with no emotions, before turning to Mossblaze, "Are you alright?" His voice was kind as he helped her to her feet. She glanced from Darkstripe's body to the warrior.

"That's twice you've saved my life. Thank you." she whispered, bowing her head. He gave a small laugh.

"Don't mention it." he replied, a smile coming to his face. She smiled as well before taking in the scene around her. The clearing was stained red with the blood that flowed from the injured cats. ThunderClan cats fought alongside with RiverClan warriors, forgetting about their long-forged rivalry. A few dead bodies rested in the snow. They seemed to get trampled as the fighting continued. She couldn't make out who the cats were, but if they were Clan cats, they were being disgraced.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked, seeing Fallingshadow consulting with Fireheart. The two were apparently coming up with a plan.

"Bluestar and Ravenshadow came to our camp telling us about the attack. So Oakheart chose a few warriors and we came over as fast as we could." he explained, motioning to the mass of cats. Mossblaze nodded until she remembered something.

"Where's my father?" she gasped. _He was last with Ravenshadow when I was saving the kits. If he didn't go with him, then where is Father?_ Her eyes scanned the clearing, trying to find him. She prayed that he wasn't one of the dead cats. Leaving Smoketail, she searched for her beloved father.

It was almost impossible to figure out which cat was which as they moved around in flashes, accompanied with all the blood. Scents clogged her nose, causing her to become dizzy. Swirling around, she located Tigerclaw. The tabby tom was slinking towards Spottedleaf's den with two cats right behind him. Thinking of her kits, she raced to the den, reaching it just as they entered. Once inside, she saw the two unknown cats force Spottedleaf and Maplepaw to the back of the den. Tigerclaw went right to her kits.

She pounced on him, dragging the tom away from her precious kits. Her jaws snapped at his throat, but he pulled back at the last second. Her claws dug into his stomach, threatening to slice his belly.

"Darkstripe's waiting for you in the Dark Forest. You're going to join him." she growled. His amber eyes didn't waver, still glowing with rage. A snarl sounded, causing a ripple to pass through his fur.

"You wish, you mangy piece of crowfood." he murmured, his voice drenched with venom. She was unfazed by his words.

"You're in no position to insult me." She dug her claws in deeper, hoping to prove a point. He let out another snarl before glancing at one of the cats.

"Bladestripe! Kill the kits!" he ordered. Perking the ears, the black tom with scarlet stripes left the medicine cats and went to the two bundles wrapped in cobwebs. Mossblaze winced and left Tigerclaw.

"Icekit! Sunkit!" she wailed. She couldn't beat the rogue though and watched as he bit their throats. The tear in her heart grew bigger as she heard her kits whine in pain. Pushing the tom out of the way, she gently nudged her kits. "You can't leave! Don't… don't kill my kits! Kill me instead! No… they never harmed you! Why in StarClan are you doing this?" She said the words that came to her mind as her screams echoed in the small den, sounding full of pain. Tigerclaw gave a small nod of satisfaction to Bladestripe, who seemed to beam from the praise. Her claws scraped across the ground as she saw the light fading from her beautiful kit's eyes. Nudging them again, her daughter swiped at her nose. A look of relief crept into her eyes, for she was thankful that they were still alive.

She had no idea she had said the same words she heard when she was an apprentice.

Her eyes turned to Tigerclaw. They were oozing with hatred as she gave him a death glare. He merely shrugged it off.

"You're going to die." A voice growled. Every cat in the den turned to look at Leopardstripe, who stepped out from his den he spent so many moons in. The dullness in his eyes had faded; the weakness he once showed was replaced with rage. He barreled into Tigerclaw sending them flying across the den. The two became a ball of flying fur and claws. Mossblaze turned to the rogues.

Bladestripe had slipped out of the den, trying to get reinforcements. The other cat, a light ginger tom, looked at her. With his attention on her, Spottedleaf sprang on him. Her claws raked along his back and flank, drawing blood. Maplepaw looked on with fear as she saw her gentle mentor now trying to hurt a cat. Mossblaze beckoned the apprentice with her tail. Trembling, the she-cat went to her.

"Can you please save them?" the blood-soaked queen begged. Maplepaw examined them, her eyes grim.

"I don't know. If they were apprentices then they would have a better chance. But their immune systems haven't developed yet, leaving them prone to infection even if we do save them." she answered honestly. _I can't lie to her, but I don't know how to help! _Glancing back at Mossblaze, she saw defeat in her eyes.

"It's just like Sky warned." she whispered, more to herself. Maplepaw tilted her head, she didn't recognize that name.

"Who's Sky?" she asked. The white queen gave the tiniest twitch, but didn't respond. Instead she left the apprentice and went to her father. He was lying on his side, whereas Tigerclaw had vanished. Her father was bleeding heavily from a gash that went from his stomach to his chest. His breathing came in ragged gasps. Mossblaze let out a shriek. Her father had been defeated, he had lost.

"You can't leave! You didn't have to protect us… you didn't have to give your life for us!" she screamed, pressing her nose into her father's fur. A ripple passed through as his breathing worsened. He struggled to lift his head, the small movement causing so much pain. His amber orbs were dull again, barely shining as the look of agony painted his face.

"This is the end… as long as they're safe… as long as they live, I'll leave doing one thing right." he whispered, choking on the words. They sounded so familiar to her, but she didn't know where she heard them before. Resting her head by her father's, she breathed in his scent. Another smell wafted around her, the smell of water. It triggered her memory, bringing her back to the time she was only an apprentice.

_She was in a cave that was inhumanely smooth, a cave that was closing in as water lapped at her paws. From the highest ledge, the water came crashing down filling up against the tan surfaces. Cries started to sound, echoing towards her with such intensity her legs crumpled underneath her._

"_Icekit! Sunkit! You can't leave!" A yowl sounded, familiar yet alien at the same time. More followed, with different voices shouting pleas._

"_Don't… don't kill my kits! Kill me instead! No… they never harmed you! Why in StarClan are you doing this? You didn't have to protect us… you didn't have to give your life for us!"_

"_This is the end… as long as they're safe… as long as they live I'll leave doing one thing right."_

_Faces swirled past, barely staying still to recognize, until they all blurred into a mist that clogged the air._

This was all foresaw moons ago when her father was healthy, when she was an apprentice, and when she didn't worry about her ancestors. Those that are more powerful than StarClan saw this and warned her, but she had no idea what this meant. A chill passed through her spine at this thought. _It's unnatural for any cat to know this much._ Shaking her head, she focused back on her father.

"I love you, please take care of Wolfkit in StarClan." she purred, rubbing her cheek against his. A small smile formed as his eyes closed.

"We'll watch over you and your mother. You both mean the world to us, make sure you tell your mother that." he reassured, his voice hesitating only slightly. She nodded, pulling her head away. Her father's body convulsed, a spasm running through him. A groan came from him, echoing in the small cave. Within moments, his breathing came to still, his body following.

Mossblaze pressed her nose into his fur again, feeling the warmth leave his body. She let out a small sob, feeling an invisible shard pierce her heart.

"Goodbye father, I'll always love you." she meowed softly, hanging her head. Behind her, she heard Spottedleaf force the other rogue out of the den. Within moments, she went to help Maplepaw. Mossblaze heard them as they rummaged through herbs and leaves. It was all in avail though. She heard the medicine cat sigh with despair.

"They're gone." she whispered, her tone heavy. Mossblaze flinched, her ears flattening against her head. Spottedleaf came over to tell her, but once the dappled she-cat's eyes rested on Leopardstripe, the words got caught in her throat.

"StarClan can't be this cruel." she exclaimed.

"I need to go tell Ravenshadow and Featherfur. Can you please clean them up?" Mossblaze asked. Spottedleaf nodded, giving her a chance to escape. The den began to smell like death and depression.

She looked at the clearing, horrified by the sight. Dead cat's littered the crimson colored snow, lying in awkward positions. She saw no dead RiverClan cats, and only saw two dead ThunderClan cats; One-eye and Halftail. She wandered around the desolate camp, trying to find her mother and mate. She found both of them in the warrior's den along with the others.

Apparently Bluestar had sent every cat back to their den to await future orders. She also allowed the RiverClan warriors to head home, thankful for their help. As soon as Mossblaze entered the den, Ravenshadow bounded to her, his eyes coated with fear. He pressed his shoulder against her and entwined her tail with his.

"I was so worried." he purred. She looked at him with sorrowful eyes. He noticed, causing his expression to turn grim. "What happened?"

"Father, Sunkit, and Icekit were all killed." The words came out like jagged icicles, tearing her up on the inside. Ravenshadow looked at her with a blank expression, unable to take in this information. He shook his head as disbelief crept into his eyes.

"It can't be. There's just no way." he murmured, pulling away. No cat around them heard, for they were all chattering amongst themselves. The two didn't know what else to say, so they just stood there until Bluestar called for them. The two almost had to be pulled out of the den by the other warriors.

"Today is a grave day. Five cats are dead, and one is missing. We will hold their vigil after this meeting." She paused when Whitestorm asked who the deceased were. "One-eye, Halftail, Leopardstripe, Icekit, and Sunkit. We also don't know where Goldenflower is. We presume she's either dead or went with Tigerclaw, but we are unsure." Gasps broke out from the Clan, though a shriek came from Featherfur and a yowl escaped from Cloudsplash. The two stood to their feet, almost glaring at Bluestar with furious eyes.

"How did this happen?" Featherfur demanded, her fur rising to white needles. Beside her, Frostfur tried to comfort her. She didn't accept it and snapped at the white queen.

"He was killed by Tigerclaw, as were my kits." Mossblaze spoke up, the words barely a whisper. Featherfur glanced at her daughter, the anger in her eyes dissipating.

"Honey…" she didn't know what else to say. Cloudsplash had his head bowed, sorrow dulling his eyes. Mousefur placed her tail on his shoulders, trying to comfort him. A silence fell over the crowd taking in this disturbing news. The whole Clan thought of Leopardstripe as a faithful warrior, serving his Clan the best he could. He showed that honor to the end, fighting for his Clan's safety. One-eye and Halftail had served the Clan through the end as well, they were honored for their wisdom and their fighting skills.

As Bluestar spoke of the deceased, Mossblaze tuned her out. She knew what her father had done, what her kits were never able to do, and the dedication of the two beloved elders. When Bluestar was done, she heard the leader call Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw to the Highrock. They were covered with scratches and blood coated their pelts. The two siblings looked surprised; however, unaware of what was happening.

"These two apprentices have proven their loyalty today by fighting for their Clan. It is time they earned their warrior names." Bluestar had to pause, for a ripple of excitement passed through the crowd. "I Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Cinderpaw, Brackenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" The familiar words reminded Mossblaze of her ceremony. Only then she had been filled with joy instead of pain.

"I do." the siblings meowed together, their voices barely trembling. They had waited an eternity for this, and rightfully deserved it.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Brackenpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Brackenstorm. StarClan honors your courage, wisdom, and strength. Cinderpaw, you will be known as Cindersky. StarClan honors your energy, loyalty, and courage. We welcome you as full warriors of ThunderClan." Bluestar slid down the ice-covered rock, landing in front of the newly christened warriors. In turn, she rested her muzzle on their heads and received a respected lick on her shoulder. When she stepped away from them, the two beamed with excitement and happiness.

"Brackenstorm! Cindersky!" the Clan yowled out, welcoming the new warriors. Mossblaze yowled along with the Clan, though her voice was free of emotions. As the Clan cheered, Cloverkit padded up to her. Her green eyes were wide with glee as her tail waved through the air. The white queen was about to ask why she was so happy when Bluestar's voice rang through the clearing.

"One of our kits has been long overdue for her apprenticeship. Today, she will finally get her apprentice name. Cloverkit, come here." she called gently. The small kit gave an excited bounce before heading towards Highrock. "Cloverkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Cloverpaw." She paused, her eyes resting on Mossblaze. Sympathy and sorrow edged her water-like eyes, causing them to shine. "I know you've been through many tragic events lately, but I know how much you've wanted to mentor her. Mossblaze you will mentor young Cloverpaw. I know that you will pass on your strength, fiery will, and knowledge of what is right to her. I know that you will teach Cloverpaw all the skills to make her a proud and noble warrior of ThunderClan." Bluestar's words were caring and soft, as she knew the pain the warrior was going through. _We've both lost a beloved parent, sibling and our kits. We were both told we're supposed to lead ThunderClan. We both know each other's pain. _As she thought about the ache, Mossblaze made her way to Cloverpaw.

The two touched nose, their face's contrasting each other. The young apprentice was filled with eagerness and joy, whereas the now warrior had agony and hurt on her face. However, the two padded back to the crowd.

"We will hold the vigil for our fallen kin as the new warriors begin their vigil. ThunderClan will survive. You are dismissed." The warriors slowly dispersed, congratulating the new warriors while giving their condolence to the kin of the departed.

"Isn't this exciting? I'm going to be-" Cloverpaw broke off as she looked into Mossblaze's eyes. The scarlet orbs showed anger, depression, annoyance and fear swirling around as her emotions conflicted within herself. Next to her, Ravenshadow gave a small sigh. He bent down and rested his nose on the apprentice's forehead.

"Don't take it personally, in a few days Mossblaze will be back to her normal self." he reassured, though he doubted his words. Cloverpaw nodded before dashing off to tell her sister.

"Can you leave me alone for a few moments? I need think things over." she asked, her voice trembling. He nodded, giving her a lick on the cheek before heading towards Fireheart. Mossblaze watched as her father and kits were brought out from Spottedleaf's den. When she looked at them, she thought they were sleeping for a moment. Soon they were joined by One-eye's and Halftail's bodies. She saw as the elders said goodbye to their den-mates occasionally licking their fur. Other cats would cast glances at her, wondering if she would say farewell to her kin. Whitestorm even came up to her and gave her some comforting words.

"They're not gone; StarClan will welcome them with warm paws. They'll watch over you and your mother." he meowed kindly.

"I know, my father told me that as he lay dying. He said that we mean the world to them and that he wanted me to tell her that. But I don't know how to tell her!" she fretted, her eyes widening. He gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Just tell her, that's the only way. Say you love her as well and the words will flow out." he reassured. She turned and smiled, a sliver of hope entering her eyes. A small purr escaped him as he padded away. She watched him head to Bluestar and start talking. The two then glanced at her, but she couldn't make out their emotions. Sighing, she waited until the clearing became deserted.

She stood alone, staring at the sky. Fresh snow had fallen during the battle and afterwards, attempting to hide all the blood. Her usually shining fur was now dull and stained. A glint of anger shined in her scarlet eyes, almost hidden by the depression that overtook her.

"Why? Why did you have to take them away from me? What did I do to deserve this? Why do you hate me so?" she demanded, her voice cracking. No one answered her, causing a low growl to escape her. She allowed her claws to unsheathe, digging into the cold snow.

"Give me a sign! Tell me that you are still with me!" she shouted. There was a moment of silence before she let out a yowl of frustration. It echoed through the clearing, causing birds to scatter from trees. The world around her was silent, creating a shroud around her.

"StarClan hasn't left you." Featherfur whispered, scaring her daughter. Mossblaze flinched before glaring at her mother.

"Look at what they've done! They took Wolfkit, Father and my kits… I wish they would tell me why they took them." she protested, receiving a scorning look.

"Your father knew what he was doing. He was going to die anyway but he wouldn't give up without a fight. He lost his life serving his Clan and kin. He chose this and we need to honor his decision, not act like whining kits." Featherfur snapped, causing her daughter to flinch again. She bowed her head as her father's and Whitestorm's words echoed in her mind.

"He told me that we meant the world to him, just like Wolfkit. They'll look over us." she whispered, earning a smile from the long-furred queen.

"I know honey." she paused, uncertainty flashing through her eyes. "There's something you need to know…" she paused again, expecting her daughter to say something. When she didn't, she continued. "Honey, I'm pregnant."

**Cliffy-ish ending! Aww, I feel so sorry for Mossblaze, losing her kits and father. But we'll see them in StarClan… **

**And Darkstripe is dead, as is One-eye and Halftail. There is a reason that Tigerclaw is doing this, but unfortunately it won't be revealed for a while. And the words that Mossblaze had said before, were in chapter 12. See, I do have this all planned out, no matter how much a doubt myself… Ugh, I'm sounding really negative. So before I go off on a random tangent, I'm going to end this now. **

**Again sorry for the wait. I'll try to keep it from happening in the future. Until next time!**

**(I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does)**

**Sayonara!**


	33. Chapter 30: Pained Fears

**Wow, it's been a long time since I've updated. Half of the reason was because I had tests galore at school. The other half was because, for some reason, this chapter was really hard to type. But I finally got it done… I'd like to thank grassfeather, 1KittyKat13, ravenblaze123, Darkness of the Eclipse, Nightshade07, and branchstripe for reviewing. **

**All of your reviews were great, and I know it was cruel to have Sunkit and Icekit die. I didn't want them to die either, but they're not gone; they're in StarClan and will be seen again. In one of the reviews, grassfeather asked me what their warrior names would have been. I hadn't really thought of his, but it would be Sunblaze and Iceshadow, after their parents. And I don't what to give anything away, but if they do have more kits, it won't be for a while. The kits will survive though. **

**After this chapter will be the updated allegiances (maybe even the final one, no promises though). There's a little bit of humor in this chapter, coming from, (of course) Graystripe. I thought some humor could help lighten things up… **

**So, here's chapter 30. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 30: Pained Fears

"You're pregnant?" Mossblaze repeated, shock in her tone. "How could this happen? How could you turn on Father?" Her words were barely louder than a whisper, but still Featherfur heard.

"Honey, I love your father with all my heart and I will even though he's with StarClan. But Leopardstripe is still my mate and forever will be; he's the father of the kits I am carrying. I would never leave him, nor would I ever give up on him." the splashed queen explained, sounding stronger with every word. Her daughter still couldn't believe this. She refused to listen to what her mother was saying.

"What if something goes wrong? I can't lose you." she asked, hurt beginning to show in her eyes. Featherfur reached forward and licked her daughter's cheek.

"Trust me; I'm going to stay around forever. Even when you're in the elders den, I'll be right next to you. Now, you need some sleep after everything that has happened today. But first, go get your wounds checked before Spottedleaf falls asleep. Then I want you to go and sleep in the warriors den. Alright?" she meowed comfortingly, a purr etched into her words. Mossblaze nodded, happy that her mother was still here, telling her what to do in this time of chaos.

"Yes mother." she replied, rubbing her muzzle against her mothers. The two she-cats smiled, knowing that their mother-daughter bond could last the test of time and disaster. Glancing at the stars, the two whispered a pray for their kin before heading to their dens.

* * *

Mossblaze felt Ravenshadow stir, a ripple passing through his fur as he stood to his paws. Quietly, he bent down and woke her up. She opened her eyes and glanced at the tom, whose eyes were shining with warmth. She knew how lucky she was to have him, and never took that for granted.

"Morning." she rasped, her voice sore from yesterday. She had screamed and shouted so much during the day, that now even two words hurt.

"Morning to you. Did you sleep well?" he asked. She nodded as she stiffly got to her feet. Thankfully, before she went to sleep, she was able to get her wounds taken care of. True that the den smelled like poultice and herbs due to every cat's injuries, but no cat seemed to care.

Mossblaze looked around the warrior's den. It hadn't changed since the last time she slept here, but it still felt different. There was a sense of absence, as if something was missing. She knew what it was, but didn't want to make herself miserable. Shaking off the feeling, she padded out of the den with Ravenshadow.

Instantly the sun blinded her, but once she was used to the brightness, she saw that the camp looked better than it had last night. Things were no longer in shambles, nor were there any blood stains. She watched as warriors finished pushing the crimson snow out of the camp. Cindersky and Brackenstorm had been excused from their vigil and now Runningwind was on guard. The tabby tom seemed to have an aura of pride around him. She decided to ask him about it later.

"Mossblaze!" Cloverpaw shouted, dashing out of the apprentice den. She skidded to a stop in front of her mentor and Ravenshadow. The young she-cat glanced up at them, her eyes shining brightly. A smile was painted on her face as her fur shined from this sun.

"Hello." the white warrior meowed roughly though her scarlet orbs showed kindness. She looked at her apprentice, knowing that through everything, she was happy to mentor the one cat who felt like a sister to her. Cloverpaw tilted her head, confused by the sound in Mossblaze's voice. Ravenshadow noticed, a small smile beginning to form on his face.

"Her throat is sore, so it's hard for her to talk." he explained to her. She nodded, understanding showing in her eyes.

"Would you like me to get something from Spottedleaf's den for you? My sister keeps telling me that honey helps, though we might not have much of it." she asked. Mossblaze nodded as Ravenshadow agreed. In an instant, Cloverpaw bounded away.

"Hey Mossblaze!" Fireheart called, rushing across the clearing with Cindersky behind him. The two stopped and glanced at the Mossblaze and Ravenshadow. The white queen opened her mouth to speak, but only a raspy hello came out.

"Are you okay?" Cindersky meowed, her blue eyes shining with sympathy. Beside her, Fireheart had widened his green orbs, wondering what was wrong with his friend. Ravenshadow explained about her sore throat and how it was hard for her to say anything.

"Cloverpaw went to see if Spottedleaf has any honey to help." he concluded, giving his mate a lick on the cheek. A purr escaped her, sounding alien but was welcomed all the same.

"Oh, that's good. Did you hear that Frostfur and Featherfur moved into the nursery this morning?" Fireheart chirped excitedly. "This means we'll have more kits, and in time, more healthy warriors in ThunderClan." Mossblaze almost flinched at his words, stopping herself from snapping at him; having her voice disabled helped. _You think this is great? What if one of the kits looks like my father, or my brother? Every time I see them I'll think of my deceased kin! How in StarClan is that great? _She thought, unaware of the anger appearing in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Ravenshadow meowed, glancing at her. She shook her head and stalked towards Spottedleaf's den, leaving the three confused.

"Was it something I said?" Fireheart asked, his eyes showing bewilderment. His companions didn't have an answer for him. Mossblaze knew she was being unreasonable as she left them, but she didn't care about it. She just wanted to know why the world seemed to be against her.

As she walked into the den, she was greeted by a flying bundle of fur. Blinking to make sure the cat was really there, she saw Cloverpaw carrying a branch coated with honey at the end.

"There you are." she meowed, her words muffled by the item she carried. Mossblaze looked down at the apprentice, her eyes softening.

"Thanks." she rasped, taking the bundle from her. Placed the stick between her paws she licked up the golden sweetness. The liquid trickled down her throat, causing a numbing sensation to follow. She felt a wave of relief as her throat began to feel normal again.

"Better?" Cloverpaw asked, glancing at her mentor. Her green eyes shined as she purred. Mossblaze nodded, sincerity in her scarlet eyes_. I am so lucky to have her as my apprentice._ She thought, looking at the young she-cat.

"Thanks, let's go tour the territory." she meowed, her voice sounding normal. Cloverpaw gave an excited bounce before racing around in a circle. Mossblaze gave her a warm grin before giving the honey back to Spottedleaf. She then took Cloverpaw out of the camp, feeling better than she had in days.

* * *

The two she-cats toured ThunderClan territory, visiting every crack and shadow. Mossblaze was wary once they got to the ShadowClan border for she found a faint smell of blood was apparent, scaring her. She let it slide though, scenting no fresh cat traces. For a moment, she thought the snow-covered ferns rustled. The movement caused a shiver to run down her spine, but she went against investigating it. Instead, she ushered Cloverpaw away from the border.

They continued their tour towards RiverClan, leaving the shadowed outskirts alone.

Once they returned back to camp, Cloverpaw was dead on her paws. She had used up her energy trying to keep up with Mossblaze. The warrior told her to eat a piece of hearty prey before going to her den to sleep. The apprentice didn't have any energy to argue nor did she see any point to it. Once Mossblaze made sure that Cloverpaw was sleeping in her nest, she paid a visit to her mother in the nursery.

As soon as she entered the thickly reinforced den, she felt sorrowful memories flood into her mind. In her head she replayed moments she had with her father and kits. Trying her hardest to push them away, she glanced at Featherfur. The splashed queen rested on her side, stretching her back as she talked with Frostfur and Brindleface.

"Mother, how are you?" she asked, sitting a few mouse-lengths away from the queen. Letting out a purr, Featherfur got to a sitting position and looked at her daughter. Her reptile-green eyes glimmered with sympathy, which didn't help Mossblaze at all.

"I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me so much." the splashed queen meowed nicely, reaching forward to lick her daughter's cheek.

"I feel like I have to though, because if I don't then who will?" Mossblaze retaliated, almost flinching from her mother's touch.

"Mothers look out for each other; it's a bond almost as strong between a mother and her daughter. It's a bond that you will learn in due time. If anything goes wrong, Frostfur or Willowpelt will get Spottedleaf, just as I'd do the same for them. Okay?" she whispered, hoping to make the white she-cat understand. Hesitantly, Mossblaze nodded as the words were absorbed in her mind.

"Alright, but I'm still unnerved about you being pregnant. What if one of the kit's look like father, or like…" she couldn't bring herself to say her kits names. She hoped that none of the queens would name their kits after hers. Sighing, she glanced at Willowpelt and Sandstorm. The two queens' stomachs were heavily swollen, meaning they were close to giving birth. It wouldn't be a problem for Willowpelt, who had two litters before. But Sandstorm would feel the pain for the first time, the pain it took to bring a new life into the world.

"I know how you feel, but they live on in you and Ravenshadow. Sunkit and Icekit will always be with you and you know that." Featherfur meowed, hoping that she wouldn't hit a nerve. Thankfully, Mossblaze only let out a sigh, though the names made her flinch.

"I know, I know. I love you mother." she whispered, pressing her nose to her mother's ear. Both of the she-cats purred, a ripple passing through their fur.

That night, as Mossblaze slept by Ravenshadow and Graystripe, a scream pierced through the camp. The warriors woke with a fright, afraid that something was attacking the camp. Instantly Whitestorm and Lionheart looked outside the den. To their surprise, but relief, there weren't any creatures threatening to attack them.

Another scream sounded, causing the warriors to flinch. The cats started to talk to one another, trying to find out what the noise was caused by. Their question was answered when Brightpaw came running to the entrance.

"Willowpelt and Sandstorm are giving birth!" she exclaimed, her eyes shining. Instantly Whitestorm and Dustpelt got to their feet and scrambled out of the den. Ravenshadow watched with a twinge of jealousy. He hadn't been there when Mossblaze gave birth, nor did he think they'd ever have kits again. He didn't want her to go through all that pain of giving birth in case something happened to the kits.

"Who wants to bet on how many kits Sandstorm has?" Graystripe shouted, humor laced in his voice. Laughter erupted from the den, causing Ravenshadow to smile. Around him, warriors started to guess numbers. Whoever won would be waited on for a whole day by the rest of the warriors. True, they had to keep this a secret from Bluestar, but it was going to be worth it.

"They're acting like kits." Mossblaze meowed, giving a laugh. She rubbed her cheek against Ravenshadow's, who had cringed at the word 'kits'.

"Yeah, but I guess we need some humor in a time like this." he muttered, earning a look.

"Things are going to get better." she replied. _I have to believe things will get better. There's no other way I can get through each day. _She added in her mind, afraid to say the words.

"But what about the war?" he asked, causing her to twitch.

"I almost forgot about the war… Ugh! Why must life be so hard and complicated?"

"Because otherwise there wouldn't be any life." Mossblaze didn't have anything to say because she knew he was right.

The warrior's den was so alive with activity, that when Maplepaw entered, no cat noticed her. They were trying to keep the whole bet thing straight, for several cats chose the same numbers. Every cat froze when the medicine cat apprentice let out an annoyed yowl though.

"Thank you!" she paused for a moment as the cats calmed down. "Willowpelt and Sandstorm are both fine. Willowpelt delivered two toms and a she-cat whereas Sandstorm gave birth to a tom. They're all healthy." she announced, her voice sounding tired. Instantly groans and yowls of happiness sounded. It was obvious that the sounds were about the bet. Maplepaw looked confused by the yowls, wondering what was going on.

"Thanks for telling us Maplepaw." Lionheart meowed kindly, dismissing the light brown she-cat. She gave a nervous nod before exiting the den. The deputy then turned to look at Graystripe. "So, who won?" His former apprentice smiled before glancing at the group of cats.

"Let's see… Mousefur and Swiftclaw won. They both guessed one kit." he answered. Cheers went out to the two warriors while a few gave hisses because they didn't win. It was rather amusing to watch.

Once the cats had calmed down enough, they drifted into sleep. Except for Mossblaze. The thought of war was on her mind and refused to leave her alone. Gently, she stepped away from Ravenshadow, trying her best not to wake him. However, her tail brushed past his nose. He jumped as a sneeze escaped him.

"Huh? Mossblaze, where are you going?" he asked, getting to his feet. She let out a sigh, knowing it was no use to lie to him. Motioning with her tail, she carefully made her way through the warrior den. Once they were outside, she told him how the thoughts of war couldn't leave her mind. He felt sympathetic for her, but had no idea how to help her.

"Should we talk with Bluestar?" he whispered, saying the first thing that came to his mind. Hesitantly, she nodded. Truthfully she didn't want to talk about the upcoming war, but maybe Bluestar could help. The two silently walked through the clearing, only the almost half filled moon lighting the sky.

"Bluestar." Mossblaze hissed, poking her head through the entrance. The blue-gray she-cat twitched her ear. Once her name was called again, Bluestar slowly lifter her head and turned towards the warriors.

"What is it?" she demanded, annoyance in her tone. Her blue eyes were slates of ice, piercing through the two cats. Mossblaze almost flinched at the intensity, but held her ground.

"We need to discuss the war. It's approaching but we haven't done anything to prepare, and with Tigerclaw still out there, I think we need it." Mossblaze meowed, trying to figure out just how long it would be until the war. "It's only three and a half-moon until the battle. We don't even know who we're fighting, nor do we even have a plan!" Bluestar twitched, her eyes narrowing to slits. She didn't want to talk about this, not now and not here. Maybe if she played dumb, the warriors would leave her alone.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, her tone critical. Mossblaze bit back an angry response, raging beginning to build within her.

"The war Snowfur, your sister, warned us about." she snapped. Beside her, Ravenshadow tensed. He didn't think that anger was the answer to anything unless it was with Tigerclaw. That cat was nothing but rage and wrath.

"We just want to know if we have a plan, and if not, then we need to make one. And without snapping at each other's throats." he reasoned, hoping to calm the she-cats down. They held each other's gaze for a moment before letting out a low sigh.

"I'm sorry; I just don't feel like talking about this right now. I've been having nightmares about the war… and I fear that they're warnings. I'm afraid that I'm going to lose my last three lives fighting in the war." Bluestar explained, closing her eyes. She imagined the Fourtrees coated in blood, bodies lying in awkward positions as cats continued to fight. A shudder passed through her body, chilling her spine.

"Wh-what are we going to do?" Mossblaze whispered, her eyes widening. Ravenshadow stared on in silence, unsure of what to say. The quiet was finally broken when an idea came to Bluestar.

"We need to train harder, and I need to apprentice Brindleface's kits. Who do you think should be their mentors?" she asked, her blue orbs barely shining. She looked defeated, in fact all of them did. The weight of this news grew heavier with each day without any hope of getting rid of it. Only when the day of the battle came, would they be free of this burden.

Ravenshadow, who was thinking about what Bluestar had said, thought he should receive an apprentice, but didn't want to seem pushy. Mossblaze, knew what was on his mind, though, and spoke for him. She knew her mate deserved to have an apprentice, for he hadn't had one yet. Smiling, she said what she thought.

"I got to learn about the kits while I was in the nursery. I know which warrior would be best for them." she paused, licking her front paw. "Ashkit is a fighter, but can be bossy when he doesn't get his way. Longtail would be a perfect mentor for him. Fernkit is sweet, but speaks her mind and fights for her rights; Mousefur would be great for her. Scarkit is a leader, as well as a thinker. And as much as I hate to say it, Dustpelt deserves an apprentice and should mentor him. Spottedkit thinks differently than the others, notices things others don't, and is very smart for her age. Ravenshadow would be a wonderful mentor for her." She finished and licked her mate's ear, purring. He smiled before rubbing his cheek against hers.

Bluestar thought about what she heard for a moment. _She's thinks with a clear mind, being inquisitive while taking in every detail, and she doesn't show any prejudice. She's on her way to being a leader._ A small grin appeared on her face as she the fears of war faded away. With her trusted warriors, ThunderClan could win this war, no matter what happened. The only problem will be knowing how much she needed to tell her warriors in order to not scare them.

"I'll announce it in the morning. Afterwards, we'll talk more about the war with Whitestorm. He has a right to know and could have some ideas. Until then, you two should get some sleep." she meowed, her eyes starting to shine. The two warriors smiled; glad to know that Bluestar had a plan.

Saying goodbye to their leader, they headed back to the warrior den. Thankfully, neither were haunted by nightmares for the little time they did sleep.

Once the sun rose, the cats sluggishly got out of their dens. The warriors complained when Lionheart told them of a Clan meeting. Mossblaze and Ravenshadow almost jumped to their feet, whereas the others basically had to be pushed out of the den. Once they were all gathered in the clearing, the cats started to chatter about what the meeting was about. Only when Brindleface came out of the nursery with four, shining kits behind her, did the Clan realize they were about to welcome four new apprentices to their ranks.

Bluestar stood upon the Highrock and let out a yowl, causing the gathered cats to be silent. Mossblaze looked at her leader, noticing how the blue-gray she-cat looked better than she did last night. She smiled until she felt Ravenshadow shiver uncontrollably. Purring, she licked his ear, comforting him.

"Don't be so nervous. You'll do fine." she reassured. He gave a small smile, though his eyes wavered slightly.

"Thanks." he whispered. She smiled as Bluestar started to talk.

"Even though the past few days have been dicey, today is a wonderful day in ThunderClan. However, there is some slight bad news. Lionheart fell ill during the night. Until he is well again, Whitestorm will take over the deputy duties. I wish him luck and hope that Lionheart will get healthy again. Now to the happier note, it's time four kits became apprentices." She paused and summoned the four kits to come forward.

Mossblaze watched as each kit was apprenticed. Longtail and Dustpelt were surprised, but seemed pleased to be getting an apprentice. Mousefur glanced at Mossblaze for a moment, remembering when she mentored the white she-cat. Purring, she padded up and touched noses with Fernpaw. Once it was Spottedkit's turn, Ravenshadow went rigid. Mossblaze leaned over and licked his ear, hoping to calm him down. She didn't know if it worked or not, for he was called up to Highrock. The black tom touched noses with Spottedpaw's. As the two rejoined the crowd, Mossblaze noticed that her mate seemed calmer now.

"Ashpaw! Scarpaw! Fernpaw! Spottedpaw!" the Clan shouted, welcoming the new apprentices. Mossblaze heard some resentment from the voice behind her. She turned around to see Cloverpaw staring at the new apprentices with a slight glare. The warrior tilted her head, curious about her apprentice's behavior.

"What's wrong?" she asked, surprising the young she-cat.

"It's just that I was supposed to become an apprentice before them, and I beat them by a day. I'm three moons older than them!" she wailed, her eyes showing a glint of anger. Mossblaze let out a small laugh, causing Cloverpaw to grow furious.

"What made you think that? You were born only a few days before them, not three whole months." she meowed. Cloverpaw stalled, her thoughts racing. She was trying to figure out why she had thought she was older than her den-mates.

"I guess you're right." she paused, her fur lying flat. She shuffled her paws and licked her chest fur to hide her embarrassment. "So, can we go on patrol?" Mossblaze smiled, her scarlet eyes shining.

"Sure, we can even see if Ravenshadow and Spottedpaw want to come with us." she chirped, standing to her feet. The two began to walk towards the black tom before Bluestar called both of them to her den. Mossblaze sighed before remembering the night before.

"Alright. We'll be right there." Ravenshadow answered. He quickly glanced around and spotted Runningwind just exiting the warrior den. The black tom called him over, noting the happiness in the tabby's face.

"Can you and Swiftclaw take Cloverpaw and Spottedpaw on patrol?" Mossblaze asked, hoping he could. The tabby smiled, a gleam in his eyes. For a moment, she wondered why he was gleeful before noticing the way he kept glancing at the nursery. She remembered how Frostfur had just been moved there, announcing that she was pregnant again. The thoughts clicked her head, allowing her to see that Frostfur was pregnant with Runningwind's kits.

"I can go, but I don't think Swiftclaw will come. He won the bet, remember." the tabby answered, drawing his tail over his paws. Mossblaze sighed as she tried to think of other cats.

"Then ask Fireheart, Graystripe or Cindersky. I'm sure one of them will be able to go." she meowed, annoyed at the fact that she had to miss out training her apprentice. She glanced down at Cloverpaw and saw her staring off into space, Spottedpaw doing the same.

"Alright. I'll go ask. Have fun talking to Bluestar." Runningwind muttered, turning around. Cloverpaw and Spottedpaw snapped out of their trances and followed the warrior. The two apprentices began to talk. Mossblaze watched them and sighed. Tearing her eyes off them, she headed to Bluestar's den. She dreaded talking about the war, but at the same time, she hoped it would ease her fears. Taking a deep breath, she pushed through the lichen covering.

Whitestorm and Bluestar perked their ears as their heads swiveled around to face them. The white tom looked confused out of his mind, but had determination in his eyes. Bluestar's face was an expressionless slate, resembling a frost covered stone.

"Good, we can now begin." she meowed, her tone cold. For a moment, Mossblaze thought she was in trouble for bringing up the war the night before. Settling down next to Ravenshadow, she hid her paws with her tail so that no cat could see her digging into the earth with her claws.

"Should we start at the beginning?" Ravenshadow asked, glancing at Bluestar. She nodded, her eyes softening only a smidge.

"Alright…" Mossblaze paused, thinking back to when Fireheart warned her about Sky. Her mind then wandered to when she met Sky. The she-cat had seemed frightened as she spoke of unknown cats. But at the same time, she seemed happy to be defying them. Shaking her head, Mossblaze began to speak.

"Apparently when every cat dies, they learn the truth of their existence and the past of the Clans. There are some unknown creatures known as The Fates. They can see into the future and control everything we do and maybe even more. There also was a fifth Clan known as SkyClan. Their leader, Sky, came to warn me about my father's and kits demise. At first I was skeptical, but then I became paranoid. I tried everything I could to stop them from leaving, but whether it was the paranoia or a greater force, I lost them. I have not spoken to her since, but I believe if any other cat's find out about this, ThunderClan will be in peril. What's more, is that when I was giving birth, Snowfur came and visited Fireheart and Bluestar. She warned them about a future war. We now have only three and a half-moons until that war. We don't know who we're fighting, where they're coming from or about what the war will be over. That's all we know so far, which is really bothering me. But I hope that we survive this war. So, what do you think of all this?" she meowed, glancing at Whitestorm. His face showed disbelief as well as a hint of sorrow. She remembered that Snowfur was his mother and that she had been killed when he was a kit. Sighing, he lowered his head.

"Truthfully, I wish that this was a hoax. But I know you two don't lie, it was proven with Tigerclaw. This is just so much to take in." he answered. Bluestar nodded, her eyes grave. When she spoke, her words were weighed down with grief and pain.

"I know, but since we know about it, I believe we should try and train our warriors the best we can. Until the war, all we can do is wait and prepare. Otherwise, we'll all die. I have foreseen the Clan drenched in blood as well as our camp in ruins. StarClan showed me that a blazing star will save us, but it will fall when the frost of rain arrives. Both will face their worst enemies, at Fourtrees where a battle will decide their fate. The cats will be the cause and the saviors of the forest. They will lead and save the Clan, but only to the cost of their lives."

**The prophecy Bluestar said above, is actually really important. I don't really know what else to put here, except that the war is getting close, and will shake the forest. I hope you liked the chapter. Sorry for the wait!**

**I don't own Warriors.**

**Sayonara!**


	34. Updated Allegiances

**Here's the updated Allegiance. And since Brindleface's kits were apprenticed it felt like a good time to put this up. And I put Willowpelt's and Sandstorm's kits description and names here as well even though they haven't been named in the story yet. Willowpelt's kits are Rainkit, Sootkit and Sorrelkit, just like in the books while Sandstorm's kit is Duskkit. **

**And Yewdeath is added as well, Swiftwind. At the next Gathering, she'll be seen and mentioned. **

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:**

Bluestar: blue-gray she-cat, tinged silver around her muzzle

**Deputy:**

Lionheart: golden tom with thick fur like a lion's mane

**Medicine Cat:**

Spottedleaf: dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat** Apprentice:** Maplepaw

**Warriors:**

Whitestorm:big white tom** Apprentice: **Brightpaw

Longtail: pale tabby tom with dark black stripes **Apprentice: **Ashpaw

Mousefur: small dusky brown she-cat **Apprentice: **Fernpaw

Runningwind: swift tabby tom

Mossblaze: White she-cat with black legs, dash on chest and tip of tail, eyes are crimson** Apprentice: **Cloverpaw

Brindleface: pretty silver tabby

Cloudsplash: tawny tom with white dashes, black spot on nose** Apprentice: **Thornpaw

Fireheart: ginger tom

Ravenshadow: lithe black tom with a white dash on chest, and white-tipped tail **Apprentice: **Spottedpaw

Dustpelt: dark brown tom **Apprentice: **Scarpaw

Swiftclaw: black-and-white tom

Cindersky: dark gray she-cat

Brackenstorm: golden brown tom

**Apprentices:**

Maplepaw: Light brown she-cat with black spot on long-furred tail

Brightpaw: she-cat, whit with ginger splotches

Thornpaw: golden brown tom

Cloverpaw: white she-cat with ginger leaf-shaped spots around right eye, nose, muzzle and ears

Scarpaw: black tom with white stripe over right eye

Spottedpaw: dark gray she-cat with flecks of silver through fur

Ashpaw: pale gray tom with dark specks

Fernpaw: pale gray she-cat with dark specks

**Queens:**

Sandstorm: pale ginger she-cat

Featherfur: black-and white, long furred she-cat(Expecting Leopardstripe's kits)

Willowpelt: very pale she-cat with unusual blue eyes

Frostfur: white she-cat with beautiful blue eyes (Expecting Runningwind's kits)

**Elders:**

Speckletail: pale tabby

Rosetail: tabby she-cat with pinkish tail

Dappletail: tortoiseshell she-cat

Smallear: gray tom with very small ears

Patchpelt: small black-and-white tom

**Kits:**

Duskkit: dark brown tom with a light ginger belly and pale green eyes

Rainkit: Dark gray tom with blue eyes

Sorrelkit: Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Sootkit: Light gray tom with amber eyes

**WindClan**

**Leader:**

Tallstar: black-and-white tom with a long tail

**Deputy:**

Deadfoot: a black tom with twisted paw

**Medicine Cat:**

Barkface: a short-tailed brown tom

**Warriors:**

Mudclaw: a mottled dark brown tom **Apprentice: **Webpaw

Tornear: a tabby tom

Runningbrook: light gray tabby she-cat

Onewhisker: a young brown tabby tom **Apprentice: **Whitepaw

Grayfur: fluffy, ashy tom with tawny underbelly and legs

Galestorm: black tom with one white paw

**Queens:**

Ashfoot: gray she-cat (Mother to Amberkit and Eaglekit)

Morningflower: tortoiseshell she-cat (Mother to Gorsekit)

Yewdeath: golden brown and silver tabby she-cat with lime eyes and a pretty voice (Expecting Tornear's kits)

**RiverClan**

**Leader:**

Crookedstar: huge light-colored tabby tom with a twisted jaw

**Deputy:**

Oakheart: a reddish brown tom

**Medicine Cat:**

Mudfur: long-furred light brown tom

**Warriors:**

Leopardfur: unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Blackclaw: smoky black tom **Apprentice: **Heavypaw

Stonefur: gray tom with battle-scarred ears **Apprentice: **Shadepaw

Loudbelly: dark brown tom **Apprentice: **Silverpaw

Whiteclaw: dark tom

Smoketail: smoky tom with dark stripes, abnormally long tail

Fallingshadow: pale gray she-cat

Lakebreeze: gray she-cat with darker stripes

Slashfire: brown tom with gray stripes

**Queens:**

Mistyfoot: dark gray she-cat (Mother to Reedkit, Oceankit, Fogkit, and Willowkit)

Silverstream: slender, pretty silver tabby (Mother to Featherkit and Stormkit)

Panthertail: Pure black she-cat (Mother to Streamkit)

Mosspelt: tortoiseshell she-cat (Mother to Wavekit and Icekit)

**Elders:**

Graypool: thin gray she-cat with patchy fur and scared muzzle

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:**

Blackstar: large white tom with huge jet-black paws

**Deputy:**

Nightpelt: black tom

**Medicine Cat:**

Yellowfang: old dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face

**Warriors:**

Stumpytail: brown tabby tom **Apprentice:** Brownpaw

Boulder: silver tabby tom

Wetfoot: gray tabby tom **Apprentice: **Oakpaw

Whitethroat: black tom with white chest and paws

Cinderfur: thin gray tom

Littkecloud: very small tabby tom

Runningnose: small gray-and-white tom

Lilacfall: fluffy white she-cat with black paws and a gray muzzle

**Queens:**

Dawncloud: small tabby (Expecting)

Brightflower: black-and-white she-cat (Mother to Pinekit and Nightkit)

Darkflower: black she-cat (Expecting)

Tallpoppy: long-legged light brown tabby she-cat (Expecting)

**Elders:**

Ashfur: thin gray tom

**Cats Outside Clans**

Tigerclaw: big dark brown tom with unusually long front claws; formerly of ThunderClan

Clawface: battle-scared brown tom; formerly of ShadowClan

Jaggedtooth: large ginger tabby tom; formerly of ShadowClan

Brokenstar: long-haired dark brown tabby, scarred ears, tail bent; formerly of ShadowClan

Barley: black-and-white tom; lives in barn

**If anyone has any questions about the allegiances, message me or submit a review. I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can. Until next time!**

**Sayonara!**


	35. Chapter 31: Scare Tactics

**Merry Christmas everyone! It was time I updated, and I thought it would be great to do it now, with the holiday and everything. I am excited to say, that I am so close to finishing this story! I don't know how many chapters will be left, but I know what's going to happen. The war will happen though, before I end this and start the sequel! **

**Thanks to Swiftwind of FeatherClan, mossfire25, grassfeather and Leafwing for reviewing. To answer some of your guy's and girl's questions:**

**grassfeather: In this chapter, a few cats in WindClan will be mentioned and seen that were created by Starpaw and Darkness of the Eclipse. They will also be mentioned in the next chapter, which will be a very important Gathering.**

**mossfire25: Mossblaze isn't the deputy yet. Technically, Lionheart is, but because he is currently sick, Whitestorm is taking over. **

**Swiftwind: Thanks for the kit's appearances and names. Also, I will be adding a new story, once I find more time to write. I already have the outline done, and I'm typing as fast as I can. **

**So, without further a due… Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 31: Scare Tactics

Bluestar's words echoed in Mossblaze's mind, causing her to shudder. She was out hunting with Cloverpaw and Cloudsplash around the Owl Tree. Yesterday's conversation seemed lifetime's away, but rang fresh in her mind.

"Are you okay?" her uncle asked, noticing that she was frozen still. Turning towards him, she noticed worry in his eyes.

"Yes, my mind's just wandering. I haven't been able to concentrate on anything. That's all." she replied, trying to act normal. Cloudsplash nodded before returning back to hunting. She wished she could tell her uncle about the war, but she didn't want to scare him. Sighing, she turned to watch Cloverpaw. Her apprentice was trying to stalk a mouse that had ventured out to find food. Pressing her weight down, the young she-cat made the snow crunch. Startled, the mouse raced back to its burrow, disappearing into the snow.

"Mouse-dung!" Cloverpaw shouted, swiping at the snow. Sighing, Mossblaze stepped closer to her.

"Don't blame yourself. Snow is hard to hunt in, for it can hide fauna and objects that can catch you up. It can also make your pawsteps sound heavier than they really are. Learning to hunt in snow is hard, but once you get the hang of it, then hunting without snow is even easier. Now watch me." she meowed, spotting a sparrow. Dropping into a crouch, she kept her weight off her feet. Stepping lightly, she crept closer to the bird while keeping her tail from catching on any undergrowth. Bunching up her haunches, she leaped. The sparrow turned to glance at her and opened its wings to fly away. It only got one mouse-length in the air before Mossblaze brought it down. Digging her claws into the bird, she killed it.

"That was amazing!" Cloverpaw exclaimed, looking at her mentor with wide eyes. Mossblaze smiled and licked her front paw, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"It was nothing. With more practice, you'll be able to do it as well." she purred, looking around the area for more prey. She saw Cloudsplash stalking through the frosted forest, following a squirrel. To her left she saw bushes rustling. Scenting the air, she became puzzled. _That can't be… What is she doing here?_ Her question was answered as a gray tabby burst through the fauna. Surprised, Cloverpaw let out a warning hiss.

"Mossblaze! Thank StarClan it's you!" the gray she-cat shouted, sounding relieved. The white warrior stepped towards her as Cloudsplash ran back over, forgetting his quarry. Signaling with her tail, Mossblaze warned her comrades not to attack.

"Runningpaw, what's wrong?" she asked, sensing fear in the she-cat's eyes. The WindClan cat tried to breathe normally, but had a hard time catching her breath.

"It's Runningbrook now, and WindClan is being attacked! We need help and Tallstar hoped that ThunderClan would assist us, so he sent me." she explained, looking at the three ThunderClan cats. There was no hesitation as Mossblaze made her decision.

"Cloverpaw, run back to camp and tell Bluestar. Cloudsplash and I will go with Runningbrook. Also have Spottedleaf and Maplepaw come along with the warriors. I want you to stay in camp, you haven't learned any fighting skills yet and I don't want you hurt." she ordered, hoping that time would be on their side. Her apprentice opened her mouth to argue.

"But, I want to-" she started.

"No! You aren't going to be in this fight. Now go!" Mossblaze raged, scaring her apprentice. Hesitantly, Cloverpaw nodded before scrambling away. Turning to face Runningbrook, her anger quelled slightly. "Lead the way."

* * *

Mossblaze, Cloudsplash, and Runningbrook raced as fast as they could across the frosted forest. The two ThunderClan warriors were having a better time swerving around the foliage than Runningbrook. Slowly she fell behind, but she told the warriors to go on without her. She'd meet them at WindClan when she could. Understanding, they rushed as fast as they could to the camp. When they arrived, they were horrified by the sight.

Blood stained the snow, resembling the ThunderClan camp only a few days before. The clearing of the WindClan camp was full of fighting, wounded, and possibly dead cats. Screeches and yowls echoed as claws and fangs dug into fur. Fighting pairs tossed and writhed as even more blood spilled onto the ground. The WindClan cats were obviously outmatched, for the attackers were twice as big as them. Looking closer, Mossblaze saw some of the same cats that had attacked ThunderClan. She saw Bladestripe, that cat that killed her kits, wrestling with Galestorm.

The black tom shrieked in pain as Bladestripe's hind claws dug into his stomach. Snarling, Mossblaze jumped on the striped tom, barreling into him. Furiously, she clawed into the tom that took her kits away. He let out a yowl of pain as blood began to gush out of his shoulder. Wincing, he tried to back away, to get away from her. Dragging her claws across his chest, she felt her own pain being justified. Wishing not to kill the tom, she allowed him to grovel on the earth. Her eyes gazed over him, seeing him whimper in pain as he bleed. A twisted smile played on her lips. Leaving him alone, she turned to see if Tigerclaw was here.

Scanning the camp, she didn't see the hide of that dark tabby. She did see Tornear and Onewhisker battling a light ginger she-cat. Noticing the toms' heavily bleeding wounds, she bounded over to help. Tearing the she-cat off of Onewhisker, she heard Bluestar's battle cry. Glancing at the entrance for a moment, she saw a wave of ThunderClan cats as they tore into the camp. Immediately Ravenshadow appeared at her side, his claws out and his teeth in a snarl. He began to battle along her and the WindClan cats.

Nipping at the ginger she-cat, Mossblaze didn't notice that the clearing began to become less packed. She thought this was odd, considering ThunderClan had just joined the fight. Leaving the she-cat to the others, she weaved through the throng of cats, trying to find a high enough spot. Noticing a stone jutting out of the land, she climbed atop the frost rock. Settling down, she scanned the clearing.

She saw Fireheart battling with Runningwind and a gray WindClan she-cat she believed to be Ashfoot. They were fighting two rogues, one a golden tom, the other a dark red she-cat. She watched as the golden tom leapt on Ashfoot, his claws dragging along her flank. He was barreled over by Runningwind, and went sprawling into a white rogue. Hissing, the two rogues turned and attacked the ThunderClan warrior. Runningwind shifted from paw to paw, keeping himself out of reach as he raked his claws along their fur. The white tom broke away and targeted Ashfoot, a gleam in his eyes. He jumped onto her shoulders and pinned the she-cat down. She struggled to get free, but the rogue outsized her. The white tom leaned down to deliver a killing bite, but was stopped by his golden comrade. Spitting with fury, the snowy tom jumped off of Ashfoot, leaving her bewildered.

_What's going on? The rogues are acting differently than they did when they attacked ThunderClan._ Frowning, Mossblaze slithered down the rock. Landing on the ground, she turned to claw a silver she-cat. The rogue spat curses and lashed her tail. The two she-cats circled each other, their fur on end and snarls echoing. Lunging, the silver rogue aimed at Mossblaze's back. She landed on the white warrior's shoulders and dug her claws into her spine. Mossblaze gave of a hiss as pain crept into her nerves. Whirling around, she tried to buck off the rogue. It was to no avail, for the silver she-cat had a firm grip. Growling, Mossblaze stopped and rolled onto her back. In a flash, she had the rogue pinned to the ground, her claws digging into her chest.

"What are you doing here?" Mossblaze raged, her scarlet orbs blazing with anger. The silver she-cat thrashed on the ground, trying to free herself. In return, the white warrior forced her claws in deeper. Fear began to edge into the rogues blue eyes.

"W-we were ordered here. He told us to attack, but not kill. H-he wanted us to cause as much destruction as possible." she stuttered, the fear encasing her whole face. Mossblaze tilted her head before giving out a snarl.

"Who? Who's leading you?" she demanded, placing her muzzle closer to the rogue. The silver she-cat went limp as she was being forced to remember. Her body started to shiver, causing Mossblaze to become even more curious.

"H-his name is Tigerclaw. He recruited us, saying he'd give us a better life. He lied." she whispered, closing her eyes. _I knew it! This is all Tigerclaw's doing._ Loosening her grip slightly, the white warrior's voice grew softer.

"After this battle, don't leave. Stay here and tell my leader what you know. We'll allow you a better life here than what Tigerclaw promised. What's your name?" she asked, feeling the rogue's surprise.

"When I lived on my own, it was Sapphire. But Tigerclaw gave me a new name, he called my Riverfrost." she answered, a sliver of hate in her voice at the mention of the tom. Mossblaze gave a small smiled, knowing that even his followers were beginning to hate him. Withdrawing her claws, she allowed the she-cat to stand.

"So will you stay?" she repeated, hoping that Riverfrost would. Hesitantly, the silver she-cat glanced around the clearing. She spotted a dark gray tom, no bigger than an apprentice, locked in combat with a white-and-ginger she-cat.

"I will, only if my son can stay as well. He means the world to me." she replied, looking at Mossblaze.

"Alright." She turned away from Riverfrost and looked at the apprentice her son was fighting with. "Brightpaw! Bring that tom over here!" she called, scaring the she-cat. The she-cat stood away from her enemy, a growl escaping her. Meowing something to the tom, they bounded over to the two she-cats.

"Oh my son, thank goodness you're okay!" Riverfrost exclaimed, curling herself up around her kit. Brightpaw looked on in confusion, glancing from the two rogues to Mossblaze. The white warrior was about to respond, when a cry was sounded. A ginger tom made his way to a fallen log as the other cats stepped away from him. He stood atop the log and looked around at the clearing.

"TigerClan! Retreat!" he commanded, causing the entire crowd to freeze. Instantly the intruders turned and fled, leaving the WindClan camp disheveled and confused. Mossblaze looked around wildly, trying to figure out what had just happened. Limping up to her, Galestorm had a defeated exposure in his eyes. A few steps behind him were Runningbrook and Tornear. The WindClan cats had blood stains on their fur as well as visible gashes. Turning to look at Riverfrost, she saw the silver she-cat shivering in the cold, her tail wrapped protectively around her kit.

"Thank you for coming Mossblaze. Without you and your Clanmates, we would have lost more cats." Galestorm whispered, glancing at her. The WindClan cats hadn't noticed the two rogues.

"Wait. Cat's died?" she gasped. She had hoped that no cats had been killed, so that they wouldn't have to feel the pain she had.

"Not yet, but Barkface is unsure about Deadfoot's and Grayfur's condition. Spottedleaf is trying her best to help them. We wanted to wait until the other's got checked out." Runningbrook answered. Mossblaze gave a sigh of relief, hoping that the two cats could be saved.

"Do you know who that ginger tom was? The one that ordered the cats to retreat? He once attacked me and I want to know who he is." she asked. Galestorm and Runningbrook shared a glance before shrugging their shoulders. Tornear, however, had a small sneer overtake his expression.

"His name is Jaggedtooth. He is, or _was_ a ShadowClan warrior." he answered, a look of hate in his eyes. Mossblaze nodded to the warrior, a thought becoming clearer to her.

"That still makes no sense, but it doesn't matter now. Excuse me, I need to go and talk to my Clanmates. Brightpaw, go and see if Spottedleaf needs help. I'll tell Whitestorm that you fought well. Riverfrost, I need you and your son to come with me." Bowing her head to the warriors, she went to find Bluestar. The WindClan cats noticed the two rogues for the first time, a hiss sounding. Sighing, she flicked her tail in irritation. Padding away, she sought out her leader.

She found Bluestar in discussion with Tallstar and Whitestorm. The three cats seemed to be so deep in thought; they didn't notice her and almost jumped when she spoke.

"Something's wrong about this. The cats who attacked here were the same ones that terrorized our camp. Then they didn't think twice when they killed our Clanmates. Here they seemed wary of their movements; they retreated instead of being driven out. Their plan was to scare WindClan, to scare all of us. Bluestar, you have to hear what Riverfrost has to say." The blue-gray leader turned to look at her warrior, shock in her eyes. Scrutinizing, she looked over the two rogues.

"Riverfrost? That's a Clan name. Who exactly are you?" she asked. The silver she-cat looked nervous as she told her story. She was a rogue that lived in the Twolegplace, living off scraps as she tried her best to protect her son. A friend of hers, told her about a cat that promised a better life for those willing to help him. She went to see what it was all about, and found Tigerclaw preaching about the way he needed help. She gave into him and joined his Clan with her son. She had not been in the group that attacked ThunderClan, for she stayed behind to watch the queens at TigerClan. But she was chosen by Tigerclaw to come and fight today. Willingly, she came knowing that they were ordered not to kill.

"Tigerclaw told us we'd live a better life, but lied to us all. Half of the Clan is too scared to leave or challenge him. His closest followers snap at us when they get the chance, I regret going to him." Riverfrost meowed quietly, her claws digging into the earth.

"You escaped though, and you can live with these Clans. We follow the warrior code; we know how to treat cats right. Join us, and you and your son won't regret it." Mossblaze whispered, her eyes sympathetic. The silver she-cat paused, looking away from the Clan cats. Her eyes swept the clearing, wincing when she saw wounded cats limping. Sighing, she lowered her head.

"If I do, I must warn you about Tigerclaw's plan's." she hesitated, drawing in a breath. "He wants to attack the Clans in three and a half moons. He plans to recruit more cats for his… _clan_. He's already spread the word through the city and more cats arrive each day. We had to expand our camp. He told us, that when the time comes, he wants us to murder as many forest cats as we can. He's trying to train us to show no mercy, but as a mother, I just can't do that. After he destroys the Clans, he wants his Clan, TigerClan to rule the forest and even the city." The warriors and leaders flinched at her words. Mossblaze didn't expect it to be this bad. Turning to Bluestar, her eyes rippled with anger and worry.

"Bluestar, we need to have a meeting with all the Clans. We need to warn them about the battle and hopefully get them on our side." she meowed hurriedly. Half of the blue-gray leader wanted to scorn the white she-cat for trying to order her, but the other half knew she was right. Lowering her head, she let out a sigh.

"I know. But I don't trust Brokenstar so I don't see any use asking ShadowClan to come." she meowed, earning a look from both Mossblaze and Tallstar.

"I thought you would've heard already, but Brokenstar was exiled by ShadowClan. Blackstar is now the leader with Nightpelt as his deputy. They might be more perceptive now with that the toxin gone." Tallstar notified. Mossblaze nodded, a gleam of anger in her eyes when she heard Brokenstar's name.

"Brokenstar was with Tigerclaw when they attacked. He wounded my kits." she whispered, closing her eyes. Bluestar seemed taken aback. She didn't know what to say to the white warrior, and was saved from saying anything by her nephew.

"Should we have the Gathering for the Clans as soon as Tallstar and his Clanmates are healed? Or should we wait until the full moon?" Whitestorm asked, his voice sounding neutral. He didn't want to put pressure on WindClan, but he also wanted to know what the plan was.

"Whatever Tallstar decides." Bluestar answered. Instantly the ThunderClan cats looked at the white-and-black leader. Surprised, he sighed and glanced at his devastated camp. Taking in the blood soaked clearing and injured Clanmates, he made a decision.

"Let's have a meeting immediately. Hopefully we can stop any cats from joining StarClan."

* * *

When Bluestar announced that Ravenshadow and Fireheart were to head to RiverClan, both WindClan and ThunderClan became confused. To make it worse, she had Mossblaze and Whitestorm go to ShadowClan. The two Clans also kept asking questions about Riverfrost and her son and what they were doing there. Neither leader answered them, saying things would become apparent in due time. Reluctantly, the Clans accepted the reason.

Padding along the frosted Thunderpath, Mossblaze glanced up at the hidden sun. The circular light was dimmed by gray clouds, making the world around her look colder. Seeing her breath come out in wispy billows caused a shiver to pass through her skin. _It's too cold to be out here. But if it'll help us win the war, then it'll all work out. _She thought, brushing her fur against Whitestorm's for a moment. She knew that they'd have a harder time persuading Blackstar than Fireheart and Ravenshadow would have with Crookedstar.

"Cold?" Whitestorm asked, glancing at her. She nodded, the ice on her whiskers shattering and flying off.

"I just want this all to be over with." she muttered. He grunted in agreement as he scanned the path. Seeing that it was clear, he bounded over, Mossblaze only a mouse-length behind. Once on the other side, the two ran right into a ShadowClan patrol, skidding into the quartet.

Mossblaze had run into a gray tom while Whitestorm had barreled into a sleek, black tom. The other ShadowClan cat was hissing as they tried to tear the ThunderClan warriors off their Clanmates.

"What are you doing here?" one of them demanded, causing the cats to break apart.

"We need to speak to Blackstar." Mossblaze bellowed, struggling against the gray tom that had pinned her. She was feeling weaker than before, due to the fight with the rogues. Her eyes focused on the black tom that had Whitestorm trapped.

"Why?" he ordered. Whitestorm let out a small growl as he spat at the tom.

"It's something that he needs to hear, not his arrogant warriors." he hissed, his claws raking across the ground. The black warrior holding down Mossblaze eased up his grip while the gray tom pulled his lips back in a snarl.

"You call us arrogant! You're going to pay, you piece of mouse-dung!" he shouted. The black tom leapt off of Mossblaze and faced his Clanmate.

"Wetfoot! You can't let your temper get the better of you!" he roared, unsheathing his claws. The gray tom stalled, his gaze flickering between Mossblaze and the black warrior. Letting out another snarl, he turned away with his tail lashing.

"Have it your way, Whitethroat. At least I stick up for my Clan." he warned. He flicked his ears and padded towards the other ShadowClan warrior. "Nightpelt, let's take them to Blackstar. If anything, just to get out of this weather." Nightpelt grunted and got off of Whitestorm. The ThunderClan tom shook his pelt as he stepped closer to Mossblaze.

"And I thought we had problems." he muttered, a dark note hiding in his tone. She nodded as they continued to follow the ShadowClan cats. When they reached the camp, Mossblaze was surprised to see the camp almost deserted. Nightpelt bounded off to a den, probably Blackstar's, Wetfoot disappeared, but Whitethroat stayed by the two ThunderClan cats.

"Arrogant toms." he hissed, watching his Clanmates leave. Mossblaze was surprised by his attitude, but didn't say anything about it. She didn't want to anger the ShadowClan warriors any more than she already had. She heard a voice meow her name, and when she looked, she saw a light brown shape bounding towards her.

"Hey Mossblaze, I thought I smelled a familiar scent." Littlecloud called. She gave him a smile as they touched noses, happiness glowing in their eyes.

"I know, it's been forever since I last saw you." she meowed, noticing the look Whitestorm was giving her. His gaze held a sliver of understanding in a sea of concern. _He doesn't think I should have as many friends outside the Clans as I do._ She knew he was right, but still, having some friends couldn't hurt. Right?

"So, what are you doing here?" Littlecloud asked, his light blue eyes as bright as the sky.

"There's going to be a wa-"

"We need to talk to Blackstar." Whitestorm cut off, glaring at her through narrowed eyes. He didn't want the other Clans knowing about the war yet, for then they may not trust the other Clans and decide not to help. Mossblaze returned his glare, but didn't argue or attempt to repeat anything about the war.

The four cats then stood in silence, waiting for Nightpelt to return with word about Blackstar. When the black tom finally did reappear, his face was grim.

"He's busy, I'm sorry but you'll have to come back another time." he explained, hoping not to give too much away. Mossblaze let a small snarl out, annoyed by the leader.

"We can't! We need to talk to him now!" she insisted, raising her voice. Queens poked their head out of a den to see what was going on, their ears perked as they listened.

"I'm sorry, but you can't. Now leave before we have to chase you off our land." Nightpelt threatened, though his eyes looked nervous. The white she-cat noticed, a slight smile coming to her lips. She bounded out of the tom's way and head towards the den he had emerged from.

"Mossblaze! What in StarClan's name are you doing?" Whitestorm demanded, rage in his voice. She didn't answer, which caused him to spit in anger. Ignoring him, she entered the den.

"Blackstar. I need to-" she stopped, the scene in front of her scaring her. On his side, Blackstar wheezed and coughed as a gray she-cat pushed herbs towards him, snapping at him to eat them. Her face was a mask of annoyance, but her eyes showed deep concern and worry. She froze when she sensed Mossblaze, the leafy plants dropping to the floor. When she faced the warrior, she saw surprise flicker through her scarlet eyes. _Scared about my scars… just as she ought to be._ The medicine cat thought, flicking her whiskers. Four diagonal lines ran from her right ear across her eye and down her muzzle. She was just lucky that she closed them when Brokenstar attacked her. She could've lost her vision and she knew it.

"I thought Nightpelt told you to scram." she rasped, anger drenched in her words. Mossblaze stiffened, her eyes tracing the wounds along her face.

"I-I'm sorry. I-it's just that…" she trailed off, unaware of what to say next. The medicine cat gave a bittersweet smile.

"We didn't want any cat to find out. But since you're here, I guess there's no point in keeping it a secret. Blackstar has greencough."

**I don't really know what to say here… So I'll let the ThunderClan warriors take over. They haven't been able to talk much (besides in the story).**

**Fireheart: This is one insane story.**

**Ravenshadow: You're telling me. And there's a sequel… **

**Mossblaze: I know! And with the war and everything else that's being thrown at us, we won't live long enough to be elders. **

**Yes you will, just wait.**

**Graystripe: What about my kits though? Will they be mentioned?**

**Ravenshadow: What kits? What are you talking about?**

**Graystripe: Oh, right, I forgot that you didn't know about my relationship… Uh… Kawakage!**

**Yes?**

**Graystripe: Can you answer my question and wipe Ravenshadow's memory?**

**Sorry… I don't have that power.**

**Graystripe: But you're the author. **

**That doesn't mean I can perform miracles. Even in science fiction, things have to make sense or they don't work. **

**Graystripe: Whatever…**

**However, you're kits will be mentioned more once they become apprentices. **

**Graystripe: Cool.**

**Fireheart: This is going nowhere… can we just say the disclaimer and go home?**

**Yes.**

**Mossblaze: Kawakage doesn't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

**Okay, Happy Holidays everyone!**


	36. Chapter 32: Council

**Ah! It's been so long since I updated! I'm so sorry, but I was having computer problems. My laptop went haywire and I was afraid of typing on it and end up losing everything. So I transferred all of my documents to a flashdrive and waited for my computer to be repaired. It recently was. So, I began to type like crazy for this chapter. **

**Thanks to Leafwing, grassfeather, stonestream, GoldenHeart15, and Rainbowzeatyou for reviewing. You're all awesome!**

**So, without further a due, here's chapter 32!**

Chapter 32: Council

Mossblaze's gaze flickered between the medicine cat and Blackstar, who was trying his hardest not to cough. The white tom appeared frailer than he ever had, from his ragged fur, his dull eyes, to his limp muscles that used to ripple beneath his coat; he was weaker than a newborn kit.

"Get out of my den!" Blackstar rasped, his yellow eyes narrowed as he wheezed. Mossblaze flinched, horrified to see the leader this way. _Looks can be deceiving._ Shuffling her paws, she tried to find her voice.

"I-I'm sorry, but I need to talk to you. It's a matter of life and death for your Clanmates. Please listen to what I have to say." she pleaded, hoping that he would allow her to stay. Beside Blackstar, the medicine cat gave a small growl as she approached Mossblaze. Her yellow eyes blazed into the ThunderClan warrior, the intensity great enough to set the forest on fire.

"Why should we? You barge into our camp and ask that we listen to you. Get out of here while you still have your ears attached." she warned, turning back to Blackstar. The tom gave a low cough as his body shuddered. _Wh-what should I do? I can't leave and allow them to be attacked by the rogues. But I don't want to make them mad so that they won't help is either. Oh, StarClan, please help me._ Mossblaze's thoughts mingled as she tried to figure out what to do.

"But StarClan warned me about a future battle. We need all the Clans to fight together or else we'll all be destroyed!" she snapped, her voice rising. Her scarlet eyes shone with defiance, seeing the image of Fourtrees covered in blood, slain bodies littering the sacred place. She wanted to try her hardest to not make that image come true.

"Why would StarClan visit you about this? Why wouldn't they warn the leaders or medicine cats first?" the gray she-cat asked, keeping her back to Mossblaze. The warrior wished she could remember their name, but just couldn't. She didn't recall hearing about her at Gatherings, from Spottedleaf, from any cat for that matter. _Her name is Yellowfang young one._ A voice whispered to her. She recognized it as Thunder's, and sent a silent thank you to the tom.

"Yellowfang, I hope I don't get in trouble with Bluestar for this… but only two days ago, rogues attacked our camp. They killed my father and my two kits, which were less than two moons old. I was then warned that they would attack again, but with greater numbers. Please, believe me. I don't want any other cat to suffer." she meowed, her gaze dropping to her paws. She saw Yellowfang hesitate, thinking over what she had just said.

"Those yellow-bellied cowards! Murdering kits, that's unforgivable. I'll talk to Nightpelt, and see what he thinks. But keep your mouth closed about Blackstar, or else you'll end up having scars like mine." she warned, making Mossblaze flinch.

"Y-yes, I won't say anything to any cat." Yellowfang nodded before flicking her tail. Mossblaze bowed her head before backing out of the den. She was met with an angry Whitestorm and confused Littlecloud and Whitethroat.

"Don't ever pull a stupid stunt like that!" her Clanmate shouted, his yellow eyes blazing. She flattened her ears, though her expression was still a happy one. _Hopefully they'll listen and come with us to the Gathering._ She gave a small smile as she saw Nightpelt entering Blackstar's den. After a few moments of awkward silence, the deputy padded over to them with Yellowfang behind him.

"After some… consideration, we've agreed to come to this Gathering. Littlecloud, Whitethroat, go get Boulder and Darkflower. The four of you will come with me to the Gathering." he ordered, his claws digging into the snow. The two warriors nodded before heading off to fetch the two cats. _Only five of their cats are coming. There must be fewer cats in this Clan than I realized, or they don't trust us because I know Blackstar's ill. _Mossblaze thought, watching Littlecloud bound over with a black she-cat behind him, her swollen belly swaying from side to side with each step.

"Mossblaze, this is Darkflower. Darkflower, Mossblaze." the tom introduced, looking at the two she-cats. The black queen glanced at the white she-cat, her eyes scanning her face and fur. She gave a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you." Darkflower meowed, flicking her ear. Mossblaze returned the grin. Together, the patrol of ThunderClan and ShadowClan cats headed to Fourtrees.

* * *

The frosted covered trees towered over the cats, shimmering in the little light. Mossblaze narrowed her eyes to shield them from the reflection. Almost stumbling, she glanced around at the gathered cats. Nightpelt bounded over to the other leaders, Boulder behind him. Bluestar looked surprised by the two toms, but seemed happy that ShadowClan had arrived. Beside her, Crookedstar was talking to Tallstar. Mossblaze glanced away from them and saw a small group of queens talking. Dawnflower was in a conversation with Ashfoot, Panthertail, and a golden-brown and silver she-cat. Kit's trotted around them, which intrigued her. Shrugging, she headed off towards a group of ThunderClan and RiverClan warriors.

"I see you managed to persuade ShadowClan to come, it must've taken a miracle." Slashfire murmured, earning a laugh from his companions. Mossblaze smiled as she cuffed his ear with a sheathed paw.

"I almost lost my ears in the process." She paused and looked at her group of friends. She was met with warm gazes from her Clanmates and the RiverClan warriors. "Were you told what this was about?" Fallingshadow and Smoketail fidgeted as Slashfire flinched. Cindersky watched on as she sat next to Brackenstorm.

"No. Crookedstar just asked us to accompany him to Fourtrees. He told us that we'd find out why when we got here." Fallingshadow answered, glancing at her leader.

"Let's hope that we do find out soon." Smoketail meowed. Mossblaze nodded and twitched her ears, hearing cats approach. She turned to see Galestorm, Tornear and the golden queen from earlier walking towards them. Littlecloud bounded after them, his light blue eyes shimmering as he chased a small kit.

"There you are. I wanted you to meet someone." Tornear chirped, smiling as he looked at the golden queen. Her lime eyes shined as she looked at the tom, a purr in her voice.

"I'm Yewdeath, Tornear's mate." Her voice sounded like a song, draping through the air in a melodious way. Behind her, the young kit jumped away from Littlecloud and trampled into Tornear.

"I got you!" the tabby kit squealed, glancing at Tornear. The tom rolled on the ground with the kit, laughing as the kit battered him with her small paws.

"Spiritkit! Calm down." Yewdeath meowed, looking at the kit. The tabby she-cat left Tornear and bounded up to Yewdeath, her eyes wide.

"Mom! I wanted to come and have fun." she whined, though her voice resembled her mother's; pretty and soothing. The golden she-cat bent down and gave her daughter a lick.

"You should still count your blessings that Tallstar let you come with us. Normally kits aren't allowed at Gatherings, but due to the events, you were able to come." Tornear explained, looking at the young kit. Spiritkit nodded before glancing at Mossblaze.

"You helped my father fight the rogues off. You're really pretty." she whispered, causing Mossblaze to flatten her ears in embarrassment.

"Thank you." she replied, causing the kit to beam with happiness. The cats murmured amongst themselves until Tallstar let out a yowl, causing the entire clearing to fall silent.

"Until today, the Clans have lived apart, keeping their problems to their selves. That has all changed. We now need to unite to stop the force that will invade us in three and a half moons. If we don't fight together as the Clans of the forest, we will lose our home, our kin, and our lives. I have talked with the other leaders, and Nightpelt who is acting for Blackstar, and we have agreed to train for this upcoming war. Together, we will take down the evil that want's to plague our existence." The gathered cats listened to Tallstar as he spoke, taking in every word. Mossblaze watched her friend's expressions, seeing the RiverClan cat's shock and uncertainty. Fallingshadow whispered something to Smoketail as Slashfire bounded over to Panthertail. He spoke to his mother in a quick tone two other RiverClan cats joined them.

"Who are we fighting against?" a voice asked. Mossblaze recognized it as Leopardfur; she was sitting next Whitethroat, Mudclaw, and Blackclaw. A ripple of whispering went through the cats as they commentated to one another. The leaders shared a glance with each other, struggling to figure out what to say.

"An army brought up by Tigerclaw. He has sworn to take vengeance on the Clans." Crookedstar answered, looking at his warrior.

"Then shouldn't ThunderClan face his wrath because they were the ones that caused it?" Boulder asked. Whitethroat looked at his Clanmate, surprised by his remark.

"Not when he plans on destroying all four Clans. If we don't fight together, we will all perish at his claws. Understand?" Bluestar replied, narrowing her eyes. Boulder nodded and looked away.

"But, why now? Why are we going to fight them now?" Panthertail questioned. Bluestar looked at WindClan, their eyes wavering. Tallstar lowered his head and sighed, causing the other leaders to tilt their heads.

"Two of the four Clans have been attacked. If we don't band together, who knows how many lives will be ruined and if the Clans will even survive. We need to preserve the way of the Clans by fighting together to get rid of Tigerclaw. That's why we need to prepare now." Bluestar responded. A wave of understanding went through the throng of cats.

"Until the war, each leader will assign a warrior to travel to the other Clans to spread news of training. We must make sure that we can fight together. For my Clan, I will assign Galestorm to be WindClan's messenger." Tallstar addressed.

"RiverClan's messenger will be Stonefur."

"ShadowClan's will be Whitethroat."

"And ThunderClan gives the honor to Runningwind." The four leaders looked at each cat as they named them.

"Also, WindClan invites two new cats to our Clan." Tallstar started, focusing on a silver she-cat. "I have talked to her, and she has decided to join WindClan with her son. They have sworn to remain loyal to my Clan and I. So, I, Tallstar, welcome Riverfrost and her son Forestpaw to WindClan as a full warrior and apprentice. Forestpaw will become my apprentice until he earns his warrior name. Riverfrost will train alongside Runningbrook and Onewhisker as she learns our Clan's way." The black-and-white tom leapt down from the rock and bounded to the dark gray tom. The two toms touched noses, signaling the faith the rogues had in becoming true warriors.

"Forestpaw! Forestpaw!" the crowd chanted, welcoming the new apprentice.

"We will meet on the full moon for our normal Gathering. Until then, may StarClan light your path and good hunting." Nightpelt yowled, ending the meeting. The cats broke up into their own patrols, following their leaders' home. Mossblaze said goodbye to her friends, noticing their surprise and nervousness. _We're one step closer. We'll defeat Tigerclaw and bring peace to the forest._

"Now all we have to do is tell the Clan." Fireheart meowed, causing her to jump. "I know the apprentices will be happy, but some of the warriors will be edgy."

"I know, but after what happened at our camp, they'll want revenge. Same with the WindClan cats." she replied, stepping beside him. Ravenshadow joined her as they followed Bluestar. The black tom twined his tail with his mate and gave her a lick on the cheek. She purred in relief as she noticed no major wounds on him.

"Tough times are ahead, we'll need you to lead us along with Bluestar." he whispered. Fireheart nodded as he stepped closer. Mossblaze released a soft sigh and hung her head.

"I'll just be happy when all of this is over." Her words traveled through the approaching night. A star appeared through the dark clouds, shining upon the cats. Mossblaze saw it twinkle as two smaller stars appeared below it.

"_We love you, and we'll always will. We'll watch out for you during your training and when the war occurs. We don't want you joining us yet." _Leopardstripe's voice entered her mind, circling around as she looked at the star. She felt her paws twitch as she remembered her father's face as he died.

_Thank you, father. I hope you have found peace in StarClan and I hope Sunkit and Icekit are alright as well. Wolfkit, I love you and hope that you're with father again. _She thought, thinking about her kin. Closing her eyes, she sent a silent prayer to them.

When the patrol arrived back at camp, an electric buzz stirred. The Clan seemed more active as they asked questions and begged to be told what happened. Every apprentice wished they could have fought while they bounced around excitedly. Featherfur rushed to her daughter while Mousefur went to Cloudsplash. It was obvious that the two were growing more attached.

"Thank StarClan you're not hurt." Featherfur cooed, licking her daughter's ears. Mossblaze smiled at her mother's concern.

"StarClan is watching over me and I'm thankful for that." she replied. The splashed queen grinned at the warrior, happy to see her beaming with pride.

"ThunderClan!" Bluestar yowled, jumping to the top of Highrock. Instantly every cat silenced themselves and focused on their leader. "War is coming and we must prepare. The newest apprentices will mainly focus on hunting. Brightpaw, Thornpaw, and Cloverpaw will train with their mentors on their fighting skills. They are the only apprentices that will fight in the battle. I want every warrior that doesn't have an apprentice to train with another warrior. Spottedleaf, I want you to teach Maplepaw some defensive moves, otherwise, continue with her apprenticeship as if everything was normal. During all of your training, check in with Whitestorm." Bluestar glanced at her nephew before looking back at her Clan. "If you encounter any problems, or sense any strange presences in the forest, come and warn me immediately. We showed those rogues a lesson today, but when they come back, we'll show them the true power of the Clans. Tomorrow, we will begin preparation. ThunderClan, you are dismissed." she ended with a roar that rang through the camp. The Clan followed, echoing their leader. As Bluestar jumped to the ground, Mossblaze watched her, thinking about how far she had come. _I won't let you down, Bluestar. I'll follow you to the end of time. _Flicking her ears, she heard Cloverpaw running towards her.

"I'm going to be in the battle? Really?" she asked, her leaf green eyes wide.

"Yes, because you are my apprentice and I'm sure that you'll be great in battle once I teach you some moves. Just don't go bragging to the other apprentices." Mossblaze meowed. Cloverpaw nodded before twirling around in the snow.

"Ooh! Training is going to be so much fun." she exclaimed, earning a laugh from her mentor.

"You think that now, but just wait when you're exhausted and sore." Cloverpaw's excitement didn't disappear as she continued to bug her mentor. Slightly annoyed, due more to fatigue and sore muscles than her apprentice, Mossblaze picked Cloverpaw up and hauled her over to the apprentice's den.

"Just get some rest. In the morning, we'll start training. If you don't get any sleep, you'll regret it." With her words, Mossblaze headed to the warriors den. She curled up between Ravenshadow and Graystripe. Placing her muzzle under her paw, she drifted off to sleep.

After only seconds, a scream sounded. Opening her eyes, she saw an empty den. She raced to the clearing, seeing a blood-colored sky. There was no sun, nor any clouds in the crimson heavens. She turned around wildly to see no one near her.

"Hello kittypet. Prepare to die." A voice hissed. Before she could blink, claws raked down her back. Yowling, she twisted around to catch a glimpse of her attacker. All she saw was smoke swirling around.

"What the…" she muttered, tilting her head. She felt the cold chill of her wounds on her flank digging deeper into her muscles. She flinched, but felt her fear run through her veins when two amber eyes appeared in the foggy smoke.

"Die!" Two dark brown paws stretched forward, the glinting claws slicing through the air. A tabby pelt appeared, forming Tigerclaw. He lunged at Mossblaze, dragging his claws down her chest and shoulder. Blood sprayed out, drenching her fur and the ground. She let out a blood-curdling scream as she fell to the scarlet snow.

Blackness swarmed her eyes, turning her vision blurry. The last thing she saw was Tigerclaw's smug face as he dug his claws into her fur.

Mossblaze bolted awake, panic racing through her. She was relieved to see the den full of sleeping warriors. _It was only a nightmare._ Sighing, she rested her head on Ravenshadow's flank. He didn't twitch, which meant he was deep in sleep. However, she didn't dare try to fall asleep again, but spent her time thinking about anything that popped into her mind. When Runningwind awoke, she stood to her feet, acting as if she had just waked.

As soon as she exited the warrior den, she was barreled into by Cloverpaw. Remembering her dream, Mossblaze whisked around and growled. Cloverpaw stopped still, her fur on end as she stared at her mentor. Seeing the young she-cat's fear, Mossblaze froze.

"Don't sneak up on me like that." she warned, her voice barely more than a whisper. She didn't want to frighten Cloverpaw, she was just jumpy from her dream. Scared, the speckled she-cat nodded her head, her eyes squeezed tight. Feeling bad, Mossblaze leaned forward and licked Cloverpaw's ear. The apprentice almost flinched at her touch, but when she opened her eyes, she was relieved to see her mentor smiling.

The two headed towards Cloudsplash and Thornpaw, who were walking away from Graystripe and Swiftclaw. Mossblaze was surprised by all the commotion, considering the sun had just risen. She looked at her uncle and grinned.

"We're going to go training. Would you like to join us?" she asked, looking at the splashed tom. The two apprentices talked amongst themselves, not paying attention to their mentors.

"Sure. Cloverpaw could spar with Thornpaw. It'll be good practice for the both of them." he replied, glancing at his golden-brown apprentice. The quartet headed out of camp, racing to the Training Hollow. They didn't run into any problems, which Mossblaze was thankful for. Examining the clearing, she ran a plan through her head.

"Alright, you'll watch Cloudsplash and I. Then you'll attempt to copy us." she explained, facing the two apprentices. They nodded, their eyes setting with determination. Stepping away from the young cats, Mossblaze and Cloudsplash circled each other, judging the distance between them. Flicking his ear, Cloudsplash darted forward, moving in a serpentine pattern. Mossblaze attempted to swipe at him, but missed. He slid underneath her front paws, twisted around and flung the she-cat into the air. Hissing, she spun in the air, using her tail to find her balance. Aiming, she landed on the tom's shoulders, holding him down. He attempted to play dead, but she didn't fall for the trick. Laughing, Cloudsplash admitted defeat.

"Cloverpaw, I want you to attack Thornpaw just as I went after Mossblaze." the tom instructed, getting to his paws. The speckled she-cat jumped, but stepped in front of her den-mate. Mossblaze gave her an apprentice an encouraging smile, hoping to give her some confidence. Hesitantly, Cloverpaw ran towards Thornpaw, dashing from side to side. He attempted to swipe her, managing to hit her muzzle. She was put off track, stopping herself from falling over. Kicking out her hind leg, she tapped Thornpaw's chest. Twirling on her free hind paw, she was able to fling herself at the tom. She slid under his paws and pushed with all her might, sending him flying. Knowing what he was going to do, she leapt in the air.

Thornpaw lunged at her in the air, his front paws pushing into her belly. Using her hind legs, she tried to turn herself around. She managed to spin in the air, making Thornpaw closer to the ground. Before they could land, he jumped away. Cloverpaw had no time to react as she hit the ground, landing on her shoulder.

"Ow!" she shrieked. Mossblaze rushed over, seeing her apprentice starting to shudder. Lifting Cloverpaw to her feet, she saw that her shoulder blade was jutting out slightly.

"Can you put any weight on it?" she asked. Cloverpaw gently placed her right paw down, only to lift it back up with a hiss of pain.

"No, it hurts." she whined. Mossblaze examined her apprentice, brushing the snow off her shoulder. She didn't see any blood, but thought that Spottedleaf should check it out.

"I-I'm sorry Cloverpaw. I didn't mean for you to get hurt." Thornpaw stuttered, looking at the injured she-cat. She gave him a small grin, hoping to remove some of his guilt.

"Mossblaze, you should take Cloverpaw back to camp. Thornpaw and I will do a little hunting." Cloudsplash meowed, stepping towards them. Mossblaze nodded, picking Cloverpaw up by the scruff. Her apprentice let out another whine as she was carried back to camp.

After seeing Spottedleaf, Cloverpaw's dislocated shoulder was put back in place. She was advised to stay off her paws for the rest of the day. Once she made sure that Cloverpaw was alright, Mossblaze went hunting with Fireheart and Cindersky. It felt nice to be with her friend again, even though she noticed that the two cats had grown closer. It wouldn't be long until the entire Clan noticed but them. In fact, she noticed that almost all the warriors were in a relationship. There was her and Ravenshadow, Sandstorm and Dustpelt, Whitestorm and Willowpelt, Mousefur and Cloudsplash, and Runningwind and Frostfur. Within a few moons, the Clan would be overrun with kits.

Pushing her thoughts away, she leapt from her spot. She landed on a blackbird, killing it before it could make a sound. Beaming with triumph, she picked up her quarry.

"Nice catch!" Cindersky shouted, stepping out of the undergrowth. She pulled a limp sparrow out and stepped closer to the warrior. Mossblaze returned the smile as she set her prey by hers.

"Thanks. Yours is pretty good as well." she replied. Cindersky's happy exposure turned into one of confusion and hesitance. When she touched the gray warriors shoulder, she flinched.

"Oh, sorry… I'm just a little distracted." she whispered, looking at her paws. Mossblaze tilted her head, wondering what her fellow warrior was thinking. She didn't have any time to ask, for Fireheart joined them. He had only a mouse in his jaws. Fireheart shared a glance with Cindersky, causing them to both look away. Instantly Mossblaze understood.

The two were waiting for the other to admit how they feel. Stifling a laugh, she motioned that she was leaving for camp. The two followed, not looking at each other. The trek through the forest was silent and slightly creepy. Mossblaze was worried out of her fur that something was going to jump out of the snow and attack her. She knew it was because of her nightmare, but not being able to smell anything but feathers and blood made her even more skittish. When the ravine came in view, she let out a breath of relief as she ran down the gorge's side.

Entering the gorse tunnel, she saw Galestorm talking to Bluestar. He seemed livelier than yesterday, though he appeared jittery in ThunderClan's camp. She dismissed it as post-battle paranoia, something she knew about. _At least he hasn't been visited by Tigerclaw in his dreams. That tabby makes fire turn to ice by his malicious nature._

"Hey Galestorm!" she called, heading over to him once she placed her blackbird on the fresh-kill pile. The black tom turned to look at her, the poultice covered wounds on his chest stretching slightly.

"Hi Mossblaze, I see you're doing well." he meowed. She stepped towards him and saw Whitestorm joining them. She touched noses with her WindClan friend, trying not to wrinkle it by the overwhelming aroma of horsetail.

"Is all well in WindClan?" Whitestorm asked, looking at the black tom. Galestorm nodded, his right paw curling around something. Before he could open his mouth, Bluestar interrupted him.

"Yes, he was just telling me that WindClan is repairing their Clan and that Riverfrost is getting along with the warriors." she meowed, appearing happy about the news. Mossblaze could see why, they had crossed a difficult road by letting the other Clans know about the war. However, it worked in their, and the rest of the Clan's, favor.

"That's right. But there was something else. We think we were left a sign for you by the rogues." he murmured, causing Bluestar to wince. Whitestorm tilted his head and asked about the sign. Galestorm shuffled his paws before lifting a flower up so that the others could see. "It's a golden flower with blood on it. We found it near Fourtrees, by a patch of moss that was uncovered. Spiritkit found it and brought it to Tornear and Onewhisker who gave it to Barkface and Tallstar. Barkface remembered that there was a queen in ThunderClan named Goldenflower. He thought it was a long stretch, but considering it was also on a patch of _moss_ after Mossblaze had come to our rescue, he wanted me to take it to you and see what you thought."

"Since she didn't return to us after the battle nor did we find her body, I guess this means that she's with Tigerclaw. But why would they put blood on it?" Bluestar whispered, not taking her eyes off the wilted flower.

"Maybe he plans on killing her? Or maybe he'll release her if we admit defeat." Mossblaze suggested, knowing she was probably wrong. There was no way to know what was going on in Tigerclaw's mind.

"Surely he wouldn't kill a queen?" Galestorm retorted, sounding disgusted. Whitestorm flicked his scarred ear, remembering his time with the tabby.

"He could, without even feeling remorse. And that sad part, he most likely will."

**Dun-dun-da! Goldenflower's missing, Tigerclaw's building an army, secret enemies are prowling through the forest, StarClan can't do anything, what's Mossblaze to do? **

**Mossblaze: That's a lot for me to figure out. Can't I have any help?**

**Yes, you have Ravenshadow, Fireheart, all of ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and most of ShadowClan.**

**Mossblaze: **_**Most**_** of ShadowClan? What in blazes do you mean by that?**

**If I told you, then it wouldn't be a secret. Just wait until the next…four or five chapters. Well, eight at most. I hope to finish this by chapter forty.**

**Mossblaze: But there's a sequel right?**

**Yep. Along with you and a few more "special" cats.**

**Mossblaze: Yay… more cats being told what to do. That will be a lot of fun.**

**Ugh, just say the disclaimer.**

**Mossblaze: Fine. Kawakage doesn't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

**Thank you. Until next time! **

**Sayonara!**


	37. Chapter 33: Battered Hearts

**Yes, I know it has been a **_**long **_**time. However, this is my last week of school, so I will be able to type more often. Hopefully, I'll also be putting other stories up as well. I have two or three Warrior ones I've started writing.**

**Thanks to Swiftwind, ravenblaze123, lakestorm, and Echosky of ForestClan for reviewing. It means a lot. And thanks to everyone that favorited this story. You're all awesome!**

**So, here's the chapter. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 33: Battered Hearts

The waxing moon shone against the sky, inching closer to a full circle. The Gathering was growing closer, meaning half a moon had passed. Apprentices of each Clan had trained their speed, their muscles, and their fighting skills. On the half moon, Maplepaw had ventured to Mothermouth with Spottedleaf. Neither cat had received a dream from StarClan mentioning the war, nor had the other cats. Yellowfang was shone where to find catmint for her Clan, Barkface had been told of a goldenrod patch near the edge of his territory, Mudfur was told where yarrow had escaped the frost, and Spottedleaf learned of a deathberry patch near camp that had been revealed due to melting snow. She would warn the cats not to go near it, in case a few scarlet berries had escaped the cold.

Maplepaw had dreamt of Goldenflower, seeing the queen ragged and weak. Her belly was swollen, indicating kits. But her stick-thin body made her appear ill. Around her neck was a silver thread that glinted in the light through rusty, caked on blood. Goldenflower turned to look at Maplepaw, her eyes wide and scared.

"Help me." she whispered. Yowls sounded behind her, causing both she-cats to flinch. Mist swirled, blurring the queen. Maplepaw called out her name, frantically racing toward her. The mist evaporated, turning to darkness. She opened her eyes, seeing the dark cave around her. Beside her, Spottedleaf stirred. The dappled she-cat seemed unnerved, but didn't speak.

Maplepaw urged to tell her about Goldenflower, but when she opened her mouth, no words came out. She let the vision go, knowing she couldn't help the queen.

However, she kept having nightmares of the disappeared queen. She couldn't even tell her sister, for Cloverpaw was having problems of her own.

Cloverpaw sat in the apprentice's den, nursing her recently-dislocated shoulder. _I'm such a klutz._ She thought, letting out a sigh. During hunting, her paw got stuck in a mouse hole. It was the same shoulder that she injured by sparring Thornpaw. For such a young cat, she had already been through her fair amount of insanity and bizarre stunts. Unfortunately, there were more to come.

"Cloverpaw, you should come out. The clouds disappeared and the stars look amazing." Fernpaw called, sticking her head through the entrance. Cloverpaw stood to her feet, feeling a small ripple of pain in her shoulder. She padded out of the den, Fernpaw at her side. The other apprentices stood in a semi-circle as they stared at the sky. The two she-cats joined them, settling next to Brightpaw and Thornpaw.

Mossblaze, Graystripe, Fireheart, and Ravenshadow had left camp to do a night run through the forest. Cloverpaw wanted to go with them, but was told to rest. She saw Featherfur pull a rabbit into the nursery, her plume of a tail sweeping across the ground. Cloudsplash rested next to Mousefur, the two laughing as they ate. Bluestar was in Spottedleaf's den, checking up on Lionheart.

The Clan seemed peaceful under the stars.

"You guys are so lucky! You get to be in the battle!" Ashpaw complained, looking at his den-mates. Thornpaw and his sister shared a look before shrugging.

"It's not that big of a deal. We're just defending our Clan." Brightpaw meowed, flicking her ear.

"And we are the oldest apprentices." Thornpaw added. Immediately, Ashpaw and Scarpaw glanced at Cloverpaw.

"She's the same age as us. It's not fair that she gets to fight." Scarpaw retorted.

"It's because she's Mossblaze's apprentice. She gets special treatment." Ashpaw sneered. Cloverpaw flattened her ears, not knowing what to say. Thankfully, Thornpaw was on her side.

"This is why you weren't chosen. You're acting like kits and kits are no use in battle." he meowed calmly, staring at the younger apprentices. Scarpaw and Ashpaw pinned their ears to their heads.

"You need to calm down." Fernpaw scolded, turning to her brothers. They let out a hiss before walking back to the apprentice den. _Stupid toms._ Cloverpaw thought, flicking her ears. Along with the other apprentices, she switched her attention to the sky. The stars shimmered, white against the ebony horizon as the lights blanketed the sky.

"Having fun?" Runningwind asked, padding towards them. Spottedpaw glanced at the warrior and smiled.

"In a way, since my annoying brothers are gone." she replied, casting a glance to the apprentice den. The entrance rustled, causing Runningwind to laugh.

"I can talk to their mentors. Otherwise, I think you should make sure you guys get some sleep soon. I know tomorrow's going to be a hard day for every cat considering there will be a Gathering. If you do well, you might be able to go." he meowed. The apprentices nodded, taking in the warrior's consideration. Among the recent events, he was recently becoming a senior warrior.

The young cats bowed their heads before heading back to their den. When Fernpaw poked her head through the bracken and brambles, she saw no sign of her brothers.

"They're gone!" she gasped, facing her den-mates.

"What? That can't be." Spottedpaw retorted. She pushed herself into the den and searched the small area. Turning to the others, her eyes widened as she picked up her brother's scent. Ashpaw and Scarpaw had managed to squeeze through the back of the den in order to not be caught by anyone.

"We need to find them!" Fernpaw shouted, her fur standing on end. Cloverpaw snorted, her eyes harsh as she stared at the distressed sisters.

"Let them get in trouble, they deserve it." she murmured, sitting next to Brightpaw. She flicked her ears as the splashed she-cat whispered something to her.

"That's horrible. What if they get hurt? Or what if Tigerclaw takes them as hostages?" Fernpaw glared at Cloverpaw as Spottedpaw stared at Brightpaw and Thornpaw. The two sisters twitched their tails before bolting past their den-mates. They headed towards the dirtplace exit, vanishing into the forest.

"We need to go after them." Brightpaw meowed, her fur rising.

"All seven apprentices can't go missing. What would Bluestar do if she caught us? We need to tell one of the warriors." Thornpaw insisted. Cloverpaw unsheathed her claws, trying to control her anger as she dug them into the snow.

"Then they'll hate me even more!" she shouted, her green orbs wide.

"But we need to do something!" Brightpaw retorted.

"I'll go tell my sister. She'll cover for us until we can get them back." Cloverpaw muttered, padding to Spottedleaf's den. When she returned, Maplepaw was following her. The light brown she-cat was wary of the other apprentices as she met up with them.

"I'm coming with you." she stated, flicking her tail from side to side. Thornpaw opened his mouth, but was cut off. "I already told Spottedleaf that you're going to help me search for herbs. That way, we'll be covered for and if we don't find anything, it will be understood by Spottedleaf."

"Nice work." Cloverpaw purred, touching her sister's ear with her tail. Maplepaw smiled before lowering her head.

"I just hope we get them back safely." she whispered. Brightpaw and Thornpaw flinched, realizing the gravidity of her words. Sharing a glance, the four apprentices headed towards the dirtplace. Casting a glance at Swiftclaw, who was now on watch, they snuck out of camp.

Scenting the air, Thornpaw caught the sibling's scent. He led the others along the path, stopping every few moments to make sure they were on the right trail. Once they reached Snakerocks, the apprentices saw pawprints move two different ways, confusing them.

"Fernpaw and Ashpaw went this way, Spottedpaw and Scarpaw went that way." She meowed, pointing with her tail. Fernpaw went to the left with her brother with the other two going right. They seemed to be heading around the boulders, being cautious of anything that could be hiding in the crevices. But it was puzzling on why they left each other.

"Why would they split up?" Cloverpaw asked, gazing at her sister. Maplepaw tilted her head, wondering the same. Above them, an owl screeched as it flew by. The apprentices sank to the snow, lowering themselves to fool the bird. When it was clear, Cloverpaw padded to the left, her nose to the ground. The two paw trails intertwined, smudging the path. She couldn't tell which one was Fernpaw and which was Ashpaw's.

"This is infuriating!" Thornpaw shouted, coming up behind her. She whisked around to see him, noticing that the others were gone. Before she could open her mouth, her unasked question was answered. "Brightpaw and Maplepaw followed the other trail. We thought we could divide and conquer." Cloverpaw nodded, though her stomach felt slightly uneasy.

"W-we should keep going. Fernpaw and Ashpaw are getting away." she replied. Thornpaw's smile vanished as a snowflake fell on his nose. It melted, but was replaced by another, and another. Since they left camp, dark clouds gathered in the sky. Now it was snowing.

"Mouse-dung!" he yowled. The flurries grew bigger as they began to stick to the frosting ground. The trail they had been following was starting to disappear. Hurriedly, Cloverpaw raced from her spot; her gaze not moving from the dissipating pawprints. Thornpaw bolted after her, staying as close as he could while they tried to beat the snow.

The moon peaked out behind the clouds for a moment, causing the forest to become a maze of shadows. Due to their training, they were able to run faster than before, but had a hard time beating the snow. As they weaved through the trees, they noticed that the forest started to thin. Instead of the aspens and oaks that populated their territory, weak juniper bushes and spindly willows began to appear.

"I can't smell any ThunderClan scents! I think we've gone farther than any other cat before." Thornpaw called, his voice barely traveling through the wind and snow. The track became lighter, heading towards a twoleg nest.

"Why would they come here?" Cloverpaw asked, stopping at the edge of the nest. A kittypet smell barely reached her nose. Hopefully Ashpaw and Fernpaw are around. _I'm going to claw their ears off for this. _Shaking the snow off her pelt, she heard approaching pawsteps.

"Thornpaw! Cloverpaw! Your trail led you here too?" Brightpaw shouted, stepping towards them. Maplepaw followed, her expression a mix of worry and irritation. The wind buffeted the apprentice's fur as shards of ice blew in their faces.

"Yes, but we can't find the siblings. There's a kittypet smell, meaning one of them lives here." Cloverpaw answered. A yowl sounded, causing the four to turn to the noise.

"What are you doing near my house?" a cat demanded, leaping towards them. A blazing red tom landed in front of them, his eyes furious as he dug his claws in the snow. Maplepaw flinched as Brightpaw shared a glance with Cloverpaw. Thornpaw, feeling courageous, stepped in front of his Clanmates.

"We're sorry, but a few of our friends have gone missing. You haven't seen them, have you?" he meowed calmly. The red tom snarled and looked over the apprentices. His expression changed, though a sliver of anxiety shone in his eyes.

"I saw four young cats sneaking by earlier. They headed towards the city." he responded, flicking his tail towards a path by his home.

"Thank you. We promise that we're not here to harm you. We just need to bring our friends home." Thornpaw replied. The kittypet narrowed his eyes.

"You're not more Clan cats are you? I'm sick of those TigerClan cats saying that they rule the city." he spat. Cloverpaw flinched, hearing the tom's harsh tone.

"N-no, we're from ThunderClan in the forest." she stuttered, staring into the tom's amber eyes. Beside her, Maplepaw fidgeted from paw to paw while Brightpaw seemed to be shaking. _I wish we had a warrior now!_ Cloverpaw thought. True it would be four on one if there was a fight, but it would be hard looking for the others with wounds.

"Fine. But if I see you cats near here again, you'll be lucky to escape with the tail between their legs." the kittypet warned. Thornpaw nodded, causing the red tom to turn back to his home. The four apprentices shook their fur, releasing the snow and shattering the fear they had.

"This storm is getting worse. We need to get them home now." Brightpaw hissed, wiping the snow from her eyes. Her brother nodded and started to move towards the mess of Twoleg nests. The others followed, entering the slight protection of the nests. Instantly the wind weakened though the snow continued to fall.

Cloverpaw was on edge in the 'city.' Walls towered over her, trapping her from the sky's view. She moved closer to Maplepaw, pressing her sister's long-furred coat against hers. Brightpaw and Thornpaw stood close, the siblings trying to keep warm as they moved along the hard paths.

The four's trek seemed in vain for there was no scent trail or visible paw marks. Cloverpaw started to doubt the tom's words, but since there were no other leads, she continued to move forward. Again, the moon peeked through the clouds. Its position had changed, for its beams reached through the walls to touch the ground. Objects littered the walls, looking eerie in the light. Rats raced across the path, trying to escape the cold. Cloverpaw's eyes followed one of the creatures, a growl rumbling in her stomach. Worried about the others hearing, she turned her body away and leaped forward.

"What in StarClan was that for?" Maplepaw asked, glancing at her sister. Cloverpaw flattened her ears and lowered her head at her "distraction." Before she answered, an indent in the snow caught her eye. The light reflected off of it and she moved her gaze. Surprisingly, there was a trail of the marks. Sniffing them, she recognized Fernpaw's scent. Perking her ears, she gave a bounce.

"I found their trail! They came by here!" she shouted, facing her Clanmates. She saw their expressions light up.

"Thank StarClan!" Thornpaw exclaimed, investigating the marks. Giving a small smile, he began to follow the trail behind Cloverpaw. Brightpaw and Maplepaw rushed to not be left behind.

The quartet trudged through the maze of alienated stones, snow, wood, and darkness. There wasn't any visible light, for the moon had hid itself behind a cloud. However, the scent trail was growing stronger as it progressed, giving the cats hope of finding their Clanmates. Turning a corner, they were met with a semipermeable barrier. Thick and hard silver webs had crisscrossed to create a wall between the two stone ones.

Brightpaw attempted to leap over the silver webs. But it was too high and she ended up almost squishing Maplepaw. Cloverpaw, being the smallest of the group, tried to squeeze through the opening, but only managed to put her paw through. Scenting the air again, Thornpaw traveled along the threads to the right corner. A wad of wrinkled brown fabric caught his eye and upon moving it, he saw a hole big enough to crawl through.

"This was how they got through." he meowed, showing the others. One by one, they squeezed under the intercrossed threads. On the other side, they followed the trail once again.

"It's getting late. I bet Spottedleaf has noticed we haven't returned by now." Maplepaw muttered after an eternity of silence. Cloverpaw grunted in agreement. When she last saw the moon, it was growing closer to the west. When sunrise came, the warriors would look in their den and see them missing. Their mentors and kin would go insane trying to find their scent after the fresh snowfall. Bluestar would be angry and disappointed in them, resulting in some form of punishment.

"I don't know about you, but my limbs are frozen. I can't even feel my tail." Brightpaw murmured, forcing herself to take another step forward. Thornpaw reached over and touched his nose to her ear.

"We have to be close though. They're smaller and must be freezing as well." he replied. Maplepaw nodded, fear of the apprentices' safety setting in. Her long fur kept her warmer, but she knew that the longer a cat stayed outside, the better chance they had of getting hypothermia or frostbite.

"Fernpaw! Ashpaw! Scarpaw! Spottedpaw!" Cloverpaw screamed, causing the others to flinch. Thornpaw whisked to face her, slight anger in his eyes.

"What are you doing?" he hissed. She ignored him and continued to call the other apprentices.

"Come on! We know you're out there! It's freezing and if we don't return to camp now, we'll be in more trouble than any apprentice in history! Don't you want to go to the Gathering?" she asked the air. There was no reply, causing her to growl. "I thought that would work." Her shoulders slumped as she dropped to the ground.

"Um, I think your outburst notified some cats." Brightpaw whispered, seeing the shadows move. She stepped closer to her brother. Cloverpaw stood to her feet as her claws unsheathed. _So much for my smart idea_. She thought, her eyes flickering along with the shadows.

"What are you doing here?" Ashpaw demanded, stepping into their view. Cloverpaw held herself back from barreling into the arrogant tom.

"Searching for you!" she snarled. Thornpaw touched her shoulder with his tail.

"Try to control your emotions, we don't want them running away again." he whispered. She let out an irritated sigh as she sheathed her claws. Thornpaw turned to the gray tom. "Where are the others?"

"You're not going to believe me, so I better show you. Good thing you brought Maplepaw, we're going to need her." he answered, glancing at the light brown she-cat. She flinched, wondering what he meant. Snorting, Ashpaw strolled away from them, moving the way they were already heading. The four stalled, thinking about what he knew.

"Well, come on!" he snapped. The four cats jumped before rushing after him. They traveled close to the reddish wall, moving fast as the wind changed directions. After turning five corners, Cloverpaw grew annoyed.

"What exactly are you going to show us? In case you're unaware, time is something we can't waste." she meowed, shooting the tom a dirty look. Ashpaw growled but didn't look at her.

"Do you remember Goldenflower?" he asked, ignoring her question. At the queen's name, Maplepaw flinched as if fire had touched her. Cloverpaw tilted her head at her sister's behavior, but was stopped from saying something because of Thornpaw.

"Yes, she was the queen that vanished during the battle with rogues. What about her?" he replied. Ashpaw stopped, forcing the rest of them to follow suit. Cloverpaw gazed past him, seeing an almost hidden wall due to the snow that had fallen on it. Straining her ears, she picked up faint whimpers and soft purrs.

"Well, we found her." He stepped into the entrance, the others following. What they saw, caused horror to prickle through their fur.

In the snow, a ragged body lay with its side heaving. The golden color Cloverpaw remembered had become a pale brown along with a few blood stains. Around Goldenflower's neck was a silver thread coated in rusty colored flakes. Her ribs could be seen, meaning she hadn't eaten in the half-moon she'd been missing. Gasping, Maplepaw bounded to her side and began to examine her.

"We found her, while we were trying to get as far away from camp as we could. We just couldn't leave her, so we sent Ashpaw back to see if he could find help. I didn't know he'd find you." Spottedpaw muttered, stepping towards Brightpaw. Fernpaw and Scarpaw stayed by the queen's side, listening to Maplepaw as she spoke.

"Good think he did though." Brightpaw replied. Cloverpaw and Thornpaw moved towards Goldenflower, taking in her poor sight.

"What's that thing on your neck?" the ginger tom asked, sounding calm. The queen wearily lifted her head, her dull eyes focusing on the apprentice.

"It's what the rogues call, a choke collar. The more you struggle, the tighter it becomes. I don't know how you get it off, so I've been stuck here." she rasped.

"It's also wrapped around a stick. See if you can dig it out." Maplepaw ordered, placing a paw on Goldenflower's stomach. Cloverpaw nodded, knowing that her sister was doing her best. With the help of Thornpaw, they began to dig into the snow, flinging pawfuls behind them. The smooth stick finally was pulled out of the earth, showing clumps of moist dirt. Placing the stick near the queen, the apprentices were able to loosen the thread enough for Goldenflower to pull her head through. Using some of the snow, Maplepaw was able to clear away some of the caked blood on the queen's neck. Fernpaw and Brightpaw had gone hunting and were able to bring back a few mice. True they were small, but they were better than nothing.

"Now, getting back will be the hard part." Cloverpaw muttered, finishing her half of her mouse. Scarpaw looked at her between licks as he cleaned his muzzle.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because we don't have a trail anymore. We'll just have to trust our instinct and move as fast as we can." Thornpaw replied. The black tom nodded as the cats stood to their feet. Fernpaw and Maplepaw flanked Goldenflower on either side. After some short bickering, the cats left with Thornpaw and Cloverpaw at the lead.

Periodically, the cats would have to stop and rest for the sake of Goldenflower. Maplepaw insisted that the one cat should go on to camp and send Spottedleaf back. Ashpaw told her that was stupid and said that they needed to stick together in case Tigerclaw came looking for them. Scarpaw volunteered to run ahead to fetch Spottedleaf, but as soon as the words were out of his mouth, he knew the trouble they would get in. Maplepaw argued that Goldenflower's life was more important than them getting in trouble.

Scarpaw glanced at the medicine cat apprentice before racing away. Goldenflower flopped down in exhaustion, laying her head on her front paws. Her swollen belly moved slightly, causing Maplepaw to frown. She was frustrated with herself because she didn't know what to do.

While the cats waited, Cloverpaw killed time by sparring with Thornpaw. It got her blood running, warming her up as she practiced her swipes. She didn't want to admit it, but she couldn't have asked for a better sparring partner than Thornpaw. He was nice enough to know when you were hurt, complimented you, and knew how you could improve. She would miss it when he became a warrior before her.

Cloverpaw shot him a smile as they caught their breath. Thornpaw's eyes brightened up for a moment until his ears twitched. Worry crept into his expression as he heard pawsteps thud towards them.

"What in StarClan have you gotten yourself into?" Mossblaze shouted, coming into view with Runningwind, Spottedleaf, Swiftclaw and Scarpaw behind her. Cloverpaw's ears flattened and grew hot, her shame spreading like wildfire.

"It wasn't our fault!" she retorted, glancing at her mentor.

"I checked on them before I headed back to the warriors den. All of them but Ashpaw and Scarpaw were there." Runningwind meowed. Brightpaw stepped forward, her splotched fur puffing out.

"We're sorry. Ashpaw and Scarpaw got angry with us and vanished. Fernpaw and Spottedpaw went after them when we said we should tell a warrior. Then the rest of us tried to get them back into camp, but ended up on this journey, where we found Goldenflower. Maplepaw was worried about her, so we sent Scarpaw ahead and waited. We're so sorry for all of this." Her words came out in a rushed wave, barely allowing her time to breathe. Mossblaze looked from one apprentice to another.

"Bluestar will decide your punishment, but from what I've heard, I wouldn't be surprised if you get confined to camp for a moon. We were so worried about you! And with Tigerclaw out there, we feared the worst!" she scolded. Her gaze set on Cloverpaw, causing the speckled she-cat to flinch. "Just wait until we get back to camp."

"Spottedleaf, check on Goldenflower." Swiftclaw meowed softly, his eyes resting on his mother. Spottedleaf nodded and began to examine her patient.

"I can't believe we're going to get in trouble because of you guys. We were trying to find you and bring you back to camp, not force you deeper." Thornpaw moaned, thinking about how Cloudsplash would punish him.

"Hey, it was Cloverpaw's fault." Ashpaw retorted, glaring at the she-cat.

"How in StarClan is it my fault that you left camp?" she asked, lashing her tail. She looked at the gray tom like he was a mouse: small, weak, and ready to be taken down.

"You get to fight in the war, we don't. You're special and we hate it." he retorted, his claws unsheathing. Knowing a fight was about to break out, Thornpaw stepped in front of Cloverpaw while Spottedpaw blocked her brother. Mossblaze let out an annoyed hiss.

"That's what this was all about! Because you can't fight in the battle? Now I know who will get punished." she roared, causing the apprentices to stare at her with slight fear.

"Yeah, all of us except Cloverpaw. What a surprise." Ashpaw muttered, rolling his eyes. Mossblaze appeared ready to shred some of the apprentices to ribbons. Runningwind, being the senior warrior, intervened. He told them to keep their mouths shut and their claws sheathed until they returned to camp. The apprentices couldn't, and didn't, argue.

Spottedleaf found that Goldenflower was dehydrated and malnourished. She knew that she couldn't do much out here, but told Maplepaw that she had done a good job. Maplepaw seemed happy with the praise and was relieved that her nightmares would finally stop bugging her.

Traveling back to camp was a struggling battle. The apprentices snapped at each other before getting scolded by the warriors. Mossblaze promised them three moons full of cleaning the elders den, but even the threat of punishment didn't stop them. She was at the end of her rope, unable to quell their anger against each other. She thanked StarClan infinitely when she saw the camp walls.

"Where are those irresponsible, thistle-brained, disorientated apprentices?" Bluestar raged once they entered the camp. The warriors pushed the apprenticed forward, seeing anger blaze through their leader's eyes.

"Bluestar, we're very-" Thornpaw started. He was cut off by Bluestar's growl.

"Do you have any idea what we thought when we couldn't find you? I thought Tigerclaw had snuck into camp and stolen our apprentices, every single one of them! I'm ready to have you imprisoned in your own camp for the next season!" Her words rang through the clearing, drawing out every cat. The apprentices shrunk away from the crowd, their ears pinned to their skulls.

"B-but we found Goldenflower." Cloverpaw stuttered, shuffling her paws in the snow. She heard her mentor hiss and cringed.

"And that makes disappearing in the middle of night okay? I am so angry at you, I can't think straight." Bluestar snapped. Whitestorm padded forward and whispered a few words to his leader. She snarled before gazing at the battered queen. Giving a small sigh, she lowered her head.

"I'll deal with the apprentices in the morning. Until then, if any 'paw leaves camp without their mentor, I'll demote them to a 'kit. And they'll stay a 'kit for two moons until I even consider giving them back their apprentice status." Bluestar snarled and headed back to her den.

The apprentices cowered in the snow, their mentors giving them harsh glares. Cloudsplash hissed something under his breath at Whitestorm while Ravenshadow, Mousefur, and Dustpelt argued about a punishment. Nodding, they turned back to the apprentices.

"Scarpaw, Ashpaw, Fernpaw, and Spottedpaw, you will be confined to camp unless only your mentor takes you out to go hunting. How soon that will be, depends on Bluestar. You will also be on elder duty for the next two moons." Mousefur warned. The four siblings gulped and lowered their heads, their ears pinned in shame.

"Yes, we understand." they whispered together. Mossblaze, who had been silent since she arrived at camp, glanced at Cloverpaw.

"You are my apprentice, and I say that you will only leave camp if either I or Cloudsplash take you out to train on your fighting moves. Otherwise, you will stay in camp and help Spottedleaf sort herbs and take care of the injured." she meowed in a low tone. Cloverpaw nodded, her speckled muzzle twitching. She was more ashamed receiving wrath from Mossblaze than Bluestar.

"Brightpaw and Thornpaw, you will only leave camp when asked by a warrior. They must ask you, you can't beg them. Otherwise, none of you will disobey any order a warrior gives you." Whitestorm added. The apprentices agreed and were dismissed to their den. Longtail stood in front of the entrance, guarding it to make sure they didn't leave.

Mossblaze sighed as she sent Cloverpaw away. _I'm more angry at the fact that she might not have returned, not that fact that she did something wrong. In a way, she more of a daughter to me than an apprentice_. She softly padded to the warriors den. Surprisingly, there were only a few sleeping mounds of fur.

As she settled down, she was relieved to have the apprentices back in camp, and in one piece._ Thank you StarClan, thank you for looking over them. _Even though they won't be going to the Gathering tomorrow, they're still safe.

And so was Goldenflower, which as a miracle in itself. Settling her nose under her paw, she didn't give any thoughts to who the father was to the pregnant queen's unborn kits.

**Goldenflower's back, and can anyone guess who the father of her kits is? **

**The Gathering is the next chapter where fan-submitted warriors will be seen again. Also, would you mind submitting a few rogues that will be part of TigerClan? I have a few, but I could use a few more. No more than four cats per person though.**

**Thanks!**

***Fireheart takes over* Kawakage does not own Warriors!**

**Sayonara!**


	38. Chapter 34: Crimson Scars

**Thanks to grassfeather, ADHD kid in jail, branchstripe, Rainbowsushi, and Mysterious Ninja Penguin for reviewing. And thank you to those who submitted cats. I'm still looking for a few more, but no more than four cats per person please. **

**Another chapter done, a few more left. I'm so excited for this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 34: Crimson Scars

The full moon shone above as the ThunderClan party moved through the snow. Their fur glowed silver, resembling the shimmering, snow-covered fauna around them. In spite of the recent apprentice catastrophe, only Maplepaw was allowed to come. Spottedleaf promised Bluestar that she would keep an eye on her apprentice and make sure she wouldn't misbehave.

Whitestorm took the lead as Bluestar dropped behind. She signaled to Ravenshadow, Mossblaze, and Fireheart to join her.

"I trust the other Clans, but to an extent. You each have friends in the other Clans. Tonight, use that as an advantage. And as I told the Clan, do not speak of Goldenflower." she instructed. The trio nodded, though a sliver of guilt pierced their gazes. _We're deceiving the others. They don't know the task StarClan has set upon us._ Mossblaze thought as she entered Fourtrees.

The other Clans had already arrived and were in chattering groups. Elders shared battle stories, queens talked about kits, warriors discussed fighting tactics, medicine cats playfully bickered about what herbs were better to fight infections, and the apprentices made exaggerated boasts. It seemed like any other Gathering; only the leaders' expressions showed the dangers yet to come.

Mossblaze headed over to her usual group. Galestorm's wounds had healed and he seemed stronger. Those from RiverClan had gained muscles under their sleek pelts, showing the degree of their training. Lilacfall and Littlecloud had grown slightly taller and they no longer had fluffy kit fur. They had changed so much since she had last seen them.

"Hello." she meowed. Her friends stopped talking and glanced at her with warm eyes. They all greeted her, sounding like their old selves. But as her gaze swept her friends, she noticed a twinge of anxiety in their faces.

"Oh, here comes Lakebreeze and Fallingshadow." Slashfire meowed. His clanmates trekked through the mass of fur, leaving their deputy, Oakheart. The sisters settled down beside Smoketail. Nervousness slithered into their identical eyes before being blinked away.

"Sorry." they muttered together. Galestorm leaned over and told them it was no problem. Slowly, the group became alive with chatter.

Mossblaze listened to a few bits and pieces, keeping her ears open. Galestorm talked about how he would soon be able to mentor one of Yewdeath's kits once they were apprenticed. Littlecloud would also be receiving an apprentice as would Smoketail. Her friends were catching up to her, but they'd never have to experience the burden of StarClan.

"So, how are you?" Littlecloud asked. Mossblaze jumped and licked her chest fur to cover up her embarrassment.

"Tired. I didn't get any sleep due to the apprentices. They're so reckless! I hope they'll be more mature after we deal with the rogues." she answered. Her friends nodded, though Littlecloud glanced from her to Ravenshadow.

Her mate, along with Fireheart and Graystripe, were crowded around Stonefur. The RiverClan tom was telling the younger cats about a few of his battle stories. The apprentices around him were in awe as they listened.

"Sorry to hear about that." Galestorm meowed. Mossblaze smiled slightly, loving those who surrounded her. Her tail curled around her paws as Tallstar yowled out that the Gathering was beginning.

"All is going well in WindClan. Riverfrost and Forestpaw are fitting in and proving to be loyal Clan members. We had trouble with a fox, but drove it towards the Twoleg place. Let them deal with it. Prey is running well and every warrior is growing strong." Once Tallstar was done, Crookedstar took his spot.

The tabby tom looked weary, but there was still a fire shining in his eyes. "One of our apprentices has received her warrior name. Please welcome Silverlily." Crookedstar paused as the cats praised the new warrior. "Otherwise, our Clan is preparing for the war. Our warriors are strong enough to take on any threat."

Mossblaze narrowed her eyes at his remark. _He's trying to sound better than he is. What is Crookedstar hiding?_ She cast a glance at the RiverClan warriors. The muscles under their sleek pelts showed that they were strong, but they seemed edgy. Pushing the thought away, she saw that Nightpelt had finished speaking for ShadowClan.

"ThunderClan is doing well. Our apprentices are growing stronger, as are our warriors. We've had no problems yet with the rogues, but we're staying vigilant." Bluestar meowed calmly. The other leaders nodded, a gleam shining in their eyes.

Shortly afterwards, the cats began to regroup to head home. Mossblaze caught Graystripe talking to Slashfire. The brown tom hissed angrily before catching up with his Clanmates. Graystripe caught Mossblaze glaring at him. His ears flattened in shame as he turned and padded towards Swiftclaw.

She raced over to speak to him, but got swept away by Bluestar. Stopping, she stared at her leader.

"I'm beginning to doubt the promise the other leaders made to us. There's something going on with ShadowClan and RiverClan. Did you hear anything?" Bluestar whispered. Mossblaze stalled and shuffled her paws.

"They didn't say anything, but I think it's just the leaders. They're hiding it from their warriors, and hiding it well." she replied. Bluestar's eyes became slits, shining dark blue in the moonlight.

"Then we'll just have to wait. Let's go home, Mossblaze." The white warrior nodded and followed Bluestar back to camp.

* * *

The snow slowly began to melt, transforming the forest to a bare land. Prey started to come out more, offering the younger apprentices a better chance to strengthen their hunting skills. Bluestar's anger over them was beginning to disappear as well.

Mossblaze looked up from her blackbird. Another Gatherring had past. _Only a moon and half left. _Since then, Goldenflower had given birth to two kits. The queen had gained weight, showing that she was getting healthier. Mossblaze knew that more kits would help the Clan, but Goldenflower's newest son looked eerily like Tigerclaw.

She wasn't the only cat that thought so. No cat could deny the resemblance and often stayed away from the nursery. Goldenflower noticed the looks and desperately hoped that the resentment would die by the time her son could comprehend the world around him. His sister didn't need to worry, for she was calico pelted.

"Mossblaze? Can I go on patrol with Thornpaw, Longtail, and Swiftclaw?" Cloverpaw asked. The white warrior glanced at her apprentice. Cloverpaw had grown taller and her muscles were beginning to show under her white fur.

"Yes, your punishment is over. I know you're sorry." Mossblaze meowed. Cloverpaw smiled and bounded off to greet the patrol.

Mossblaze watched her leave. She sighed and finished off her prey. The hollow pit in her stomach was filled. Across the clearing, she saw Bluestar heading towards Spottedleaf's den. She was probably checking on Lionheart. The deputy was slowly recovering, but still needed to be watched. Spottedleaf was worried that his greencough could turn into something worse.

"Daydreaming?" Cloudsplash purred. She looked at him, amused.

"Just a little." She paused and glanced at the blue sky. "We're getting closer, which is a bittersweet feeling." Her uncle nodded, darkness creeping into his eyes. He wasn't looking forward to the fight, but was going to protect his Clan like any warrior.

"Well, it'll all be over once Tigerclaw falls. Without him, the rogues will be lost." he whispered. Mossblaze flattened her ears, knowing he was right. The only thing, she didn't know _who_ would be killing the traitor tabby.

"But, until then, let's go hunting. You can catch something for your mother."Cloudsplash added. Mossblaze smiled and followed him out of the gorse tunnel.

She felt better running through the forest, even though her paws would slip out from under her due to the slush. The prey had started to come out, testing the air to see how warm it was. As soon as the two cats left the ravine, they found a cornucopia of prey. Within moments, Mossblaze had caught a squirrel and a thrush. Cloudsplash had found three mice and finch. It was good pickings, but instead of continuing, the duo brought their prey back to camp.

Mossblaze dragged the heavy squirrel through the melting snow. She knew that her mother would enjoy it.

She entered the warm nursery. Willowpelt's kits were chasing after a ball of moss. They stalled to meow hi to Mossblaze before going back to their play. Behind them, Duskkit complained that he wanted to join them. Sandstorm sighed and pulled her son closer. She smoothed down the kit's ruffled fur.

"Stop struggling. Once you're clean you'll be able to play." she argued. Frostfur leaned over and whispered something to the young queen.

"Oh hello Mossblaze." Featherfur purred. The warrior smiled as she brought the squirrel over to her mother.

"It seems busy in here." she meowed, rubbing her cheek against the queen's. Featherfur smiled at her daughter, glad to see that the tragedies of the past moons had begun to ebb away. _She's a strong she-cat and warrior. _

"It is. But kits will be kits." She glanced at the young cats as they swatted a moss ball. For a moment, she pictured Mossblaze as a kit, playing with her brother. When she looked at her daughter, she saw that her mouth was moving and that she missed what she said.

"-weird having a sibling. I hope they get along with my little sister." Mossblaze finished. Featherfur twitched at her words, confused.

"Little sister? Who in StarClan would that be?" she asked. The white warrior's eyes shined but dimmed slightly when she noticed her mother's discomfort.

"Cloverpaw's like a little sister to me and I like to think that she is my sister." she explained, a hint of pride in her voice. Featherfur nodded, the plume of her tail resting on her stomach. Without anything else to say, Mossblaze left the nursery.

As she walked across the clearing, she saw Brightpaw and Maplepaw whispering to each other. They glanced at Spottedleaf's den with slight suspicion. A prickle of slight fear raced down her spine. _If they're talking about Bramblekit, then the whole Clan will soon resent them. And it's them, two of the nicest cats in the Clan._ Shaking her head, Mossblaze went towards the warrior's den.

Poking her head through the entrance, she saw Brackenstorm sleeping. Not wanting to bother him, she curled up into a ball a fox-length away from him. Her eyes closed, but she didn't fall into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"All ThunderClan cats gather!" Mossblaze jumped at the sound of Bluestar's yowl. Gasping for breath, she tried to clear her mind. Her nightmare involved foxes chasing after her and trying to kill her. The scars on her neck still ached every time she thought about it.

She settled down by Cindersky as Bluestar started to speak.

"I need four warriors to go investigate around Snakerocks. The morning patrol picked up unfamiliar scents, most likely rogues. Since there's no telling what kind of cats that will be out there, I only want warriors to go. With that said, I want Mousefur, Mossblaze, Dustpelt, and Longtail to go." Each cat stood slightly taller as their name was called. "I repeat, just investigate. Do not attack unless it's in defense."

Nodding, the four cats grouped near the gorse tunnel. As Bluestar motioned for them to go, they bolted through the barrier and up the ravine.

"If Tigerclaw is there, he's mine." Dustpelt growled. Mossblaze flinched at the intensity in his tone, but told herself that if she got in the way of his rival, she could be injured in his blind rage.

"Unless I get him first." Longtail hissed. The two toms shared a glance with their fangs bared. Mousefur and Mossblaze felt their fur prickle at the toms' attitude.

"You heard Bluestar. Don't attack unless it's in defense." Mossblaze reminded, but to no avail.

The snow-free rocks came in view. Creatures hid in the cracks, hibernating until it became warmer. Fresh scents flooded to the patrol. Dead rabbit was the strongest, with loner underneath masked with carrion. Mossblaze wrinkled her nose at the stench. She forced herself not to sneeze.

"It smells like death." Mousefur whispered. Dustpelt nodded as he stepped over the remains of a furry creature. It had fang marks in their neck, but hadn't been completely eaten.

_They don't respect their prey at all…_ Mossblaze found herself growling at the impertinence.

Silence rang around them. There was no sign of the trespassers. They were either hiding or had already left.

Testing the air, Longtail took a step forward. His eyes widened as the fur on his neck rose. Before he could open his mouth, a black streak collided with him.

Mossblaze lunged to help him, but a gray cat rammed into her. The breath was knocked out of her lungs as she rolled across the ground. Before she could lift her head, claws raked down her flank. Holding back a scream, Mossblaze jumped to her feet.

"More cats are coming!" Dustpelt shouted. Mousefur flinched before racing into the forest, back to their camp for reinforcements.

Pelting past her attacker, Mossblaze jumped onto one of the four cats holding Longtail down. A golden she-cat tore tufts of fur from the warrior tom. Mossblaze sank her teeth into the she-cat's scruff and threw her to the side. The golden she-cat scrambled to her feet and slashed through Mossblaze's fur.

Blood beaded and slowly fell. Hissing, Mossblaze wriggled away from she-cat and kicked out with her hind paws. They caught the she-cat's chin, forcing her back.

"Leave before I have to kill you." Mossblaze growled. The she-cat took the bluff and raced away. Barely a moment went by as a ginger tom attacked the white warrior. Her shoulder was wrenched as the tom bit down hard. Fangs scraped bone as blood spluttered from a hit vein.

Mossblaze thrashed against the ground as she tried to buck the tom off. He bit down deeper, not going anywhere. Fury grew until she couldn't stand it. She swiped at his face, feeling her claws connect. Yowling in pain, the tom reared and shook his head violently. Taking her chance, Mossblaze barreled the tom to the earth.

Her claws raked down their flank, leaving scarlet lines that would become scars one day. Knowing that he was defeated, the tom begged for mercy. She allowed it, letting him run away with his tail between his legs. A smile cracked Mossblaze's face as she watched him.

Longtail bone-chilling scream sounded. The cats that had mauled his body stepped back, revealing his bloodied, broken body.

Mossblaze rushed over to the tom. His glossy eyes stared into the sky, unable to take in what he saw. His body laid completely still, defeated from the gaping wound in his chest. Dustpelt came over. He whispered a prayer to the fallen tom.

The two warriors faced the attackers. Anger blazed through their eyes. They wanted vengeance, they wanted closure.

"I never thought I would say this, but we need to work together." Dustpelt meowed. Mossblaze nodded, thinking the same.

"Well, any combo attacks would work. We just need to fend them off until reinforcements arrive." she replied, lashing her tail. Dustpelt snarled in agreement as the two lunged at the others.

In a twister of claws and fangs, the duo slashed through the group. Cats yowled as they were attacked, though some went after the ThunderClan warriors. Mossblaze recognized Russetfur among the group.

_This is TigerClan then… Let's see how many of their warriors we can harm before he shows up. _Smirking, she kicked out at one of the cats. The black-splashed cat was sent flying, crashing into one of their companions.

Mossblaze felt her heart rise when a ThunderClan patrol came in view.

Whitestorm led with Runningwind, Fireheart, and Mousefur right beside him. Thornpaw, Brightpaw, and Cloverpaw were farther along with Cloudsplash and Brackenstorm. The patrol bounded into battle.

Cries erupted as claws met fur. Blood splashed to the ground creating a mosaic around fallen bodies and tan stones. Mossblaze battled with her past mentor. The two she-cats fought harder than LionClan against the TigerClan cats.

A rusty-colored tom pinned Cloverpaw down, sinking his claws into her white fur. She struggled against him, whining as the claws went in deeper. Her attacker laughed, seeing her in pain. His jaws brushed her neck, looking for the jugular. He nicked it, forcing a small stream of blood to stain her beautiful fur.

A ginger blaze barreled into the tom, knocking him to the ground. Cloverpaw looked to see Thornpaw slashing at the tom. He was ruthless. The rage in his eyes dimmed when the rusty tom fled.

"Are you okay?" Thornpaw panted. He stepped closer and licked the wound on her neck. She nodded, lightheadedness creeping in. She forced it away as she looked at the tom. Thornpaw gave the tiniest smile before freezing.

The entire battlefield stalled. A dark furred tabby slunk through the crowd. All of the attackers bowed down to the cat whereas the ThunderClan warriors hissed in response. The tom went straight towards Mossblaze, a growl rumbling in his throat.

"Surprised? Good." he snarled. Mossblaze swiped a paw across his face. He jumped back, her claws missing his already scarred face.

"You just dug your own grave." she spat. Tigerclaw smirked, the closest thing to a smile any cat had ever seen on him. He lunged at her.

Tigerclaw's fangs sunk into her shoulder, aggravating her previous wound. Mossblaze nicked his head with her hind claws. He tossed his head to remove the blood from his eyes, but didn't let go. She fought back a scream from the pain that radiated from his bite.

She swung out wildly, trying to claw him anywhere. The razor sharp points dragged down his forehead to his cheek. Yowling, Tigerclaw let go and jumped back. He pressed his paw to his bleeding eye, finding that there was nothing left.

Mossblaze had clawed his eye out, leaving a scarlet socket.

Tigerclaw snarled, but dared not attack. He didn't want to make it seem like he was fleeing, but he had no choice. He would need to train with one eye, perfect his battle techniques before facing her again.

Angry, he turned around. He pelted through the group, his followers right behind. Mossblaze watched him leave, not daring to go after him. The other ThunderClan warriors stared on, confused.

"You almost blinded him." Fireheart whispered. Mossblaze nodded, stiffly rising to her paws. She almost collapsed from the ache in her shoulder. She examined her stained fur. The fang marks would turn to scars, along with the slashes on her flank.

_Scars are a sign of how many fights you've been in. I've been in too many, but there are still more to come. _Sighing, she heard Dustpelt tell Bluestar about Longtail's death. The leader glanced at the dead warrior and lowered her head.

"Cloverpaw, are you okay?" Mossblaze asked, seeing the wound. The apprentice looked at Thornpaw, who was talking to his sister.

"Yes, yes I am." she replied. Mossblaze let out a breath of relief. _Thank StarClan she wasn't injured too badly._

"Let's head back to camp." Cloudsplash meowed. The group nodded and began to move, Swiftclaw, Brackenstorm, Runningwind, and Dustpelt carrying Longtail's fallen body.

**I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. **


	39. Chapter 35: Regrets

**Thanks to Heatherstone, Onyxshard, Darkness of the Eclipse, and Echosky of ForestClan for reviewing. It's getting somewhat harder to type, because I don't want to drag everything out or smash everything together. So, I hope that I found the right balance. It's because we're winding down. I want to include everything I had planned, but not drag it out to eternity. '^_^b **

**And thanks to everyone that submitted cats. I'm no longer looking for them, so thanks once again. **

Chapter 35: Regrets

Following Longtail's death, each patrol became more aware of their surroundings. Longtail's apprentice, Ashpaw, was now Runningwind's. Ashpaw swore that he'd get revenge against those that took his mentor away. Brindleface told him that vengeance made a heart cold, chilling their soul. If he followed the path of revenge, he'd end up like Tigerclaw.

Immediately Ashpaw stopped his power rant. There was no way he'd allow himself to become a monster.

"Come on Cloverpaw! We're going training!" Mossblaze called. A white head poked out of the apprentice den, smiling. She trotted over to her mentor, but froze seeing Thornpaw and Cloudsplash. _I totally forgot that he's my sparring partner. _With a bowed head, she closed the gap between her and the three cats.

"Are you alright?" Thornpaw asked. Embarrassment filled Cloverpaw and she refused to meet his gaze. She hadn't spoken to him since he saved her. She was afraid that if she started talking, she wouldn't stop and might admit something she wanted to keep secret.

"Yes, I am." she replied. Mossblaze noticed her odd behavior, but obviously the tom apprentice did not.

"Then let's head out."

The warriors and apprentices traveled through the forest. All the snow had melted, leaving damp dirt near plants and rocks. Mossblaze could spot Snakerocks through the trees. The tan stones sent shivers through her newly formed scars. Tigerclaw's fangs left deeper marks than any other wound she received. Just thinking about the tabby caused invisible claws to squeeze her heart.

Cloudsplash stopped them by the Sandy Hollow. The ground wasn't affected by the melting snow, keeping the earth a soft consistency. As his mentor spoke, Thornpaw stretched his muscles on the dried sand.

"You've both experienced a taste of battle. In battle it's easier to defend yourself without thinking. Attacking, however, takes more thought. So today we'll work more on offensive moves." Cloudsplash meowed. Cloverpaw nodded, her paws tingling. She hadn't been much use in the previous battle. Next time, she wouldn't need saving.

"We'll run a few scenarios and see what you can do." Mossblaze instructed. She stood in front of Cloverpaw. Her tail flicked, signaling her apprentice. The two she-cats circled each other for a moment. A plan formulated inside Cloverpaw's head. She narrowed her eyes in order to keep her flickering gaze hidden. A smile curved on her face. Just as Mossblaze took a step forward, Cloverpaw pounced.

Cloverpaw barreled into Mossblaze. Her sheathed paws dug into her mentor's flank. Mossblaze twisted around and flung her apprentice away. Determination shone on Cloverpaw's face as she turned in midair. Her hind legs touched bark. The pressure built for a split second before she catapulted from the tree. With the force, she smashed into Mossblaze's shoulder.

A pained yowl came from the she-cat. She crumpled to the ground and tried to push Cloverpaw away. Cloudsplash and Thornpaw stalled in their training and rushed over.

"What happened?" Cloudsplash asked. Cloverpaw flinched as she took a step back. _I'm so stupid! I hit Mossblaze where Tigerclaw bit her. _

"I-it's nothing. My shoulder's still tender." Mossblaze stuttered. She tried to stand, but the pain hurt too much. A hiss escaped her as she dug her claws into the ground.

"Are you sure? It looks like you need to rest." Cloudsplash meowed. Mossblaze stopped herself from growling at her uncle. He was right, but her stubbornness was getting in the way.

"I'll get back to camp on my own. I want Cloverpaw to continue training though." she replied. Cloudsplash looked ready to argue, but Mossblaze was already hobbling away on three legs. Cloverpaw shuffled her paws as she watched her mentor leave.

_I hope she's okay. I didn't mean to hurt her._ She sighed and looked at Thornpaw. He was focused on her though his mentor was talking. Embarrassed, she turned away.

"Then I want two to spar. Try to get in the most blows possible while dodging the ones you receive. Don't hold back, but still keep your claws sheathed." Cloudsplash ordered. The two apprentices nodded.

Cloverpaw stared at Thornpaw. There were two fox-lengths between them, but no one had moved closer. As she looked at the tom, she felt her ears get hot. A small gleam crossed his eyes, but it vanished as he lunged at her.

She moved to the right at the last moment. Thornpaw hit the ground and in the split second it took him to get his bearings, she swiped at his muzzle. She got two more blows in before he went after her. He prodded her flank, pushing her further along the sand. She struggled to move as he kept up with her pace. Before long, she was backed up into a tree.

"Cloverpaw, you can't let your enemy gain control of you in battle. You know the territory, they don't. Use that to your advantage. Gain the upperpaw and _control_ them. Now, try again." Cloudsplash ordered. His voice wasn't harsh as he spoke, but she still felt like a fool.

She nodded and leapt at Thornpaw. Her paw nicked his shoulder, pushing him down. Using that to her advantage, she jumped on the tom. Though she was considerably smaller than him, she was able to hold him down. Her front paws held his chest down while her hind ones dug into his stomach.

"There you go!" Cloudsplash praised. Cloverpaw beamed and let Thornpaw up. He gave her a small smile as they went back to the warrior. Admittedly, Cloverpaw wasn't listening to him. She was too busy gazing at Thornpaw.

* * *

Tigerclaw growled as his claws slashed across a splotchy tom. He didn't go after the Clan leader, allowing Tigerclaw to keep clawing through his fur.

"Weak! You're all weak. Leave me Stormshard until you learn to fight better than a kit." he snapped. The splash-marked tom bowed his head before leaving. Tigerclaw glanced at the cats around him with his only eye. With each passing day, he grew more comfortable with his new injury. That wretched she-cat Mossblaze was going to pay for tearing his eye out. When he got his claws on her, he'd rip her eyes out.

"You all show mercy! I need a cat that won't hold back. One that will try to kill me given the chance." he roared. No cat moved, afraid to speak up. A sneer formed on the tabby's face. _I knew it. They're all cowards._

"I'll fight you, Tigerclaw." a gray she-cat meowed. She stepped in front of her _Clanmates_, a looked of determination in her eyes.

"Ah, Russetfur. Are you sure?" he asked. Russetfur smiled. She didn't say a word as she lunged at the tom. Her unsheathed claws raked down his shoulder, spilling blood to the dirt below. Tigerclaw hissed as he shoved her off. He clawed into her fur, but kept missing her as she moved. She was fast as she avoided each attack. It threw a barb at his ego. He had never seen such a cat, let alone a _she-cat_, fight like this. She was landing each blow but wasn't receiving a single hit.

For a moment, he thought that he _couldn't_ fight with only one eye. If Russetfur could beat him, he'd stand no chance against Mossblaze and her weak hearted ThunderClan friends. He growled and pushed that thought away. _No. Russetfur is better warrior than most of those flea pelts. I just need to show her who the leader is. _A snarl split his lips as he focused only on his opponent.

Blood filled his mind. He went into instinct mode. His muscles loosened slightly, giving him more nimble movements. He swung on his hind paw and brought both front paws onto Russetfur's flank. She held back a yelp and pulled away from him.

Tigerclaw went after her, aiming for her neck. His claws escaped her scruff. Russetfur ducked underneath his paws. Her fangs flashed as she attempted to bite his ribs. She dug in, drawing blood. Tigerclaw hissed and batted at her face. He got her to let go and shoved her to the ground.

"That's how you fight without mercy. She aimed for my heart." Tigerclaw growled. The crowd nodded, fear glazing their eyes. They had never seen a cat do that to their leader. No one had been stupid enough to. But Russetfur was different. She was smart and strong enough to beat all of them. It had just been proven.

Tigerclaw flicked his tail. Every cat dismissed themselves. Except for Russetfur.

She sat on the dirt and stared out into the dense forest. The twoleg den Tigerclaw had them live in was torture for her. She loved the smell of the pines after it rained and enjoyed hunting in the thick shadows at night. The only reason she joined Tigerclaw was to put her skills to use. Ever since she was a kit, she loved hunting and could beat any cat that opposed her. The home he promised also sold her. She wanted a place she could call her own. One that she wouldn't have to fight over.

But after seeing the other Clans, she regretted her decision. She could have joined one of their Clan's instead of Tigerclaw's. His was ruled by fear, theirs wasn't. With a sigh, she turned away.

_Maybe if I live past the battle, things will look better. Their Clans are strong. One of them tore Tigerclaw's eye out. How can I beat a cat like that? _For a moment, she remembered that no cat had seen Riverfrost or her son in ages. No cat had gone out to look for them. Soon, they stopped thinking about her altogether. A few of the queens thought that the Forest Clans had kidnapped them. For a while, Tigerclaw used that fear to push the warriors into hating the other Clans more. It worked. Until a group of cats ventured into the forest and got into a fight. Tigerclaw then intervened. And lost his eye.

_I could also see if the other Clans would take me in. _She shook her head. No matter what happened, it would be a turn for the better.

* * *

The occasional birdsong reached Mossblaze's ears. They were taunting her. It was as if they knew she couldn't catch them. Her claws dug into the soft earth. She needed to get to camp, not worry about stupid birds. Sooner or later a different cat would catch them anyway. Those birds deserved to be caught.

Her slow trek through the forest was a hard one. Hobbling on three legs proved more difficult than she thought. She was really worried about the ravine that led to camp. If she wasn't careful, she'd plummet down the sandy terrain. Then she'd roll into the gorse tunnel and have thorns stuck into her pelt for moons.

She reached the top of the ravine. Her front paw touched the edge. She had no idea what she was going to do. On one paw, she could move slowly down and reach camp by sun high tomorrow. On the other, she could just jump and worry about the consequences later.

In her mind she debated about her options. Ultimately, she chose the more… eccentric route. She sucked in a deep breath and jumped.

Her paws slid on the slick and sandy ground. She got halfway down before catching a rock. Bewildered, she was sent tumbling down the ravine. When she reached the bottom, she rolled away from the gorse tunnel. When she straightened herself, she saw graves in front of her.

The freshest graves seemed to glare at her. The smallest two sent burning fire through her fur but chilled her heart. Underneath the dirt were her precious kits. They lost their life before being able to live fully. _I never want to have kits again. I truly wish that they hadn't been born, just if it would save them from being killed. I loved them, and I still do. _Mossblaze fought back blinding tears. A small sob split her chest as she glanced at the grave beside Icekit and Sunkit.

She heard that the elders rested Leopardstripe by the two kits. They wanted the kits to be protected on their journey to StarClan. Farther away, she saw another small grave. There weren't any markers, but she had a strong feeling it was Wolfkit's. Not many kits died, or at least not that many that she heard of. Hopefully not that many others would follow the tragic path of death as a kit.

"It's terrible isn't it, to be killed at such a young age." A voice rasped. Mossblaze jumped and turned around. Her fur smoothed down when she saw the ThunderClan deputy standing there.

"I didn't hear you coming Lionheart." she meowed. A small chuckle came from the tom. His fur had dulled slightly since he fell ill. His eyes, however, still held a bright gleam.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. I was just out for a walk when I scented you nearby. I thought I'd come keep you company." he replied, padding over. Mossblaze lowered her head in respect to him. The tom was older than her own father, and she was afraid of the state of his health. It was obvious that he was growing better, but there was a lingering shroud of decreasing strength. He was beating his illness, but its side effects would leave signs burned into his body.

"Thank you." she whispered. The two sat in silence, remembering those that had left them. Mossblaze saw the newest grave, which was Longtail's. Though he was arrogant, she missed him. He was a fellow Clanmate. And now he was dead.

"Spottedleaf says I'll be able to fight in the battle." Lionheart meowed. Mossblaze's eyes widened in surprise. The tom saw and chuckled. "I'm stronger than I look." She nodded, but still feared for the deputy's safety.

Unable to think of anything to say, Mossblaze lowered her head and closed her eyes. The sound of the forest flooded towards her. Growing leaves fluttered while branches swayed in the breeze. Prey clambered up tree trunks in search of food. Birds called to one another. The occasional pebble would fall down the ravine. It seemed peaceful…

Too peaceful.

When things became this perfect, something horrible was bound to happen. _The calm before a storm._ That's what it was. Any moment, something bad would occur. She knew that. She just hoped that it wasn't-

A shrill scream sounded. Mossblaze's eyes shot open as she jumped. Lionheart frowned as he tried to find the direction of the noise. It came from the direction of the Owl Tree. Without a moment's hesitation, he raced towards it. Mossblaze tried to stand, but her leg was to no use for her. The most she could do was hobble back to camp.

When she entered the gorse tunnel, she saw two patrols leaving. They were heading out to investigate the scream. Every warrior thought that Tigerclaw was attacking again, but Mossblaze knew better. The tabby wasn't stupid. He'd train before coming back.

Feeling defeated, she headed to Spottedleaf's den and waited for her Clanmates to return.

When they did, she was horrified by their discovery.

Dustpelt and Whitestorm carried Bluestar's limp body into the clearing. When the she-cat was placed delicately on the earth, Dustpelt stepped back quickly. He had been touching too many dead bodies lately. He didn't want to start reeking of them. Lionheart was crouched over his leader and soon accompanied by Spottedleaf and Maplepaw. The two medicine cats searched Bluestar over.

"What happened?" Mossblaze asked Brightpaw. The young she-cat shivered as she stared at her leader's body. Brightpaw turned to the warrior and sighed.

"While we were hunting, the patrol I was on heard fighting. We went to check it out, in case it was Tigerclaw again. It wasn't. It was a fox. Bluestar's patrol had come across it and was trying to drive it away. It went after her and treated her like a mouse. I-I think she lost a life." she whispered. Mossblaze flinched.

_She lost a life from a fox? That's horrible._ She thought back and realized that Bluestar now had only two lives left. _She's closer to truly dying._ She shook her head as horror crept through her. There was no time to think about that. Bluestar was still alive. And hopefully wouldn't be taken from ThunderClan anytime soon.

"Injured cats seem to be piling up. It's going to be worse come the battle." Spottedleaf meowed. The dappled she-cat traveled back and forth from her den to the patrol. Besides Bluestar's wounds, Scarpaw received the second worst. He had severe bite wounds on his shoulder. As she looked at the bloodied tom, Mossblaze remembered when she received bite wounds from a fox.

Thinking about her scars once more, a shiver passed through her spine. She had been thinking too much about the past. There was nothing she could change. She just had to look forward.

But it was hard, knowing that blood coated her future.

* * *

Mossblaze slept in Spottedleaf's den that night. Bluestar had awaked, stating that she had indeed lost a life. Alone, the two she-cats whispered softly as the Clan slept.

"What is it like… dying?" Mossblaze asked. Bluestar fidgeted, but lifted her head from her paws.

"It's scary. The only thing about being a leader is that you know you'll come back. However, I don't know what it's like when you lose your last life, when you can't come back." she replied. Mossblaze nodded, though her tail-tip twitched.

"Has StarClan talked to you? At all?"

"Not recently. The last time I heard them was right before Tigerclaw attacked WindClan."

"They haven't visited me either. And with everything that's happening, I wish they'd tell us if we're doing the right thing."

"Right thing?" Bluestar's eyes widened as her fur stood on end. "We're protecting our _home_. How would that not be the right thing?" Mossblaze glanced at her black paws, purposely avoiding her leader's frosty gaze.

"Don't get me wrong, I want Tigerclaw to see justice. It's just… I don't want to see innocent lives lost."

"Cats die from numerous accounts. I know that warriors would prefer to die in battle if given the choice. However, no cat wants to die. But if it's for a good cause, some will risk it."

"That's what happened to my father though."

"Yes, but he was trying to protect you and your kits." Mossblaze flinched and allowed herself to look at her leader.

"Who died anyway." She was still touchy over the issue, but what she-cat wouldn't be? Bluestar didn't press into the issue and tried to lead the conversation into a different direction.

"He didn't know that. You have to leave the past behind if you want to become a good leader. You must learn from past mistakes, but not let regrets keep you from advancing."

"Yes, Bluestar."

"Now, see if StarClan visits you." Mossblaze nodded and rested her head on her paws. Her eyes closed, but she didn't fall asleep right away. When weariness finally did call, she was surprised upon her location in her dreaming world.

She was brought to the Dark Forest. With wary steps, she traveled deeper into the black trees.

Bats screeched as they flew overhead. The translucent wings looked eerie in the dim light, revealing blood vessels. She had never seen these creatures in the waking world. The Dark Forest caused them to seem monstrous in their silent flight.

"Mossblaze, how good of you to come." She recognized that voice. It resembled claws raking down stones, hurting with each syllable.

"She had no choice, considering you brought her here." Another voice, one just as recognizable, replied. Mossblaze stepped through some sickly looking ferns. Two flashy pelts greeted her.

"Sky, Jaggedstar, to what do I own this meeting to?" she meowed calmly. A feral grin came to the oddly dappled she-cat. She towered over Sky, who delicately had her tail over her paws.

"Since I can't travel from this place, I brought both of you here." she answered. Sky growled as her hackles rose.

"Which wasn't a pleasure." Jaggedstar smiled wider at the first leader's words. Mossblaze watched with confusion. She didn't understand their bickering, nor did she feel like finding out the meaning.

"Please just tell me why you called me here." Mossblaze meowed, irritation lacing her tone. Sky looked away from Jaggedstar and met the warrior's gaze.

"Tigerclaw's army is growing stronger in numbers, but weaker in morality. More and more cats are realizing that their decisions were the wrong ones." she responded. Jaggedstar groaned and stood to her paws.

"But there are still others that are close to him. Ones that would give their life for his in a heartbeat. There's also Brokenstar. He's a wily one and won't give up with a fight."

"And he has multiple lives."

"Yes, but Tigerclaw doesn't." That was news to Mossblaze. She had a feeling that the tabby hadn't received nine lives, but this confirmed it.

"Is that all?" Mossblaze asked, her interest peaked. Jaggedstar's fangs flashed as she snarled. It struck a nerve when cats talked back to her in an arrogant tone. However, she was hearing just what she wanted to hear. Sky touched the great leader's shoulder with her tail, but it didn't ease the dappled she-cat's temper.

"Just keep an eye out. Your allies are hiding secrets that even StarClan questions."

**I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. **

**Ah, winding down on the story. I'll try to type as much as I can. I'm so excited. **

**Until next time!**

**Sayonara!**


	40. Chapter 36: Abnormality

**Thanks to IchigoMxHarryP and Swiftwind for reviewing the last chapter. I got a few other reviews for earlier chapters, which I'd like to thank as well. Considering I have not updated in about ten months (I feel so horrible), I have decided to give all my reviewers a gift:**

**The last four chapters and epilogue all posted at once. **

**Yep, this is five whole new **_**chapters**_**. This is the only author's note, except for one at the end of the epilogue. Before you begin reading, I will warn you: several cats will die; there will be violence, murder, and blood. Also, I have tweaked a few reviewer submitted cats consisting with their Clans and suggestions. Though I am thankful for the cats, I tweaked things to fit the story's plan.**

**Happy readings!**

Chapter 36: Abnormality

The confirmation of Tigerclaw's stability gave Mossblaze some confidence, but only the power that she had to kill the tabby once. It made her feel slightly better about the upcoming battle. Her shoulder was healing quickly, which both surprised and pleased Spottedleaf. Seeing her herbal poultices working meant she was doing her job right.

While she sat in camp with her shoulder wound, she had thought of battle strategies. Of course, nothing would be guaranteed considering she didn't know what the enemy would do. But once she was training again, she consulted with Bluestar about her ideas. Within no time, she had daily meetings with Bluestar, Lionheart, and Whitestorm. The four would speak about tactics in the late dusk hours while the others slept. Mostly, they circled around taking Tigerclaw down first. Brokenstar would need to be taken care of, but his strife was with ShadowClan, not the ThunderClan warriors.

With all the planning, time seemed to speed up. After what felt like only days, a whole moon had passed, leaving less than half a moon remaining. The thought sent shivers down Mossblaze's spine. With everything going smoothly, she assumed that she would have no problem with the battle. It was the opposite. Each sunrise that brought her closer dragged on when she closed her eyes even for a second. All she could see was scarlet grass and corpses.

Her nightmares didn't help. They fueled her fear. Between seeing her own death and watching all of her Clanmates torn limb from limb, she found it hard to sleep. Her latest dream consisted of Ravenshadow being sliced from head to tail, torn up so badly that she couldn't find one patch of fur. She woke with a startle, gasping. Ravenshadow wasn't beside her, sending pure terror through her veins. However, she was relieved when she found out that he was just on the dawn patrol.

Her fear-controlled nights urged her to talk to the elders. They offered a few short term solutions, but they didn't work. After talking with Bluestar, who seemed distant, she went to Mothermouth and slept next to the moonstone. She assumed speaking with her ancestors would offer a little relief. Brackenstorm went with her to visit the sacred place. He hadn't gone yet but needed to, considering it was a ritual after becoming a warrior.

However, the night didn't help Mossblaze at all. StarClan didn't speak to her. Nor did she have nightmares, which helped only slightly. Though she did sleep, she felt drained off all energy when she woke up.

With the journey seen as a defeat, she headed back home with Brackenstorm. The tom stated that Mothermouth felt unnaturally cold and asked if it felt that way her first time. She said it wasn't, but she didn't remember the temperature all that clearly. Almost falling off the trail to an unknown demise controlled that memory.

When they reached the ravine, they saw the elders carrying a body to the burial place. Worried, the two rushed into camp. During the night, Smallear joined StarClan. Mossblaze lowered her head and realized that StarClan didn't visit her because they were welcoming the elder.

As she stood around the clearing, Mossblaze headed to her apprentice.

"Come on Cloverpaw. We need to go hunting." Mossblaze meowed softly. Cloverpaw slowly lifted her head. The young apprentice, along with the rest of the camp, felt the call of death. The rest of the Clan was in mourning, meaning that no one was checking the borders or hunting. Mossblaze had already paid her respect to the tom. No one else was taking the initiative, so she thought she should.

"Alright. Is anyone else coming?" Cloverpaw murmured. Mossblaze paused and looked around camp. The only cat that was moving around was Runningwind. She called him over.

"Do you want to come hunting with us?" she asked. Runningwind nodded and the three headed out. They hadn't made it halfway up the ravine when a voice shouted at them.

"Wait!" The three turned to see Maplepaw running up to them. Once she reached them, her chest quivered as she tried to catch her breath.

"Is something wrong?" Mossblaze asked. Maplepaw shook her head. Cloverpaw reached over and licked her sister's ear. It took a moment for the medicine cat apprentice to speak.

"No, not exactly. Spottedleaf wants me to see if I can find some chervil or horsetail. Scarpaw's wounds are infected and we're running low on supplies." she meowed. Mossblaze glanced at Runningwind. The tom turned back to the path, causing her to sigh.

"Alright, just don't wander too far away from us." Mossblaze meowed. Maplepaw nodded and the four continued to the forest.

Mossblaze flicked a drop of blood off her nose. A freshly killed squirrel rested by her paws. Runningwind was still hunting while Cloverpaw helped her sister look for herbs. Their pelts flashed through a bush, showing where they were. By the jerkiness in their movements, they weren't having much luck finding the medicine.

Maplepaw lowered her head then went back to the warrior. Sympathetically, Mossblaze bent down and touched the apprentice's ear with her nose. Maplepaw's brown eyes brightened only slightly.

"We can keep looking. Cloverpaw still needs to catch something too." Mossblaze meowed. At the mention of her name, Cloverpaw's ears flattened. She had been so busy helping her sister, she forgot about her apprentice duties.

After glancing at her sister, Cloverpaw scented the air. A few voles were near along with a robin. The voles were closer, so she headed in that direction. It was easy to find the furry, brown creatures. They rested by the base of a bush, sniffing around for food. Quietly, Cloverpaw dropped into a crouch and moved one step at a time toward the prey. One vole looked up and stared straight at her. It opened its mouth and squeaked a warning. The other vole disappeared, but Cloverpaw sprang just in time to capture the alert prey.

Proud of her catch, she went back to the others. Maplepaw wasn't there, but Runningwind was with a blackbird by his paws. Looking at her small creature, her ears flattened and grew hot. Mossblaze saw and held back her smile.

"Any prey is helpful to the Clan, no matter the size." she meowed. Cloverpaw's head lifted up and she smiled. The feeling of doubt in her chest had fled.

Deeper in the fauna, Maplepaw let out a scream. The warriors didn't hesitate as they raced toward her. Cloverpaw took a split second to regain her balance after jumping. Then she ran after them.

Runningwind, being the fastest, reached Maplepaw first. He found her hiding under a bush, trembling uncontrollably. Her paws covered her closed eyes, desperate to try and remove the sight that was burned into her mind. No matter how much she rubbed them, the image was still there. Runningwind looked around and found what she saw.

A dead cat lay at the bottom of a tree. Slashes covered the majority of their body, spilling internal organs onto the ground. Their dark brown fur was covered in blood, leaving only a few traces of the original color. The claw marks were cat sized, about the width of a warrior. Whichever cat did this, knew what they were doing.

Runningwind swallowed the bile in his throat. _This was plain murder. There's no doubt that only a cat did this._ He turned away when he couldn't stand the sight anymore.

When Mossblaze saw the body, she blocked her apprentice from viewing the mangled corpse. She shooed the young she-cat away, telling her to comfort Maplepaw. Cloverpaw didn't argue but wondered what had the warriors looking upset. It wasn't every day when something frightened the warriors out of their fur.

"Do you recognize them?" Mossblaze asked. Runningwind shook his head. He might have, but the cat was unrecognizable with all those injuries.

"It might be one of Tigerclaw's warriors. Only StarClan knows what they're doing here." he replied. The she-cat lowered her head and opened her mouth slightly. The scents of the forest flooded into her nose. She pushed them aside and tried to focus on the stranger's. She looked for any possible trace that would help her identify the poor creature.

Underneath several layers of decay and rotting flesh, she picked up a faint hint of pines.

"They smell like pines. Maybe it's a ShadowClan cat." she meowed. Runningwind inhaled and detected the pine smell as well.

"Possibly. But I don't want to go to Blackstar and ask if one of his warriors is missing." he responded. Mossblaze sighed and glanced at the apprentices.

"We should still tell Bluestar and get those two home. Maplepaw needs some thyme for her shock." Mossblaze whispered. Runningwind nodded then left to grab their prey from earlier. With a little coaxing, Mossblaze got Maplepaw to come out of the bush. Her wide eyes darted around while her whole body quivered. Cloverpaw kept licking her sister's ears to try and calm her down. Mentally remembering where the body was, Mossblaze led the two apprentices back home.

* * *

Runningwind waited for them at the gorse tunnel with Spottedleaf. Once the medicine cat caught glimpse of her apprentice, her fur fluffed up. She raced forward and looked over Maplepaw. In a flash she ushered the frightened she-cat into camp. Behind them, Bluestar and Lionheart stood while the rest of the Clan poked their heads out of their dens. Obviously word had spread about Maplpaw seeing something. What she saw didn't reach them, so they were eagerly waiting to hear.

Quickly dismissing Cloverpaw, Mossblaze walked up to Bluestar. The leader's blue eyes scrutinized her warrior.

"Please come to my den so we'll be free of," she looked at the warriors and queens who, terribly, tried to pretend they weren't listening, "prying eyes and ears." she ordered. Both Mossblaze and Runningwind followed the leader and deputy.

Once they were settled in, Runningwind didn't waste any time in describing what happened. When he completed, Lionheart seemed sickened.

"How in StarClan could a cat murder another one in cold blood, let alone on our territory?" he asked. Mossblaze shuffled her paws for a moment.

"Well, we could detect pines on it. There is a possibility that they're from ShadowClan." she meowed. Bluestar took the offensive.

"So you think that one of _my _warriors killed a ShadowClan warrior on _our_ territory?" Bluestar spat. Mossblaze flinched and flattened her ears. She didn't say anything like that.

"N-no, I'm just saying that it's a possibility. I'm not accusing any cat." Mossblaze stammered. The others stalled, their gazes switching between the warrior and Bluestar. No cat had ever seen Bluestar act this way to a Clanmate.

"She didn't mention anyone from ThunderClan. You need to calm down." Whitestorm meowed quietly. Bluestar hissed and turned to him. Rage blazed in her brilliantly dark eyes. Runningwind's body tensed at the fury while Mossblaze fought to stay still. She didn't know why, but for that instant, she was more frightened of her own leader than Tigerclaw.

"You dare question me? Leave, all of you!" Bluestar shouted. When her warriors hesitated, she jumped to her paws and snarled. Except for Whitestorm, the three warriors bolted out of there.

"You need to check on Bluestar." Lionheart urged. Spottedleaf lowered her gaze and turned back to Scarpaw. She pried the young tom's mouth opened and placed a few chervil leaves on his tongue. Quietly, he told him to swallow. It took the tom's entire strength to obey.

"If she needs to be looked at, I'll wait for her to come to me willingly." she replied. Mossblaze looked up. She rested by Maplepaw's nest along with Cloverpaw.

"She won't do that. Her mind is clouded. You have to go to her." Mossblaze meowed. Cloverpaw's head twitched against her mentor's shoulder.

Spottedleaf gazed at the deputy again. Betrayal lingered in the tom's eyes along with hurt. She would need to take care of her leader, not only for her medicine cat duties, but to make sure her Clan could perform their best in half a moon.

"I'll see what I can do. But I'll need some cat to watch over Scarpaw and Maplepaw. They're both unstable right now." Spottedleaf muttered. Mossblaze volunteered considering she was already trapped by her apprentice. She wouldn't be going anywhere even if she wanted to.

Lionheart left with the medicine cat. Mossblaze stroked Cloverpaw's sleepy head with her tail. She seemed to share her sister's lethargy from the thyme. A small purr escaped the apprentice, echoing in the small cave. It didn't bother the other sleeping apprentices.

The soft look on Cloverpaw's face warmed Mossblaze's heart. She cared for the she-cat, deep down she really did. The way she looked up to her, the way she smiled, everything about the young she-cat made her happy. The sweet face made her eager for the arrival of her soon-to-sibling. She hoped that Featherfur had another she-cat. A tom would be nice, but it would reopen old wounds worse than a she-cat would. Deep down, Mossblaze knew she had to let the past go.

That was easier said than done.

* * *

The next morning, Mossblaze violently woke, disturbing Cloverpaw who still slept by her. Her chest thundered as she raggedly drew in air. Broken images flashed in her mind, forcing pain to explode through her body. Her claws unsheathed and attempted to dig into the stone floor. A yowl erupted out of her throat as she sank to the ground.

In her nightmare, Tigerclaw and Brokenstar trapped her against a tree. Claws raked down her spine before a paw slashed her stomach open. She witnessed all the blood and flying fur as crimson drowned out her vision and she saw no more.

Cloverpaw looked at her mentor with concern. "Are you okay?" she asked. Mossblaze sucked in some air to refill her lungs then nodded.

"I-I'm fine, I swear." Mossblaze stuttered. Slowly, her rapid heartbeat returned to normal. Her breathing followed suit.

"Would you like something to eat?" Cloverpaw meowed. Mossblaze smiled softly.

"Yes please." Cloverpaw beamed and dashed out of the medicine cat den. She returned a few moments later with a robin hanging limply from her jaws. A growl rumbled in Mossblaze's stomach at the sight.

She took a few bites then let Cloverpaw finish the bird. Instantly she felt better. But she knew she wouldn't be fine until the fight was over.

"What would you like to do today?" Mossblaze asked. Cloverpaw shuffled her paws and stared at the ground for a moment. Deep down she'd like to do nothing, but that would be impossible. Only the queens and elders were allowed to waste the day away, but they earned it.

"Can we practice fighting again? I don't think I have some of the moves just right." she meowed. With a smile, Mossblaze nodded.

"Alright then. I'll go find Thornpaw and Cloudsplash." Mossblaze purred. The apprentice froze at the young tom's name. The two only seemed to talk during their training sessions. Outside the Sandy Hallow, she felt her mouth turn to sand everything she looked at him. Butterflies ravaged her stomach, making each occurrence awkward. Hopefully she'd get time to speak to him before the battle.

As she exited the medicine cat den, and saw Thornpaw across the clearing, she knew she'd never get a chance.

* * *

When the quartet returned back to camp, the training session had been successful, they were surprised to see the Clan gathered in the clearing. In the middle of the crowd was Spottedleaf who was consoling Brindleface. The young queen was shaking uncontrollably as Fernpaw and Spottedpaw stood a few mouse-lengths away with their heads lowered.

Quietly, the four walked close to the camp wall to remain undetected. Ravenshadow spotted his mate and motioned for her and the others to come over. They settled beside the black tom and tried to get a better view of what happened.

"What's going on?" Cloudsplash whispered. Ravenshadow's ears flattened and he exhaled deeply.

"Scarpaw joined StarClan today. His infection had spread and just couldn't be treated." he answered. Cloverpaw gasped. She knew his wounds were bad, but she didn't know they had been that severe.

"That's terrible." Mossblaze whispered. Thornpaw lowered his head, focusing on his paws. Though the four newest apprentices had been rather annoying, he enjoyed talking to Scarpaw. The two were good friends. Too bad he didn't get a chance to say goodbye.

Mossblaze glanced at Dustpelt. The poor tom was there when Longtail and Bluestar died. Now his own apprentice had joined StarClan. Dustpelt must feel like he's cursed.

Whitestorm finished speaking and the Clan dismissed. At the tom's voice, Mossblaze's eyes narrowed. If he had to speak for the young tom's vigil, then Bluestar must still be hiding in her den. Though she would give her life for her leader, she felt that the she-cat needed to pull herself together for the Clan's sake. It would help make things feel more normal.

And if there was anything the Clan needed right now, it was to feel normal.


	41. Chapter 37: Ready, Set, Go

Chapter 37: Ready, Set, Go

"You're pathetic!" Tigerclaw growled. His claws raked down a tom's pale yellow hide. The warrior, Sandclaw, yowled in pain as blood welled. The watching cats around him focused only on Sandclaw and not the leader. The striped tabby had them shaking in their paws.

Tigerclaw knocked Sandclaw to the ground. Weakened, the tom refused to move. Lashing his tail, Tigerclaw left the tom to grovel in his own despair. "Does any other cat want to show what they're worth?" he raged. No cat moved. They had been rooted to the ground since the start of the fight. They had been training relentlessly for the past moons, but it increased half a moon ago. Tigerclaw wanted to attack on the Forest Clans to be a quick slaughter. The more lives his followers took, the better. All he told them was to leave Mossblaze and her petty group of fighters to him and the former ShadowClan warriors. They earned the right to knock Mossblaze off her pedestal. She had been standing pretty ever since her first Gathering when StarClan used her as a vessel. She'd been given a free ride for far too long and he couldn't wait to take her life with his own claws. Of course, killing Bluestar also sounded nice to him.

"Then all of you leave." Tigerclaw spat. The Clan bolted into various directions, leaving their leader alone. Raking his claws on the ground, Tigerclaw bounded to his shared den with Brokenstar. The tom held a sliver of superiority due to his multiple lives. Whichever cat granted him the lives were idiotic and foolish. Besides, Tigerclaw earned a right to multiple lives. He started his own Clan and was leading them to greatness. And yet he had not been blessed with living longer. But for all he knew, ThunderClan assumed he had been given nine lives. He could use that to his advantage. They would be more wary, thinking he could come back from the dead to avenge who had harmed him.

It was a pleasant thought.

"How is training coming?" Brokenstar asked roughly. The former ShadowClan leader recently lost a life due to an illness, something that surprised Tigerclaw. Dying from an illness seemed like a waste of a life. If you weren't killed in battle, then you were weak, a coward.

"The warriors refuse to fight me. If they think they're ready, they're wrong." Tigerclaw spat. Brokenstar glared at the tom. He knew nothing of being a leader.

"You have no time to get a new army, so you're stuck with them." Brokenstar growled. In a blur, Tigerclaw swiped a paw across the old leader's chest. The older tom managed to avoid the attack and pounced on the striped tom. With one paw on Tigerclaw's heart, he pinned the tom down.

"Remember who the real leader is, Tiger_claw_."

Brokenstar jumped off the tom, leaving scarlet wounds on his chest. Growling, Tigerclaw went to his nest. Between his spineless warriors and brainless former leader, he had nothing to do for the remainder of the day. If he slept, then he would sleep. If not, he would plan on how to murder that blasted she-cat. He hoped she was one of the cats that discovered his… _gift_.

One of the toms-he did not remember his name- disobeyed him, for something he did not remember. To show his dominance as the leader, Tigerclaw, with the help of a few former ShadowClan members, took the tom into ThunderClan territory. He stated that it was simply a trek to gain information on the enemy. In fact, he murdered the tom and told the other cats to never say anything or they'd end up in the same position.

The look of despair on the tom's face still showed in his mind. He would smile if he could at the thought of a cat finally understanding what it meant to be loyal.

* * *

No cat in ThunderClan had seen Bluestar in a while. They knew she hid in her den while the rest of the Clan worried about the upcoming war. The queens kept asking Lionheart if there would be enough protection for them while every cat was at Fourtrees fighting. He stated that they and the elders would be safe. At that notion, he had Mousefur and Swiftclaw train the remaining three apprentices some defensive moves. Willowpelt suggested that, if Tigerclaw won at Fourtrees, the queens, kits, and elders could escape through a hole in the camp wall. If needed, they could find a new territory so ThunderClan would live on.

No cat argued with her.

Mossblaze sat in the clearing with Whitestorm, Spottedleaf, Lionheart, Ravenshadow, and Fireheart. The six were making sure everything was ready for the war, which was in three sunrises. The thought alone had Mossblaze shaking in her paws. Preparations needed to be ready, or almost ready, at the moment. Everything from the training to herb availability was going to be checked.

"How are your herb stocks?" Whitestorm asked Spottedleaf. The medicine cat curled her tail around her paws. Especially for the past few days, Maplepaw had been running in and out of camp. She returned with bundles of leaves and swaths of cobwebs only to be sent out once more.

"Maplepaw went out to find any last leaf of goldenrod and horsetail. When she returns, we'll be fully stocked." she answered. Whitestorm nodded then turned to Lionheart.

"Has everyone been practicing their offensive moves?" he asked.

"Yes, and Brindleface decided to join our forces." Lionheart replied. That seemed a little unnerving. Since the death of her son, she hadn't been stable mentally. But if she felt fine enough to fight, then Whitestorm wouldn't argue. He was the one to report everything to Bluestar, whether she wanted to hear it or not. And one more cat might cause Bluestar to finally come out and see what was happening in her Clan.

"The apprentices are advancing superbly. After the war, I believe they should become warriors." Mossblaze meowed. To her, Cloverpaw could stay an apprentice for a few extra moons to gain more experience. She still hadn't learned to hunt squirrels or birds, let alone the scent of badger. Thornpaw and Brightpaw were ready. They not only deserved their warrior names already, but they earned them.

"I'll discuss it with Bluestar." Whitestorm replied. He was thinking just like Mossblaze. The two siblings would most likely receive their names before young Cloverpaw. After all, it was just by a smidgeon that she was trained for the war.

"WindClan is well prepared and rearing to go." Fireheart meowed. He had gone over with Cindersky to see how ready they were. To his pleasant surprise, the camp was rebuilt and looked even stronger than before.

"So is RiverClan." Ravenshadow added. He had gone alone to talk to Crookedstar. It seemed less alarming and the Clan leader held a small soft spot for the dark tom. The time he spent cooped up in Mudfur's den really spoke to the leader. He saw Ravenshadow's patience and loyalty to remaining true to his Clan.

Both Whitestorm and Lionheart smiled at the good news. Everything looked ready to go. All they needed to do was check in with ShadowClan and make sure nothing happened between now and three sunrises. If anything did, they prayed it would be something pleasing for a change.

Spottedleaf left first, heading to her den to wrap up bundles so they'd be easier to carry. Every warrior would carry one on the morning, along with all the apprentices. Then Fernpaw and her siblings would head back to camp and watch over the queens, elders, and kits.

After her, Whitestorm went to Bluestar's den. With her latest behavior, it was clear that she'd be staying out of the battle. Otherwise she would have been training and overseeing the progress of her warriors. Her presence was desperately wanted in the Clan. They felt lost, almost betrayed that she would hid from them.

Lionheart left to find Runningwind. The messenger would be sent to check in with ShadowClan. However, the quick tom was nervous about heading to their territory. The dead cat he had found still worried him. If he noticed a shroud of death or despair, then he might run straight out of their camp in a flash.

That left Ravenshadow, Mossblaze, and Fireheart. The three stayed silent as they stared at their paws. No cat wanted to speak, but the silence suffocated them. The quiet was broken by Graystripe, who came bounding up to them.

"What are you all doing?" he asked. The three looked up at him, inadvertently laughing at the sand in his fur. It was simply a distraction, giving them something to break the awkward silence. If he hadn't come up, the three might have just stayed that way for what easily could have been the rest of the day.

"Just waiting for you." Ravenshadow purred. Confused about their laughing, he slightly tilted his head. No cat bothered to explain his ruffled coat. Instead, thinking the same, the three stood and headed to the gorse tunnel. Mossblaze motioned with her tail for him to join them. What they needed was to get out of camp and just enjoy some time with each other.

"Since we won't know what will happen after three sunrises," Fireheart started once Graystripe caught up with them, "we should spend today together. The last time we've been together like this was the night the apprentices disappeared, but that didn't last long." he meowed. Mossblaze smiled at the thought. It was a rather nice night, until Lionheart called her back to go looking for the apprentices.

"Then let's go." she purred. The four bounded out of camp.

* * *

During a hunting patrol, the river began to flow faster than usual, sending waves onto the shore. Stonefur yowled at the two apprentices to come to the shore. The young tom was having trouble, flailing his limbs in the water. With a quick glance at Smoketail, who was pulling Shadepaw onto the sand, Stonefur jumped into the river.

The current quickly dragged him to the thickset tom. Stonefur dragged his limbs through water, trying to keep himself in place long enough to grab Heavypaw's scruff. As soon as he got a grip, his head went underwater as Heavypaw began to sink.

Seeing the warrior bob below the ragged surface, Leopardfur dashed into the water to save her Clanmates. The other warriors and apprentices could only watch as she was carried to their spot. They didn't surface, forcing her to dive underneath.

She spotted Stonefur attempting to pull Heavypaw to the surface. Swimming faster, she reached the two and swam under Heavypaw. He awkwardly rested on her shoulders and back. With Stonefur pulling the tom up and Leopardfur pushing, they were able to breach the surface. Leopardfur held her head up for a moment, filling her lungs with air. Stonefur let go of Heavypaw's scruff. He swam beside Leopardfur to direct her toward the shore. Otherwise, he checked every few seconds to make sure they hadn't sunk yet again.

Once on the shore, Stonefur pulled Heavypaw off Leopardfur. The she-cat huffed as she tried to regain her breathing. Smoketail came over and turned the apprentice on his back. Frantically, he kneaded his chest, hoping to stimulate his lungs.

Nothing happened, causing the tom's hopes to fall. Then he turned Heavypaw onto his belly. His paws worked on his shoulders. If anything the action should at least wake him up. Again, nothing occurred. The tom didn't even twitch an ear.

Blackclaw, the apprentice's mentor, stepped forward. He rested his ear on the young tom's chest. For a few moments, he waited. Finally, he lifted his head.

"He's dead." he whispered. Every cat stalled. They stayed that way for a moment, unnerved by the tom's demise. The river was supposed to be a place that supported life, not took it away.

"We should bring him back to camp for a proper goodbye." Stonefur meowed somberly. The others silently agreed. Blackclaw, with the help of Leopardfur, carried his apprentice to camp. Shadepaw, now the only RiverClan apprentice, walked closely to Stonefur, her mentor. The burden hung over her. Easily she could have been the one who died today.

The thought frightened her to her core.

At RiverClan camp, things seemed happy. They had no clue what the hunting patrol would be bringing with them. Instead of finding food, they had lost an apprentice.

Stonefur and Shadepaw went in first. Whiteclaw noticed them before any other cat. Their wet fur normally wouldn't be out of the norm, but their expressions showed sadness and despair instead of the joy that came with a hunting patrol.

"What happened?" Whiteclaw asked. Stonefur lowered his head as Blackclaw and Leopardfur entered camp.

At the sight of Heavypaw's body, the whole Clan fell silent. The only noise was the soft breeze that traveled through the reeds. Unnerved by the sudden quiet nature, Mudfur exited his den. Quickly, he helped place the tom gently on the ground. He then dashed back to his den to grab a few herbs to place with the tom on his journey to StarClan.

Oakheart came out of Crookedstar's den. The two had been discussing the news Ravenshadow had brought earlier this morning. When he saw the Clan gathering around Heavypaw's body, he felt his heart turn to stone. Not only did they lose an amazing cat, they were now down one fighter for the battle.

At least none of the other cats knew what Crookedstar was hiding. Only he knew that his leader had one life left and would die at the claws of TigerClan.

* * *

"I know you can run faster!" Tallstar encouraged. All his warriors and apprentices stood around him, gasping for air from their race across the moor. It was an exercise to strengthen their legs, help them increase their speed, and achieve a goal: win. Runningbrook had won the race and was holding a triumphant gleam in her eyes. She had even beaten her leader. That itself was an accomplishment she was proud of.

Deadfoot, the official referee, glanced up and down the cats. Slowly, they regained their equilibrium. When every cat was breathing normally once more, Deadfoot thought it was time to race once more.

"Alright, now take your places." he meowed. The cats lined up along the crest of the moor. Once Deadfoot said go, they would run down the small dip, up the other side, touch the rock at the edge of their territory, and then head back. On the first race, Mudclaw pushed himself too hard in the beginning. He ran out of energy before he got halfway across the moor.

"Get ready, go!" Deadfoot shouted. Grass and rocks were flung into the air as the cats rocketed away.

Grayfur bolted into first, leaving the rest in the dust. At his action, Runningbrook smiled. She had won because she paced herself. She'd let the others tire themselves out then take the win. Smiling, she kept up her steady trot. It would pay off in the long run.

Riverfrost was able to take the lead for a moment, surprising all the others. She truly was earning her right to being called a WindClan warrior. If she could move as fast as the wind, then she was welcomed into the Clan. Farther behind, Forestpaw felt pride in seeing his mother outrun the others. Inspired, he ran past Whitepaw and her mentor Onewhisker. The others watched and couldn't help but feel elated at their newest Clanmates.

The majority of the Clan reached the rock and turned around. Several warriors were growing tired while the three apprentices were alternating between walking and jogging back to Deadfoot.

While most of the Clan was worn out, Runningbrook felt full of energy. Taking her chance, she shot like lightning to the finish. No cat was able to catch up with her as she reached Deadfoot first.

"Runningbrook wins!" Deadfoot cheered. The rest of the cats stopped their running and took their time to get back. Even Tallstar seemed winded, but he didn't dare admit it. He still held more than a couple lives in his paws. And he was more than pleased to lose a race if he saw his Clanmate's showing all their worth.

"Congratulations." Onewhisker wheezed. Runningbrook smiled. She truly enjoyed the speed StarClan blessed her with. It was in her name, her blood, her Clan, her life.

* * *

Under a few, sparse, pine trees, the two ShadowClan apprentices sparred with their mentors watching carefully. Oakpaw held Brownpaw to the ground. Pine needles sprung through the air as Brownpaw thrashed around. His front paw nicked Oakpaw's face. Distracted, Oakpaw let up on his fellow apprentice. Wetfoot, Oakpaw's mentor, frowned at the action.

"Why did you let up on him?" he asked. Oakpaw stalled and glanced at the gray tabby. To steady himself, he dug his claws into the ground.

"It was an unintentionally response to-" he was cut off by his mentor.

"I don't care. You never, _ever_, let up on an enemy. It could be the difference between winning and losing the battle." Wetfoot growled. He didn't mention anything about Oakpaw's life. Losing your life in battle was an honor. If you were a coward and ran, and the battle was lost in the progress, you would be shunned in the Clan. Cowards were not wanted. Cowards were despised.

"Lighten up on the young tom." Whitethroat meowed, walking up to the mentors. Wetfoot instantly cringed. He didn't like the black tom. In fact, he rather despised him.

"If I do that, _Whitethroat_, then he'll never learn." Wetfoot spat. Whitethroat ignored his tone and looked at the young apprentices. Stumpytail, Brownpaw's mentor, stayed silent. He didn't like getting in the middle of other cat's business.

"Fighting is about outwitting your opponent. You have to be smarter, faster, and lighter on your toes than them." Whitethroat instructed. The two apprentices glanced at each other before Brownpaw nodded. Oakpaw barely moved as he tried not to anger his mentor.

Snarling with his tail lashing, Wetfoot stalked away. Only when he was gone did Stumpytail speak.

"Whitethroat is right. Brute strength doesn't decide the outcome of a battle, only if you let it intimidate you. If you can outsmart them, then you can win." he meowed. Seeing the seriousness in the warrior's eyes, Oakpaw nodded. He touched the small cut on his face. When he pulled his paw back, he saw a few droplets of blood.

_Outsmarting your opponent… That would have been useful information a long time ago._ Shaking his head, he glared through the warrior's den. If only his mentor bothered to teach him something useful. He wasn't a huge brute, unlike Wetfoot. If Oakpaw was going to win any fights, he'd need to use his small size to his advantage.

Too bad Whitethroat wasn't his mentor.

Sighing, Oakpaw headed back to his den. He passed Blackstar's den and could hear the tom talking to Nightpelt. Blackstar still wasn't completely healed from his bout of greencough. It was assumed he lost a life, but Yellowfang wouldn't deny or confirm it. Oakpaw kept walking, knowing that eavesdropping wouldn't bring him anything but grief. However, he caught his name. Instantly he stopped and hovered around the entrance, keeping himself hidden.

"Oakpaw and Brownpaw should receive their warrior names after this battle. Pinekit and Nightkit will be apprenticed as well. They're six moons now." Blackstar meowed. Nightpelt nodded, retaining the information. It was incase anything happened to Blackstar. There were more than several cats in TigerClan that wanted his hide. And though he was a confident fighter, facing five cats at once wouldn't end well.

"Did you think of names for them?" Nightpelt asked. Blackstar shook his head.

"No. I wanted to wait. Just in case one didn't make it." he replied. Oakpaw growled and backed away from the entrance. He went into the apprentice den but didn't feel like crawling up in a nest. Since it was just him and Brownpaw, they slept wherever they wanted. Fuming, Oakpaw stormed around the den with his tail lashing.

_They doubt us as fighters. They don't think we're strong enough. I can't wait to prove them wrong._

* * *

Early in the morning, a paw nudged Mossblaze's side. She groaned and batted at the source. After training the past few days, she was exhausted and wanted to sleep. The paw didn't go away and prodded her again.

"What?" Mossblaze hissed, opening her eyes. Cloudsplash stood over her, a slight gleam in his eyes. The warrior's den was empty, causing Mossblaze to jump to her paws.

"The battle is today. You're the last one up." he meowed. Mossblaze's mouth opened slightly as her ears twitched.

"Why didn't Ravenshadow, Fireheart, or Graystripe wake me?" she asked, heading for the entrance. Her uncle followed her, only one step behind.

"They tried, you were out like a hibernating badger." he answered. Frowning, Mossblaze stepped on it and reached the clearing.

All the warriors were gathered together. The apprentices stood by their mentors while Thornpaw and Cloverpaw waited for theirs. Cindersky sat by Fireheart and her brother while Ravenshadow and Graystripe waited nearby for their friend. Mousefur smiled at the two as she waited with Brindleface. Swiftclaw stopped talking to Whitestorm and Lionheart when he saw Mossblaze bound into the clearing.

"Finally you join us." Lionheart teased. She paused and licked the ruffled fur on her chest dash. She hadn't meant to be late. And considering all eyes were on her, she was embarrassed.

"S-sorry." she replied, suddenly shaking as realization hit. With the many cats in front of her, she may not see some of them after today. The thought frightened her. She may not make it back. Even though StarClan kept saying she'd be leader, she could possibly die. Nothing was set in stone.

"Well," a few cats moved aside to create a path, "to make up for your lateness, you'll lead us into battle." Bluestar meowed. Mossblaze gulped and forced herself to stop trembling.

"Alright." she whispered. She motioned for Cloverpaw to come closer. The rest of the Clan picked up their herb bundles for Spottedleaf and Maplepaw. The other Clans would be bringing their own herbs, but the medicine cats wouldn't think of borders when they saw an injured cat.

Cloverpaw smiled up at Mossblaze, hoping her fear wasn't showing. Though she held excitement for her first real fight, her nerves were getting the best of her. When she looked past her mentor, her eyes met Thornpaw's. He softly smiled at her though his mouth held a leafy bundle. Slowly, she could feel her fears start to dissipate.

Mossblaze glanced back at her Clan. This was her family. This was her life. She'd easily give up everything to make sure they'd stay safe.

"ThunderClan, move out."


	42. Chapter 38: Crimson Coated Claws

**Author's note (I know I said I wouldn't put one): While I was typing chapter 38 and 39, but computer gave out, erasing half of the battle scenes. I had to rewrite all of them, but I know they're not as good as what I originally put. Sorry.**

Chapter 38: Crimson Coated Claws

ThunderClan arrived second at Fourtrees. The trek was silent as no cat but Cloverpaw and Mossblaze could speak while carrying their herb bundles. But those two didn't have the spirit to mutter a single word. When the Clan settled at the edge of Fourtrees, Barkface came over. As the warriors rested their burdens on the ground, Spottedleaf dismissed Ashpaw and his sisters. Looking a little dismayed, they headed back to camp. Surprisingly, Bluestar didn't go with them. Despite everything the Clan thought, she had been preparing for this fight. She had snuck away from camp to train on her own in the forest. That way no cat could see her if, and when, she failed a move.

Galestorm and Runningbrook trotted over to greet Mossblaze. The two, like almost every other cat, were nervous about today. Cloverpaw gave them a small smile as her paws shuffled beneath her tail.

"How are you feeling about this?" Runningbrook asked. Mossblaze's shoulders slumped slightly as she withheld a sigh.

"Slightly scared. But once Tigerclaw and Brokenstar fall, then I think the rest of the Clan will flee in confusion." she muttered. Galestorm exhaled deeply.

"I know what you mean. But how many cats would be willing to sacrifice their lives for them? We'll have to get through all of them." he meowed lowly. Runningbrook nodded at her Clanmate.

"Well, we'll just have to outrun them then surprise them from behind." she murmured. She glanced at Cloverpaw, who had kept silent. Her mind was racing faster than a WindClan warrior. Shaking her head to clear the thoughts, she focused on her mentor.

"Teaming up will work just like during practice, right?" she almost squeaked. Her nerves were definitely getting the better of her.

"Of course, as long as it's with the cat you've worked so hard with. Otherwise, your partner won't know your movements and attack patterns." Mossblaze answered. Cloverpaw nodded then dismissed herself.

Quietly, she waded through the growing crowd. RiverClan had showed up, which caused the soft talking to become a steady hum. Mudfur discussed possible strategies to heal cats without getting injured with Barkface and Spottedleaf. The three leaders were in a deep conversation with each other and their deputies. Otherwise, with all the chattering, it resembled a normal Gathering.

Cloverpaw came to a stop by the other apprentices. Beside Brightpaw and Thornpaw, there was only Webpaw, Whitepaw, and Shadepaw. There wouldn't be many apprentices in this battle since she knew there would only be two from ShadowClan. They stalled when they saw Cloverpaw. Thornpaw smiled at her and invited her to sit by him. When she looked across the small group at Shadepaw, she noticed distress across the RiverClan cat's face.

Cloverpaw didn't want to ask why she seemed so distraught.

"Is any other cat freaking out a little?" Brightpaw asked. She sheathed and unsheathed her paws, hoping that the action would steel her nerves.

A few cats mumbled while they nodded their heads. Shadepaw remained stationary, keeping her gaze on her paws. Her Clanmate's death was hitting her hard. She almost asked Stonefur to leave her out of the battle. But when she walked up to the warrior's den, she couldn't bear to go through with it.

"I don't want to be here." Shadepaw whispered. The others looked at her. Some of them wanted to prove their fighting abilities to their mentors and leaders, while a few felt her fear. But they didn't want to admit it out loud.

"Why do you say that?" Whitepaw asked gently. Shadepaw met her gaze and felt slightly better seeing the concern and sympathy.

"Heavypaw drowned only three sunrises ago." she replied in a wavering voice. The other cats didn't know how to react. Whitepaw dashed around the others and placed her tail over Shadepaw's shoulders. A few cats took a step back, allowing the WindClan she-cat to counsel the RiverClan apprentice.

Thornpaw nudged Cloverpaw's shoulder. When she looked up at him, he motioned with his head to follow him. The two walked a couple fox-lengths away. Though there were a few warriors around, they weren't interested in the apprentices. They were focused on the arriving ShadowClan.

"Thornpaw," Cloverpaw started. She was staring at her paws with flaming ears. "I think we should fight today as a team. We did well in practice against Mossblaze and Cloudsplash." When silence met her, she looked up. Thornpaw smiled down at her with warm eyes.

"That's a wonderful idea. I actually wanted to tell you something too." he meowed quietly. His eyes lowered for a moment as he tried to find his voice. Clearing his throat, he took a step closer to Cloverpaw. "I-I care about you, a lot. In case something happens, I just wanted to let you know… that, I-"

Cloverpaw rubbed her head against his chest, stopping him. With a purr, she reached up and touched her nose to his. "I like you a lot too. I've wanted to tell you for a while, but I never could find the right words. And when I did, they turned to dust when I looked at you." she purred. Thornpaw rubbed his cheek against hers and smiled. He felt as light as air now. The knot in his chest had loosened now that he had confessed his feeling to her.

"Cats of all Clans!" The two apprentices stalled when they heard Tallstar's voice. With a shared glance, they headed to the main group.

Bluestar joined Tallstar on Great Rock. Her gaze swept over the Clans. Every warrior and apprentice watched her.

"It seems that our enemy has decided not to arrive. After all the warnings they gave us, I'm surprised to see them coward out on us." she called. A few warriors chuckled while some of the apprentices looked relieved.

Mossblaze, however, didn't think her leader was right. Tigerclaw was waiting. He wanted to lull the Clans into a sense of security. The action might have worked, if Mossblaze hadn't seen a pair of glowing amber eyes.

"Behind you!" she shouted. Bluestar turned around just as Tigerclaw jumped out of the shadows. A river of cats followed him. Instantly the clearing broke out in a brawl of claws and teeth.

Considerably smaller than the warriors, Cloverpaw bobbed and weaved through the mass of cats. Thornpaw chased after her, trying to keep his gaze on her. He didn't know where she was heading. Cloverpaw came to a dead halt in front of a pitch black tom. He towered over her, taller than any cat she had ever seen. His front paw was easily larger than her head.

The black tom lifted a humongous paw to knock her down. Thornpaw caught up to her and knocked her out of the way. She broke out of her trance of fear and unsheathed her claws. With one glance at Thornpaw, the two faced the black tom. Cloverpaw dashed under his legs. While he was distracted by her, Thornpaw dragged his claws along the tom's chest. His blood sprayed along the ginger tom, dappling his pelt with crimson spots.

Cloverpaw jumped onto the tom's back and dug into his spine. The tom yowled and thrashed around, trying to knock the young she-cat off. She just dug in deeper, causing him to move wildly. The tom dropped to the ground and rolled over, squishing Cloverpaw underneath his weight. She whimpered and released her claws.

Snarling, Thornpaw leapt at the black tom. His claws raked down their flank, leaving scarlet lines. Despite what Tigerclaw had told him, the tom turned and began to run through the mass. Once Thornpaw made sure the tom was out of his sight, he checked on Cloverpaw. She was still lying on her side, dazed from the black tom's impact.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Cloverpaw nodded and slowly pulled herself into a sitting position. Her chest and back hurt from the acute pressure inflicted upon her. Hopefully it would fade soon.

"Yes, I'm fine." she replied, glancing at him. He smiled and touched her ear with his nose. But as soon as he looked up, he saw more TigerClan warriors.

Mossblaze moved too slowly and received a slash along her neck. Hissing, she lunged at the calico she-cat. Her front paws barely touched the splashed cat's flank. The calico smiled widely, turned on her paws, and delivered a bite to Mossblaze's shoulder. The wound was less than a claw-length from the scar she received from Tigerclaw.

Fiery pain rang through Mossblaze's shoulder and up her neck. She reached up with her hind leg, scratching the calico along her face. She shook her head to clear the blood droplets from her eyes, but kept her hold on Mossblaze. Without thinking, Mossblaze rolled onto her back, forcing the calico to follow. However, with her soft underbelly exposed, another TigerClan warrior jumped on her.

Mossblaze flailed her limbs in an attempt to inflict wounds on her attackers. One strike hit the newcomer, sending them back a few steps. The calico moved to bite Mossblaze's neck. Fearing the worst, she quickly flipped onto her paws. Before the calico could react, Mossblaze barreled into her, knocking her to the ground. She placed her black paws on her splashed pelt, pinning her to the ground. She crouched down and gave her a warning bite right at the base of her neck and shoulder.

Mossblaze left her and spat out the blood in her mouth onto the ground. Already she had fought over seven cats and received several wounds. She should go find Spottedleaf, but she was sure that there were more deserving cats that needed to be healed.

She weaved around a few battling cats, seeing if any cat needed help. To her horror, she saw a few cats lying in pools of blood. She stepped in one, staining her paws red. The squelch between her toes made bile lurch in her throat.

Yowls and cries screeched around the clearing. Some sounded unfortunately familiar, others were alien. Deep down, she cringed, which caused her wounds to bleed heavily. To her left, she witnessed Brackenstorm being buried under five cats.

Though she knew she couldn't take on all of them, two against five held better odds. She leapt into the fray. She grasped one cat by the scruff and hauled him off Brackenstorm. She did the same to a she-cat, allowing Brackenstorm a little fighting room. Lightened by the burden, he started to swipe and kick at the remaining three. Mossblaze slashed across the tom's sides. He yowled and turned around to land a blow on her hind leg. With a growl, she lunged at him. Her front paws dug into his stomach, forcing him down. She pulled clumps of fur off with each strike. Soon blood not only welled, but ran down his sides and onto the ground.

The she-cat was nowhere to be seen. But her whereabouts were not important. The three cats attacking Brackenstorm stalled. They stepped back and Mossblaze felt her heart drop to her paws.

There were so many wounds on the young warrior, she could barely see his normal golden brown fur. From where she was standing, his chest didn't seem to move. She moved closer and stalled when his glazed eyes came in view. Fear ran through her. She placed an ear to the ravage remains of his chest. Nothing but silence met her. He wasn't breathing, nor was his heart beating.

He was dead.

* * *

Bluestar weaved along the TigerClan warriors, leaving wounds on those she passed. All her training had paid off already. No cat had been able to touch her, let alone get near her. So far, she had not heard of any of her warriors being hurt badly. That was good news.

Through the giant mass of cats, she spotted the familiar striped pelt that belonged to Tigerclaw. He was busy fighting off two WindClan cats who recognized him from the attack on their camp just moons before. Though Bluestar knew they wouldn't stop until he was killed, she also knew that Tigerclaw wasn't beneath killing to get his way. As she moved in closer, she saw Tigerclaw slash Deadfoot's throat. The deputy collapsed to the ground, gurgling up blood as spasms passed through his body. Soon he became deathly still. His Clanmate, Mudclaw, met the same demise. Tigerclaw ran his claws down the brown tom's stomach and chest. The action was quick and anything but painless.

"This is between ThunderClan and you. WindClan had nothing to do with it." Bluestar growled when she confronted the tabby. Tigerclaw's lip raised in a snarl as his tail lashed violently through the air. Blood coated his paws, causing them to squelch against the grass with each step.

"You're wrong, you naïve piece of crowfood. All the Clans have done me wrong. That's why I will bring up a new Clan from the blood and corpses of the Forest Clans." he spat. Bluestar took a step toward the tabby.

"You'll never beat the spirit of StarClan, which resides in all of us. Your spirit lives in darkness and death. That will cause your downfall." she replied in a low tone. Though the sun shined in the sky, she could feel the presence of her ancestors watching over her.

"I'll kill you over and over, as many times as it takes for you to die permanently." Tigerclaw roared. Bluestar smiled for a second.

"Then, you'll only have to kill me once. If you can!" she lied before lunging at him. Her front paws dug into chest as they rolled along the ground. Tigerclaw managed to bite her neck, but missed the spinal cord. His depth perception hadn't recovered since his eye was ripped out.

Bluestar's hind legs tore up Tigerclaw's stomach. The tabby refused to flinch as she pushed in deeper. For a moment, she wondered what it truly would take to kill this tabby that had brought her Clan nothing but grief. Tigerclaw slid onto his back and kicked Bluestar off him. In the moment it took her to reach him again, he was on his paws. And he was looking for blood.

Tigerclaw feigned right but Bluestar didn't fall for the trick. She had seen this little play too much and taught it to the apprentices herself. When she got close enough, she dropped down in a crouch. He didn't expect it and couldn't stop running until she was halfway under him. But she had already flipped onto her back and was tearing up his already bleeding belly.

He jumped straight into the air and turned his body around before he landed. Now orientated right, he pinned Bluestar down and bit down on her neck. The killing bite did its job. It stopped Bluestar's heart. Thinking that she truly was dead, Tigerclaw headed back into the brawl.

Lionheart came across his leader's body. Quickly, he began to carry her to Spottedleaf. He didn't know how many lives she had left, but her wounds had to be healed so she only lost one. Spottedleaf was gone when he arrived, so Mudfur and Yellowfang began to rub poultices and dress her wounds in cobwebs.

Leaving Bluestar, Lionheart ventured back into battle. He had sustained a wound on his hind leg that was bleeding earlier. It didn't hinder him, which made him push it. There were worse cats that needed the precious leaves and herbs. He could wait.

Two cats stopped in front of him. They hissed as their claws unsheathed. Together as one, they lunged at Lionheart. They moved fast, leaving gashes then disappearing for a moment only to reappear and leave another wound. Lionheart couldn't keep up with them. His head spun as he tried to follow the two. It didn't take long before his body was covered in bloodied slashes. He could feel his energy seep out along with his blood. His heart beat faster due to fear and adrenaline rushing through him. But he felt so drained, so lightheaded, he fell over to his side.

One of the cats stepped back, leaving the other place their paw on Lionheart's neck. Under the pressure, his heart hammered against his ribcage as his lungs were unable to receive oxygen. The cat drew their paw across Lionheart's throat. The warm blood that oozed out excited them, but brought fear to Lionheart. He felt as if this cat held his heart in their paws. One squeeze, one claw to pierce it, and he would surely lose his life.

"Lionheart!" Mossblaze shouted. She tried to run to him, to spare his life. But the cat who held Lionheart's heart in their paw, decided to end it. They ripped Lionheart's throat apart, leaving no possibility for him to survive.

Though it was against everything the warrior code told her, Mossblaze pinned the cat down and bit his neck. The killing wound sent their companion running with their tail between their legs. Spitting the blood out of her mouth, Mossblaze moved closer to Lionheart.

"Lionheart, Lionheart, can you hear me?" she asked. He weakly lifted up his head. A glaze was already overtaking his eyes. When he tried to speak, only a crimson froth bubbled up through his mouth.

A few Clan warriors around the two stalled in their fighting. One left their opponent and bounded to Mossblaze. Another left their fight and ran to find Bluestar. She would need to name a new deputy in a matter of moments.

"StarClan, please watch over this soul as you welcome him with open paws." the cat, Oakheart, whispered. Mossblaze dug her claws into the wet ground, stained red from all the fighting.

As she lowered her head, Lionheart's body stopped moving. Oakheart closed the deputy's eyes and stood beside Mossblaze. The two were joined by Whitestorm and Bluestar. They glanced at Lionheart's fallen body then at Mossblaze.

"I say these words before the body of Lionheart, so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice." Bluestar meowed. "And with Whitestorm and Oakheart as witnesses, I name Mossblaze as the new deputy of ThunderClan."


	43. Chapter 39: Penitence

Chapter 39: Penitence

Mossblaze bowed in acceptance, but couldn't stop her thundering heart. She had been told for moons that she'd become leader, but she never thought she'd become deputy this way. Lionheart didn't deserve to die in plain murder. It was disrespectful to the noble tom that had helped his Clan. With a bowed head, she said her quick goodbye to the tom.

"Bluestar," Mossblaze meowed. "Brackenstorm was killed." Whitestorm lowered his head for a moment and sighed. He had seen a ShadowClan warrior murdered ruthlessly in front of his eyes.

"We have to bring Tigerclaw down immediately. He already took one of my lives." Bluestar murmured. Mossblaze side glanced at Oakheart, wondering why she admitted that in front of him.

"Then let's go find him." Mossblaze growled. She desperately wanted to dig her fangs into that tabby's neck. Her claws itched to shred his pelt into little scraps. Then he couldn't hurt any cat ever again.

Without waiting for the others, Mossblaze dived into battle. Her mind was set on Tigerclaw, and Tigerclaw only. When a cat made an attempt to fight with her, she dodged and weaved, moving out of their range. It worked until three cats advanced at once.

They tried to pin her down, to immobilize her. One cat managed to slice her front leg open, spilling blood as they hit a major vein. Pain radiated up her leg at the core of her bones. She held back a scream though her throat burned to release some form of her pain. Behind one of the cats, she saw Brindleface advancing on them. Fury ravaged through her eyes. All the heartbreak that clenched in her chest fueled her fighting. She had been a fierce force since the beginning of the battle, attacking the TigerClan warriors without mercy.

Brindleface leapt on one of the cats from behind. Her claws tore their side up as she bit into their spine. They yowled loudly, causing Mossblaze to flinch. The white she-cat attempted to stand, but her injured leg wouldn't allow her to put any pressure on it. Fighting would be difficult. Balancing on three legs, she snarled at the cat that attacked her.

"Prepare to be beat by a three-legged cat!" she spat. Mossblaze hobbled forward, bearing her teeth. The cat looked on with amusement, not believing that she could take them on. While they were distracted, Mossblaze managed to knock them over. She bit into their flank, spilling blood and causing them to shriek. As her fangs sunk in deeper, her hind claws dug into their stomach. It hurt to stand on her front legs, but she kept clawing them.

The cat scrambled to their paws before fleeing. Mossblaze watched them go. When she turned around, she felt a shiver run up spine. Brindleface lay in an awkward position, her head twisted with her eyes staring blankly at the sky. There were minor scratches on her body. Whichever cat killed her went straight for the killing bite, leaving her no time to react.

So far, she had seen three dead cats from her Clan. She worried about the safety of Cloverpaw, Ravenshadow, her friends, and the rest of her warriors.

Maplepaw dashed through the cats and spotted Mossblaze. The warrior's front right leg was doused in blood and she couldn't stand right on it. Maplepaw went up to the warrior and begged her to follow her. The wound needed to be looked at before she lost too much blood. Mossblaze reluctantly agreed. She could barely stand, which scared Maplepaw.

Once Mossblaze's leg was treated, she noticed the fighting was dying down slightly. There had been no news of Tigerclaw's death, nor had any of the Forest Clans' leaders perished completely. No cat seemed to know that Bluestar had lost a live. Mossblaze was hoping to keep it that way. There was no way in StarClan did she want to become leader the same day she became deputy. Thanking Maplepaw and Mudfur, she headed back into the fray.

"TigerClan! Move aside!" a voice yowled. Instantly the fighting cats stalled. Though the Forest Clan warriors weren't ordered to, they stopped as well.

Through the sudden path, Mossblaze spotted Tigerclaw standing atop Great Rock. Blood covered his pelt, but she knew most of it was from his enemies. His empty eye socket seemed trained on her, but she knew it wasn't intentional. She wasn't the only one who stared at the abnormality either.

"Finally, I meet you face to face _Mossblaze_." Tigerclaw growled. The she-cat forced a small smile to appear. _All I need to do is take his life. I know it's against the warrior code, but this cat is a monster. I need to kill him before he kills any other cat._ Steeling her nerves, Mossblaze unsheathed her claws. She imagined the ground was Tigerclaw's stripped fur.

"Ready to lose your other eye? And then your life?" Mossblaze spat. If he was a normal cat, he would have laughed in her face. But Tigerclaw never laughed. He never even smiled.

"Just try it, _kittypet_." he snarled. Without giving him any time, Mossblaze leapt at the tabby. The whole crowd stopped to watch. This fight would determine who would win this war, TigerClan or the Forest Clans.

Mossblaze's injured leg wasn't able to inflict any wounds, leaving her other paws to tear through his pelt. Two sets of four scarlet lines stained his belly. Before she could injure him further, Tigerclaw kicked Mossblaze into the air. She whipped her tail around, trying to maneuver her body into landing on her paws. But he was waiting for her. He stood on his hind paws, using his tail to balance him. As she came closer, he batted his paws at her face. She closed her eyes just in time, leaving slashes along her cheek and head.

Blinded by the blood, she stumbled on three legs. Using the cobwebs wrapped around her front leg, she tried to wipe some of the blood off. It helped, but didn't clot the wound. Within moments, crimson droplets ran down her face. Taking advantage of her, Tigerclaw barreled into her flank, knocking her to the ground. He placed one paw on her shoulder, right over the bite wound he inflicted moons before. Flexing his toes, his claws pierced into the tender flesh.

Mossblaze shrieked as the feeling in her leg intensified. As he dug in deeper, all the feeling in her leg vanished, leaving it numb and limp. TigerClan warriors smiled fiercely as they saw the white she-cat writhe under their leader. They seemed to be jumping for joy when Tigerclaw crouched over Mossblaze's neck. Just as his fangs touched the flesh, a black blur collided with Tigerclaw.

"You filthy piece of fox-dung!" Ravenshadow snapped, repeatedly clawing fur out of his former mentor. Blood splashed around the two as they thrashed along the stained ground. Tigerclaw slashed his teeth along Ravenshadow's flank, tearing strips of fur and skin off. As Ravenshadow raked his hind legs down Tigerclaw's stomach, Mossblaze pushed herself up on unsteady paws.

_Thank you Ravenshadow._ If it hadn't been for him, her neck would be broken.

A few TigerClan warriors moved forward, attempting to help their leader. Surprisingly, they were cut off by their own Clanmates.

"Move out of the way Seawhisper!" a black tom shouted. The white she-cat in front of him raised her head, lashing her gray tipped tail through the air.

"No! This tom deserves to pay. He put us through fire just to let most of us get slaughtered!" she retorted, digging her gray front paws deeper in the grass. A fiery glare appeared in her unique eyes. She narrowed her one green, one blue gaze.

"Watch out!" a silver tom shouted. He pushed Seawhisper out of the way and attacked the black tom. Seawhisper nodded to the yellow-marked silver tom before leaping at a calico she-cat.

As the TigerClan warriors turned on each other, Mossblaze went to the aid of her mate. Tigerclaw had Ravenshadow pinned. As she closed the distance, Brokenstar pelted past her. His claws tore up the ground, spraying grass and gravel in her direction. With her injured leg, she couldn't catch him. And all she could do was watch as Brokenstar slashed Ravenshadow from his chest down to his tail.

His scream rang through the clearing. Mossblaze flinched, but kept running. Pain lingered through her mind as Tigerclaw dropped Ravenshadow's limp body. There could be no way her mate was dead, just no possible way.

Five cats joined her, flanking her sides as she went to Ravenshadow. All five were ShadowClan: Blackstar, Nightpelt, Cinderfur, Stumpytai, and Oakpaw. The four attacked their former leader while Mossblaze went after Tigerclaw. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Spottedleaf and Maplepaw tending to Ravenshadow.

The pain of seeing her mate injured fueled her rage. Fury danced in her crimson eyes as she attacked Tigerclaw. He dodged, but she managed to nick his back. As he moved to return a blow, Mossblaze kicked out with her hind legs. Her clawed paw struck his chest, drawing blood. With all her wounds, she was surprised she could move so fluidly, almost like water.

Growling, Tigerclaw refused to be shown up by this she-cat. She'd foiled his plans time and time again. All he wanted was to be the leader of ThunderClan, but she ruined it. The only thing she was good for was a pelt to sharpen his claws. But soon, she'd outlive that purpose.

"Die you wretched she-cat!" he spat. He jumped onto her, digging her into the earth. He went to bite her neck, but she wriggled out of the way. Instead, he sunk his teeth into her flank. Pushing against the tabby, she managed to stand on her own paws.

Leaping at him, she knocked him down. Her front paws dug into his chest while her hind legs tore open his lower belly. Leaning down, she revealed her canines in a growl.

"Get ready to join the trapped souls in the Dark Forest." she hissed. Without giving him a chance to fight back, she slashed open his throat.

Blood spilled from the wound as his whole body convulsed. His paws twitched uncontrollably as crimson foam bubbled in his open mouth. Bile rose in Mossblaze's throat at the sight. She kept it down as his body finally stilled.

"Ti-Tigerclaw is dead!" a warrior stuttered. TigerClan froze at the news. A few fled instantly while others took out their rage on the Forest Clans. They were so devoted to their leader they couldn't think of a life without him.

Nightpelt limped up to Mossblaze. He saw Tigerclaw's dead body and couldn't help but laugh sarcastically. "Done in by the enemy he created. Both him and Brokenstar truly were insane fools." he muttered. Mossblaze looked up and saw Brokenstar's dead body. Two bodies lay in awkward positions around him. She recognized the fallen as Cinderfur and Stumpytail.

Forest Clan cats forced the remaining TigerClan warriors away from Fourtrees. In the middle, three cats stood surrounded by ShadowClan and WindClan warriors. Never in her life had Mossblaze seen the two Clans work together. Only their hatred against Tigerclaw and his Clan brought them together. Mossblaze knew they would return to being enemies within no time.

Tallstar and Blackstar walked up to the small crowd. They looked at the three strangers suspiciously. From this distance, Mossblaze could see that one of them was Russetfur. Automatically, she suspected something fishy. Russetfur had been a strong fighter for TigerClan.

Along with Nightpelt, she limped up to them. All the feeling in her front leg returned, but it still hurt to put all her weight on it. Bluestar and Oakheart joined her as they padded to the small group.

"What is going on here?" Bluestar asked. Tallstar glanced at her while Blackstar ignored the newcomers.

"These three have asked to join the Forest Clans." he answered. Blackstar snorted at the response. With so many of the past ShadowClan warriors turning rogue, there was no way he'd trust outsiders.

"Seawhisper!" a voice shouted in joy. The white she-cat looked up to see Riverfrost bounding up to her. The new WindClan warrior pushed her way past her Clanmates. With a smile, she rubbed her cheek against Seawhisper's.

"Riverfrost, I'm so glad to see you! I thought something horrible happened to you when you didn't return to camp." Seawhisper meowed. Purring, Riverfrost quickly looked at Tallstar.

"Tallstar and his Clan took me and Forestpaw in. Life is much better here and I've made so many new friends." she replied. Seawhisper smiled, happy for her friend.

"I take it you know this she-cat." Tallstar meowed to Riverfrost. She happily nodded. The two were friends before Tigerclaw came into the city and recruited them. "Then, let me ask you, Seawhisper, would you like to join WindClan like your friend did?" Tallstar asked. Seawhisper's eyes widened at the leader's proposal. She thought it would be harder to get them to trust her, but luckily Riverfrost already made a great impression.

The white she-cat bowed her head. "I would be honored to." she whispered. Tallstar smiled and placed his nose on her head. Riverfrost motioned what her friend had to do and Seawhisper licked her new leader's shoulder respectfully.

"In front of every cat here, I announce Seawhisper as a warrior of WindClan!" Tallstar shouted. Yowls of encouragement came from a few WindClan warriors and other cats as a crowd formed.

"Well, that's all great, but what about these two?" Nightpelt asked. He glanced at Oakheart. The reddish RiverClan tom looked slightly unnerved at being put on the spot.

"RiverClan can't take in more warriors at the moment." he replied. Nightpelt nodded then looked at Bluestar.

"ThunderClan has too many apprentices waiting to be warriors. We possibly can't fit any more cats in our den." she responded. Mossblaze smirked a little. There definitely were too many apprentices in ThunderClan.

All the cats glanced at Blackstar. Under their gazes, there was no way he could say no to the two remaining cats. After all, three of his warriors had been killed today. And plenty more were injured. They could use two more paws around camp to help catch prey.

"I guess ShadowClan can take them in." Blackstar was instantly drowned out in a wave of joyous yowls. Mossblaze couldn't help but join in. At the moment, she felt at ease. Tigerclaw was gone, the Clans had won. She knew Ravenshadow was injured, but under Spottedleaf's guidance, he was in good paws.

"While we are all gathered here," Oakheart meowed, "I would like to announce the choice of my deputy." Gasps rang through the gathered cats. They had no idea that Crookedstar had died in battle. It was a total shock to Mossblaze.

Bluestar bowed her head and allowed the tom to walk by. The new leader of RiverClan climbed up Great Rock. His gaze swept across his warriors, searching for his choice. Luckily, of the two he had in mind, they weren't too injured. Clearing his throat, Oakheart finalized his decision.

"I say these words before the spirit of Crookedstar, so that he may hear and approve my choice." He paused for a moment. "Stonefur will be the new deputy of RiverClan." Surprised, the gray tom stared up at his leader. He had no idea Oakheart would choose him. Quickly, Mossblaze looked at Bluestar. There was no mistaking the pride she held for her son.

"I am honored and will serve RiverClan the best I can." Stonefur meowed. Congratulations spread through the clearing.

Tallstar then announced that Ashfoot was the new deputy of WindClan. And though she made it official earlier, Bluestar told the other Clans that Lionheart had died and Mossblaze was now deputy. At the announcement, Fireheart and Cindersky joined the white she-cat. Based on Cindersky's joyful expression, she had not yet found out about her brother's death.

"Also, I would like to give two apprentices their warrior names. I can't think of a better place, or time to do so." Bluestar declared. In the crowd, Whitestorm and Cloudsplash pushed their apprentices forward. From the side, Cloverpaw watch as Maplepaw treated her sister's wounds.

"I, Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Thornpaw, Brightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Bluestar asked. The two apprentices glanced at each other, shaking nervously. They smiled softly before turning back to their leader.

"We do." they vowed together.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Brightpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Brightcloud. StarClan honors your grace and wisdom. Thornpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Thornblaze. StarClan honors your strength and courage." Bluestar leapt down from the rock. With every cat watching, the two licked their leader's shoulder respectfully.

Though it hurt to move, Cloverpaw made her way up to the front. She stopped in front of Thornblaze and smiled up at him. With a purr, he touched her ear with his nose.

"Congratulation." she meowed softly. The two walked back to the crowd, sitting beside Cloudsplash. Mossblaze was proud of the new warrior. And she was proud that her apprentice finally admitted her feelings. She was beginning to think the speckled she-cat would spend her whole life loving a cat from afar. Of course, Mossblaze would have intervened for the better sooner or later.

The clearing then became a soft buzz of chatter. Blackstar spoke quietly with Nightpelt. The two contemplated about giving Brownpaw and Oakpaw their warrior names in front of the other Clans. They decided not to, considering ShadowClan had more pride that ThunderClan. Besides, Blackstar wanted to apprentice Brightflower's kits at the same time.

A shrill sounded, causing half the cats to cringe violently. Several cats moved aside to let a small cat through. When they moved, Bluestar was surprised to see Fernpaw. The young apprentice was breathing hard as her chest rose and fell rapidly. Her eyes darted around the crowd until she saw Spottedleaf at the side. Changing directions, she almost ran into Galestorm.

"Spottedleaf! Y-you ne-need to come b-back to camp." Fernpaw rasped between her pants. Spottedleaf tilted her head slightly. Bluestar headed over to them, worried about what Fernpaw was saying.

"What's happening?" she asked. Swallowing, then exhaling, Fernpaw looked at her leader with wide eyes.

"Featherfur is kitting, but she's bleeding really badly. The other queens are doing what they can, but sent me to get Spottedleaf." she blurted out. Mossblaze heard the apprentice from across the clearing. Without waiting for Spottedleaf, she started to hobble back to camp as fast as possible.


	44. Epilouge

Epilogue

The stench of marigold reeked around Mossblaze. Not only did it come from the poultice rubbed along her shoulder and leg, but from the others resting in the medicine cat den. Beside her, Ravenshadow slumbered with his head resting against her wounded flank. It was hard not to smile at his sleeping face. At least there was something to smile about given the death hold on camp.

It was a few days after the battle. The cats that had died were honored not only by their Clan, but by all the Clans. When Bluestar rolled off all the names of the cats that had died, the Clan was completely quiet. At Brindleface's name, her kits were in a stunned silence that frightened some of the warriors. To lose a parent at such a young age was a terrible thing. Mossblaze knew that, and her wounds had been reopened very recently.

Featherfur had died shortly after giving birth to one, single kit. Her last words, according to Willowpelt, were that she loved her daughter and that she wanted her kit to be named Wolfkit, despite its gender. Mossblaze and Spottedleaf arrived too late to help the queen. But, shortly afterwards, Frostfur went into labor. Right now the white queen was a surrogate to Mossblaze's little sister.

Though Mossblaze had her doubts, once she saw the kit's sweet face, her heart melted. Once her physical wounds were healed, she'd visit Wolfkit every day. That was a promise she made to her mother, whether the queen heard it in StarClan or not. At least Featherfur was reunited with Leopardstripe, Wolfkit, and watching over Sunkit and Icekit. Thinking about all of them triggered her shattered heart. After all the loss she'd experienced, she was lucky it didn't shatter her ability to love. She knew she'd always love Ravenshadow and now she had a new cat to love: Wolfkit.

Cloverpaw came in, carrying a rabbit. She placed the tawny prey in front of Mossblaze. With a smile, she left. The apprentice had been taking care of her mentor since the battle. It showed Mossblaze just how much she cared.

"How are you doing?" Fireheart called from the entrance. Once he saw Ravenshadow was asleep, he flattened his ears. Sheepishly, he joined his friend. Mossblaze purred and rubbed her cheek against her friend's. Once Cindersky heard of Brackenstorm's death, she refused to leave the warrior's den. The only cat who managed to get through to her was Fireheart. Mossblaze was surprised he left her alone long enough to come talk to her. Not that she was complaining. She missed her best friend.

"Better than earlier. I can't stand for very long though." she replied. Fireheart smiled sympathetically. Twitching his ears, he heard Maplepaw rummaging through the herbs. Apparently Frostfur needed some borage.

"You'll get better soon, _deputy_." he purred. She snorted softly at the tease. Since she was named deputy, she hadn't done much of her duties. Whitestorm was taking over since she was injured. She was thankful to the tom for doing so.

"Trust me, it won't be too long." she meowed. Her flank twitched as Ravenshadow stirred. A marigold-horsetail poultice covered his entire belly. Spottedleaf ordered him to move as little as possible. He agreed as long as he was near Mossblaze.

"I had the craziest dream. Flying badgers were chasing me." Ravenshadow muttered. Fireheart chuckled, causing the injured to tom to look at his friend. He smiled then noticed the fresh prey. With a growling stomach, he took a few bites.

"Don't worry, there are no flying badgers out there." Fireheart meowed. Ravenshadow rolled his eyes playfully before turning back to the prey. Mossblaze purred and took a nibble out of the rabbit. Seeing how hungry they were, Fireheart dismissed himself. He was beginning to worry about Cindersky.

Once finished, Ravenshadow fell asleep. Spottedleaf said sleep was the best thing for him to recover. Following his suit, Mossblaze rested her head on paws. For the first time in a while, she didn't see blood or dead bodies.

Instead, she was running through her territory, chasing a rabbit. It dashed under a log. The squeeze was too tight, so she gave up. Clawing her way back, she sat on a small patch of grass. Birds sang around her, sounding beautiful. Puffy clouds slowly trailed across the pale blue sky. It was serene and enjoyable.

A bush rustled. When she looked, she saw a flash of striped tabby fur. Instantly, her fur puffed up as her claws unsheathed. Fearing the worst, she stalked toward the movement. A muzzle came in view. It eerily looked like Tigerclaw's, causing her fears to grow.

The cat leapt out of the bush. The only thing she focused on was the eyes. Instead of one amber eye and a socket, she saw two perfectly fine eyes.

And they were icy blue.

**Thank you for reading Shattered Love. I hope you enjoyed the ride. The sequel for Shattered Love is titled Destined Paths. While you wait for it, check out Forgotten Stars, my other warrior story involving Sky and her past. Now, time for a few quick stats as of when this (the epilogue) was originally posted.**

**Published: 11 August 2009**

**Finished: 7 July 2012**

**Amount of words: 164,816**

**Number of hits: 13,113**

**Chapters: 40, 44 with allegiances**

**Number of reviews prior to last four chapters: 177**

**Amount of users who favorited Shattered Love: 32**

**Amount of users who had Shattered Love on their alerts: 16**

**Again, thanks to everyone who has read this, my first completed fanfic. I hope to bring the world of Fanfiction even more stories and share them with the world.**

**Sincerely, **

**Kawakage**


End file.
